The Keys of Fire
by LoneStorm
Summary: Runaway Lucy Heartfilia finally gets to join Fairy Tail, house and school for homeless kids. What she didn't expect was to be brought there by a pink-haired, pyrotechnic black belt with a blue cat, that she might start falling for him, or that this boy could help her solve the mystery behind the golden keys left by her mother that hold a deadly secret. High school ninja AU. Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

"You don't have the exclusive issue? But it came out a week ago!"

The man stuttered apologetically to the teenage blonde in front of him, "S-sorry, Miss! We ordered them this week, but they haven't arrived yet."

Lucy Heartfilia huffed in frustration, but then sighed. "Sorry, sir. I don't mean to be difficult. I was just really counting on the special Fairy Tail issue…"

"Sorry, Miss. Maybe if you stay in Hargeon for a few days…"

Fingering the hidden key ring on her belt in thought, she shrugged and gave off a big smile. "Yeah, maybe I will. It's pretty nice here."

After bidding him a good day, Lucy wandered out of the bookstore to find a hotel. Usually she could be found in a bookstore for hours on end, but she knew she may buy up the entire place if she stayed any longer. She really couldn't afford that.

It was hard to find small jobs for her to do all over; and everywhere she went she couldn't find one that payed well enough to keep her in a good place to stay. Though her father hadn't sent her any money since she ran away a year ago, if he had, Lucy wouldn't have used it. She was independent of him - completely.

Since her father seemed to share the will of not having her at his house, she could now maybe move onto a new home: The Fairy Tail guild.

The Hargeon Inn was a nice enough place. It was cheap, had a bath, food, and a comfortable bed, so there was really not much more a seventeen-year-old Lucy could hope for.

She sighed deeply in satisfaction as she sunk into the hot bath with plenty of bubbles. "Thiiiiiis is what I needed."

After her bath, she decided it was time for her sight-seeing. The port of Hargeon was a lively place in the kingdom of Fiore, and Lucy was sure it held many inspirations for her novel. Down the streets, people bustled about, calling out to sell their wares. She focused on all the bright sights and colors in the trading town rather than the various catcalls that seemed to follow her from the young men passing by.

In what seemed like a short while, Lucy didn't notice how fast time had flown. It was time for dinner already, or, at least, that's what her stomach told her.

Looking up, she frowned. The sky said so too. It was dark already, and the torches lit up in the streets provided an exciting atmosphere to the cobblestone streets.

She was totally fine with the romantic setting, at least, until she heard the growling down the alleyway.

Freezing in her spot, she looked around. It was a more deserted area, a small group of beat up homes along the pier of the port. Soon, the growls were followed by shouts and laughter, and whimpers of pain.

Lucy's face contorted in anger. Slowly, she slid the whip from her belt and through her hand, straining to hear more. She refused to be a bystander when someone was getting hurt.

When she heard a muffled scream, she could no longer stand it and rushed into the alley. The sound seemed to be coming from an underground cellar of sorts, and Lucy stealthily opened the door and slipped inside.

Her hand shot up to cover her mouth when she saw what was going on. It seemed like a gang of some sorts, maybe one of those groups they called 'dark guilds', and in the middle was a ring. There were dogs all over the place, growling and snapping, and Lucy came to the realization that she'd just walked into a dogfighting hideout. The bigger trouble about this, however, was that they'd shoved someone in the middle of them. There was a person, cowering as the dogs rushed in for another bite.

Lucy bit her lip, wondering how she could handle them on her own. There were at least fifteen gang members and one of her. While she was wicked fast and skilled with her whip, she assumed they were pretty good with their fists, and they no doubt had guns or knives.

But then she heard a scream and more laughter. She couldn't help it. She ran out right in front of the ring and yelled, "Stop this! I'll call the police!" Lucy held out her phone threateningly.

For a moment they all froze. At least she had a second to think that she had won, but after that, low chuckles began to reverberate in the cellar. One of them stepped up closer to her. He seemed to be the leader, leering down at Lucy. She didn't back away.

"Looks like someone came to join our party, huh, boys?" He gave her a look up and down that she didn't like, and he added, laughing, "I couldn't have paid for one like that!"

The other members jeered as the one by her reached out a hand to grab, which she whipped faster than he could see. He cried out, jumping back and clutching his sliced hand. The amusement in his eyes lowered into malice. "You nasty little-"

They surrounded her and before she knew it, she was grabbed around the middle, by the legs and arms, and her belt holding her keys and whip had been thrown off to the side. She tried to scream, but it didn't do much good with the hand over her mouth. Lucy's eyes widened. She'd never been so helpless before. Every part of her shook. There was no way out...

The leader growled in her ear, "For that, darlin', we're going to take you and-"

He was cut off by a screech and a thump behind him as one of his cronies flew across the room by a seemingly invisible force. All of the lights in the dim room suddenly flashed out, adding to the panic. The first victim was followed by the cries and smashes of a second and a third. The whites of their eyes shone bright.

After the fourth, the one holding her, choked as something wrapped around his neck. A deep voice that was somehow dangerous and calming all at once murmured, "You're going to let her go, get down on your stomach, and put your hands where I can see 'em."

"A-and why-why would I do that?" the man holding her managed to say through suffocation.

"Because if you don't, I'll burn you to a pile of ashes, scumbag."

Lucy was dropped instantly by her captor, who stuttered out, "N-no, it can't be…"

Two bursts of fire suddenly shot up in the darkness, highlighting a crazy grin from her apparent savior. "Here's where the real party starts. I'm all fired up now."

"Guys!" one called out from the ground, somewhere from the left. "We gotta get outta here! It's him! The Salamander!"

"You ain't going anywhere!" yelled the 'Salamander', and after a clicking sound, the flames doubled, sweeping the ground and then swirling as she barely made out the form of a young man, maybe late teens or early twenties, flipping and twirling as he knocked out every single gang member, using an effective method of lighting them on fire and then punching them out.

Lucy fell to her knees, still the entire time, only able to see the flashes of mesmerizing fire, hear shouts, kicks, hits, and thumps of bodies hitting the dirt. She was stuck in place due to fear, wondering if and when she would get attacked too. The dogs in the ring whimpered, unwilling to get too close to the fire. All in the matter of a minute, the fighting seemed to have stopped, and the lights simply flicked back on again, revealing the full form of the gang's attacker.

She wasn't quite sure whether he would be called hot, cute, beautiful, scary, weird, or just flat out crazy. Lucy decided on a mixture of all those options. The first thing she noticed was the startlingly pink hair. It was stuck up all over, though it seemed naturally that way. A pair of tinted goggles was perched up in his hair, ruffling it up even more. When she squinted, she made out a dragon shaped, golden earring on his right ear. He was fairly tall, had broad shoulders, defined muscle, and tanner skin than herself. His intense dark eyes were surrounded by even darker lashes, highlighted by his big, adorable smile that didn't seem to match the massive ninja beatdown that he'd just dealt out.

His fashion sense was maybe the weird part. It wasn't bad, but… different. The boy had this scaley white scarf, white, loose pants tucked into tall, buckled, black boots, a black belt, a red backpack, and he seemed to have ignored the need for a shirt, simply having a black vest lined with gold open with an open, black, leather jacket over it to show off a rather impressive abdomen. Black gloves that went from his forearm but with bare fingertips were sported on his arms, visible when he took of his slightly smouldering jacket and threw it off to the side.

Weird, but not bad.

Before she knew it his hand was held out in front of her face. She blinked, realizing that he was trying to help her up. Tentatively, Lucy reached out and accepted it, watching his simple smile warily. The adorableness could be deceiving…

His grip was so firm Lucy squeaked at her crushed hand. The boy's hand was so warm it almost scorched as he pulled her up with apparent ease. Pushing his smoking fingers through his hair that was now tipped with black soot, he grinned all the wider. "Hi! I'm Natsu. What do ya think you were doin' back there? Were you sent on this job too from a different guild? 'Cause I told them I had it covered alone…"

"N-no," she stuttered quickly, still rather in shock. "I-I just heard someone shouting, so I went to check it out…"

He squinted at her, examining, and then began to walk around her in a circle, looking her up and down. Lucy froze at the scrutinization. But she came to her wit's end when he actually stepped behind her and leaned forward to sniff her neck.

She elbowed him hard in the face, sending him stumbling back. "Get away, you perv!"

"Owww," Natsu moaned like a little kid, rubbing the spot between his eyes that she'd hit, making a large red mark. "What was that for, huh? I thought I just saved you!"

Crossing her arms, Lucy retorted, "That may be, but you can't just go around sniffing people!"

He actually rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's kinda a habit, I guess. Sorry, then; no one else seemed to have a problem with it…"

"Oh really? Did you knock those people out first?"

Natsu frowned. "Oh, yeah."

She stared at him blankly, deciding that she may never have met someone this dense in her life.

"So," he put his hands on his hips. "If you're not from a guild, then why did you go after a whole gang by yourself?"

Her cheeks heated. "I'm not stupid! I just wanted to see what was going on and I was going to call the cops-"

"What's your name? I told you mine."

_Boy, he must be seriously ADHD to move through subjects so quickly_, she thought in exasperation. She was hesitant to tell him her name, due to how she'd just met him a minute ago when he'd beat up about fifteen people in about 30 seconds flat. But he had saved her, so… "I'm Lucy," she said eventually, offering a small smile. "Thanks for saving me. I should be going…"

He frowned at her. "At this time a' night, alone? I dunno - doesn't sound like a good idea to me, Luigi."

"It's Lucy!" she growled at him. "Well, I guess we should call the police to pick these guys up," Lucy reasoned, eyeing the gang for the first time since she'd gotten up. They all seemed completely out cold, sprawled all over. The dogs were whimpering in the corner, and the person that had been being attacked…

She sighed. "You knocked out their victim too, didn't you?"

He looked where she was looking, and then gave a sharp intake of breath at the collapsed figure in the ring. "Oops… forgot about that guy."

She'd already taken out her phone to dial 911, but Natsu suddenly grabbed it from her. "No, no, I'll call them. I wanna make sure I get my reward, and if _you_ call…"

Raising an eyebrow, she said questioningly, "Your reward?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, as if she was the dim one. "I took a job for my guild. The police need to see that _I_ took these guys out myself to give proof that I finished my job and took out the gang that I was asked to."

She blinked. "You must be from one of those ninjitsu guilds, huh?"

He grinned. "You bet. The best one. They call me the Salamander, or the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Who does? And how did you do that fire thing?" Lucy asked, trying to remember - she'd heard those names before somewhere… But Natsu had already dialed up the police on his phone and held it to his ear. She finally noticed a flash of red on his right shoulder, like he had a tattoo there, but he turned away too quickly for her to see it.

After talking shortly to the emergency line staff, he hung up, and then promptly dropped into a sitting position that looked like he was about to meditate, but he didn't. Natsu simply smiled at her, sliding off his backpack and unzipping it. She thought he couldn't get much weirder, but then she was proven wrong when a _bright blue cat_ leapt out of the backpack and hissed at its owner.

"I'm sorry, buddy!" the cat turned away from him. Natsu seemed upset as Lucy watched, dumbfounded. He turned away from his cat grumpily, crossing his arms. "How else was I supposed to carry you around?"

The cat was busy twining himself around Lucy's legs, purring. For some reason, Natsu perked up at this, turning his attention back to Lucy. "Happy likes you! See, buddy? I made you a new friend."

"You brought along your pet to fight a gang?"

Natsu leaned forward and scooped up 'Happy', looking immensely offended. "Happy isn't my pet! He's my friend!"

"Right… sorry?" she tried, staring at the lonely-old-cat-lady teenager, now ruffling his cat's head between his ears.

"My gloves," Natsu said suddenly.

"W-what?"

"You asked how I did the fire thing." He held up his wrists proudly. "Mini-flame throwers with fireproof material gloves. Made them myself."

"Oh… That's… pretty cool," she admitted as Happy wandered off Natsu's lap to rub against Lucy's ankles again. "Really cool, actually. You never get burned, though?"

He scoffed. "What do ya think the fireproof gloves are for?"

"Your fingertips aren't covered."

Natsu shrugged. "It looks cooler that way."

That's when the sirens were finally heard, and police burst down into the cellar.

It took way too long to sort that out.

Several interrogations, explanations, and watching police shove bad guys into ambulances, the two teens (and the cat) were allowed to leave, tiredly walking back through the emptying streets of Hargeon.

Lucy heard a distinct rumbling sound and a moan to her right, and realized Natsu was still next to her. "Soooo, hungry," he groaned, slumping over.

Biting her lip in contemplation, Lucy eventually gave him a smile, putting her hand on his shoulder. "C'mon - I haven't eaten either. I'll pay. You did save me, after all."

That made the boy brighten considerably, punching the air with renewed energy. "Yeah! I'm all fired up now!"

Natsu ate like a hundred cows.

But faster.

And very, very messy.

"Um, you know, if you don't slow down, you could hurt yourself…" Lucy said weakly, holding up her arms to defend herself from food flying everywhere.

"Naghh," was his only answer as he literally shoved a whole tomato in his mouth.

Happy was busy sitting on the back of his owner's booth, not seemingly bothered by Natsu's wild behavior, and eating a fish from his master's plate.

"So... You said you're from a guild, huh?" Lucy began, hoping a conversation would slow

him down.

But he was skilled at speaking with a full mouth. "Uh huh." He took all the meat off of a chicken leg in one bite.

Lucy clasped her hands in front of her, staring dreamily off into the distance. "I've always wanted to join a guild," she sighed.

Natsu swallowed. "Then why haven't you?"

Lucy dropped her cheeks into her hands. "I just don't know how to join! I was hoping for that exclusive issue of Sorcerer Weekly to explain; it was a special issue on the guild I really want to join."

"Well," Natsu said, grinning and pointing to himself, "I dunno about this special guild you

wanna join, but mine is the best!"

She offered him a smile. He as so strange; he was probably from some little guild off in

the middle of nowhere. "What's your guild called?" They were standing up while Lucy collected her money together to hand to the waitress.

"You might have heard of it," Natsu guessed. "It's called Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**Hey lovelies!**

**This is going to be a Fairy Tail AU - no magic. Parings will include Nalu, Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza, and more. I can't wait to get it going! **

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are a magical substance that can make someone extremely happy with a few seconds of your day...**

**I do not own the picture, by the way. I actually don't know who does, but it's great!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy pretty much choked on air. "Fairy Tail? As in _the_ Fairy Tail guild of Magnolia?"

Natsu simply turned to his left, finally allowing Lucy to see the emblem on his right shoulder. It was the Fairy Tail mark alright.

"So you have heard of it?"

The pair were walking to the restaurant doors, Natsu holding the door open for her as they went into the lightly chilled evening air.

"Yeah! That's the one I wanted to join!" Lucy exclaimed. "That must be why I've heard your name before."

"Really? Because I can take you there."

Lucy stopped in her tracks, looking at him with wide, brown eyes. "You... You would do that for me?"

Natsu laughed. "Sure! Why not? Gramps can get you settled in, you can learn some more self defense to go on jobs before the school year starts, have a place to stay; it'll be fun!"

"You can get me in?"

He shrugged. "It's not actually that hard. You sign a few papers, get the mark, pick a room, and boom, there ya go. Of course, if you're a college student, you have to pay for your room, but high schoolers, junior high, and elementary kids don't. If you have a home and just want to go to the school, though, your parents pay for the dorm if you need it or just sign up for the Academy alone." He frowned. "You're still in high school like me, right?"

"Yes - I'm seventeen."

"Me too! So you'll be in my class."

"Wow," breathed Lucy, hands on her jangling her keys in excitement. "I can't believe this is actually happening!"

Natsu stopped and put his hands proudly on his hips, his cat lounging in the scarf resting on his shoulders. "So come along! Let's go to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy rubbed her eyes, smiling wearily. "That sounds awesome, but... aren't you tired?"

Natsu scratched his head. "Well yeah, but I don't have a place to sleep."

After a hesitation, Lucy offered, "There was a couch in the hotel room I was staying at. You can sleep there, if you like." She couldn't help but trust this boy. He was so… innocent.

"Sounds good to me!" Happy meowed in agreement.

If Lucy thought his eating was crazy, it was nothing compared to the snores. She spent most of the night with a pillow over her head.

Not only did he sleep loud, but like a rock.

"Natsu, get up," Lucy said for the fifth time, lightly shaking his shoulder. This time, Lucy had shaken him so that something came loose and fell out of a pocket that seemed to be inside his vest.

Lucy frowned at the glint of gold, and when she saw what it was, she gasped, stumbling back. It was one of the keys.

No doubt about it - a gold-coated, four inch key with a zodiac symbol on it: the symbol for Virgo the Maiden.

With shaking fingers, she picked it up. It was warm from being against his chest, which was still moving softly up and down with breath. She glanced up at the boy. Natsu's pink hair had fallen slightly over his eyes in his sleep, and his face was completely peaceful. The snoring stage seemed to be over. He was curled into the fetal position laying on his left side, but with his left arm and end of scarf hanging over the couch. Biting her lip, eventually her morals got the best of her and she gently lifted up his vest and tucked the key safely back in place. As the appointed keeper of the keys, she would have to just watch Natsu extra carefully to keep he and the key secret and safe.

But the main question stood, swirling around her mind: _Why on earth would this random boy have a key?_

He clearly wasn't random, and Lucy couldn't help but think of how she must have been

destined to meet him.

It was then that he began to slowly moan and flutter his eyelids. Finally opening one eye, he gave a small smile. "Mornin', Luigi."

She realized she was very close to his face.

Quickly backtracking with a blush, she said, "Lucy. I told you my name was Lucy. And good morning."

Sitting up, he stretched. "Right. Luce. Close enough."

"Lucy."

"Sure, Luce. What's for breakfast?"

Happy invasively crawled off of Natsu's legs and into Lucy's lap as she rolled her eyes, not even noticing how her hand moved to pet him. "There's free breakfast downstairs in the lounge. Try not to eat too much; it's not polite."

Natsu scoffed. "If they offer free breakfast, they should expect someone to eat all if it!"

"I don't think it works like that," she said with a flat stare.

Natsu clearly wasn't used to taking orders from anyone, and ate about six helpings anyway.

It didn't take long for Lucy to pack up her few possessions consisting of a small box of keepsakes, laptop, phone, a few books, two changes of clothes, and toiletries.

At least, _she_ didn't think it took long, but Natsu, on the other hand, was tapping his foot impatiently when she finished with her morning routine and shower.

"_Finally_," he moaned dramatically as she finished running out and pulling her red t-shirt all the way down. "I was starting to think you'd fallen down the toilet or something."

"Says the guy that took about twenty minutes to wake up," she shot back, patience being tested.

He shot her a sharp-toothed, crooked grin. "Fair enough. Now let's go!"

She was finally going to Fairy Tail! Lucy laughed, "Alright! To Fairy Tail!"

Fifteen minutes of a walk later, Lucy halted in the street. "Okay, here's the train station. Got your money for a ticket?"

But when she turned to look at Natsu, she was surprised to see him grimace and turn a delicate shade of green. "Nope. No trains. We're walking!"

"Walking?!" Lucy said, aghast. "No way! It'll take days!"

"I walked here. It's no probem."

"We are NOT walking."

It took twenty minutes to literally push Natsu onto the train. For some reason, when he finally realized he'd lost, he moaned, curling up into the corner of their compartment and wincing in apprehension.

"What's with you?" Lucy asked, frowning and leaning towards him. "Are you afraid of trains or something? Enclosed spaces?"

"No," he said weakly. "Of course not."

"Then what-"

The train finally lurched forward, bringing to light his real problem. She watched, both with sympathy and guilty, slight amusement as the boy clutched his stomach and instantly flopped over, lying down on the seat. He pressed a hand to his mouth and shut his eyes tightly.

"Motion sickness?"

Natsu nodded. Happy mewed sadly and settled down by Natsu's chest.

After about three hours straight of contained retching noises, moaning, and the window opening and closing constantly to empty out his rocking stomach, Lucy almost found herself wishing they'd walked after all.

Putting her hands over her ears to avoid hearing the gross sound of his tenth vomit, she grumbled to him, "Maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much breakfast if you knew it would be a problem!"

He sloshed some water in his mouth and spat it out the window before turning back to her with an accusing, sick glare. "I didn't know you'd be mean enough to make me go on a form of transportation!"

"You didn't tell me you had motion sickness!"

"I said I didn't want to go!"

She crossed her arms, turning her nose up to the window. "Well, you should've said why. I thought you were just being ridiculous for no reason again."

He, in turn, rolled on the floor up to her, trying to look cross and failing. "_I_, ridiculous? You're the weirdo here."

"_I'm_ weird?! Says the boy with the blue cat and pink hair and patterned scarf and fire fetish!"

Pouting, he murmured, "You say that like it's a bad thing." He coughed. "For your information, Miss Lucy Weirdo, I _like_ my pink hair. I was born with it. Secondly, if you've got a problem with my cat, you've got a problem with a black belt in ninjutsu. Thirdly, the reason scarves are in fashion now _is me_. And lastly, fire is fantastic, and fire and this ridiculous boy saved your cute butt yesterday, so I don't see what you're complaining about."

"If I'd had my whip, I would've been able to take those guys no problem," she hissed.

"But you didn't."

"-and I'm not complaining, because I fully understand that you saved my... Wait, did you just call my butt cute, you perv?"

"Yup. And I don't know why that makes me a pervert. Saying you're cute is just stating the obvious. You haven't met a pervert until you've met Gray-" his eyes widened and he rushed to the window again.

Lucy blushed and couldn't think to say anything else. When he sat again, hanging his head, her sympathetic side finally gave in, saying gently, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Through his green shaded face, she could barely see his eyes brighten. "You could do what Erza does."

"And what's that?"

He made his way over beside her, and promptly dropped his head into her lap.

"That," he said, then picked up her right hand and placed it on his hair. "And then that. See?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, wondering if this guy knew a single thing about personal boundaries. But hoping to avoid more of his retching, she obliged, lightly beginning to massage his head.

He purred. "You're better at this than Erza. I think I'll keep you."

"W-wha- you can't just keep people!"

"Sure I can. I'll bring you everywhere with me and you can do this every time." He sighed through his nose. She did notice a bit of color finally returning to his cheeks.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. She had to admit his little oblivious world was endearing. "If you say so." Who was she to crush his dreams? Even if they would obviously be short-lived.

Happy crawled over and curled up on Lucy's boots. Natsu was already asleep.

They arrived at the Magnolia station about 45 minutes later, and due to their slow morning, it was already evening. Natsu slowly blinked his eyes open when she squeezed his shoulder, and he quickly jumped up, punching the air joyfully.

"We've stopped moving! Yeeaaah!"

She smiled, sliding her backpack on and handing his over. He bolted out of the train so fast that Happy let out a yowl of surprise, falling off of his owner's shoulders and standing close to Lucy instead.

She dropped her face into her hands and groaned when she found him, cheering and running back and forth with fire bursting out of his wrists. But to her relief, none of the people seemed surprised, giving only light laughter as they saw him, some of them waving familiarly.

"I'm home!" he called out energetically. "C'mon, Luce!" Natsu grabbed her wrist and tugged her off, running down the street at a pace she could barely keep up with. It was a beautiful town obviously bursting with culture and excitement on a sunny day. Several townsfolk called out greetings to Natsu as he flashed past.

"N-Natau, slow-!" Lucy began, but then gasped as she saw their destination. It was an enormous, proud building, standing at the end of town like a trophy. It was tall, wide, as was necessary to contain the legendary dorms, classrooms, commons, restaurant, bar, gift shop, pool, and dojo, and gym.

He didn't stop pulling her until they came right up to the doors. As she panted, Natsu spread his arms. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy could only squeal as he pushed open the French doors…

"We made it back alive!"

"Hey, Natsu!" chorused several members of the guild, lounging on great wooden tables around the main hall.

Lucy couldn't stop taking it all in: the variety of people, the laughter and fiddle music and-

"Natsu, look out!"

She didn't hear him gasp or hear the warning before it was too late. Lucy lost her footing on something slippery and was sent crashing down, toppling into poor Natsu, who had fallen before her.

"Ugh," she groaned, pushing herself off of him and rubbing her eyes. She felt cold. Was this slippery substance on the floor... Ice?

"Oops! Dammit..." said a deep voice from Lucy's right. "Sorry, didn't mean for you to slip on that... It was only for Natsu."

"Th-that's alright," she said quickly, determined to be her most friendly self here. She looked up, eyes meeting those of a raven haired, dark eyed boy, probably her age, that was almost _too_ perfect-looking, aside from the fact that he seemed to be missing his shirt and pants.

But before she could take the hand that he'd offered, however, she was grabbed under the arms and pushed up roughly by Natsu, who was glaring dangerously at the shirtless boy.

"What the hell was that for, stripper?! I just got home! And you made my new friend fall over!" With a click, his fists were in flames.

"Natsu," Lucy murmured nervously, "calm down..."

'Stripper' looked dubious, and said with a laugh, "'New friend'? She's way too cute to be hanging around a bum like you, dragon boy."

"What's that supposed to mean, punk?! Forget it - SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANNA PIECE A' ME!"

"BRING IT ON, PYRO FREAK!"

"I'LL LEAVE YA ROASTED AND BEGGIN' FOR MERCY, ICE PRINCESS!"

Lucy squeaked and jumped aside as punches were thrown, stumbling off to the nearest table. "Oh Mavis-!"

"Hey, it's okay!"

A small hand was placed on her arm reassuringly, and Lucy whirled to see a petite, cute, teenage girl with reading glasses smiling up at her from the book she had been reading.

"H-huh?"

The girl laughed, ignoring the smashing and kicking behind Lucy. "Don't worry about them - they do that all the time and they'll cool off in a little bit. Hi! I'm Levy. Are you here to join?"

Lucy breathed out, relieved, and offered a smile. "I'm Lucy. Yeah, I was hoping to enroll in the school and get a dorm!"

"Awesome! Let's go talk to the Master and get you settled in!" Levy said cheerfully, closing her book and slipping it back into a flowery bookbag.

"Um," Lucy hesitated, glancing back at Natsu. He was grinning, just having shoved his opponent into the wall, before the black-haired boy jumped back at him with a kick.

"Don't worry about it," Levy repeated, taking Lucy's hand and pulling her along. "So... Natsu brought you here? Strange... He's never done that before."

"Really? He seems pretty friendly."

"He is," Levy admitted, "but he's also rather..."

"Eccentric?"

The blue haired girl sniggered. "That's the word. It scares some people away."

"That might be why he called me a weirdo," Lucy reasoned. "I didn't run away screaming."

Levy giggled. "Maybe you just thought he was attractive."

"Wha-no! He-he just saved me so I thought I should repay him with food, which was a bad decision because it cost me 1000 jewel, and then we got talking about Fairy Tail and then-"

"I'm just joking, girl!" Levy laughed as they reached the bar at the end of the hall. "Here, this is Mirajane Strauss. Mira, this is Lucy! She's joining Fairy Tail!"

Lucy gasped. "Mirajane! From Sorcerer Weekly?!"

Mira had a light, pretty voice that matched her pretty face, and, well, pretty everything. The white-haired, blue-eyed beauty was often featured in Sorcerer Weekly bikini spreads.

"That's me! Nice to meet you, Lucy!" The girls shook hands from across the bar and Mira continued, "The master is in his office. He can set you up with all the paperwork - don't worry, it doesn't take too long - and then find you a dorm!"

"Thanks!"

Master Makarov was tiny.

While he sported an odd combination of blue and orange, a mustache and beard, and strange hat, Lucy disregarded all of this for his genuinely kind personality and smile.

"We're happy to have you join! Now, I'll need to do a short interview to know the details of your situation - completely confidential between us, I assure you - and get you to sign a few forms, and you'll be set!"

His positive energy was infectious, even though she knew she'd have to talk about her dad. "Alright!"

"Not many questions..." the master said, "but I need to confirm that you're eligible to stay in a dorm here. Describe to me the situation with your parents."

Lucy took and released a deep breath. She had never really spoken about it to anyone, but if it was to get into Fairy Tail... "My mother died quite a few years ago. I... Ran away from my dad a year ago. He hasn't contacted me since."

To her relief, Makarov only nodded. "And why did you leave?"

"I-I was being yelled at constantly." She cleared her throat. "He hit me... A lot. He wanted me to be ready to be married to someone I didn't know for money. And I knew I couldn't stay."

"A year since you've spoken, you say?" Makarov clarified gravely, meeting her eyes with a sadness that could only come out of years of experience.

"Yes, sir."

"He has not invited you back to live with him?"

"That is correct, sir."

"Well then," sighed the old man, shuffling some papers forward. "That's that. You're qualified, under state law, to live in a guild without payment. Just sign these papers and we'll get you a room. Fairy Tail is glad to be in service of you, Ms. Heartfilia."

"If you don't mind, sir-"

"Call me Master or Gramps; everyone does -"

"Right, Master, would you mind keeping my last name between us?"

He smiled in understanding. "As you wish, Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Lucy smiled back. She liked the sound of that. "Thank you."

With papers signed, she opened the door with Master to find three eager faces waiting for her.

"Luce! You in? Gramps get you all signed up?" Natsu asked excitedly, grabbing her arms.

"Yeah," she laughed at his never-ending energy.

"Hey Gramps, let her be my roommate!"

The black-haired boy leaned back against the wall. "You really do have flames for brains; she can't stay on the boy's floor."

The master chuckled. "I see you've met Natsu and Gray, the guild's greatest liabilities."

"Hey!" the dark boy, now she knew as Gray, shouted indignantly, while Natsu looked confused.

"What's a liblety?"

Levy was the third by the door, and she laughed. "Look it up, Natsu." She turned to Lucy with bright, friendly eyes. Lucy liked this girl already. "I was actually going to make the same offer as Natsu. My former roommate moved away a few months ago to go to college in America. I've got an empty bed, a quiet room, and full bookshelves!"

At this, Lucy jumped up and down with Levy's hands in hers. "Books?! You have books? And quiet? Yes! I'll be your roommate!"

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms. "I have books..."

Gray snorted. "Yeah, on how to blow stuff up."

"Got a problem with that?!"

Ignoring the boys' heated argument, the master smiled. "It's fine with me! Need any help moving your things into the room, dear?"

"Nope, this is it." Lucy indicated the backpack on her shoulder.

"We'll need to take you shopping with the girls for your own bedspread and clothes. Maybe a little furniture and wall decor too!" Levy offered, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You have a small spending budget every month from the government, but we can help you find work too. Normal jobs - not scary ones like Natsu's."

Lucy was so excited she thought she might burst. "Awesome! Where's our room?"

"Second floor, with the other girls," Levy explained, leaving the boys and walking upstairs. "Boys' dorms are on the third floor, and everything else is on the first. We'll be sharing a bathroom with the girl next-door. Her name is Erza, and she's the girls' dorm manager and Senior class president. She's nice... If you behave." Levy grimaced.

"You make her sound so scary."

Levy shrugged as they reached the second floor, a span of about 25 rooms stretched around three walls. "Probably because she's terrifying. But she's on a job now, so you'll meet her later. Bisca is temporarily in charge. Mira would be, but she's always so busy..."

Levy stopped at the second door, fumbling for her lanyard. Lucy grinned at the little whiteboard pinned up on the door, reading 'Levy's Room'. She noticed that all the girls had this, and all had decorated it their own way.

When Levy clicked the lock open, she followed Lucy's gaze. "Oh! Right. Here."

Levy handed her the pack of Expo markers that had been hanging off of the sign, ready for passerby to leave little messages on the board. (The whiteboard already had messages in all different handwritings: 'Love you, sweetie!' 'Thanks for that book! I'll get it back to you tomorrow' 'let's hang out this weekend' and a mysterious 'cu 2nite'.)

"Write your name in."

Lucy grabbed the pink marker, erasing a bit to make room. When she stood back, it boldly read 'Levy and Lucy's Room'.

Giving her new roommate a big grin, Levy pulled her in and spread her arms wide. "Welcome to your new bedroom - wha - Natsu!"

Lucy jumped back in surprise. Natsu was sitting innocently on Lucy's new bed, Happy curled in his lap and in white, cotton pajamas and still wearing that scarf of his. "Yeah?"

* * *

**Hello, lovelies!**

**So yeah, this is like a boarding high school AU with an interesting plot line in the middle.**

**Tell me what you think with a few seconds of your time to leave a review! Why do you think Natsu's in their room? I love to hear the predictions. It's fun. And, of course, I'll respond, like I did below.**

**It's been a while. I've been in Florida, where I wrote a LOT in my free time. So here's chapter two! It's longer, just to cover the necessaries. **

**For my reviewers!**

**alexmalik15:**** Thanks! Yeah, that's been fun. I've made up several ways to get those magics to show up in their character. Wait and see - and I'll explain Gray's little stunt later! **

**Guest:**** :D Thank you! I'm so glad some people liked it.**

**Rose Tiger:**** Thanks! Here ya go!**

**Until next time, folks.**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	3. Chapter 3

Levy gestured that Lucy could come in. It was a baby blue, comfortably sized room with cute, pink polka dots spread on the walls, which sported several book, band, and movie posters. Over Levy's bed hung a billboard filled with pictures and paper flowers. Lucy's bed, opposite from Levy's flowery one on the left wall, had a simple, white sheet and one pillow. She assumed this was why Levy mentioned buying a bedspread. The furniture consisted of two desks, two wardrobes and closets, some bean bag chairs, two hard-wood full bookshelves (as promised), a mini fridge, microwave, and television with DVD collection in a case below.

"It's _perfect_," Lucy breathed, making Levy look relieved, but Lucy frowned. "Except one pink-haired thing. Natsu, _why_ are you on my bed?"

"Your bed?" he scoffed. "I reserved this a long time ago."

Lucy looked to Levy in confusion, and the other girl sighed. "I forgot to warn you - Natsu lives in the room right above ours. He likes to visit."

"He's allowed down here?!"

"Nope. So don't tell anyone." Levy pushed some books back into her shelves, with some difficulty. "Natsu, I have a roommate now. You can't just drop in whenever anymore."

"But I was here first!" he whined. "And I bought you a new book!"

Levy froze, turning. Lucy could tell he had gotten Levy cornered. "B-book?"

He smirked smugly at her weakness. "Yup. 45 stories. So it's payment for 45 days."

"Payment?" Lucy stammered, looking between the two.

"Yeah," Natsu said, looking at her again like she was the weird one. "For sleeping here."

"_What_?!"

Levy waved her hands very quickly. "No, it's not anything like… that! He asks me to read him bedtime stories!"

Lucy dropped her backpack on the floor. "You're joking."

"Am not!" Levy huffed. "He's done this since we were little. I'll explain later. In fact, I'm really tired. How about Lucy reads to you? But you can't sleep here."

"But this bed is better than mine! And besides, if Lucy reads to me, then Lucy gets the book."

Levy bit her lip. "Let me see the book."

He tossed it to her. She caught it. It was a rather beautiful volume, of thick, red leather and engravings of golden dragons on the front. "_The Ultimate Collection of Dragon Tales_," Levy read out loud. "I've read this before from the library. Lucy can have it. And if you insist on sleeping here, then you have to sleep on the beanbags."

"Um," Lucy interjected weakly. "Do I have any say in this?"

Natsu gave her the most adorable smile yet, and her hard-to-get resolve crumbled. "Aw, c'mon, Luce! It'll be fun! Here." He pressed the book into her hands, making it oven harder to refuse. "Read to me?"

"But why?"

"Please?"

She sighed. "Okay. Get on the beanbags. I'll read to you."

Lucy watched in astonishment as he giggled like a child and scrambled to the cushions, sitting cross-legged with his cat on his head, staring up at Lucy in wide-eyed excitement. "Read the first one! It looked good."

Unable to hold it back any longer, she smiled. "Alright." She opened the book to the first story. "_The Dragon's Ward_," she read out. "_Chapter one._"

* * *

Lucy closed the book at chapter five. Natsu was asleep, curled up in the fetal position again, with a smile still left on his face. She smiled at him gently. He really was something else, this Natsu.

"Thank you, Lucy," Levy whispered from across the room. "for understanding."

"It was no problem," Lucy replied. "But... He doesn't seem like the type to come begging for bedtime stories."

Levy then sat up, patting the spot on her bed beside her. "Come on over. I'll tell you one."

"But you said you were tired!"

"You deserve an explanation. C'mon."

Lucy lightly crept across the room to where she'd indicated, careful not to wake Natsu. Levy cleared her throat quietly. "It started about ten years ago."

"That long, huh?"

"Yep. Master was getting frustrated, dealing with all of us, one day. The boys and Erza had been brawling around the guild, and soon the Master called them all around and said it was storytime with Levy, and if they were quiet, they'd get cookies. So they all sat around me, and I read them stories. Lots of them liked it, some like Laxus thought it was dumb, some fell asleep. I thought Natsu would just get impatient after the first story and start causing trouble again, but he surprised me." Levy shifted on her blankets and leaned back against the wall. "He sat perfectly still the whole time. He acted amazed by the story. He's the one that kept me reading until everyone else had fallen asleep."

Levy looked up to the ceiling in memory. Lucy followed her gaze, finally seeing glowing plastic stars stuck there. "The next night, I got into bed, and he just crawled into my window. He gave me chocolate and asked me to read him a story. So I did. He fell asleep on that bed and I didn't mind." Levy shrugged. "But then he kept coming back, every night. It was our secret thing, I guess. The truth is, we never really talked or got much closer. I just read him stories, and he payed me in chocolate, books, or stuffed animals. He left before I woke up every day. It went on for years. But the day I got a roommate, he got very sad. He stopped coming that night."

Lucy leaned back on the wall with her, listening to her with a kind of fascination. Levy continued, laughing lightly, "When my roommate moved out, I never expected that he'd start coming again. But this is Natsu, and I guess he just doesn't let things go. So yeah, this seventeen year old guy crawled through my window, asking for a bedtime story. So I started reading to him again. I thought he'd stop coming since you're my new roommate, but I guess he must like and trust you already, because he came anyway."

Lucy flushed. "Maybe he just likes happy endings."

Levy put her hand on her cheek in thought. "Actually, I think that's exactly it."

"Hmm?"

"He lost his dad when he was little, you see. Well, his adoptive dad. He was adopted by a man named Igneel. He and his dad were very close." Levy sighed sadly. "He refuses to say what _exactly_ happened, but when the master found him wandering the woods, Natsu was covered in burns and blood. All Natsu ever says is that he'll find Igneel again."

"Oh wow," whispered Lucy, staring at the boy on the floor in pity. "But he always seems so happy."

"He acts that way," Levy said. "He's just a happy person. But sometimes I see him look really sad. I don't think it's just Igneel. I think he's just lonely, sometimes."

"But he's surrounded by his guild mates. I heard that they're like family."

"Yes..." Levy agreed slowly, "but he's never opened up to any of them. He fights them, laughs with them, and protects them. As far as someone he can confide in and be his best friend... Well, he has his cat, pretty much." Levy laughed a humorless laugh. "He had a best friend when he was younger. They did everything together. Her name was Lisanna. But she died a few years after they became friends."

Lucy paused. "He's... Really strong, isn't he? Staying positive, through all of that."

Levy smile admiringly. "Yes. That's why I couldn't stop reading to him. I thought... Maybe these happy endings, the possibility in these stories of the situation being so terrible and a happy ending coming out of it anyway... I thought it would help him. I'd like to believe the stories have helped him press on." Levy started to pull the covers up on herself. "Besides - if he doesn't hear a story, he gets nightmares. I've heard him screaming..." She shivered. "I'd read him a whole book every night if I could avoid hearing that again."

Lucy took the cue, slipping down and back to her own bed. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Natsu as she pulled her sheets up, her heart reaching out to him. "Levy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll read to him whenever you'd like me to."

"Thanks. And besides - if you get the payment, you read. That's the rule." Levy closed her eyes. "And one last thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't treat him any differently because of what I told you. He isn't one to appreciate pity. No one wants to have a friend or kindness out of pity."

"Deal."

"Goodnight, roommate."

"Goodnight, Levy."

Lucy turned off the lamp beside her bed and fell into her first sleep in her new home.

* * *

**Hey, cupcakes,**

**What do ya think? He's preeeetty adorable... **

**Yes, here's a slight explanation of his depressing background. And more Natsu being cute. This one is pretty short, so I thought I'd throw it on here early. **

**The Dragon's Ward is an actual fanfiction of Fairy Tail by ****au revoir pets****.****It's very well written, creative, cute, and has plenty of action. You should all check it out! It should be on my favorites on my profile. Or you could just, like, look it up. **

**My reviewers!**

**Ghosthuntrocks:**** Hehe, yes, I did try to capture his adorable obliviousness. Thank you!**

**Thalmor:**** OH MY GOSH you're adorable. You reviewed 3 times... :') THANK YOU! Yeah, I'm so excited for the ninjitsu. Yay! Cuteness! I will continue with the cuteness... haha, when I saw 'constructive criticism', I was like 'crap, what did I do wrong?' and then you said that and... :') Thank you. I'm a grammar Nazi. Yeah, sorry. I caught that spot where it looked like Happy could've talked. I should fix that... when I stop being lazy. No, he won't speak. No magic AU, so.**

**SkyFaries:**** Ah, gotta love 'im. Thank you! Here ya go. I really hope you keep reading. You're a sweetie!**

**Guest:**** And I really like you! Thank you!**

**Until next time, nakama!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, it was as Levy had said - Natsu was gone before they woke up. The only trace left on him in the room was a pink sticky note stuck to the book he'd given Lucy on her bedside table. It was written in surprisingly neat handwriting. It was as if, when learning how to write when young, the writer had been determined for every letter to be perfect:

_Thanks for the story, Luce! :) Ready or not, I'm coming back tomorrow night. _

_-Natsu the fire dragon (rawr)_

_P.S. I knew it was a good choice to keep you._

Lucy clapped a hand to her mouth to hide her giggle.

"What is it, Lu?" Levy said groggily, sliding her feet to the floor.

For some reason, Lucy shoved the note back into the book before Levy could see. "Nothing. Is breakfast available in the hall?"

"Yup!" Levy jumped up happily and stretched. "Let's go!"

Lucy blinked. Morning person, evidently. "Alright. I'll just get dressed-"

"Nope! Against Fairy Tail tradition!" Levy said seriously. "Breakfast must be eaten in your pajamas."

Lucy blushed, looking down at her pink, fuzzy pajama pants with white tank top that had a pink bra visible. Levy laughed in understanding, gesturing to her own wear. Levy was wearing a very attractive set of pastel pajamas decorated with ice cream cones. In other words, _no one cares_.

"You can brush your hair, but that's it," Levy laughed. "Initiation time!"

Lucy dragged a brush through her hair quickly at Levy's insistence, quickly scribbled something down on a paper, and let herself be pulled downstairs.

"Whoa!" Lucy said, skidding to a halt in her knitted slippers. A long buffett was spread out, about fifty people milling around and dishing themselves out with eggs, toast, butter, bacon, milk, orange juice, omelettes, pastries, and… frozen pizza?

"Everyone's up already," Levy said, sounding surprised. "Word probably got out that there's a new girl."

Lucy squeaked as arms suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"Rawr!" Natsu, still in his cotton pajamas, said, then cackled, hugging her tightly from behind. "Mornin' Luce! C'mon! Everyone wants to meet you."

Levy just laughed as Natsu snatched up Lucy's hand and tugged her forward. "N-Natsu, geez-"

"Hey, Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted out, standing up on a table. "This is the new girl, Lucy! I brought her here yesterday and she's awesome! Well, she's also pretty weird, but that's okay, because she bought me food!" Lucy moaned and hid her face in her hands as the members laughed. "If anyone's mean to her, I'll burn them alive! Alright, that's all for this morning's announcements!"

"Aye, sir!" the guild chorused cheerfully, some continuing to dish out and some beginning to crowd the new girl.

The people were, in few words, friendly, unique (cough, total weirdos, cough), and overwhelming. The faces and names swam through Lucy's head, but she was determined to remember them all. The ones with the guns were Alzack and Bisca. (She might have asked how they were allowed to carry guns in what was technically a school, but it was also a ninjitsu guild, so she figured guns probably weren't the most lethal thing here.) Elfman, Mira's brother, was the tall, beastly one and wouldn't shut up about being a man. The fat, quiet, artistic one was Reedus. Mocao was a teacher that lived here with his tween, Romeo. Wakaba was the smoking teacher. Naab was the animal lover that was constantly unemployed. Cana was the pretty, loud drinker that liked playing cards. Jet and Droy were the fanboys that followed Levy everywhere. There was that scary, brooding guy with the headphones and scar, Laxus, with his green haired friend, Freed, elfish girl with glasses friend named Evergreen, and another with the helmet, Bixlow. And there was Gray, still missing his clothes.

Lucy admittedly couldn't really remember after that.

After getting her breakfast and being quite frankly exhausted from all the attention, Lucy sighed and rubbed her face. And yet, one new person slid beside her.

She looked up... To find a highly attractive male with red hair, glasses, and a flirtatious smirk. Lucy was pretty sure she'd seen him in Sorcerer Weekly before.

"Hey, beautiful," he began. "I'm Loke. You're Lucy, huh? Pretty name to match a pretty face."

She brushed off the flirting, still offering a smile. "Thanks. You're pretty spiffy yourself. Nice to meet you."

From the bar, close by, Cana whistled. "Ooo, Loke, looks like the famous Fairy Tail playboy charisma isn't going to work on this one."

"Maybe she's got plenty of her own," Loke said smoothly. "That must mean that we were meant to be - wait, is that... A key ring?"

Lucy looked down at the keys she kept on night and day. No one, however, had ever recognized the little leather pouch as a keyring. Lucy bit her lip. "It- it's just a hobby I have-"

"Are they golden?"

She frowned, answering slowly, "Maybe..."

"Zodiac symbols?"

Lucy clamped her hand on the keys. "Why are you asking me this?"

He stared at them for a few moments, then met her eyes. He looked... Afraid.

"Sorry," he murmured, getting up from the table and turning away. "I can't... I can't."

He walked away.

"Uhh," Lucy said, confused. "Okaaay..."

This time, it was Natsu that sat beside her, staring at Loke's back suspiciously. "Is that guy giving you trouble? He can be a creep..."

"No, he's fine," said Lucy tiredly. But Natsu's concern made her smile. "Thanks, though."

"Yeah..." he muttered, and stared into her eyes as if in deep calculation.

"What?" she said. "You're making me nervous."

He looked away and started messing with something on his wrist. Lucy couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before; he was wearing four, identical leather bracelets. All of them bore the same Fairy Tail insignia, and she could see the name 'Natsu Dragneel' inscribed on the back next to the clasp. The only thing varying in them, however, was the color. One was black, one pink, one red, and one white. They looked familiar... And she realized it was obviously because she'd seen it on several of the other Fairy Tail boys. In fact, as she looked around the room, she didn't see a boy without at least three of those bracelets. Mysterious.

"Here," said Natsu, bringing her out of her train of thought. He was gripping the black bracelet, taking up her right wrist gently and clasping it.

"Why are you putting this on me?" Lucy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's for you. To keep, probably. And two reasons," he said, still focusing on adjusting the length of the band. "One: it will protect you."

She smirked. "Does it have a force field button in it?"

"Not quite," he explained. "If anyone tries to hurt you, just show them this. Make sure they see the name on the back. Anyone - people both in Fairy Tail and not, will know that you're under my protection." He finished his adjustment, holding her wrist out as if to admire how it looked on her. "It shows that if they mess with you, Natsu the Salamander will come for them. And as I said earlier, I'll burn them alive."

She leaned back in shock at his randomly violent statement, but he smiled rather cheerfully at her. "And... The second reason?"

"Fairy Tail Bro Code, section three, article two, class D," he rattled off, and then smiled again at her baffled expression. "In other words, confidential. Nothing you need to worry about." He sighed, standing with a stretch behind his head, visibly making his muscle flex and Lucy look quickly away. "Right. That's done."

He was about to turn away, when Lucy suddenly remembered, grabbing his wrist. "Wait a sec!"

Natsu looked back to her, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

She pulled the piece of paper she'd written on this morning and slipped it into his hand, hoping she wasn't blushing or something stupid. "That's all."

He subtly peered into his hand, eyes moving across the paper. When his eyes stopped, he smiled, letting out a laugh and ruffling her hair. "See ya tonight, princess," he whispered so only she could hear, and then took off, pushing the note into his pocket and shouting out towards the bar, "GRAY, YA BASTARD! C'MERE AND FINISH WHAT WE STARTED YESTERDAY, COWARD!"

She rolled her eyes at him, and for the third time that morning, felt someone take the open seat beside her. Lucy turned to see Levy giving her a knowing smirk. "What were you and Natsu talking about over here, huh?"

"Uh- uh you know, stuff I need to know about Fairy Tail and stuff," Lucy said too quickly, playing with her new bracelet.

"Oh sure you were - wait, is that Natsu's bracelet?"

"Yeah," Lucy said nervously. "What about it?"

Levy wordlessly held up her own wrist, which sported two pink bracelets. When Lucy turned them over, she saw the names of Jet and Droy.

"Do you know what they mean?" Levy asked quietly.

"He just said protection and something about Fairy Tail Bro Code section three-"

"-article 2, class C?"

"No, he told me class D."

"Hmm." Levy put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "You see, no girl knows what that means. We've worked out that pink means class C and this confirms that black is class D, but we honestly have no idea what these bracelets or classes are about!" Her voice dropped to a whisper and Lucy leaned in to hear. "Once, Erza tried to interrogate the boys about it with her scariness, but they didn't even crack under her! It's a huge secret that the boys keep from us. They bring up this Bro Code thing for other random things too. It's a Fairy Tail mystery."

"Do you think it's an actual written code somewhere?" Lucy suggested.

Levy brightened. "I think it would have to be, for them to remember all the things they do in it... I wonder where it's kept?"

"We'll call it Operation BC, for Bro Code," Lucy suggested. "The quest to find the secret behind the mysterious boy rules!"

Levy smiled in a devious way that Lucy couldn't have predicted she could muster. "It's on. Operation starting today!"

The girls fist-bumped. "Aye!" they said together, and laughed.

It was at this time that Gray leaned over on their table, evidently at a temporary standstill with his and Natsu's fight. "Hey, Lucy. We kinda got off on the wrong foot, yesterday. I'm Gray Fullbuster, and I've been in Fairy Tail for about fourteen years - whoa, wait a sec." He snatched her wrist with the bracelet, causing her to yelp as he stared at it in absolute shock. "No-no _way_. Natsu?! Holy - Hey, HEY, GUYS!"

He jumped onto the table and shouted like Natsu had, "SECTION TWO, ARTICLE TWO, SUBTEXT FIVE, CLASS D AT DELTA RANK! STAT, LOCATION ONE HUNDRED."

The males in the room all sat up, staring at one another for a moment, and then, in unison, they bolted up, thundering to the stairs and running up them like a stampede.

The girls did something in unison too. They all rolled their eyes, murmured "boys" and took a long drink from their mugs.

Lucy and Levy were still left blinking in shock. Lucy stared at her wrist worriedly. "Is it really that big of a deal? What were they talking about?"

"We don't know the terminology, yet," Levy admitted, tugging at her own bracelets. "But we've so far figured out that it means they're having a meeting. Location one hundred has turned out to be the boys' lounge on the third floor."

The one called Bisca stepped up to their table, holding a... Harness? The other girls began to crowd around, whispering, as Bisca grinned. "Now is the perfect chance to try our new approach. Let's go, girls! To the roof!"

"What? What's going on?!" Lucy cried out over the noise of the girls calling out a battle cry and following the boys upstairs.

Levy grinned. "This'll help with Operation BC. We try to listen in when they have a meeting, but the door has so far been soundproof! We're going to the roof and using ropes to get to the windows!"

"Dear Mavis," Lucy murmured, already terrified, but she couldn't help but laugh along with the others as she ran with them up the stairs, leaving an exasperated Master behind. She already felt like their sister.

* * *

**Good evening, darlings, (Or whenever, wherever you are. It's late, here.)**

**So, whattya think this meeting is about? Are the girls gonna hear it? What do you think the bracelet means? I got this Bro Code idea randomly and had to incorporate it.**

**I was gonna wait longer to post this, but I used my reasoning phrase behind everything in life, which is '****_Why the _****hell****_ not?!_****'**

**The plot from the summary takes a little while to come up. Have plenty of ninja training with Natsu and Lucy to get into!**

**Can't wait, and to my reviewers... YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE**

**GalaxyKitty: ****Not gonna disagree with that first sentence. :3 THANK YOU!**

**Guest:**** Wow, thank you! You're precious. **

**thecagedsong:**** Thanks much. I really try to keep the characters, because I just love their personalities so much. Oh, ehehe, I think that's a misunderstanding. Natsu was talking about himself when he said 'black belt in ninjitsu'. When Natsu said that, what he meant was Natsu would beat up anyone that was mean to his cat, not his cat beat them up... 'Cause Natsu's a double black belt. Yeah... I should probably clarify that.**

**Thank you for your beautiful words!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu huffed out, hoping his face wasn't too red, as he sat in his designated Delta council member seat in the boy's lounge, which was a red Papasan chair. He had hoped the others wouldn't notice, at least not for a while, the bracelet he'd given Lucy.

For the tenth time since she'd given it to him, Natsu glanced down at the note in his pocket and re-read:

_No trouble at all, fire dragon. :) Feel free to fly down to the castle anytime for a fairy tale._

_- Lucy the princess (rawrs back)_

_P.S. I never agreed to that_.

Natsu grinned widely.

"Order in the court! Order!" Elfman called out over the murmurs of the other boys.

"Thank you, Delta Chairman Stauss," Freed said calmly. "A meeting request has been made by Delta Rank Gray Fullbuster, regarding a section two, article two, subtext five, class D at a Delta rank occurrence to be discussed at location one hundred. Is that all correct, Delta Fullbuster?"

'Chairman' Elfman tossed Gray a blinking, sparkly bouncy ball the size of a fist. "The council recognizes Delta Gray Fullbuster."

"Yes, President Justine," Gray confirmed, grinning and leaning back in his armchair. Natsu scowled as Gray propped his feet up on the footrest and tossed the bouncy ball between his hands.

"And who is the Delta in question that has performed the fifth rite, Delta Fullbuster?"

His smirk widened. "Why, Delta Natsu Dragneel, sir."

"WHAT?!" the entire body of their 'Bro Council' shouted at once.

"Natsu... Knows girls exist?"

"How much did someone pay him to give a bracelet away?"

"I bet it's that new chick."

"WHOA DID YOU KISS HER YET?!"

"Order! We will have order!" Elfman boomed over the rabble. He banged his gavel against the coffee table.

"Delta rank Natsu Dragneel, is this claim true?" Freed asked, raising his green eyebrows.

Natsu wanted to crawl into a small hole. Elfman said, "The council recognizes Delta Natsu Dragneel."

Gray tossed the ball to Natsu, which he caught. Taking a deep breath, he sat up straight, unable to keep a scowl off of his face. "Yes, it's true, okay?"

"Holy sh-"

"The meeting is officially called to order," Freed said over the others. "The Secretary… Yes, thank you, Bixlow, please begin the transcript for meeting…" Freed glanced at his clipboard. "Eight hundred and fifty eight since the formation of the Fairy Tail Bro Code, made by the men of Fairy Tail to create order within our ranks, which are commonly at odds with one another." He glared pointedly at Natsu and Gray, who ignored him. Freed sighed. "Delta Dragneel, please describe the circumstances of your performing of the fifth rite."

Natsu looked down at the ball in his hands. "I gave my black bracelet to Lucy at breakfast this morning. That's all."

Gray raised his hand, and Elfman allowed, "The council recognizes Delta Fullbuster."

Natsu threw the ball at Gray's head and almost knocked him out of his chair. Growling and rubbing the red mark on his forehead, Gray said, "I think we'd all like to know Delta Dragneel's reasoning behind his completion of the fifth rite, especially class D. You do know that guys who give out the black are allowed to be labeled as douchebags, right?"

Natsu ground his teeth, but knew that he couldn't yell at Gray without the ball. Laxus was the rule enforcer, and he was a triple black belt to his own double.

With the word from Freed and Elfman, Natsu got the ball back. "I said I would keep her, and I intend to do so. I don't care what you guys say. She'll be my working partner and therefore I wanted to declare her officially under my protection. That's why I gave her the bracelet."

"Why the hell would she _want_ to be your working partner? Does she even have a white belt?" Gray said to him from across the table.

Natsu chucked the ball at his head again and caught it when it bounced back. "_I_ have the Bouncy Ball of Destiny so _I_ get to talk, stripper! Wait your turn!"

"Yeah, docked one dessert this week, Delta Fullbuster, for speaking out of turn in violation of section two article six," said Laxus lazily from the corner.

"You just do that for the dessert," Gray muttered to himself grumpily.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Alpha Dreyar."

"Thought so. Continue, President," Laxus sighed.

"Thank you, Alpha enforcer Dreyar. Natsu, do you understand the full meaning of performing the fifth rite, class D?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I read the whole code book. Yes, I know what it means. And I also know that this is Fairy Tail Bro Rite of Passage Five, which means I've completed my sixth Rite of Passage." It was his turn to give Gray a smug smirk. "_Which_, I believe, means that I'll be moving up a rank. And that I get a party. With spicy tacos."

Freed stared at Natsu with flat irritation. "Delta Dragneel, please tell me you did not just give out the bracelet to move up a rank."

"I didn't!" Natsu insisted, pushing himself up in his seat. "Lucy is _nice_. I'm not saying I like her romantically or somethin', because I just met her two days ago! But she's fun and funny even if she's a little weird. I understand fully that she is independent, has her own will, and no one owns her, but speaking in separate terms of this code, she is _mine_ to protect, _I_ found her first, so I want you jerks to _back off!_"

The boys were silent in astonishment as Natsu sat back, seething. Then, Elfman started a slow clap. "That was manly."

"Well said, Delta Dragneel," Alzack said appreciatively, but with an amused smirk.

Gray, on the other hand, sniggered quietly to Jet beside him, "He is so whipped."

That cued a lot of laughter and another ball to the face. "I AM NOT. FULLBUSTER, WHEN THIS MEETING IS OUT I'LL-"

"Ahem," interrupted Freed. "You two can take that outside of the meeting. But while the meeting is still in session, we must first establish the new circumstances."

Freed adjusted his clipboard. "Delta Natsu Dragneel shall be moved up one rank, to Gamma Natsu Dragneel, considering his completion of the rites..." Freed turned a few pages and squinted at the print. "One, two, three, four, nine, and his new completion of five."

"Secondly, Gamma Dragneel has official dibs on Miss Lucy. It is decided upon that no other men of Fairy Tail is to flirt with or take part in anything that may be considered of the romantic spectrum with Miss Lucy, said actions listed in section three, article three. If we are to honor the code and keep order, this must be followed. It is also the responsibility of everyone in this room to make sure males outside of Fairy Tail abide by these rules under threat of beating to a pulp.

"Also, should a member of Fairy Tail break this rule, Gamma Dragneel has full right to challenge them in a fight. Lucy is officially known in this Bro Council as 'Natsu's girl' for simplicity reasons. Any objections to the dibs on Miss Lucy called by Gamma Dragneel?"

Gray raised his hand. "She's _way_ too hot for him."

Natsu's hands burst into flame. "Nothin's too hot for me, _Delta_ Fullbuster."

To no one's surprise, Loke raised his as well. "I'd like to present the point that this would not be fair to Miss Lucy, due to how Gamma Dragneel said himself that he has no romantic feelings for her. She should have the right to date as she wishes if she has feelings for another."

Natsu crossed his arms, grumpily staring away. Freed nodded. "You know, I believe Gamma Loke has a point. Do you have a response to this, Gamma Dragneel?"

Playing with some flames on his fingers, Natsu said, "I'll make you guys a deal. She can date whoever she wants while under my dibs, but _I_ have to approve of him first, for her own safety. How's that?"

"That sounds fair," Freed amended. "What about under the circumstances that you develop feelings for her along the way?"

Natsu instantly blushed, making Gray crack up from his seat. Shooting a glare at his rival, Natsu stammered, "I-is that likely, President?"

Freed gave him a weird look as the polite boys tried not to laugh. (The others laughed at Natsu openly.) "How am I supposed to know? Look, if the situation arises, call for another short meeting and we'll renegotiate your special circumstances. Or just give her the class C instead. Agreed?"

"Yeah," murmured Natsu, wishing for the millionth time that the guys in Fairy Tail wouldn't have to make this so complicated. But even he had to admit it made things much more orderly, and having this code, bond, and secret between all of the boys was sort of fun.

"Further objections or comments?" Freed called.

"Other than Natsu is a possessive jerk for giving class D?" Gray asked mockingly.

"Other than how Gray doesn't have the guts to give a bracelet to a girl at all?" Natsu growled in retort.

Gray sat up. "Other than how Natsu will never achieve rites six, seven, and twelve because he can't even get a girl to look at him?!"

"OKAY, THAT WAS LOW, FULLBUSTER!"

"JUST LIKE YOUR CHANCES OF GETTING A GIRLFRIEND!"

"SAYS THE GUY THAT HASN'T GIVEN OUT A BRACELET YET!"

"SAYS THE GUY THAT BLOWS STUFF UP INSTEAD OF LEARNING SOCIAL SKILLS!"

"SAYS THE GUY THAT THINKS STRIPPING IS ACCEPTABLE IN PUBLIC!"

"SAYS THE GUY THAT WOULDN'T HAVE SEX APPEAL LIKE I DO EVEN IF HE WALKED AROUND NAKED!"

"SAYS THE PERVERT TO _ME_, THE GUY THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT SHALLOW, PERVY STUFF BECAUSE I'M A _GENTLEMAN_!"

Laxus, with perfect timing, slammed his fists into the heads of both boys. "Shut up, ya twerps."

Natsu saw spots. "A-aye, Alpha."

"Aye!" agreed Gray.

Freed was about to say something, but there was a loud _squeeeeeak_! on the window and all the boys whirled around to see Levy at the window, staring back at them in horror, held by a rope and harness and holding a hearing-enchanting cone to the window.

"H-how thick is that glass?" Freed whispered, horrified.

"Not thick enough," Macao sighed, leaning back with thirteen-year-old Romeo sitting at his dad's legs.

Laxus stepped up to the glass in his full muscled glory. "Scram, pipsqueak! Or I'll tell Gramps you were sneaking around the boys' floor!"

Levy squeaked, scrabbling to pull herself up and shouting for the other girls to reel her in.

"There are more?" demanded Gray as Levy disappeared from sight. "How long have they been there?"

Bixlow laughed. "Only since you and Natsu had your shouting match. They didn't hear anything important."

"You saw her?!" the boys in the room yelled.

Bixlow shrugged, rather unaffected. "They didn't hear anything important. We probably just gave them a nice laugh with you two acting like idiots."

"I honestly didn't think they'd go this far to hear us," Wakaba said, amused. "Are they really that curious?"

"Guess so."

"Anyway," Freed sighed, turning back to the matter at hand. "Further objections? No? Good. Gamma Dragneel's raised rank celebration will be held here at ten pm tonight. It is Blislow's turn to prepare any food that Gamma Dragneel wishes. Meeting adjourned."

"Aye, sir!"

Several guys clapped Natsu on the back as they left, laughing. He, however, hung his head. Having a meeting directed at a bracelet, a fifth, sixth, seventh, or, Mavis forbid, twelfth rite was humiliating. Not that he knew from past experience.

When he arrived back in the hall, seeing the master chuckle and give him a knowing wink, Natsu moaned, sitting and resting his head in his arms; he saw Lucy at the bar, and was desperately wishing that she wouldn't ask him any questions regarding how his face currently matched his hair.

* * *

**Hey gorgeous. Yeah, that's you,**

**Hehe, so I may not quite have answered what the bracelet technically means... I guess you'll have to wait! HEHEHE. **

**Soooo I'm posting early, 'cause why not? I'm going to warn you that after a little while I won't be able to post as frequently, so don't expect to get daily or every-other-day posts for too long.**

**To my reviewers... Honestly, you guys make me feel so great. My biggest dream is to write stories and publish a book that makes people happy, so knowing that you like this just gives me hope that I have the writing ability to do so someday. Thank you for every word you give me!**

**thecagedsong:**** Thanks! Wait a sec... ARE YOU PSYCHIC?! Dangit, if anyone else reads your review, they'll get a spoiler... shhhh... well, your suggestion was mostly accurate, but not completely... you'll see!**

**Guest :0):**** Thank you! I thought so too; I really love the bonds of Fairy Tail and I figured a Bro Code would be a thing if they were a school.**

**Guest 1: ****I'd hope so! Thank you!**

**Fairystars: ****Wow. Don't make me cry. Not now... That was a beautiful review. I really hope I'm a good writer. It's what I wanna do for the rest of my life, so seeing this really makes me happy. I'm really glad that I got this idea. Thanks, my lucky fairy star, and I'll try to live up to that. :) (Love your name, btw)**

**Guest 2: ****Here ya go, huh! Hope you like it! **

**NinNin96: ****Love your name too! And love you, because you're sweet... I really hope you do read more because I'll do my best to make you happy!**

**Omili: ****HOLY CRAP that's the longest review I've ever gotten. Wow, I'm really honored that you took your time to write something like that for me. It really made me feel good, so I'll return the favor with a long response! Yeah, I feel Lucy wouldn't have trouble telling the master if he asked. I loved the instant click between Natsu and Lucy in the manga/anime, so I made sure to portray it best I could. :) Haha, well I just feel as if he'd respect Levy's request for him to sleep on the beanbags. Possible... hehe, I guess you'll find out. Ah, the keys and Loke... Yup, that'll be answered much later. So will the bracelets. As far as other questions... I guess that's just my writing style. I'm obsessed with showing rather than telling, so I want things to be found out in the natural order of when Lucy/Natsu would discover them. I love leaving questions to be answered later. I guess it's just my way of keeping people interested and guessing. Lastly, I looked on your profile and LOVED how you defended Lucy. Lucy is my queen; I love her (almost as much as Natsu, which is saying a hella lot) for her big heart. I get pissed when people hate on her, so seeing your speech was great.**

**Phew! Okay... I'm going back to writing now, so that I can have several chapters done and ready before... ****_school_****. *shiver***

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	6. Chapter 6

The roof was more like a high, wraparound porch with black, wrought iron rails. Lucy breathed in the smell of the Sakura trees in the breeze sifting through her golden hair. The entire city of Magnolia was visible from this spot. Lucy almost felt unworthy to see it; if this city had a King, he should have this view.

"C'mon, Lucy!" Bisca called, beckoning her to the edge of the right-hand corner of the roof. She was in the process of buckling the harness around Levy, who had a metal cone held in her hand with a string attached to the end.

"Is that hearing thing... Really going to work?"

"It should," Bisca assured her. "And this harness is completely safe. People don't usually fall off."

"Usually?!" shrieked Levy, struggling in Bisca's grip.

"You're fine, you're fine," Bisca calmed her. "I won't let you fall!"

"Lucy," Levy said seriously, gripping her wrist. "If it all ends now... Avenge me. And never stop investigating until Operation BC has been completed."

Lucy laughed. "Yessir."

"Alright." Levy closed her eyes. "Send me down, Captain, before I change my mind."

"Aye, sir!" Bisca saluted, then slowly began to lower the cable. The girls crowded around the edge, watching Levy inch down the side of the building, avoiding the wide window that apparently looked into the boys' lounge. Levy then pressed the hearing cone to the edge of the window, cuing Cana to turn a knob on the volume of the speaker system. Lucy wondered who'd made the strange contraption.

Miraculously, voices did begin to warble out of the machine. The girls slapped high fives and then bent in to listen.

"_What_..." The speaker cackled in and out of life, and Cana adjusted it. "..._develop feelings for her along the way_?"

"That's Freed," the one called Evergreen whispered, and the others nodded.

_"I-is that likely, President_?" followed a familiar voice.

"Natsu?" Lucy guessed.

"Yeah, I think it is!" agreed the purple-haired girl.

There was a ripple of laughter, and they could make out a baritone, "..._told you he was whipped_."

"That's Gray," identified Cana.

Freed's voice surfaced again. "_How am I supposed to know? Look, if the situation arises, call for another short meeting and we'll renegotiate your special circumstances. Or just give her the class C instead. Agreed_?"

"This is weird," Bisca said. "What on earth are they talking about?"

"Class C sounds familiar," Cana said. "The pink bracelets."

"_Yeah_," Natsu's voice replied.

"_Further objections or comments?_" Fred's voice continued.

The girls leaned closer.

"_Other than Natsu is a possessive jerk for giving class D_?" Gray's voice said snarkily.

"_Other than how Gray doesn't have the guts to give a bracelet to a girl at all?_" Natsu replied.

"_Other than how Natsu will never achieve rites six, seven, and twelve because he can't even get a girl to look at him?!_"

The girls collectively winced in sympathy for Natsu. "Ouch," Bisca voiced for them. "But what is this rite thing they're talking about?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she figured it out. "Are they having an official meeting about... Girls?"

Cana grinned, sitting back. "No. About _you_."

"Wha-"

"_OKAY, THAT WAS LOW, FULLBUSTER_!"

"Oh, here they go again," sighed Evergreen, rolling her eyes.

"_JUST LIKE YOUR CHANCES OF GETTING A GIRLFRIEND!"_

"Jeez, Gray's hitting hard today," murmured the one Lucy finally remembered as Kinana.

"_SAYS THE GUY THAT HASN'T GIVEN OUT A BRACELET YET_!"

"And the mystery of the Bro bracelets continues," Cana said from behind her bottle.

"_SAYS THE GUY THAT BLOWS STUFF UP INSTEAD OF LEARNING SOCIAL SKILLS_!"

The girls snorted.

"_SAYS THE GUY THAT THINKS STRIPPING IS ACCEPTABLE IN PUBLIC_!"

"The girls in town don't mind," Bisca said, smirking.

"_SAYS THE GUY THAT WOULDN'T HAVE SEX APPEAL LIKE I DO EVEN IF HE WALKED AROUND NAKED_!"

Cana shrugged. "Dunno about that. Natsu may be like a little brother to me but I gotta admit, he's got a nice pack."

The other girls nodded fairly in agreement. Cana looked to Lucy sideways. "Do you think so too?"

"...no comment."

"_SAYS THE PERVERT TO ME, THE GUY THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT SHALLOW, PERVY STUFF BECAUSE I'M A_ GENTLEMAN!"

The girls all burst out laughing at this. "I'd say that's going a bit far!" choked Bisca.

"_Shut up, ya twerps_."

"Laxus," Evergreen said.

"'Bout time," murmured Lucy. "I have a feeling they might have gone on all day."

Bisca leaned closer to the speaker. "What did they say? Oh, crap!"

Her hands had lost grip slightly on the cable, causing Levy to slide about a foot down, making a loud, very non-ninja sound, and swing in front of the window.

The girls stared on in terror, Cana cranking up the speaker to hear what was happening.

"-_ow thick is that glass_?" Freed's voice.

"_Not thick enough_." That was Mocao.

"_Scram, pipsqueak_!" boomed Laxus' voice from the speaker, causing Cana to wince and turn down the volume. "_Or I'll tell Gramps you were sneaking around the boys' floor_!"

Bisca swore loudly, receiving aid in pulling Levy up as quickly as possible. "Got it all recorded, Cana?"

"Yep! Now let's get outta here before they tell Master!" Cana panted, swinging the device up on her shoulders.

"You think they actually would?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"A lot of them are in that room." Cana grimaced. "Yes, they would. So run!"

The group of girls burst out from the roof, clambering down the ladder and running to the third floor stairway like clockwork. Lucy felt a thrill as they pushed forward, and then, one by one, began to _slide down the banisters_.

"Oh, Mavis," Lucy breathed as she and Levy were the only ones left on top. "I dunno if I can-"

"Go, Lucy, go!" Levy cried, giving her a light push down the rail.

Lucy screamed... in delight. This was awesome! She just held her hands fast and kept her legs on each side while the well-polished wood did the rest. She laughed, eventually finding how to hold her knees tight, and spread out her arms, letting the wind rush through her hair. Here she was, this rich heiress, finding her freedom in a guild of other kids, in her pink pajamas, escaping from the wild boys by sliding down stair railings. Lucy had thought of freedom many times, but she'd never could've thought it up this weird. Or this wonderful.

She opened her eyes, seeing the other girls cheering and crowded down at the bottom, hands locked together and waiting at the end of the stairs. Lucy understood - she had to fall into their hands.

"Trust fall!" Cana called out.

At the end, she curled into a ball, squeezing her eyes tight, and felt warm arms embrace her from all sides, catching her and slowly lowering her to the floor so that they could catch Levy. Lucy helped.

"Weeeeeeee!" Levy dropped into their hands.

Bisca pointed to the sky, the back of her hand facing the others. "Mission accomplished, Fairy Tail girls! To the bar!"

The others copied her gesture. "Aye, sir!"

Lucy breathed out shallowly, not realizing how the little adventure had given her an adrenaline rush. She slid in next to Cana, resting her head in her arms as she looked at the other girl, who was drinking… was that...beer?

"What did you mean by they were talking about me?" Lucy asked, blinking up at the older girl in confusion.

Cana shrugged. "It was a logical guess. Levy said they called for a meeting after Gray saw your bracelet, which we determined was called 'class D' by the guys. Then when Gray was yelling at Natsu, he said something about Natsu giving you a class D."

Lucy plucked at her bracelet, staring at Natsu's name. "Why would they call a meeting about my _bracelet_?!"

Frowning in thought, Cana took another long drink from her bottle. "I have no more of an idea than you. Maybe you should ask Natsu."

"It was quite obviously a secret meeting," Lucy pointed out in a flat voice. "I don't see why he'd tell me."

"Well, no one else here sees why a crazy kid like Natsu would bring a girl back with him or announce her in front of the guild _or_ randomly promise to kill anyone that touches her," Cana countered slyly. "It's not like him; I get the feeling if he'd tell anyone, he'd tell his precious 'Luce'."

Lucy's face felt strangely hot. "I just met him two days ago. I'm not that important to him."

Cana snorted teasingly. "Sure, sweetie."

Opening her mouth to retort, Lucy was cut off by the sounding of many footsteps clomping down the stairs. The girls collectively glanced up to see the boys laughingly jogging back down to the hall with each other. Natsu, however, was at the head of the group, not meeting any one of their eyes and watching his shuffling feet as if in shame.

Lucy sighed, pouring herself a glass of orange juice left from breakfast. As she and Cana lifted their drinks to their lips, they both shook their heads, murmuring in exasperation, "Boys," and took a long chug.

* * *

With all the excitement in the morning, it was a relief to have time to herself in her room, writing a new letter to her mom. She finished it off, after much contemplation, with:

_I haven't felt so at home since you were with me, mom. So don't worry. I'm safe, I'm happy, and I feel like my life is finally starting in this strange place. I already have new friends. I wish you could meet them, but I'm sure you see them from your cloud in heaven. They're pretty weird, aren't they? But according to Natsu, I guess that means I"ll fit right in. _

_With all my love,_

_your Lucy_

After sealing it in an envelope and securing it in her box with a heart on it, Lucy stretched and yawned, grabbing _The Ultimate Collection of Dragon Tales_ from her bedside table. It was about seven 0'clock, and dinner had happened an hour ago. It was a fun, loud affair during which Lucy had done more laughing than eating. But now in her room, Levy was nowhere to be found, and it left Lucy time to read ahead a little. She wanted to make sure the ending was happy for Natsu's sake.

An hour of reading passed by easily, after which Lucy decided to take advantage of the shower and change into her pajamas. She took longer than she usually would, letting the steaming heat of the water soak into her newly clean skin.

Her heart swelled with simple freedom as she wandered out to her dresser in her white towel and began to rummage through it for an oversized shirt.

"What the heck is this?!" shouted a voice, making Lucy shriek and jump backwards. "I thought the Spanish guy would win the swordfight, but this stupid masked dude stole the princess after killing the other guy with poison? Now she's gonna die and never see her maybe-dead boyfriend again! Happy, this is not okay. I can't handle this kind of suspense."

Natsu was sitting, cross-legged on her bed, holding a stack of paper in his hand while fisting his other in his scarf. Happy mewed in his lap, looking up at his owner's distraught face.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" she screeched, making Natsu look up dully. "_What are you doing in my room_?! I'm in a towel!"

"I see that."

"Well stop seeing it! Look somewhere else!" Lucy commanded, pointing to the window. She desperately wanted to kick him, but she was afraid of the towel slipping up. "Ever heard of knocking?!"

To her outrage, he just rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall and putting one knee up and the other leg over the bed with surprising, lethe grace. He lifted the papers back up to his face. "You only knock on doors, weirdo."

"Well duh!"

"What, did you think I came through the door or somethin'?" scoffed Natsu, flipping a page. "I came through the window, as always."

"W-how did you get through the window?" she demanded, stomping her foot and clutching her towel more tightly. "It's two stories up, and one down from you! You can't just, like, climb a flat brick wall."

He gave her a 'you're stupid' look, that she felt was extremely insulting coming from him. "Yes, I can. I have hundreds of times. It's not hard or something." He glanced up and down her body. "Do you usually go to bed naked? Maybe Gray's habit is contagious…"

"GET. OUT. I was going to change clothes here but you decided to barge in!"

His nonchalant face morphed into a pout. "I just came for a bedtime story. I wanna hear which prince defeats the dragon."

"You're early!"

"Yeah, well," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. She watched the skin on his high cheekbones tint to the rosy color of his hair. "I sorta have a thing, later."

She rolled her eyes at him, giving up at kicking him out and beginning to rummage through her drawer. Her two pairs of clothes used to sit there alone, but some of the taller girls had given her hand-me-downs after dinner. "You know, if you have a date, you could just say so. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Who's the girl?"

He blinked large eyes at her. "What are you talking about now? Date?"

"Isn't that what you have later?"

Natsu wrinkled his nose. "Unless you count a night eating spicy tacos and playing video games with other heterosexual guys such as myself counts as a 'date', no. Why would you think that?"

"Well," sputtered Lucy, getting rather annoyed at how he acted like she was the dumb one, "why else would you blush?"

He instantly slapped his hands to his cheeks. "Dammit. No, I was just… thinking of somethin' else."

Lucy looked down at herself. She sighed. "Aaaand I'm still in a towel. Look, I'll be out in a bit, okay? I gotta get dressed and brush my hair. The hair may take a while, so-"

"I'll brush your hair and you read to me!" Natsu suggested cheerfully.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon, Luce - I'll be gentle. And I actually have only until ten," he confided. "So you go get dressed and bring me the brush. I've been waitin' all day to see what happens next!" He bounced up and down on her mattress, but then frowned down at the stack of paper in his hands. "But I also wanna know what happens next in this one…"

"What is- OH MAVIS DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Lucy cried, snatching the papers that were actually her partway written novel away and holding them to her damp chest.

"Bu-but you gotta at least tell me what happens next!" he protested, reaching towards her.

"No!" And she slammed the bathroom door shut behind her, locking it and breathing out. Five minutes of Natsu Dragneel could drain her energy like she'd run several miles.

But they were usually pretty interesting minutes, so she didn't mind so much, after it all.

Being a sucker for adorable faces won her over in the end, so she brought out her brush after she got in her pajamas and handed it to him before she picked up the book and began to read, sitting in front of him on top of her sheets.

Staying true to his word, he was very gentle, making sure to hold higher up on her hair tightly while struggling with knots. When it was untangled, however, he continued sliding the brush through her hair, calloused hand following the brush's motion. She could feel the scorch both of his eyes on her face as she read to him out loud, and the back of his hand against her neck. He was silent, completely engrossed in the story.

Lucy was surprised at how much she was actually enjoying this. She'd never read aloud to anyone before, and definitely someone as attentive as Natsu. And after being stuck in her mansion, shoved in a preppy girls' school, she'd never… sat so close to a boy before. At least, not for this long. Not while he was touching her lightly. Not while he was this _gorgeous_…

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! _she scolded herself in her mind.

As she entered into chapter eight, he ceased in unnecessary brushing and began to idly play with the bracelet he had given her. That reminded her, and she suddenly paused in her reading. He put his face next to her, showing his confusion. "What? Did someone die?"

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you boys meeting about, in the lounge?"

His fingers tugging on her bracelet suddenly retracted as she heard his breath hitch. "N-nothing important! And besides, Code section one, article one. I can't tell you."

"What's with all the weird code words?" Lucy said, putting the book down and turning to give him a suspicious stare. "I let you sit on my bed, _much_ closer than I'd let most boys, mind you, sleep here, see me in a towel without slitting your throat, read to you, and get you 1000 jewel worth of food, and you won't tell me what an apparently unimportant meeting is about?"

Lucy felt slightly bad for guilt-tripping him, but this was Operation BC in work. He turned his head away, surprisingly regaining the blush coming up from his neck. "Geez, that was cold. Besides," he countered, putting his hands on his crossed legs, leaning forward and matching her look as he started to rant, "I saved you, brought you to Fairy Tail, gave you a hug, which I haven't done to anyone since I was, like, seven, brushed your hair, swore to protect you, and had to embarrass myself in front of all the guys in the meeting that was solely about freaking feelings and my sixth rite-"

Her eyes widened, and so did his, clapping a hand over his mouth in horror.

"Feelings and sixth rite?" Lucy asked, a smirk forming on her lips. "Interesting. What's a sixth rite?"

His face was a shade darker than his hair. "You-you tricked me, woman!" Visibly beginning to sweat, he crawled in front of her and grabbed her shoulders as she laughed evilly to herself. But she stopped when she saw the scarily serious look on his face. "You can tell no one. I am begging you, on my pride as a Dragon Slayer ninja and a man, do not tell anyone that I told you this, especially the guys." His hands shook. "You don't know what-what would happen to me if… if they found out that I let something slip! Don't leave me to that fate!"

"Geez, drama queen, much," Lucy muttered, as he hugged her tightly.

"Please, Luce! You can't let me die that way!" he cried into her neck. "Promise you won't tell!"

"Okay, okay, cool down, fire boy," she muttered, voice muffled by what she couldn't help but notice was a rather muscled shoulder. "I won't tell anyone that you told me about the meeting. I promise." She struggled to push him away, but she doubted he even noticed, because she, in the process, found that his body was hard as a freaking rock.

He jumped back happily. "Thank you! I won't have to burn out your tongue after all!"

"_WHAT_?!"

Cackling, he leapt off of the bed, landing in what was an obvious ninjitsu position. "Simmer down, Luce, I was joking. I gotta go now. Save the page!" And with that, he snatched up his cat, and jumped out the window.

She sighed, shaking her head at the high-maintenance boy and reaching to her nightstand for a bookmark. When she moved to place it in its spot, however, she found a pink piece of paper already stuck there.

"I don't remember putting this here," Lucy muttered to herself, taking it out and opening it up.

_The fire dragon will forever faithfully fly over to the princess' chambers for a story, or if she gets lonely waiting for that prince that takes waaay too long in my opinion._

_-Natsu the fire dragon (princesses don't rawr)_

_P.S. You didn't seem to object to it either._

He had made her laugh yet again. Lucy was also a little surprised; she'd never known he'd have a sassy side.

Lucy tucked the note carefully into the back of the book with the other note and ripped a corner off of a notebook paper on her desk to excitedly write a reply for tomorrow.

Excited. That's how he made her feel.

She was glad no one was there to see her flush and grin at the thought of him. Pressing her hands to her face and breathing out, Lucy remembered his warm hands through her hair, on her wrist…

Lucy flopped over and screamed in her pillow. She didn't really know why.

* * *

"Lu! Rise and shine!"

Lucy registered the voice of her roommate through her hazy half-consciousness. She didn't remember falling asleep. "Whaa… Levy… it… it's like… eleven… pm…"

"Get up!"

"Don'... wanna…"

"C'mon, it's important!"

"Okay… I'll come… in… five… min…"

Lucy heard a huff, footsteps, and the opening of a door. Lucy heard, "Oh, hey, Natsu!"

She sat up instantly, looking around. Levy began to laugh and closed the Natsu-less door. "How did I know that would work?"

"Hey!" Lucy protested, rubbing her eyes to hide her pink cheeks. "I only got up because I wanted to see the miracle of him deciding to use the door!"

Levy nodded. "You have a good point. Okay! Get up! Time for an adventure!"

"Well, I can't refuse that," Lucy decided, standing with purpose. "I will adventure with you, Gandalf!"

"Good, because we gotta run!" Levy said. "Get your adventure boots on!'

"Where are we adventuring to?" Lucy asked, excited by the spontaneity.

Levy's eyes flashed brightly. "I guess you'll just have to find out! C'mon!"

* * *

**Here ya go, amigos!**

**So where do ya think they're going? Cookies to anyone that recognizes the story Lucy's supposedly writing...**

**OKAY SPOILERS FOR MANGA:**** WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTER OMFG I FLIPPED OUT GAJEVY READY TO SAIL I'M SO HAPPY THAT'S MY SHIP THAT'S MY SHIP YEEEEESSHHH!**

**Yeah, now that that's out of my system...**

**I'm really happy at how this is turning out, and to my reviewers...**

**Lottie-Blue:**** Okay, you're adorable. COOKIES AND HUGS ARE MY LITERAL FAVORITE THINGS IN THE WORLD OTHER THAN JESUS AND FAMILY AND NATSU DRAGNEEL HOW DID YOU KNOW THANK YOU**

**timeforan-adventure:**** Hehe, and I can't wait to reveal it! It almost pains me to wait... Thank you!**

**kittyangelita1126:**** (Ch. 1) Thank you! Glad you liked it. (Ch. 2) Definitely magic... OF THE NINJA. (Ch. 4) And you shall! ...eventually... (Ch. 5) Ah, the joy of humiliation... Indeed, 'unless Gray'... but she's full of Lucy Kicks, so she can keep him from being pervy. Here ya go, and thank you!**

**FortressOfFandoms:**** Here you are, love! Oh. Um. O.O (insert blush) Nah, that's a bit, um, *cough*kinky*cough* But Lucy will threaten a few people with whipping in the future (in a strictly non-bondage way), and other than Natsu... stay tuned.**

**Disney lovers 101: ****:') Thank you! I'm happy you like it.**

**Arctic Blossoms: ****Aww, thanks, buddy! I'll try so that you keep liking it. I will never give up on this one; it's fun to write.**

**Guest:**** Haha, I should probably clarify that. I'm a girl! But a tomboy, so lady is not necessary. Indeed you are, good sir or madam(?). THANK YOU AND SO ARE YOU!**

**Guest :0):**** Thank you! Yeah, it'll get complicated. Thank you so much! **

**I'm going to go... eat. And write. Maybe at the same time. And cry happily because Gajevy.**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	7. Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight. You came half an hour late, to your _own_ party, with _spicy tacos_, because you _fell out a window_?"

"That's exactly it," lied Natsu grumpily to Gray. "Is there a problem? Miss me?"

Gray scoffed. "You wish. I'm just having fun guessing what you were doing that you want to keep a secret so bad that you attempted to lie, which you never do, especially since you're terrible at it. Seriously, what were you doing?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, turning and striding off to the food table in the loud boys' lounge, calling over his shoulder, "Your mom!" Natsu didn't really know what it meant, but the other guys said it a lot, and it was apparently a good comeback. This prompted an extremely intense Mario Kart round between Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Alzack, and Bixlow on the big screen.

Looking back later on in the night, Natsu figured that mentioning Gray's dead mother wasn't the best idea.

"Hey, Natsu!" Gray shouted over the noise, standing on the coffee table. "Wanna tell everyone else why you were late?"

"Blowing something up?"

"Drinking?"

"Playing with your cat?"

"Eating?"

"Ripping training dummies apart?"

"Sleeping?"

"Shopping in a boutique for a new scarf?"

Natsu crossed his arms. "I told you, I just fell out the window when I was practicing my climbing!"

"I thought you were supposed to be a ninja!"

"Only you…"

"How is your head still in one piece?"

"You're all stupid," said a voice from the corner, and they all spun to see Laxus, lazily holding a beer in one hand while lounging in a Lay-Z-Boy. "It's obvious; he was with his girl."

"No idea what you're talking about, Loxy," Natsu said coldly.

Laxus' eyes flashed, and every boy in the room flinched and backed a step except Natsu. "What did you call me, boy?"

"Why do you keep calling me boy?! I'm only a few years younger!"

Before the impending threat of Laxus and Natsu destroying the whole floor could prove true, Alzack called from the doorway, "Hey guys! Check this out!"

"What is it, Al?" Macao said, over his mug, interested.

"The girls. Look."

The boys instantly crowded the window at the mention of the word 'girls'. Squinting, Natsu could make out several figures jogging through the night to the East Forest, holding backpacks and flashlights. He wondered if Lucy was with them, and sure enough, he saw a flash of golden hair in the light of the moon.

"Looks like their initiation ceremony is about to happen for Lucy," said Wakaba.

Bixlow snorted. "Look at them, trying to be all sneaky. They really think we don't know what they're doing?"

The boys collectively paused. It was Jet that voiced their thoughts. "Um, what _are_ they doing, exactly?"

Bixlow opened his mouth, then closed it, frowning and obviously not knowing the answer. Wakaba shrugged. "Initiation ceremony."

"But what do they do at it?" Warren persisted.

"Is it a some creepy blood ritual?" Droy said fearfully.

Macao laughed. "Well, Erza just got back a few hours ago, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"Laxus?" Freed asked, turning to him. "Do you know?"

"Why would I?" said Laxus gruffly. "You think I care about the girls' freaky traditions?"

"If anyone were to know, it would be Wakaba or my dad," Romeo pointed out. "They've been here longest."

"But they don't know either," Jet reminded him.

"Exactly."

There was a short silence before the guys heard a chuckle. They saw Bixlow leaning at the window with one of his signature, creepy grins. "I just got a wonderful idea."

"NO!" the males all shouted at once.

"I was cleaning green goo out of my scarf for a week after your last idea!" Natsu said angrily.

Gray shuddered. "The one before that, Erza gave me bruises in places I didn't know I had."

Droy hung his head. "And Levy wouldn't speak to me for a week."

"I got locked in the freezer!" Alzack snapped, crossing his arms.

Loke raised has hand. "I'd like to point out that I got hung from the roof in my underwear."

"But you guys will really like this one!" Bixlow insisted. "I swear!"

"Fat chance," scoffed Laxus. "Last time, I got a confrontation with an _angry Mirajane_."

They all gasped in horror.

"Definitely a bad idea," choked Macao.

"C'mon, guys!" Bixlow coaxed. "I was just gonna say we should spy on them! We're ninjas, right? Hiding in the dark is our specialty!"

They stared at him. Then-

"Hey, that doesn't sound so bad," Warren said, grin slowly forming on his face.

"Are you psycho?" Gray demanded. "They'll see us and tear us apart!"

"Scared, Fullbuster?" Natsu taunted.

Gray gritted his teeth. "Erza's there, Natsu. Thought of that?"

Natsu paled. "G-Guys, maybe we should just… eat some more tacos."

"Ohh, poor little Natsu… scared of some girls?" Bixlow cooed.

"I am not! I just… Would rather eat, that's all."

"Bring some food along and lets go!" cheered Jet.

"No!"

"I believe revenge for listening to our meeting is in order for them. Let's take a vote!" Freed suggested. "All in favor of spying on the girls, say 'aye'."

"Aye!"

"Not aye!" shouted only Natsu and Gray.

"That's a majority!" Freed said. "Now, for a plan…"

* * *

Lucy stumbled, unsure of walking in her blindfold. "Seriously, Levy, this is creepy. Where are we going?!"

"Shh, calm down, Lu! Don't you trust me?" sounded the gleeful voice of her friend on her right, leading her by the hand.

"You have me outside, at midnight, in the woods, at the full moon, in a _blindfold_, and refuse to tell me where we're going. And now you're asking me if I trust you."

"That's about it! C'mon - we're almost there."

Soon, Lucy could hear the cracking and feel the heat of a fire, the light murmur of voices through the night wind. The sensations got stronger and stronger until Levy put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop! We're here."

Levy ripped off the blindfold.

They were in a wooded clearing, bonfire joyfully in the middle, fold up tables arranged with snacks, drinks, and wrapped presents stood to the side, and quilts with sleeping bags were spread out on the forest floor. Balloons and streamers hung from trees, along with a large banner that read '_Welcome to Fairy Tail!_'. A pile of s'mores materials were piled on a pillow.

Every year-round girl in Fairy Tail grinned at her, chorusing, "Surprise!"

"Wow!" Lucy breathed. "What's all this?"

Mirajane giggled. "Your initiation party, Lucy! Another tradition. Like it?"

"It's amazing! I can't believe… that someone would do this for me," Lucy admitted, already feeling like she might cry.

Levy threw an arm around her shoulders. "You're a sister of Fairy Tail now, Lucy. Anything for you!"

Yep, she was definitely going to cry.

The girls all pulled her into a group hug before dragging her off.

"Have something to eat, Lucy!"

"The booze is great-"

"She's underage, Cana."

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet, Lucy," a firm voice said from her right, and the other girls let her go. Lucy turned to see a tall, beautiful girl with long, shockingly scarlet hair. She wore a short, blue skirt with a studded, leather corset that reached from her hips to the underside of her rather large chest, where she wore a white tank top. Leather, studded bracers on her wrists matched the high combat boots and a thick belt holding a sword that completed the ultimate female bada** image.

Lucy gulped. "Hi! I'm L-Lucy."

Her grip was even firmer than Natsu's on her hand. "A true delight to meet you, Lucy. I'm Erza Scarlet. I've heard much about your friendliness. It seems you already have a good place here. Levy informed me that you'll be sharing her room next to mine, correct?"

"Y-yes, that is correct," Lucy confirmed. "So… I heard you were on a job?"

"That I was. I was defeating a dark guild near the capitol."

"I-I see," Lucy said, biting her lip. Then she burst, "I'm sorry, but I've always wondered; I don't really understand- How are you allowed to go on such dangerous jobs? I didn't think the government would allow it…"

Erza nodded. "None of us did either, but after they saw our skill at the spring National Guild Tournaments, they started sending us requests. There are several liability issues, but...It turned into a rather popular occurrence. Think of it us as bounty hunters." Erza relaxed slightly, putting her hands on her belt. "This is only during the summer, though. Then we have normal jobs during the school year. I work at a local bakery."

Lucy blinked. This scary, beautiful, professional girl worked at… a _bakery_?

Erza continued, raising her eyebrows. "I heard Natsu brought you here. Is that his bracelet?"

"Um-"

Levy saved her. "Hey, Lucy! Present time!"

"Presents?! No, you guys already did so much-"

"You need more clothes!" Mira insisted, grabbing her wrist and taking her to the presents table.

"And a bedspread."

"And cute things for your room!"

"But first thing's first!" called Mirajane over the girls. "She needs to get the Fairy Tail mark!"

The girls cheered, while Lucy whispered to Mira, "I'm not so sure about tattoos-"

"It's not, really," Mira assured her, drawing a stamp from her pocket. "It's a chemical that one of our teachers developed many years ago that sinks into the skin like a tattoo, but if you ever want to take it off, we have a counter-chemical. It won't give you ink-poisoning like some tattoos, and it will keep its color! Which color do you want, Lucy?"

The girls crowded around her in a circle, eagerly holding up different color inks.

Since she'd dreamed of this day for so long, Lucy only needed a minute before she decided. "Pink. On my hand?"

"You sure?" Mira asked, taking pink from Cana and readying her stamp.

"Positive."

"Alright! Put your hand on the table."

Lucy did as asked, placing her right hand on the table as Mira brought the stamp down on its center, releasing it a minute later. Holding up her hand to admire her new mark, Lucy grinned wider than she ever remembered. "Thank you!"

Simultaneously, the girls lifted Lucy onto their shoulders, yelling together, "Lucy of Fairy Tail!" as they carried her to a chair by the present table.

Lucy had never really celebrated much since her mother's death. Her birthdays had been ignored by her father, she'd never bothered to tell any of the prissy girls at her school, and her father certainly didn't care for Christmas or Easter.

But here, she had new friends that threw her a huge party simply because she joined their school. Needless to say, Lucy was a bit overwhelmed.

By the time the presents were gone, she'd received the promised, cute, striped bedspread, several awesome, intermixable outfits, a board to pin things up on her wall, a fold up bookshelf with a Fairy Tail history book, a stuffed animal white puppy, school supplies, new toiletries, and her own bean bag. Then-

Lucy held up a box that had been wrapped up. "This is heavy!"

"That one would be from me," Erza said from her seat on the ground in the front. "You're going to need them."

Excitedly and apprehensively at the same time, Lucy pulled the top off and drew out the first of many objects inside. It was a white, martial arts robe.

"Oh, thanks, I guess I will," Lucy said appreciatively. Next was a full, black, classic ninja suit. "Geez, this is getting intense," Lucy joked, and they laughed. "Thanks! This'll feel awesome. Natsu will be jealous…"

The reason the box was heavy finally showed up, and from the box Lucy lifted a hard, black case. After folding the robe and suit, she unclipped the side to find-

"Wow!" she squeaked, unknowing what else to say. Inside was a full arsenal - ninja stars, nunchucks, expandable staff, twin daggers…

"They were the highest quality I could find," Erza said seriously. "And the tube-shaped gift against the table goes with them."

It. Was. A. Freaking. _Katana_.

"Oh wow," said Lucy, hoping she wouldn't end up cutting her own head off. She'd never used anything but her whip all her life, and truthfully hadn't even planned on wielding any other weapons, but she guessed this meant she had to.

"Scaring the poor girl to death, Erza," Cana laughed. "Of course you'd get her the sword." Cana gently punched Lucy's shoulder. "Don't worry. 'The Ninja Kit' what we all got for our parties too. It was Erza's turn to buy this time, and it looks like she went all out." Cana pouted at her beer bottle. "_I_ didn't get a katana…"

Mira waved her friend off. "You have such a natural talent for the shurikens - you don't need a katana."

Levy laughed. "And this is where my last present comes in!"

She caught the box Levy threw her. It was a first aid kit.

The girls turned on some music and gathered on their sleeping bags around the fire, roasting marshmallows and telling guild tales. Lucy held her new plushie that she'd named Plue while she listened.

"So then," Cana laughed, after a few hours of other stories and s'mores, "This stupid little new kid with the pink hair runs up, flaming, to my dad outta nowhere - you know how the mighty Guildarts gets when he's surprised. He flips out, punches Natsu through the doors and into the freaking canal. Oh my Mavis, the look on his face-"

The girls were all crying by now, Mira saying, "I remember that! Half of poor Natsu's face was black and blue…"

"And then the little twerp challenged him to a rematch the next day!" Erza growled.

"He's really that dumb, huh?" Lucy giggled.

"You would know, Lu," Levy said grinning. "We all wanna know - tell us how you met him!"

Lucy looked down and twirled a piece of hair in her fingers. "It-it's not that interesting."

"C'mon, Lucy!"

"Fine, fine…" Lucy cleared her throat. "I was just walking around Hargeon, minding my own business…"

"This sounds great already," Canna sniggered. "And… something blew up?"

"Haha, nah, I wandered into a dogfight being run by a gang and told them I'd call the cops if they didn't stop."

They stared.

"What?" Lucy said nervously. "I know it was a stupid idea, but I can't handle victimization…"

"Looks like you'll fit in perfectly here, Lucy!" Cana said, grabbing her and giving her a noogie. "Standing up for the innocent!"

Lucy managed to push her off. "More like being dumb! Anyway, I couldn't take them myself, they grabbed me and started threatening me, and then the lights turned off. Natsu beat the everliving crap out of all of them, scared the beJesus outta me, took this blue cat out of his backpack… it was weird. So I got him dinner as a thank you, he ate away 1000 jewel," the girls laughed at that part, "and he told me he was in your guild and that he'd get me in. So I let him sleep in the COUCH in my hotel room, made him ride the train where he barfed his guts out, and he took me here. That's it."

Several of the girls rolled their eyes. "Typical Natsu-"

A branch of a nearby tree cracked, and the girls froze.

"What is-" breathed Bisca, and then the branch crashed to the ground, revealing a moaning form of someone that had apparently been sitting on it.

Whisper-yells abounded from the tree.

"Dammit, Natsu, you fat lard!"

"How are you a double black belt when you have the stealth of a water buffalo?!"

"I knew we shouldn't have let you bring those tacos!"

"This is your fault, Bix! Erza's going to rip my brains out through my nose!"

Before any of the girls could get up, there were yells and cries as the entire pine tree slowly and dramatically tipped to the side, causing the girls to gasp in horror, and fell over, boys spilling out of it with groans and curses.

The girls jumped to their feet, watching, dumbfounded, as each of the Fairy Tail males rose unsteadily to their feet. So did the first one that fell. One with goggles in his pink hair and an open vest-

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, making him flinch as she stomped up to him. "What the _literal hell_ is this?!"

Erza came to stand beside her, arms crossed and dark aura emanating from her very skin. "I suggest you have a good answer."

"Th-this…" Natsu stammered, clearly terrified by the both of them. "This… was _not my idea._"

* * *

**Heya ya'll,**

**Hehe, look who's in trouuuuuble... Them stupid boys. And Laxus can see through your lies, Natsu. Laxus can see through the soul. And here's some Erza for ya! Other than Lucy, she is my queen, so.**

**I can't wait to show you the next chapter!**

**My darling reviewers:**

**Guest :0):**** You've made my day by simply existing! Thank you! Hehe, nothing sinister, but the boys... are in for a beating. Pray for Natsu... O.o**

**Lottie-Blue:**** Good! Aww, well it was my goal to make someone happy, so I'm glad it worked. (He the cutest thing on earth, rivaled only by you) O.o Oh dear. OMG you abbreviated the title... that makes my story feel special! :') And we wouldn't want that. I'll do my best! I'll have several written up in advance, so it will be a while until I can't update every other day. Sad, sad people. Hehe. :D Ooo, GaLe fanart?! WHERE IS IT TELL ME! That's right, Mashima! You hear that? That's the sound of rage fans ready for Nalu to happen.**

**Disney lovers 101:**** Thank you sooo much! Hehe, he needs some manners lessons. Here you go, lovely!**

**kittyangelita1126:**** Nu? I assume this is a synonym for no, so here's what happens next! Haha, she can be manipulative when she wants, like a true woman. Hmm, ya don't say... hehehehe **

**SkyFaries:**** Me too! But it's not nearly as big as the real plot of the story... which won't start setting in for many, MANY more chapters... but plenty happens in these ones before, as you can see, so it won't be boring! FINALLY, THE FIRST TRUE CANON SHIP! Jerza doesn't count until Jellal stops being stupid. I wonder how we can make him...**

**Naeda Beasly:**** Don't die! It's here!**

**Azarathia: ****Thank you! Yes! Dingdingding! You get a cookie! I love it too.**

**LucyDragneelFT23:**** I hope I can make you love it more. :) **

**Gravity-Chan:**** If you're happy, I'm happy! Hey, what a coincidence, the story being cute, fun, mysterious, and smiley... SO ARE YOU! **

**Ah... back to writing. Before working at a grocery store for four hours... O.o Not my natural habitat. Meh.**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't get why I got punched in the face. It was Bixlow's idea!" Natsu repeated for the tenth time.

Lucy sighed. She and Natsu were sitting on her bed, morning sunrise streaming warmly through the window and Levy asleep in the bed across from them. Lucy was currently dabbing of the rather deep gash in his arm, the blood on his jaw that had flowed down his neck to his defined collarbone and stained his scarf, and the bloodied bruise on his forehead, her new first aid kit being broken into already. Happy purred, sleeping on Lucy's folded legs.

"Maybe if you hadn't gone along with an idea you _insist_ you thought was stupid, you won't have gotten decked by Erza," Lucy pointed out sharply, carefully wrapping his wrist to his elbow. "Who's more foolish: the fool, or the fool who follows him?"

"Whatever, Obi Wan," Natsu grumbled crossing his arms. "I still think I got more beat up than him, and he deserved it."

"Then why don't you just go to the infirmary, if you're so fatally wounded? Why bleed all over _my_ bed?" snapped Lucy. She knew she may be being a bit unreasonably cranky with the boy at the moment, but he had crashed her awesome party. "And stop moving so much. Cool your ADHD jets for at least sixty seconds!"

"The infirmary is already full of the other guys," he answered, becoming still as asked. Lucy saw his eyes follow her hands as she slathered healing salve on the cut on his head and smoothed a large band-aid over it.

Sitting back with a huff, Lucy glared up at him. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

He rolled his shoulders, as if testing out his body. "A few bad bruises, but I don't think you can do anything about that. Thanks for being an awesome doctor, Luce!"

Lucy couldn't help but soften. "You're welcome. Just trust your judgement next time, okay?"

"I was under severe peer pressure," Natsu dismissed.

"You got totally beaten up! One would think you'd learn not to give in to peer pressure!" Lucy hissed. "Not to mention, you totally ruined what was going to be a fun night. _And_ I think you really _did_ get blood on my bed." She pulled up her sheets to show him. "Why did you come to me, anyway?"

"I would've gotten beat up worse by Laxus. I chose the lesser of the two evils." Natsu frowned at her sheet. "Oops. Yeah, sorry about that." Natsu scratched the back of his neck, thinking. "Well, I guess I just came because friends take care of friends, ya know? I knew I could count on you."

"Not that I really have a problem with it," said Lucy, "but you do have other friends."

"Well yeah, but they're not you."

For some reason, this made her cheeks redden. "You just met me a few days ago!"

Natsu lounged back on her bed and grinned. "Yeah! An' I wanted to bring you here because you're so nice."

"Thanks, but everyone in Fairy Tail is nice, I think," Lucy said, confused.

"Yeah but…" Natsu paused. "I dunno, you didn't call me a freak or stupid or beat me up when you first met me like the others did. You were probably pretty scared and you criticized me sometimes but… you took time to be nice to me anyway, ya know? I liked that."

Lucy's eyes were wide. "Oh," she said quietly, shifting her gaze to her swinging feet off the side of the bed. "Thank you."

But he brushed it off. "Just tellin' it like it is, Luce." He slid to the edge of her bed and leaned on his elbows.

"Hey… you mean… the other kids really did… call you those things and beat you up at first?" Lucy asked tentatively.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't blame them for freakin' over my hair or what you called my 'fire fetish', I guess. And yeah, I had even less of a filter then than I do now. I wouldn't really realize when I'd say something someone didn't like and then BAM, Hulk-smash to the face."

"That doesn't make it okay. They shouldn't have been mean to you."

He gave her a look from the side that could probably stop any female in her tracks. "See? You're nice."

Lucy hid behind her hair. "Y-you're nice too."

"Thanks," he said, voice softer than usual.

They locked eyes for a few moments in what was a rather intense silence, before Natsu quickly looked out the window and cleared his throat. "So… Whacha doing today? I'm gonna do some training."

"I," Lucy said, reaching down to the presents at the foot of her bed and holding up the bedspread to him, "am going to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Aww, that's no fun, Luce!" he whined. "You can sleep when you're dead! Let's eat breakfast."

"Natsu, I am _tired_. If I try to go downstairs, I'll pass out halfway and tumble the rest!"

"I'll catch you."

"Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go eat food."

He sighed, rising to his feet and giving her a mock-salute. "As you wish, princess," he said jovially, quoting a passage he'd obviously read from her novel. "Have a good sleep, but come and find me when you wake up! We can play."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure thing, Dread Pirate Dragneel. Oh, wait-" For the second time, she shoved paper into his hand. "Now you may go."

He grinned, putting it in his pocket for later. "Later, Luce."

He walked to the left-

"Through the door, Natsu! Nat- ah, never mind," she said, giving up as he hoisted himself outside the window (shirt riding up in the process - not that she noticed, of course) and climbed up the wall.

Lucy stood to get out her new bed set, forgetting the cat on her lap. Happy made a protesting _reaw!_ sound as he got flung to the rug.

"Sorry, Happy!" Lucy said guiltily, wondering why she was bothering to apologize to a cat. "Wow… did Natsu really leave without you? Poor baby…"

After she'd sorted the sheets and quilt out on her bed and slid on her new pillow cases, Lucy scooped Happy up. "You can stay with me until he comes back," she assured him, closing the curtains to keep the sunlight out for her rest. "_I'm_ not going after that raging tornado of a guy. He can come back for you if he wants to, but you can be my cuddle buddy."

Happy purred again and curled up against her chest as she lay down, pulling the covers over both of them and closing her eyes.

* * *

"You crazy catnapper woman! Give him back!"

Lucy groggily blinked her eyes open. "Wha-what?"

A large hand grabbed her curtains and ripped them open, causing sunlight to flood the room. Levy was gone. "Up an' at'em! Now give him back! Where are you hidin' him?!"

A white, scaly scarf dangled in front of her. "Natsu?" She slowly propped herself up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "What's goin' on? What time is it?"

"Little past noon. Now where's. My. CAT?!"

She squinted up at the boy's angry face, remembering. "Oh! Happy. Right. Don't freak; he's right here." Lifting the covers, Lucy revealed a peaceful, little, blue cat beside her.

Natsu deflated at the sight of his safe cat. "Oh, okay."

"You left him here, dork. So I took a nap with him," Lucy said, sliding Happy carefully onto her lap and stroking his ears. "Why is he blue?"

Natsu took his usual place on the bed beside her. "That's just how I found 'im. The animal shelter said that someone probably dyed him that color, but it's been permanent for six years, so it apparently doesn't come out." But Natsu jumped up again, this time grabbing his cat. "Get up, Lucy! I'm gonna train you to be a ninja!"

"But I'm hungry, Natsu," Lucy groaned, arm over her eyes as she leaned back on the wall. "Ninjas can't be hungry."

"You're right," Natsu agreed. "So go eat downstairs and then meet me in the dojo in your Gi! I'll be waitin'."

With that, yet again, he jumped out the window.

* * *

Lucy thanked Mira for the plate of salad she'd asked for, rubbing her eyes fully awake. Mirajane leaned against the bar, wiping down a glass, saying cheerfully, "Did you have fun last night, Lucy?"

"I did!" Lucy assured her. "That was an amazing surprise; thank you guys again."

"It was no problem! I love planning things. And people."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, twirling her fork. "People?"

Mira sighed and looked past Lucy dreamily. "Who should date who, etcetera. Some couples just need a bit of a push."

Eyes widening in apprehension, Lucy bit down on her lunch, contemplating, _Mavis, I'll need to watch out for her_. "Hmm. Interesting," was her only response.

With a light chuckle, Mira leaned forward. "We have a lot of handsome guys here. Any of them caught your eye?"

"Nope, too soon to tell," Lucy answered, trying to be reasonable and polite while thinking privately, _And if they had, you'd be the last person I'd tell_.

Mira picked up another cup. "I've seen you with Natsu."  
Lucy did her best to keep her voice even. "Yes, it's nice of him to show me the ropes."

With a giggle, Mira said, "He's so adorable; it's a shame he's never had a girlfriend. I've tried to set him up a few times, but he's never really gotten the hint. I think he needs to mature a bit. But hopefully the right girl will make that happen, hmm?"

"I guess so," Lucy said, hoping to sound uninvolved. _I should change the subject…_ Instead, she just started to eat very fast before Mirajane could start talking relationships again. Not that Lucy didn't like her scoop of gossip and cute romance conversations now and then, but discussing Natsu's (nonexistent) romantic history when he seemed to trust her so much made her strangely uncomfortable.

"So," Mirajane said slowly, watching Lucy scrape her plate clean and wash her food down with some water, "do you think he's attractive? Natsu, I mean."

Lucy choked on her water, coughing and pounding a fist on her chest. After another gulp of water to clear her throat, Lucy gasped, "You know, I forgot - I gotta be somewhere! Thanks for the food, Mira!" Lucy leapt off of her stool, grabbed her backpack containing the presents from Erza, and practically ran down the left hall to the dojo.

* * *

Cana and Mira watched her go. Cana took a swig of her vodka. "What's her deal, now?"

Mira grinned.

This made the brunette grimace. "Oh no. Not that face. Leave poor Lu alone for at least two weeks before matchmaking, would ya?"

"I have a new OTP."

"What does that even mean?" Cana moaned to herself in her cup. "Mira, I think you terrified the girl. What did you say?"

"I just asked her if she thought Natsu was attractive and she ran away," Mira said dreamily, eyes shining.

Cana winced. "So she's shy about that stuff! Don't make it sound like it means anything, or you'll scare her away. Let 'er be, seriously."

Mira sighed. "Aw, you're no fun, Cana. Fine - but I'll keep this in mind for later. I'm not giving up on those two."

"Geez, I think three days of knowing each other is the soonest pairing you've ever made," scoffed Cana.

"I guess they were just meant to be!"

"Mira, sweetie, put a sock in it, 'kay?"

"You've got to admit it's cute!" Mira protested.

"There's barely an 'it'. They've barely met. I agree that there's a spark, but let it light inself," Cana suggested, shrugging.

"Fine, but I still ship it."

"...me too."

* * *

Lucy peeked inside the dojo. It was expansive, holding a track, several sparring mats, punching bags, stand-up training dummies, targets, and lots of thick, black ropes. Ropes hanging down, webbing up the walls, and weaving across the ceiling. She assumed they were for climbing.

On the wall with the door she'd just entered through hung hundreds of weapons and gadgets - staffs, ninja stars, nunchucks, daggers, swords, maces, grappling hooks, one that looked like some freaky beheading trap, and several more Lucy couldn't possibly name. There were also simpy two vending machines, a water tank, and benches as some kind of break area.

About fifteen people milled around, spread all over. One pair of girls were staff fighting off to the farthest, left mat. A few guys were laughing as they had a sort of climbing race up the walls. Lucy watched two chatting people with towels over their shoulders walk in from a door on the right wall, which, when she caught a glimpse, seemed to lead straight to the school gym and weight room.

Natsu wasn't hard to find; Happy sat off to the side, watching as Natsu pounded the hell out of a punching bag.

Lucy sauntered up until she stood behind him, eyes wide as they followed the swing of the back backwards. She'd tried to carry one of those things in gym class once, and they were freaking heavy. This guy was apparently a lot stronger than he looked.

Of course, she'd never seen him like he was now, meaning without a shirt.

Yeah, she tried not to think of the exact flexing of his back and arm muscles. It didn't work so well, though. She looked away, red rising in her face as she waited for him to notice her presence. His scarf, tied to his waist, failed to hide the v-shape of his hips that was extremely distracting.

He noticed her only a few seconds later, when he stiffened and turned with a grin. "Hey, Lucy! Took ya long enough. You eat slow."

"I didn't take that long! And besides, Mira was talking to me," Lucy said, watching him unwrap the white fabric around his hands that he'd been using to protect his knuckles.

Natsu ended up nodding. "Oh. She talks weird. I guess that would make ya take long."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like a few days ago, when she said something like, 'Natsu, you're seventeen and good-looking. You've gotta _broaden your relationship horizons_.'." Natsu snorted, looking confused. "It was weird. It's like she speaks a whole different language or somethin'."

"Y-yeah, totally!" Lucy squeaked back, rubbing her cheeks and still not looking at him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him frown. "Somethin' wrong? She said somethin' weird to you too, didn't she? Or is somethin' on my face?"

"No, no, and no," Lucy quipped, forcing herself to get a grip and look him in the eye. "It's all fine." She drew a deep breath. "So… how are we starting my training, Sensi?"

* * *

**Hello, darlings,**

**This one was fun to write. Wait. So were the others... Good evening! (Here, anyway, in 'Merica) How do ya think the training is gonna go? Natsu has never really been one to understand other people's physical limits compared to his own... Posted this on my tumblr, btw. Got a bunch of random cool followers...?! :D Yay! **

**So I've been a' thinkin'. (Crazy, I know) Natsu and the others may seem a bit OCC at times, and after a way too long contemplation, I realized that since a person's experiences shape who they are, of course they'd be different in this story. Their experiences and entire worlds are different. **

**So I can't make Natsu quite as oblivious, because he does live in a world of television, if you know what I mean. Lucy, not being a wizard, will have to be a bit of a better fighter in the beginning, because she doesn't have spirits to use her magic to fight with her. Also, with her past abuse experience, she would be a little softer towards Natsu than a more violent, canon Lucy. **

**So basically, when you think they're a little out of character, it's because they are; their experiences in this story are different, and therefore, so are they. But I do try to keep the personalities as close as possible.**

**Just wanted to bring that up, 'cause it was bothering me. I love the characters so much that I wanna make sure I'm doing them credit.**

**FOR MY REVIEWERS (AKA adorable peoples of Earthland) and shout out to dudehugatree, who sent me a lovely message about it on tumblr :D**

**LucyDragneelFT23:**** Thank you! Looks like it worked; he's not hospitalized. I know, right? I mean, we all had that Laxus hate stage, but after that he's just a big softie. **

**SkyFairies:**** THANK YOU! And I take that as a really big compliment coming from you; I read some of your stuff and you're an amazing writer.**

**JellyBeanBubbles:**** (cute name!) Hehe, as long as you remember to breathe. Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Guest 1:**** I don't know if that 'liked' was a typo for 'like', but I'll just say thank you for your review!**

**IwillwaitformymadmanXD:**** Aww, well I can't say no to that. Here you go!**

**thecagedsong:**** Hehe, you'll see. I do have a boys' initiation chapter eventually. Nah, the girls are too sweet. Them boys though... *facepalm* Well, the boys did hear how Lucy met Natsu, so they can tease him about it later. :P**

**Naeda Beasly:**** Good! Haha, I have one and so does my sister, so I'm happy to include it. I don't know how to use it, really, but my sister practices with it, so maybe she'll teach me... I surprised myself writing that, 'cause I started laughing too. Kinda sad that I laugh at my own jokes... sigh. Love ya, and good night too!**

**Disney lovers 101:**** Yay! That's my intention... Thank you!**

**Guest :0): ****Aww, I'm glad. You made mine when I saw your review. You're a sweetie - thank you!**

**Azarathia: ****...is it a good cookie? Just the usual Erza beating everyone up. XD Here ya go. Nin Nin.**

**Sir Guest:**** Thank you for the clarification, Sir Guest. :)**

**Guest 2:**** Thank you! I'll try. Wait. "Do or do not; there is no try." Crap, why do you have to enter my mind Yoda? Okay, I will. :P**

**Guest 3:**** PLEASE DON'T DIE I would never forgive myself if I killed someone by making them laugh... :D**

**Hazaelxo: Hey, a tumblr buddy! I'm glad it worked. Thank you!**

**Bjuewled: Yay! Thank you! I'm glad I can capture their cuteness. And hmm... :) I guess you'll just have to see. :P**

**Buckets of love!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	9. Chapter 9

"Change into your Gi and I'll tell ya!" he said, throwing his cloth wraps into the trash bucket next to where the basket of new wraps sat for anyone that wanted to use the punching bags.

"Um, is it the white robe thing?"

"Yup! Didja bring it?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "Why aren't you wearing one? Turning into Gray?"

Natsu looked down at his bare chest. "Just didn't wanna. I'm wearing the pants, but I didn't feel like washing the shirt when I got it all sweaty."

Lucy sighed, secretly wishing he'd wear it so that she wouldn't get so distracted by the highly defined abs in and pectoral muscles. It wasn't fair. "I'll be right back." She made her way over to the girls' locker room between the gym and dojo that she spotted when she'd turned around, where there was sure to be private places to change.

Motioning for Lucy to follow him when she returned in her 'Gi' and tennis shoes, Natsu whipped a folded piece of paper from his pocket. When he unfolded it as they walked to a training mat in the right, back corner of the dojo, Lucy saw that it seemed to be some sort of chart.

"I've planned out your training schedule," he said airily, waving the paper slightly to indicate that it was, in fact, his written schedule. "We're gonna start with the meditation. The full warm-up will take about an hour before we start with learning the actual positions and practicing your balance."

Lucy almost stopped walking in surprise, her slowed speed causing her to bump into Happy, who was still walking along with them. "You actually, like, wrote down how you were going to teach me? I thought you just decided to teach me today." _And you don't seem like the most organized guy in the world,_ she mentally added.

"Yup!" Natsu shot her a grin. "I wrote this while you were sleepin'. Otherwise I might not remember…" They'd made it to the mat, and he plopped down, cross-legged and feet resting on his knees rather than under them. He patted the spot beside him to his right cheerfully. "Pop a squat!"

Lucy did slowly, and mimicked his position. He nodded in appreciation. "You can bend your legs that far already… yeah, good job. Take off your shoes; you won't need 'em for a while.. Okay, so your hands don't need to be in a specific position. Just do what's comfortable. Putting your forefinger to your thumb and puttin' your hands on your knees usually works well… yeah, that's it." Happy curled into a ball and closed his eyes in Natsu's lap. Natsu cleared his throat, moving into his own position with his hands. It was strange, like the rest of him; he put his arms straight out in front of him, right hand on top in a sort of fingers-together peace sign, and his left underneath it, wrists touching, making an upside-down form Lucy recognized as 'I love you' in sign language. He'd said make a position that's comfortable, and it didn't look to comfortable to her.

"Okay," Natsu continued, "this'll get easier with time, but just try it for today. Try to clear your mind of everything. We'll just do about ten minutes. Breathe deeply. Relax. Don't worry about other people staring at you; people meditate in here all the time. Don't focus on sounds. Close your eyes."

Lucy did so, and found clearing her mind a little difficult. She was used to constantly thinking, having stories, and lately questions, stir through her mind. She wondered how such a hyperactive person like Natsu could meditate. She wondered about his position, she wondered about Mirajane's question only minutes ago, she wondered what she was going to do next, she wondered how good at ninjitsu Natsu was, she wondered how good everyone was, she wondered about the plotline in her story…

"Stop that," Natsu murmured from her side. "You're breaking my concentration."

"Stop _what_?" Lucy said through gritted teeth. It was hard enough to focus without him speaking to her. "I'm not doing anything."

"I can hear you thinking too much."

"No you can't!"

"Le'me rephrase that; I can feel your scattered aura from here. Seriously, don't think so much. It's distracting." Lucy heard him breathe in deeply.

She grumbled to herself. "It's my first time; give me a break. How can you feel auras?"

"Shh."

"You started the conversation!" she hissed.

"Hush, padawan," he whispered. "It wasn't a conversation; I was just reminding you not to think. Back to your meditation."

She scowled, muttering, "Whatever, _Master Yoda._" Lucy tried again.

After ten minutes of mental struggle, Natsu finally let out a deep breath, took Happy off of his lap, stood, and tapped her shoulder. "Alright. We're done."

Lucy copied the way he'd released a breath, opened her eyes, and stood up next to him. "Thank Mavis; that was harder than I thought."

Natsu chuckled lightly. "Yeah, you did better than I did the first time. My first meditation lasted about thirty seconds."

"What was with your hands? It didn't look to comfortable," Lucy finally got to ask.

Natsu stretched his arms out behind his head. "I was taking the time to practice my Dragon Force, and that's its specific position. Alright, now we're going to stretch-"

"What's Dragon Force?"

"I'll explain later - long story. Now, it'll be important to work on your flexibility. If you're going to do the necessary high kicks, flips, quick movements, and evasive maneuvers, it'll be a must. Not to mention, it's good to stretch out your legs before you run," Natsu explained. Lucy was surprised; he sounded so professional, and his loose language completely changed. She wondered how many people he'd trained.

"And after learning some important positions and balance," he went on, "I'll be teaching you evasive maneuvers first. It's best to know disarming weapons and avoidance before learning to fight, because if you're going to be my partner, I'll be able to fight for you until you can yourself, whereas you just need to be able to get away and safe from bad guys so that I can take care of them myself."

"Y-your partner?" Lucy sputtered. "Since when was I going to be your partner?"

He blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it. I want you to be on my team. Would that be cool with you?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she tugged on her white belt, caught off guard. "I-I dunno. Why would you want me to be on your team? There are so many more skilled fighters than me."

Natsu waved her off. "Who cares? You're a nice person. If something happens to your whip again, I can fight well enough for the both of us. Why learn ninjitsu if you're not gonna use it?"

"I-I just figured I'd learn it for self defense and because I'm in Fairy Tail now, which is supposed to be the most skilled ninjitsu guild-"

"It is!" Natsu confirmed, grinning.

"Yeah. So it would be… bad, of me to mess up Fairy Tail's good ninjitsu name by not even trying it," Lucy finished. "I honestly didn't know I would be going on those scary jobs…"

He laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Scary? Don't worry about the jobs, Luce - I'd never let anything hurt you."

Lucy's resolve again crumbled under that smile. "Okay. I'll be on your team."

"Awesome!" Natsu cheered. "So let's train you up, Lucy!"

Next he indeed showed her lots of different stretches to do. Some were severely awkward, but he did them right next to her, so she didn't feel as embarrassed about them.

"Okay!" Natsu said, jumping up and rolling his shoulders, signaling that they were finished the stretching. "Time to run! C'mon!"

"Run?" Lucy squeaked. "I-I don't run."

He cackled, grabbing her wrist. "You do now! C'mon, I'll run with you."

Pulling her to the track, she was thrown into a run. "How many laps do I have to do?" Lucy said, trying to keep pace with him.

Taking out his little chart again, he shrugged. "However many you can do in twenty minutes."

"I can't run for twenty minutes straight! My idea of exercise is walking from the mini fridge to my bed!"

"Well, tell me if you start feeling like you're gonna throw up, and we'll walk for a little bit," he said cheerfully.

"Some kinda friend you are!" Lucy protested as she ran. "Running me 'till I throw up! Who do you think you are, my drill sergeant?"

He pouted. "I'm a good friend! I'm teaching you ninjitsu. And you said it yourself - I'm your Sensi."

"I was joking. And running is not ninjitsu!"

"If you can't run for twenty minutes, you won't have enough energy to get your black belt," Natsu pointed out. "We'll work you up to it. Besides, how are you gonna run from bad guys that outclass you if you can't, well, run?"

"I don't run from bad guys," Lucy growled. "They run from me."

He flashed his grin. "That's the spirit! But we're still running."

"What, do you run from bad guys?" Lucy panted.

"Of course not," scoffed Natsu. "I'm a double black belt."

"So that means you should be able to run for forty minutes straight," Lucy said scathingly.

"More like an hour."

"You're impossible," Lucy snarled.

"I'm a dragon slayer. I do impossible stuff," said Natsu, smirking and running backwards in front of her.

Lucy scowled and punched his chest as she passed him. He caught up to her easily. "That was right in my heart!"

"If you have one, making me run like this."

"Ouch. What's got you all snuffed out?"

"Running pisses me off, douchebag! If you hadn't caught onto that yet…"

"I'm not trying to be mean! I just want you to be able to run to safety-"

"Maybe if I'm not on your team, I won't need to," Lucy suggested with a glare.

His eyes darkened and he hung his head, slowing down to a dejected walk. She bit her lip, trying to resist the puppy face. She failed epicly.

She walked beside him. "Look, I didn't mean that. I just… really hate running. Can we jog instead? Maybe I can work up to running in a while."

Natsu instantly brightened. "Okay!"

After their twenty minute jog and a walk around the track to cool down, Lucy was admittedly, pathetically leaned over on her knees, stumbling to the bubbler. She saw Natsu narrow his eyes at her, saying, "No."

"I just want a drink!"

"No, no, definitely get water, but don't lean over like that. Put your hands behind your head and stand up - it opens your lungs to breathe better."

"Oh, okay," she murmured, doing as instructed.

They sat and took a break. Apparently Natsu had brought an entire gallon milk jug full of water, which he chugged while they lounged on the benches. He seemed plenty cheerful, and though he was gulping a lot of water, it didn't look like he'd broken a sweat. Lucy was slightly depressed. First day and she was already awful at this training stuff.

But right on cue, Natsu wiped the water off of his mouth and turned to smile at her. "You're doing great, Luce. Thanks for telling me what you need, okay? It's alright that you have trouble running. We'll get there."

Lucy put her knees up on the bench and hugged them to herself, trying not to blush at the smile. Happy appeared beside her, weaving around her to sit on her sneakers. "You're so good at this."

"I've been doing this every day since I was seven and I'm a dragon slayer. Seriously, don't compare yourself to anyone but yourself. Deal?"

She managed a smile smile. "Deal. What's next?"

"Nothing too physically hard-"

"Says the double black belt-"

"Back to the mat!"

It took about another hour for Natsu to introduce her to the complete first set of positions and several disarming, blocking, and ducking techniques.

"Low to the ground on one foot, not your dominant one, yeah, that's it," Natsu told her as he showed her a good way to trip her opponent. "Awesome job, Lucy; yeah, you're gonna want to support on your fingertips and swing to in a circle, ending upright… perfect. We'll get you a little more muscle to make sure you can pull it off, but it's mostly about the speed. It'll get faster eventually."

He beamed at her as she stood and brushed off her Gi. "You're a really fast learner! Great job; we're just going to end with the punching bags a bit; nothing hard enough to hurt yourself. I'll mostly start you with your elbows, because when you don't have as much muscle, you can still really do some damage with those."

She nodded, tired, but smiled at him nonetheless. "Thanks. Okay."

Lucy, for the hundredth time that day, tried not to focus on how he still hadn't put on a shirt. "Using your elbows doesn't seem much like a ninja thing."

"It's not," Natsu admitted. "It's more of a kickboxing thing, I think. But that's the thing about ninjitsu taught here; it's called 'Fairy Tail ninjitsu' officially, because we combine it with several other arts and techniques. Ninjitsu is mainly used to kill your opponent, and we're not really cool with that, so Gramps made up the type I'm teaching you. It's a combination of ninjitsu, karate, jujitsu, kickboxing, taekwondo, and I'm adding a little judo."

Natsu stopped at the bags, displaying his lack of personal boundaries again when he grabbed her hands and began to wrap them with the cloth. "I got a little bored after my first black belt, so I earned a black belt in all of the others for a few years until going back to work on my second black. I'm working on my third degree now."

"You got black belts in five different martial arts because you were bored?" Lucy asked, aghast.

"Yup!" Natsu said, finishing one hand and starting on the other. "Kickboxing might not count as a martial art; I'm not sure. I had a little classic boxing phase and wrestling too, but Fairy Tail ninjitsu is still more my thing."

"You're… crazy," Lucy decided.

Natsu shrugged. "Laxus did all that and more. Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts too, though Erza quit going up to her third black belt for fencing, and Mira quit fighting altogether. Cana's pretty good too, and Elfman. Gray is doing the same as I did, but since he isn't a dragon slayer, he hasn't caught up to me yet. So it's really not too unheard of around here."

"But someday," Natsu said, finishing off her second hand and then looking up at her with a wild grin, "I'll beat them all."

Lucy stared for a few moments, and then laughed. "You know, somehow, I believe you."

"You should," Natsu said. "And I won't let you down."

* * *

** Hello, cupcakes!**

**I don't know why I called you cupcakes. I don't even like cupcakes.**

**So... whacha think? Natsu's pretty ninja. He's like super ultra mega ninja. (without a shirt O.o) And Lucy's gonna be too! (I meant be ninja, not without shirt) Just so you know... I'M TOTALLY MAKING THESE MOVES AND TECHNIQUES UP. I've never taken a martial art in my life. This is all books, gym class, violent movies, and a little research. If anyone here has taken a martial art and/or has suggestion, I would really love to hear it in a review or PM! And Dragon Force will be explained later.**

**After I wrote this I remembered... you guys might not know what a bubbler is. You might call it a 'drinking/water fountain'. Where I live, we call it a bubbler.**

**Oh, and yeah, forgot to mention that I indeed changed the image for the story. I wanted some art that would include both Lucy and Natsu. I don't own it, and I actually don't know who does...**

**Okay, for my reviewers!**

**Bijuewled: Thank you! I'll try to keep it up.**

**Disney lovers 101: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Characters and their dialog showing their personalities are my favorite parts to write and I try to focus a lot on that, so I'm glad you're liking it!**

**Naeda Beasly: Mira is awesome. Hopefully she'll later help Lucy realize her... feelings... ah, nevermind, it's not a spoiler. You guys all know Nalu is gonna happen here. As to how long it will take... hehehe... Here ya go! Did it meet your expectationns? Nono, I don't care how long it takes! Read whacha wanna when you wanna!**

**LucyDragneelFT23: I know! She's sweet, beautiful, perceptive, trusting, kind, scary, and manipulative... what every woman wants to be. Thanks! I love their cute potential.**

**flubbernaut: I hope you liked it! And everyone should ship it; it's the best ship in Fairy Tail! :D**

**amulet2579: Here's some Nalu for ya!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Yuki Loxar: Thank you! Okay 1) She's coming! Don't worry - she'll have plenty of time in the story. When you see Gajeel, you'll know she's coming up. 2) HOW DID YOU KNOW?! Well, he doesn't use them very often. He prefers his bare hands because daggers are generally meant to kill, and he's not into that. He mostly uses small throwing daggers, where he can injure and/or trap his opponents instead. But he will fight with twin daggers later on. He's really ninja. 3) Uh, yeah, she is. While I really love Lisanna, I didn't wanna deal with the love triangle stuff, firstly. It doesn't seem realistic to me (it's hard enough finding someone to love you - how would you get two? :P). I also think it's important for Natsu's character in this story to know the one opponent he cannot defeat: death. I may change my mind in the future, but I'm pretty sure she'll stay dead.**

**Guest :0): Oh no, it's fine! As long as the story made you happy at some point! Thank you! I hope you like this one!**

**So I'm going camping this week and doing some volunteer work, so I might not be able to update for a while. But I'll give you a short chapter tomorrow to make up for it! Love ya to bits!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	10. Chapter 10

It was about four thirty in the afternoon by the time the training was over, and Lucy groggily walked into her room. Levy was on her bed and looked up from her book when Lucy entered. "Oh, hey Lu - Oh, Mavis, are you okay?"

Lucy slowly nodded, collapsing on her own bed with a moan. A deep ache was stinging in muscles she didn't know she had, and she knew it would be worse when she woke up the next day. The training had been basic, but long, exhausting, and full of motions that Lucy wasn't used to.

Levy looked ever the more concerned. "Seriously, what's wrong? You look totally beat."

"Started ninjitsu training," Lucy said, voice muffled by her pillow, "with Natsu."

"Oh _Mavis_, you're _not_ okay." Levy scrambled over and sat next to her roommate. "Natsu started teaching you himself?"

"Yeah," sighed Lucy, turning over to face her friend. "I don't think my body was made to do some of the things he can do."

"No kidding! I'm a brown belt and it's freaky how intense that guy is. What did he have you do?"

"Meditated. Stretched. Ran. He wanted me to run for twenty minutes straight, full speed."

"There's no way _I_ could do that," Levy scoffed. "That boy can be insane. Did you do it?"

"Of course not. I worked him down to a jog." Lucy rubbed her eyes. "Then a bunch of positions that I don't remember and evasive maneuvers and disarming…" Lucy listed off. "Then we hit the punching bags."

"Master went easier on me in the beginning, but it still made me pretty sore," Levy said sympathetically. "I wonder why Natsu's starting you like this…"

Lucy opened her eyes quizzically. "Didn't Master tell Natsu to train me or something?"

Levy shook her head. "Master always trains us himself. He waits a month or two to let you settle in before he confronts you about how much you want to learn. I don't know why Natsu's training you. He's never trained anyone before."

Sitting up, Lucy leaned in. "Seriously? Then why in the world is he…? And I was thinking he must have trained a bunch of people before…"

Levy raised an eyebrow. "Was he a good teacher? I wouldn't think he could pull it off."

"While the running thing was a bit excessive," Lucy said, "he… actually was a great teacher. Really encouraging, and dang, did he know his stuff. I had to ask for definitions of all his terms a bunch of times, but he told me, and he was very patient."

Setting her back against the wall, Levy shook her head wonderingly. "He really acts different around you, Lu. Calmer, I guess. He's always been easygoing, but hyper, distracted, restless. Around you he's… not. What did you do to that boy?"

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy squeaked. "I think he still is all those things."

"If you think he is now, it's nothing to how he was before. I think you're good for him to have around," She smirked. "No wonder he said he'd keep you."

"W-where did you hear about that?!" Lucy demanded, wondering how in the world that embarrassing conversation had gotten out.

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Levy whispered, smirk growing ever the wider. "Sorry."

Lucy sat up straight. "That reminds me! I have information regarding Operation BC!"

Levy gasped excitedly, leaning in. "What is it?"

"Apparently, at the meeting, they were discussing, I quote, 'feelings and a sixth rite'. Rite as in 'r-i-t-e'," Lucy revealed, grasping her quilt. "What do you think it means?"

"No idea… what was your source?"

"Sworn to secrecy," Lucy said, a slow smirk stretched on her face as she leaned back against the wall with her hands behind her head. "I told this anonymous person that I wouldn't tell anyone that _they_ told me the information, not that I wouldn't tell the information."

Levy giggled. "Natsu, wasn't it?"

Lucy hugged Plue and laughed. "Can't tell you! But this source told me that he or she would be punished if the boys found out that he or she had told me, so don't go spouting this info to any boys or girls that would tell one of the boys."

Levy nodded. "Definitely Natsu."

The two girls spent the next hour or two just reading. Levy was into some poem book in some freaky language that confirmed Levy's smarts to Lucy, while Lucy delved deep into the Fairy Tail history book that she'd gotten the night before.

Lucy barely spared any surprised reaction when Natsu swung into the window, cat clutched in his right hand. "Hi, Lucy! Hi, Levy."

"Levy, I think we should invest in a window doorbell," Lucy said, looking back down to her book and turning a page. "Hey, Natsu."

"I'm beginning to agree," Levy said, amused. "Evening, Natsu."

Without further comment, the boy jumped with all fours onto Lucy's bed, causing his cat to yawl and Lucy to lose her page. Hair spiky and pink as ever, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a _My Chemical Romance_ insignia printed across the front and a pair of black, white washed jeans, apparently seeming to own normal clothes, other than his ever-present scarf, which was wrapped securely around his neck twice. His feet were bare. And Lucy unconsciously noticed that he rocked normal clothes as well as his vest and white pants. "Heya! Thought I'd check on ya. How're you feeling? You looked pretty tired after today's training."

Lucy searched for her page with a frown. She'd usually get very distracted by the fact that he'd come just to check on her, but when reading, Lucy was sent to a different dimension in which the real world didn't come into focus until about ten minutes after her reading session. "I'm doing better, thanks. How're you?"

"I'm hungry," he answered, hopping up and down on his knees on her mattress. "Let's go get dinner!"

Trying to blink her way out of her reading-induced limbo, she met his dark eyes. They were a strange color. She guessed the right word was oynx, but there was a distinct tint of green, gold, and red altogether. They were much deeper than the boy himself seemed. She blinked again. "Food. Oh, right." Lucy had been so engrossed in her book that she'd completely forgotten about eating.

She met Levy's brown eyes questioningly from across the room, silently asking if she wanted to go to dinner, but Levy's eyes were filled with amusement as she watched Natsu continue to bounce up and down on Lucy's bed in excitement.

Lucy looked back to Natsu's eager face, and broke out into a smile. "Okay. Let's go eat!" But then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You don't have some whole freaking diet planned out for me too, do you?"

"Whaaat?" Natsu scoffed, jumping off of her bed with his cat perched over his goggles on his head. "I don't care what you eat. And if it's about the calories, well, you'll just burn 'em all off anyway!"

Groaning at the thought of further exercise, Lucy let Natsu coax her and Levy down to dinner, where he just ran off to fight Gray and Elfman anyway.

Levy and Lucy stuck together after they'd filled up their plates at the buffet, and then slid in beside Bisca and Alzack, who were currently discussing new gun models. Lucy figured the dreamy looks in their eyes were either from thinking about the guns or each other, because they looked adorable together.

"Hi Bisca, Alzack!" Lucy greeted, still proud that she'd remembered his name, and Levy offered a 'hello' as well.

"Hey, Lucy!" Bisca answered cheerfully.

Alzack, on the other hand, glanced up. "Oh, hi, Natsu's girl."

Lucy dropped the fork she'd just picked up. "_What _did you just call me?!"

Backing up almost as if scared, he muttered, "N-Natsu's girl. Is something wrong? What did I do?"

"I-I'm not - what… Why did you call me that?" Lucy stuttered out.

"That's just… you're Natsu's girl," Alzack said, frowning and seeming confused as to why _she_ was confused.

"I am not!" Lucy protested, Levy and Bisca laughing their guts out off to the side. "What's that supposed to mean?! Am I his slave or something?!"

"N-no," Alzack said fearfully. "I guess… It's a guy thing. Section two, article two. I-It doesn't mean anything."

Lucy moaned, slamming her forehead against the table. And because he tended to have the worst timing possible, Natsu decided that then would be a good time to slide in next to her. "Why are you hitting your head, Luce? That's pretty dumb."

She rolled her eyes. "I blame you."

Natsu's eyes widened. "W-what? What did I do now?!"

Levy decided to bring the actual situation to light. "She's embarrassed, because Alzack just called her 'Natsu's girl'."

He stared at Levy, then Alzack, then Lucy. "Oh." Red rose to his cheeks. "Oh, that." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, earning a glare from Lucy, who was still blaming him. "Um, Alzack, maybe you shouldn't call her that, like, right to her face. She's pretty freaky with that whip."

"G-got it," Alzack confirmed, getting up and murmuring something about really needing to pee.

Lucy's fists clenched as she looked up at Natsu. He was about a head taller, but she refused to let this keep her from intimidating him. "Oh, not right to my face, huh? But it's okay for him to call me that behind my back?"

Natsu shrugged, cheeks still pink. He looked the other way. "Sure. I don't see why it'd be a problem. Who cares?"

"I care!" Lucy insisted, pounding her small fist on the table. "It sounds like you own me or something!"

"I think it's kinda cute," Bisca whispered. Levy nodded in agreement.

"It's _not_!"

Natsu, to her utmost irritation, shrugged again, using her fork to take bites off of her plate. "Everyone knows that no one could own someone like you, Luce. So don't worry about it."

"You're saying you don't mind them calling me that?!"

"Nah, I don't care," he said simply, shoving more into his mouth.

Lucy gave him the most deadly glare she could conjure, causing Natsu to slowly back away, mouth full, and take off running to the bar. Lucy breathed out deeply, putting her face in her hands and wondering how she was going to survive as a teammate with this guy.

* * *

It was a week and a half when Lucy came back from her first job with Natsu. He'd kicked the door open again, dropping Happy into Lucy's hands as he ran off to hang out with the other guys. Lucy dragged herself up to the bar, plopping onto a stool and setting the cat on the counter. Resting her head in her arms, she let out a small, restrained, mouth-closed scream.

Mira stopped by her, looking concerned. "Glad you're back safe, Lucy. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Hey, Luce," came Natsu's voice from the background. "Wanna go train?"

"HELL NO, PYRO," Lucy shouted back instantly

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Geez cool your jets, Miss Gray incarnate!"

"SAYS MISTER 'WHY BEAT UP THE BAD GUYS WHEN I CAN BURN DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN?'!"

"SAYS MISS KILLJOY."

"SAYS THE GUY THAT CLEARLY ONLY TAUGHT ME SELF DEFENSE SO THAT I COULD DEFEND MYSELF FROM _YOU_!"

"I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!"

"OH YEAH? TELL THAT TO THE BURNING BUILDING THAT ALMOST FELL ON ME IF I HADN'T BEEN PULLED OUT BY A _VERY KIND_ GENTLEMAN ON THE STREET!"

"WHO IS THIS GUY? I'M GONNA BEAT HIM UP!"

"HE SAVED MY LIFE, YOU IDIOT!"

"YEAH - HE STOLE MY JOB!"

"OH, SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, NATSU DRAGNEEL."

"MAKE ME, LUCY- wait, what _is_ your last name?"

"UGH!"

Mirajane gushed, "You two are so cute!"

Natsu and Lucy both turned on her. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Hehe, hey darlin's,**

**Whaddya think of the chapter? If Natsu's gonna protect her, maybe a good step would be to stop ****_playing with fire... _****I'm sorry, they're adorable. Like, too adorable. Stuff me in an ice cream box.**

**So I lied. Didn't have the chance to post this one Wednesday. But here it is now! I know, it's a short chapter, but I didn't feel like cutting it. I am doing volunteer work with family now, but I am writing a lot! I won't get to use internet much, so I dunno when I can post next. But anyway...**

**Reviewers!**

**Guest :0): It is, now that I think about it. I dunno. It's just what Wisconsin people say. Thank you! I hope you like this one!**

**LucyDragneelFT23: HORAY! Ah, I'll have several other referring-to-manga/anime lines in here, so stay tuned! They're just the most adorable thing, right? I mean, just the fanart alone...**

**The Baka: Thanks! I try to keep them fun, and I'm glad you like it. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Guest: :D Thank you!**

**Disney lovers 101: Ugh, yeah, I admit, Lucy was me in gym class. They ran us until some of the football guys threw up. (Because they were trying to impress, and I was trying to just stay alive.) Thank you! Like his idea of training?**

**I'm writing chapter 13 now... hehehehe**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two months since that fateful, middle of June day in Hargeon, and Lucy still woke up one of two ways every day.

One: Levy would cheerfully banter about in the room, asking her to wake up and giving her light taps on the shoulder like the freakish morning person she was. Or…

Two: Natsu would swing through the window, slam down on her bed with his cat, and jump up and down until she smacked him off of her bed.

Today was a two.

Lucy had this habit of waking up long before either her roommate or her best friend thought _they_ were the ones to wake her, and she just spent time with her eyes closed and lying there, still in a post-sleep coma. This is why she was easily able to moan and bury her face in her pillow when Natsu hopped all over her bed, making her whole body bounce up and down.

"Gooooooood mornin', Luce!" he shouted, as usual. "Getup, getup, getUP! I wanna eat food!"

And, as usual, she'd reply with, "Go eat food by yourself!"

Again, as usual, he'd totally ignore her.

There was a lot of repetitiveness in her life at Fairy Tail, but Lucy couldn't imagine living any better way.

After about five minutes of trying to coax her out of bed, Lucy obliged him, stepping out from under her covers one foot at a time and walking heavily to her wardrobe to pick out a simple shirt and skirt that she'd wear after breakfast. She'd take a shower first, like every day, so like every day, she turned on her speakers that she'd bought after her first mission with Natsu, putting her iPhone on its dock and turning on her favorites playlist.

Natsu closed his eyes and laid down, taking her spot on her bed. Today he was in a black tank with the Queen logo across the front and sweatpants, scarf draped across his shoulders. The goggles that Lucy had discovered he wore for pyrotechnics and using his fire were already perched up in his hair. His golden dragon earring gleamed in the sunlight on his right ear as he swayed his head slightly to the music.

The music was to keep him occupied while she was in the shower, because he refused to leave for breakfast without her. This meant that before the music, he would barge into the bathroom and demand to know what was taking her so long.

Since they shared a bathroom with Erza, Lucy had thought that the scary redhead would have a problem with it. He, after all, did come in once when Erza was taking a bubble bath. But to her astonishment, Erza stayed cool about it, saying, "We used to take baths together all the time when we were kids. Wash my back, Natsu?"

Natsu had shrugged, squatted down, and started to _wash Erza's back_.

Lucy was scarred for life. So she'd put a stop to his bathroom invasions with music.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you._

_You need a light, I'd find a match._

'_Cause I love the way you say good morning._

_And you take me the way I am._

Lucy smiled, the sound of Natsu's humming along with the song stuck in her head as she placed her pajamas on the counter and got into the shower.

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater._

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better._

'_Cause I love the way you call me baby._

_And you take me the way I am._

Levy had apparently already gone down when Lucy came back to the room, hair still wet but put in a braid. So she and Natsu walked out together, laughing at dumb stuff and sliding down the banisters.

They were met with the usual morning greetings from the guild members as Lucy slowed to talk to Erza and Levy, feeling snuggly in her pajamas and holding her plushie Plue for no reason. Natsu, being Natsu, ran straight to the food, leaving Happy yet again in Lucy's lap.

Hands warming with her cup of hot, black tea, Lucy stared all around her, taking in the Fairy Tail morning. Though it was similar every day, Fairy Tail never got boring for a second.

Jet and Droy were fawning over Levy and how smart she was, though she was only re-reading Harry Potter today. Mira chatted with gleaming, scheming eyes with a blushing Alzack and Bisca at the bar. Erza sharpened and oiled her sword for the day. What Lucy came to know later as 'The Thunder Legion' sat over in the corner in their little clique, laughing and moody at the same time as ever. Reedus was painting drinking buddies Mocao and Wakaba next to Cana, who was already wearing a red-cheeked smile.

Natsu was up by the buffet, plate loaded. He held a white-glazed doughnut quizzically, sniffing it and then holding it out to Gray, who was piling a plate beside him. "Is this one jelly filled?"

"Do I _look_ like I speak doughnut?"

By the time Lucy was done with her tea, something different did happen. Natsu wasn't next to her. In fact, as she peered around the hall, he wasn't anywhere. _Maybe he went to the bathroom_, Lucy thought with a shrug, putting her cup in the bin that Mira took to the dishwasher and treading up the stairs. She had a letter that she wanted to finish up for her mother.

After about fifteen continuous minutes of writing, Lucy added one last paragraph:

_I'm almost concerned with everything in my life so wonderful; is it too good to be true? I guess I'm just being paranoid. The thing is, when you gave me those keys before you died, I thought I'd be in danger my whole life. But I really haven't. No one but Loke has ever asked me about them, and he's avoided me ever since. He's never threatened to take them or hurt me. This almost scares me more. Someone is bound to come for them at some point; I just know it. I only wish I knew when. Things are so calm, and it may be before a storm. But I'll be ready. Natsu has been training me every day, and I feel stronger than ever. I finally feel like I'll be able to live up to your last wish, and protect these keys with my life._

_With hope,_

_your Lucy_

Rubbing her temples for a moment, Lucy put her pen back in its holder and carefully folded up her latest letter. Sliding it into its envelope, she used an old-fashioned wax stamp to seal it shut before securing it in her letter box.

Lucy, feeling accomplished, leaned back in her chair. Unable to help herself, she reached for _The Ultimate Collection of Dragon Tales_ on the edge of her desk. Opening the back, out she spilled the stack of notes from Natsu that she stored there. Lucy read a few silly conversations about dragons, princesses, and just _how_ to keep someone forever; they never failed to make her smile.

She looked at the clock. It was noon already, and that meant the buffet had already been set out for lunch. It would be out for two hours. Frowning, Lucy again noticed something off. Natsu wasn't here to go to lunch with her. Lucy shook her head. He wasn't obligated to take her everywhere or something. _The guy should have some freedom when he wants_, Lucy decided firmly. So she picked herself up and headed downstairs, secretly hoping to run into him there.

This time, after dishing out some spaghetti on her plate, Lucy got visibly frustrated. She hadn't seen her best friend since the morning, and he wasn't here pigging out. Twirling her fork miserably, she again glanced around the room. She just wasn't used to him not being beside her at least three times a day.

She knew she shouldn't be so attached to him; he had other friends, and better things to do than hang around a girl he'd just met two months ago. But the two of them being completely inseparable had become a Fairy Tail norm in a short amount of time. People lately had stopped bothering to tease them about it or stop to call it cute; it just was fact. Wherever Lucy would go, Natsu would follow. Wherever Natsu was, Lucy surely wasn't far behind.

Mira, however, still called it cute, and actually found a way to take advantage of it. For example… today.

Lucy watched a villager walk up to the bar; not an unusual occurrence, due to how the hall was technically a public restaurant. But out of her peripheral vision, Lucy saw Mira speak to the man for a few moments, and then point to Lucy. She knew what Mira was going to tell him before Mira said it: "Ask Lucy over there. She'll know."

What would Lucy know? Natsu's location, of course.

And Lucy already knew what the man wanted: fireworks.

Lucy had found out about Natsu's illegal firework buisness (That the police totally knew about but pretended not to because they owed Natsu big time; with all the beatings the dragon slayer dealt to jerks in the town, he basically did half of their jobs for them.) in her third week of joining Fairy Tail.

She and Levy had been having one of their peaceful evenings, sitting on their beds and reading after a long day of training and generally dealing with everyone else. That was, until a loud blow horn sounded throughout the building. Lucy had let out an involuntary shriek, dropping her book. Levy had jumped as well, but then slapped a hand to her forehead. "I totally forgot! Second Saturday of the month at nightfall!"

"What? What do you mean?" Lucy had asked incredulously as she watched Levy begin to take the TV of the windowsill to her bed and shove the microwave and mini-fridge off to the side.

"C'mon, we have two minutes!" Levy said, flipping down a window seat attached to the wall that Lucy hadn't noticed before because it had been behind their 'little kitchen'. Lucy stood uncertainly, Levy sliding the window open and beginning to throw a few pillows on the window seat. Cheers and pounding of feet could be heard from all around the rooms. When she sat beside Levy on the window seat, she saw windows on the second and third floors being thrown open, guild members with eager faces leaning out from their rooms into the night air, staring up at the starry sky as if waiting for something. Lucy wondered if there was supposed to be a meteor shower.

Not only were the guildmates peering out into the sky, but to Lucy's wonder, people from the town had begun to wander over to the school, shouting happily and raising their children onto their shoulders as if about to watch a show.

Then Cana had barreled into their room, nearly scaring Lucy off of the window. "Move your cute butts over, gals!"

"Cana's room is on the other side of the building," Levy explained as Cana crawled up in-between them, though that still didn't help Lucy understand anything.

Looking upwards, Lucy had frowned. Natsu's window wasn't open. "Where's Natsu?"

"You'll see."

And Lucy soon had: she heard his voice, roaring out from the rooftop, "_Everybody ready?!_"

The town and guild's cheer was deafening.

Levy had passed Lucy two foam pieces, and indicated that she should put them in her ears. Lucy obliged, Cana and Levy following her lead. Hearing muffled through the ear plugs, she heard another blast of the blow horn before a loud shrieking sound. Lucy stared in awe as a orange firework exploded in the sky, raining down in cackling and twinkling light.

One after another they came: some twirling, some multiple colors, some in the shape of a heart or continuous like a waterfall. The blasts of the fireworks rattled the entire building, shaking Lucy to the bone and making her only ever the more excited. It had gone on for about fifteen minutes of delight until the finale: the huge shape of a red dragon, fading after a flap of its wings.

When the crowd cheered, Lucy had known it was sadly over, and taken out her ear plugs. "Wow," she had breathed to her friends, eyes shining.

Levy had grinned. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Natsu advertises his newest firework creations this time every month for the public. It's one of the best nights of the month."

A clamor was heard above them as they had leaned out the window to see Natsu scramble down the side of the wall and into his room, where he appeared to drop off his materials before bounding down to Lucy and Levy's window.

Apparently forgetting the fact that he wasn't technically allowed in any of the girls' rooms after nine and the fact that only Levy and Lucy knew about his nightly visits, he swung right in, grinning at them. "Hey, Lucy. Like the show?"

She hadn't cared that the other girls were watching; she ran up and tackled him in a hug, murmuring into his chest, "That was amazing."

Cana had promised not to tell, but with a rather sinister grin.

So now, sitting at the bar, Lucy watched the man walk up to her and ask where the firework boy was.

But for the first time, Lucy sighed, "You know, I really don't know."

Mira looked along the bar at her. "You don't know where Natsu is?!"

"Nope." Lucy put her face on her hand, blonde bangs swinging around her upset face. "Haven't seen him since breakfast."

Mirajane took down the man's number, promising that Natsu would call him as soon as he got the message. After the man had ordered a beer and Mira provided it, she walked over to her sad friend. "Why don't you go find him?"

"He's probably busy," she grumbled.

Mira giggled. "Without you right next to him?"

"I'm not his conjoined twin or something," Lucy sighed. "He's at perfect liberty to do what he wants without me. In fact, if I were him, I'd probably be pretty sick of me by now. He deserves a break."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself not to find him."

"Yeah, well you're not making it easier!" Lucy huffed.

Mira leaned on her elbow against the counter. "On the contrary, I think he'd love it if you went looking for him."

Lucy couldn't help but perk up. "You think so?"

"I know so," the barmaid promised. "He went upstairs after breakfast and I haven't seen him come back down. Check his room, first."

"Thanks, Mirajane!" Lucy said in her more usual, cheerful tone, hopping off of her stool. Revived, she strolled back to the stairs.

But as she walked across the second floor, Lucy frowned in thought. Though she and Natsu spent most of their time together… she'd never been to his room. Ever. He dropped into her room constantly, and she'd never really questioned why they never visited his. Of course, it was probably because, with that boy's cleaning and organizational skills, his room probably resembled Satan's underwear drawer.

She was so deep in thought that she practically barreled into one of the only people in Fairy Tail that she hadn't spoken to yet: Laxus Dreyar.

Lucy squeaked, staring up at him and all his terror inducing presence. "S-Sorry!"

Laxus raised an eyebrow. She could see why the boys called him 'Alpha'. He was tall, broad, skilled, and scary. But as he looked down at her, the side of his mouth quirked in small smile. "Don't worry about it, Natsu's girl."

"Ugh! Why do people keep calling me...ugh," Lucy sighed, defeated, but then realized that Laxus was still there. "Oh! Um, I mean, uh, thanks-"

"Don't act so scared, blondie," Laxus said, deep chuckle echoing in his chest. "I'm not gonna electrocute you or somethin'. Especially since you're Natsu's girl. I can take him no problem, but it would be an annoyance to have the kid light my bed on fire in the middle of the night."

He shot another glance at her dumbfounded expression, already continuing his route downstairs. "Natsu would, you know. And seriously, don't look so scared of me; Gramps is passing this place on to me after he retires, and I can't run it with the students gettin' all freaked every time I walk by. It would be irritating."

Lucy found herself laughing. "Sure thing. I'll remember that. Later, Laxus."

He nodded and raised a hand to wave behind him.

While Lucy hadn't been to Natsu's room before, this also meant that, other than the time she'd visited the roof with the girls on their spy mission, she hadn't been to the third floor. Boys were pushing eachother around, laughing, and seemingly (to Lucy's horror) not having a problem with walking around with just towels around their waist as they walked from their room to get another towel or something from the lounge.

_I will never come up here again,_ Lucy promised herself with a shudder.

She knew Natsu's room was right above hers, so she walked over to the second from the farthest right. Sure enough, the white board read in bold, red marker 'Natsu and Happy's Room'. The fact that he'd included his cat made her smile.

To the right, Lucy made out 'Laxus' on the door to the right. _That explains how Natsu doesn't blow something up, up here, _Lucy thought, amused. To the left, she read 'Gray's Room'. She wondered why neither of the boys had roommates.

Rising her fist to knock, she brought it to the door… and paused. Maybe he really didn't want to be bothered…

"Hey, Lucy. Looking for Natsu?"

Lucy spun to her left to see Gray, dressed more than usual. He was in his black jeans and unbuttoned white shirt. "Oh, hi, Gray. Yeah, I just didn't know if he wanted to be alone or…" she trailed off, and slumped against the wall.

Gray copied her, doing the same against the other side of Natsu's door. "Nah, I'm sure the idiot just forgot to tell you what he was trying to do today."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the word 'idiot'. "Seriously, why are you two always fighting? You're obviously good friends at heart."

"No we're not."

"Oh please. And why does he call you stuff like 'ice princess'? It doesn't make sense."

Gray frowned. "I keep forgetting that no one tells you anything." Lucy glared at him. He continued, "Natsu's into pyrotechnics, and I like sculpture. Ice is my favorite material to use, so I developed a way to freeze water instantly. If we have anything in common, it's our A plus in chemistry."

"That's cool," Lucy said appreciatively. "I'd like to see one of your sculptures sometime."

He smiled. "Sure, anytime." Unclipping it from his belt, Gray held up a black box. "I use this to make ice. Made it myself. Sometimes I use it to make sharp things when fighting"

"So that's why you two never get along!" Lucy realized. "You're ice and he's fire. You don't mix."

Gray paused. "Nah, I just hate his guts."

"Well, excuse my poetic stroke of genius," Lucy mumbled. "So, what _is_ it that he's trying to do today?"

Gray rolled his eyes as he hooked the device back on his belt. "He's trying to access a non-violent Dragon Force. Don't know _why_ he thinks he can do it…"

Lucy stomped her foot childishly. "Okay, I've been his friend for two months and he still won't tell me what Dragon Force is!"

"Really?" Gray raised his eyebrows. "Eh, I guess I could see why. He might be afraid you'd think he's some kinda monster if he told you, but I know you won't. You're not like that."

"Why would I think that? Of course he's not a monster! What is it?"

"It's what makes a dragon slayer what they are," Gray began. "It's a skill - no, more like a gift. Or maybe a mutation. It's a type of meditation that a person can go into, basically. Dragon slayers have a certain section of their mind open in a way that we don't, and they can access what they call Dragon Force."

Gray shifted his shoulder on the wall. "They call it that because it gives the user dragon-like traits. After a few years of using Dragon Force, slayers will get more pointed canines, insanely good eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell, extra muscle strength, less ability to feel pain, and more durability. They also get a little more possessive of their belongings and people, eat more, and I've heard Natsu growl like a dog a few times. It's all part of the after-effects." Gray spared a glance at Lucy's worried expression. "Natsu's reached his peak for all the possible side-effects, so he won't get any other traits like that."

"Oh, okay," Lucy breathed out. "That does sound… a little weird, but knowing him, it explains a lot."

"Yeah, explains his freaky obsession with dragons and fire," Gray snorted.

"It sounds useful, though," Lucy admitted. "How did he learn it?"

"It's not something you learn," he explained. "Dragon slayers are born with the ability. It's very rare, and even rarer for a slayer to be recognized as one. They first gain the ability when under some kind of stress, and it starts as something they can't control. For example, the first time Natsu went into Dragon Force was on a field trip to the town's museum. When we walked there, there were a few kids in the alley that were laughing and abusing this blue cat. It made Natsu angry, and he ran off to beat them up."

Gray laughed, shaking his head. "He was just a kid back then; he didn't stand a chance. They were beating him up, and we were running over with Gramps to save him, but then Natsu stood up and got all weird. Gramps told us to stop and watch. So Natsu's pupils went all small, he growled, and then he pounced on the kids. He knocked 'em all out in about thirty seconds."

"So it makes slayers extra powerful?" Lucy asked, amazed.

"Yeah. It's like extra boost in the fight side of their fight or flight response." Gray shoved his thumbs in his pockets while Lucy continued to watch him intently. "It triggers with adrenaline rushes, so if Natsu gets angry enough about something while not in a serious fight, you'd better hope that he'll control himself, because his pupils will get smaller, he'll growl, and then he'll rampage off with Dragon Force. Like the freaking Hulk." Gray slid off his shirt as he glanced at her. "That's probably why he didn't want to tell you."

"Gray, your clothes."

"Dammit! How did that happen? Ugh, anyway," Gray said, slipping his shirt back on, "I wouldn't worry too much. The reason Natsu's so famous is because he's the best at controlling and using Dragon Force in a fight. Laxus is the better fighter, but Natsu's the best dragon slayer in the world. No use denying it."

"Wow, that's awesome - Wait, _Laxus _is a dragon slayer?!"

"Yep. Wow, no one really tells you anything, huh?" Gray said.

Lucy glared. "You know, I'm starting to think Natsu has a better filter than you."

"Ouch. Well, you should probably interrogate him about this yourself; he deserves it for not telling you."

She bit her lip and tugged on her skirt. "I still don't know if I should open the door…"

Gray shrugged, reaching for the handle and slowly pushing the door open. Silently, the two of them peeked inside.

Sure enough, the room was a disaster. It looked like a hurricane had torn through it and he'd only bothered to fix the bright red and white walls. But even those weren't completely intact. Burn marks scorched random parts of the floor, walls, and ceiling. Covering up parts of the marks were the occasional alternative rock, dragon, or Marvel poster, pictures of his friends, a wardrobe that was probably empty, and a bookshelf filled with a few comic books, textbooks, and mostly books on pyrotechnics. Clothes were flung haphazardly about the room along with several materials Lucy was sure were explosive. Happy had a little cat-tower to play and sleep on, which he was inside of at the moment.

The boy himself was on the unmade bed, and as Gray said, in the Dragon Force position that he'd been in the first day they meditated. He was breathing shallowly, eyes closed and hands thrust out in front of him.

"See?" Gray confirmed. "He's been like that for a few hours. He's really determined to learn to do this, but it's only a legend."

"What is?"

"Non-violent Dragon Force," he replied. "Supposedly there was once a dragon slayer who could go into Dragon Foce at will without the adrenaline and without the fight. It would basically trigger the effects of Dragon Force without the need to fight or totally rampage."

Lucy shrugged. "I don't really see the use of it."

"It would be pretty nice. While in Dragon Force, the slayer can't feel any pain. At all. It would be useful when sparring or if you were about to be tortured." Lucy stared at him. "What? Us ninjas run a violent life."

That was when the door slammed all the way open, causing both the people looking inside to jump. Natsu stood there, stiff and glaring at Gray with utmost frustration.

"_Mavis, exibitionist_! Can't you stop existing for like, half a day-! Oh, hey, Luce."

His demeanor completely changed, causing him to relax, smiling, and lean against the doorframe.

Gray coughed a cough that sounded suspiciously like the word "whipped", which caused Natsu to step forward and casually deal out a right hook to Gray's jaw. Gray landed on his butt, growling up at the other boy and scrambling to his feet.

Lucy gasped, "Natsu! Don't do that!"

Natsu blinked. "Why not? He's a douchebag."

Lucy held her hands out between them as Gray came forward with his fist, stopping them with firm press to their chests. "No. You will not fight right now. I seriously don't have the patience. Neither of you are douchebags and I don't know why you're not best friends."

"Natsu's the technical douchebag, according to section two, article two, subtext five-" Gray argued, but Lucy slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I don't give a single crap about your stupid Bro Code," Lucy hissed, causing both boys to back away fearfully. "I'm sorry we interrupted you, Natsu. I just came looking for you and Gray and I got talking. We'll go somewhere else."

With an incredulous look, Natsu scoffed, "What, you think I'd turn down hanging out with you for _meditation_? C'mon, Lucy - Let's go play!"

Lucy let out a laugh as he grabbed her hand, running to the stairs with her and beginning to slide down the banister. When Natsu hopped off the end of the stair railing, he turned and caught her when she flew off, just like every day.

"Let's eat, and then go do some training!" Natsu suggested, setting her on the ground and walking with a spring to his step, evidently forgetting to let go of her hand.

"You go ahead," said Lucy, spotting Levy. "I just ate; get me after you're done, okay?"

"Sure thing, Luce!" And he bounded off to get food.

"Hey, Levy!" Lucy greeted, sliding across from her friend.

"Lu!" Levy jumped, looking up from her book. "Ooo, did you finish another chapter from your book?!"

"Not since last night, Lev," Lucy told her.

Levy frowned. "I thought you said you were going to do some late-night writing."

"Yeah, but I ended up doing some late night _reading_," Lucy sighed. "Natsu and I got close to the last chapter of the second long story in that book, so we had to finish it up."

Levy rolled her eyes and smiled. "The things you do for that boy, I swear…"

Sighing, Lucy leaned back and took a look at her fingernails. "Yeah, I'm pretty wonderful, aren't I?"

Laughing, Levy said, "He sure seems to think so. You know, Lucy, if you keep letting him sit on your bed like that, someday he'll fall asleep there. And then Erza will come in the morning and find you guys," Levy leaned forward and whispered, with a teasing gleam in her eyes behind her glasses, "spooning."

Instant blush. "Sh-shut up! He wouldn't do that."

Levy scoffed. "Of _course_ he wouldn't. And Tony Stark is my boyfriend."

"Oh Mavis, stop."

"Mira said you went to find him. Where was he, when not next to you?"

The blonde grumbled grumpily, "I don't know why Mira would feel the need to tell anyone that."

"Newest developments need to be reported to make the betting fair," Levy said automatically, flipping a page.

"Betting? What are you talking about?"

Her friend, blinked, then gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Oh my Mavis, forget I said that. I-I didn't mean anything."

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy said slowly, "Levy…"

But her friend was spared when a voice came from Lucy's left. "Good morning, Lucy. May I sit here?"

Lucy turned. "Oh! Master! Of course - take a seat."

The small man had a bit of a difficult time hoisting himself onto the bench, but when he did, he offered her a smile. "So it's been about two months since you've joined. Are you liking Fairy Tail so far?"

Looking at him almost in shock, Lucy laughed. "I love it, Master! I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world."

"I'm very glad to hear it! But since you've been here a while, I've come to ask - would you like to learn ninjitsu? I think it would be best to at least teach you the basics for defense…"

"Oh," Lucy said, biting her lip. "You see, that's the thing… I actually started training the third day I was here…"

The master cocked his head. "_Really_? You haven't taught yourself, have you? Or has Erza-"

"Oh, no, Master. I-I've been training with Natsu for two months."

The master's mouth literally dropped open. But then he closed it with a chortle. "Oh, you're joking. Good one. Now, who's teaching you?"

"I'm not joking!" Lucy insisted. "Natsu's been training me every day."

"He has," Levy piped up. "I've seen it."

"Oh, Mavis," the master moaned. "I'm so sorry."

Lucy laughed set her elbows on the table. "Nah. He's a very good teacher."

As if in deep thought and surprise, Makarov pressed his mouth together. "Hmm… tell me about him. How he teaches."

"Well, he's very patient. He makes it pretty fun, but he pushes you past your limits just a bit more every day. He's encouraging. Compliments you about every minute or less," Lucy said with a smile.

"He says he's using the same way you taught him but adds a little… I think he said judo. Yeah, judo. We start with a meditation, then stretch, then run, do the actual martial arts movements on the mats, and then he teaches me more offense on the punching bags," she listed. "We've recently started on staff fighting, just to switch things up a bit. He does everything along with me."

Folding his hands, the master contemplated. "This greatly interests me; Natsu's never taken on such responsibility. If you wouldn't mind, Lucy," Makarov said, "I'd like to come watch your training with him today. When will you be doing so?"

"I wouldn't mind, and I'm sure he wouldn't either," Lucy assured him, but felt a little nervous all the same. "We're going after he's done with lunch."

Right on cue, the pink-haired ninja himself bounded up, throwing an arm around Lucy's shoulder from behind. "Ready to go, Lucy-?! Oh, hi, Gramps!" He shot the master a blinding grin. "What's up?"

The small man heaved himself off of the stool. "I'm actually coming to watch your and Lucy's training today, Natsu. Shall we?"

Natsu punched the air, fire bursting out of his right glove. "Awesome! I'm all fired up!"

And so the trio, with a wink to Lucy from Levy when Natsu slung his arm back around her her shoulders, headed off into the direction of the dojo.

* * *

**Ah, I'm back, geeks!**

**So here's two months into Fairy Tail! Whaddya think of how things are going? Gave you a bit of an update with those keys, but they'll start getting more serious as the story goes. This'll probably end up being a forty/fifty something chapter story, so there's a lot more to come! A lot more adventure, action, hilarity, ninjaness, and shipping! Can't wait to get to the others too - Gruvia, Jerza, and Gale (Gajevy)**

**The dreaded horror of school is approaching, where I'll have to turn my frequent updates down to maybe once or twice a week. Depending on my work, school, homework, Stage Crew, family coming over and expecting us to give them food... yeah, updates will vary.**

**To dearest reviewers: So I posted chapter 10 and looked at my page the next day to check my alerts and looked at my reviews. My first thought was "Well, THAT can't be right. I had 73 last time." But sure enough, I had NINETEEN reviews more and I kinda almost hyperventilated. Love you!**

**LucyDragneelFT23:**** My shipping heart is getting too intense. I'm starting to want my ships on my gravestone. Oh yeah, she soo does. What kinda girl could resist the pink haired adorableness of Natsu Dragneel? Thank you!**

**Disney lovers 101:**** I know! Why is fighting always so adorable... it just... is. Yeah, the last name may take a while. Yay! You'll see her progress next chapter. Thanks, and sure thing!**

**JellyBeanBubbles:**** 'Oh Natsu' is probably half of Fairy Tail's vocabulary. Haha, he'll have to try harder than that to know her! And as you'll see, he's not a quitter.**

**SkyFairies:**** Thank you! DITTO!**

**AMMiss:**** Thanks! I'll try to keep it that way. And I will have happy writing! I like writing...**

**kittyangelita1126:**** (Ch.7) Ah, I felt bad for him as I wrote it. He's so innocent! (Ch.8) Ah, Mirajane is always right... Feels are necessary for the soul. (Ch.10) POOF! Man, I can bounce on this fluff. Maybe I need more blood in this story... eh, it's coming. Be forewarned. But continuous cuteness too! Thank you!**

**amulet2579:**** Thank you! I hope they meet your cuteness needs in this one too!**

**FireShifter:**** OH WOW that's a lot of reviews... YOU TOTALLY ROCK OKAY I'll try to answer all of them in one... Thank you! I'm really happy this is making you... happy! Hehe, yeah, still need to reveal the bracelets... eh, later. Oh yeah, my other fandoms will leak through the pages. I think I've brought up LotR, Star Wars, The Princess Bride, HP... yeah, that's it so far. Natsu can be sassy, can't he? Haha, wait until he's in school... They are THE cutest, I agree. It's not happening fast enough in the manga, so I'll do it faster here. Haha, here you go! You seem a little worried that I'll stop writing. Aww, don't worry bud! I'd never give up on this story. Not when it's stuck in my head all day! Gotta get it out in words. I'm writing chapter 14 now, so. Thank you so much again!**

**Naeda Beasly:**** Thank you! Haha, yeah, Lucy can't have him knowing that. He'd probably Google her because he's a dork. Thanks so much! My humor's weird but if it makes someone smile, I'm fine with it!**

**Bijuewled:**** And love you! Thanks!**

**Guest :0): ****Thank you! I'm glad I could do something to make your day better. Hope you like this one!**

**thecagedsong:**** Haha, I figured she'd freak out like that, and Natsu just wouldn't care. Oh of course. But later on, you'll see just why she can't stay mad at that idiot. Yeah, that's why they're perfect together; they make up for what each other don't have. I love them! Thank you, and I love your predictions too!**

**Zadel:**** Thank you! Glad you like it and hope you like this one too!**

**GalaxyKitty: ****HOLY. FREAKING. MAVIS. I live in Wisconsin! And I was at an event with limited wifi this weekend too... O.o Mira's a shipping genius. Ah, if only Happy could talk here... but he would say 'loooove', hehe. Hope it makes you smile, and thank you!**

**Hugs all around!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	12. Chapter 12

"Remember - run softly."

"How the heck do you run softly?" Lucy panted, trying to keep up with him. They had worked up to running, but only for certain periods of time before Lucy needed a walking or jogging break.

Lucy, glancing at the break area bleachers, could see Master Mokarov watching carefully. Levy, Gray, and Erza had tagged along for some reason, though Gray was completely ignoring them by practicing shuriken throwing. Erza was hacking at some dummies, and Levy, predictably, had her nose stuck in a book.

"Ninjas don't make much sound-"

"That's rich, coming from you-"

"-so you want to have minimal ground contact," Natsu continued. He'd evidently grown used to her crankiness during running. "Use the pads of your feet more than the heel, and if you find yourself using your heel, try to roll your feet with the run. The extra spring will boost you. We're working for quality running and not quantity."

"Okay," she managed, attempting to do as instructed, though it was difficult when she was already tired.

Lucy looked to her companion next to her. He was wearing only his white, loose pants again, and took his iPhone out of his pocket. "Okay, one more minute, Lucy. You're doing great. One more."

When that one minute was up, they did their usual lap walk to cool their bodies and headed for the break benches. Natsu, some pink hair sticking to his forehead, threw himself down next to the master and took a chug. "Hey, Gramps. She's doin' pretty great, ain't she?"

"'Ain't' isn't a word, Natsu," Lucy said immediately from his right, but was pleased about the praise.

He rolled his eyes. "If it has a meaning, it's a word."

"Doesn't work like that."

"I say it does!" Natsu said, as if that made it final.

"You didn't write the dictionary!"

"Yeah, well you always go on about that shakey spear dude who made up a buncha words; why can't I?"

At this, Levy looked up in horror. "Did you just call the most renowned playwrite of all time _shakey spear_?!"

Master cleared his throat. "Yes, Natsu, she's doing very well. Better than most, starting out. You've done well."

"Nah, she's just a good student!" Natsu said, patting her head affectionately.

Mokorov smiled when Lucy laughed and pushed his hand away. "Lucy tells me you do the positions and maneuvers next?"

"Yup! And we've been doing some sparring for a month," Natsu told him.

And so they did, venturing to their usual mat. Lucy knew Natsu could take her out in about two seconds flat if he wanted to, but he was just blocking her shots with ease instead, then giving one of his own to see if she could block it. Whenever he landed the hit, it was so light that she barely felt like he'd touched her. He'd really learned to control his own strength.

The first time she'd failed to block him in their spar, she'd flown back a few feet and onto her butt, wind completely knocked out of her and gut erupting in pain. Natsu had been completely horrified, grabbing her and apologizing about fifty times before he felt so bad that he called of training. He'd hugged her for about ten minutes when he saw the bruise and had refused to leave her side for the rest of the day, offering to get her food and even do her laundry. He was so weird.

"Remember the pressure points. Yeah, I woulda been totally knocked out with that one - nice! You're getting much faster - oops!"

He again had again gone too fast for her, but stopped his kick right before it hit her. Lucy moaned in frustration. "Dammit! I thought I had that one!"

"Eh, that was my fault. I haven't taught you that feint yet; I shouldn't have used it," Natsu said, waving it off. "You're doing great; don't worry about it."

But Lucy set her expression, getting back into position. "My opponents will use things you haven't taught me yet, Natsu. I have to be ready. Do it again."

He grinned. "_That's_ my girl. Here we go." But Lucy was so distracted by his comment that she'd stood still completely. Natsu frowned. "What's wrong? Your arms should do the trick-"

"Don't call me that."

He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Call you what?"

"'My girl'. Don't call me that," Lucy repeated, eyes focused on the mat.

Blinking in surprise, he muttered, "Uh, okay. It was just an expression."

Lucy breathed out, unsure of the weird feeling in her gut. "Alright. Yeah. Okay, let's try it."

This time, she blocked it, and he grinned. "You're awesome. Do it again."

"Y-yes. Okay." But this time, he'd forgotten and done it harder, causing her to stumble back.

His eyes widened as he started forward. "Dammit - Mavis, Lucy, are you okay?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, stopping him by his chest. "Honestly, Natsu - I'm not made of glass. My stance wasn't firm enough. Do it that hard again."

Nodding, he backed up with a grin. "As you wish." He dealt it again, Lucy shielding herself and shoving her forearms back towards him, making him take a step back.

Surprised, he laughed. "Whoa! Awesome! You're getting stronger."

Lucy couldn't help but smile back, until she heard an unfamiliar voice to her far left: "Mavis, that blonde can barely push him back! Pathetic."

Grimacing, Lucy ignored whoever the person was, not even bothering to look over. It was a female voice, and surely not a year-rounder at Fairy Tail. Therefore, she didn't care what the person thought much.

Preparing her stance again, Lucy then stopped. Natsu wasn't looking at her or ready. He'd stiffened, looking off to where the voice had come from. She heard a deep growl echo from his chest.

Suddenly she heard Gray's voice in her head: _...if Natsu gets angry enough about something while not in a serious fight, you'd better hope that he'll control himself, because his pupils will get smaller, he'll growl, and then he'll rampage off with Dragon Force. Like the freaking Hulk._

Lucy backed away slightly. "Um, Natsu?"

"_Who said that_?" Natsu's voice was deeper than normal, eyes flashing as he looked to his right.

She reached forward and caught his arm. "It doesn't matter. I don't care-"

"Me," the voice said scathingly from the left again, and Lucy looked to see a burly girl with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "Got a problem?"

"Nope!" Lucy said quickly, tugging on Natsu's arm.

His hands clenched into a fist. "With your existence? Yes, I do."

"Natsu, calm down."

"Oh, I hearda you," the girl said, eyeing up Natsu. Lucy didn't like it. "You're that pyromaniac. Listen to your girlfriend - you don't wanna burn the place down. Didn't you burn down your own house when you were, like, seven?"

He suddenly slackened, eyes wide. Fire dying out of his eyes, he turned away.

Lucy, on the other hand, froze, fists forming. "_What_ did you say to him?"

"Drop it, Luce," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't care what she says." His eyes told a completely different story.

"No. I do," Lucy now growled, facing the girl and absolutely infuriated. "You do not speak to Natsu like that. Say whatever about me, but _you don't talk to him that way_."

"What are you gonna do about it, blondie?" the girl scoffed, twirling a staff. "I can say what I want."

"Beat the ever-living crap out of you, that's what," Lucy said on immediately. _Natsu must be rubbing off on me_, Lucy thought in horror as she saw the girl's orange belt to her own white.

Natsu glanced between them, raising his eyebrows. The girl laughed, dropping her staff and cracking her knuckles. "Fine. Let's go."

Lucy almost started forward, but then stopped, staring up at her friend. "Wait. Why aren't you stopping me?"

Natsu shrugged, crossing his arms. "If you wanna fight her, I'm not gonna stop you. You can totally beat her."

"She's an orange belt!" Lucy hissed.

"Well she doesn't deserve it," Natsu said easily. "She's one of the outsiders that Master's been teaching because she only joined the dojo, but he must be slacking or somethin', 'cause she's nothing compared to you. I was watching her earlier."

Narrowing his eyes, he looked the enemy girl up and down. "She focuses too much on strength rather than speed. She relies on force rather than the pressure points I taught you and evasiveness. Her left side is always open, her kicks never vary, she's overconfident, and ninjitsu uses the whole body to reinforce one movement. Her movements are solitary and slow. She doesn't have the grace that you do, or the skill, drive, and determination. So go ahead, if you like. Maybe Gramps will move you up a belt when you win."

Lucy locked eyes with him. "'When'?"

"When," he confirmed, eyes unwavering, right hand lightly brushing the small of her back and making her shiver involuntarily. It just tickled. That's all. That's it. Nothing more, of course. "I have complete faith in you."

With that, Lucy was instantly ready. "Right." Lucy rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms. "I'll show her why no one's going to say something like that to you again."

Lucy didn't wait to see his reaction. She met the girl on the mat and readied her fists.

* * *

Gray wandered over next to Natsu when he saw Lucy step onto the mat with the other girl. He'd looked over when he'd felt sudden cold down his spine, and he recognized it; it was the terror of Dragon Force.

He'd seen Natsu stiffen, Lucy, who'd been practicing with the pyro, plead with him to calm down, and that girl make a crack about Natsu's past - a nasty rumor that definitely wasn't true. Sure, he and Natsu weren't exactly on the best of terms, but they were guildmates, and the girl's comment had instantly made his blood boil.

Apparently Lucy's too, because now she was going to fight someone two ranks above her.

Gray remembered when that rumor had first started; they had been eleven, and someone had picked a fight with Natsu. The pyro had the upper hand until the person made a crack about Natsu's house burning down. Natsu had suddenly stopped fighting and walked away. The rumor, however, was later twisted to make the arson Natsu's fault, spread by the same boy that had fought Natsu. People had started whispering about it whenever the pink haired boy passed. Gray remembered listening at the door as Natsu opened up about the rumor to Lisanna, sounding as if he was about to cry. Without hesitation, Gray had run off to find the cruel gossiper, and the next day at school, the entire class population was shocked to find the bully with a broken nose and stuttering an apology to Natsu first thing in the morning. Natsu never figured out that it was Gray who had defended him, but Gray preferred it that way.

Gray grimaced next to his pyromaniac rival, who was watching the blonde steadily with a rather relaxed expression. "Why didn't you hold her back?"

Natsu only smirked. "You'll see."

"Master taught them both, Natsu, and the girl is two belts ahead," Erza pointed out, appearing on Natsu's other side.

Natsu suddenly laughed. "Gramps didn't teach Lucy."

"What?! Who did?" Gray asked.

For some reason, Natsu seemed to be hiding a smile. "Why don't you ask her after she wins?"

"Maybe I will," the other boy grumbled in retaliation before turning his attention to the fight.

* * *

Levy squeaked when she saw the situation at hand when peering up from her finished chapter. "Is Lucy… going to fight that girl?!"

Makarov's eyes darkened. "It appears so. The girl is my student, though not a very enjoyable one, I admit. I hope Natsu is sure of Lucy's skill, though I don't think he could stop her if he tried."

"But… Lu isn't a fighter. That's Natsu!" Levy said, bewildered. "What's gotten into her?"

"She has something in common with all members of our guild," the master replied, sounding a little proud. "When someone hurts her friend, she doesn't take it lying down."

"What did the other girl do?"

The master folded his hands, eyes in pain. "She said something quite cruel to Natsu. About his home burning down."

Levy gasped. "No way. Does she have a _death wish_?" Levy's gaze hardened as she watched her friend circle the mean girl. "In that case, Lucy will win for sure. She'll win if it's for Natsu."

* * *

Lucy tried to keep in mind everything Natsu had said about fighting. _Focus every sense on the fight. Nothing else in the world matters._

Breathing in and out, Lucy brought herself into the same mindset as her meditations. She finally understood why Natsu made her do them every day. She knew she could do this. She could do it for him, and show him that his hard with her work had paid off.

Lucy and the girl rotated in a circle, readying their bodies for what was to come. The other girl smirked. "I guess we should start with introductions. I'm-"

"I don't give a single crap what your name is," Lucy cut her off, eyes narrowing at the girl's weak points. "To me, all you'll ever be is someone I have to teach not to mess with my friends."

The girl chuckled, making Lucy roll her eyes. This girl was nothing compared to the people Lucy had faced on her jobs with Natsu. Granted, Lucy could only hold them off until Natsu took them down, but hey, she managed to get a few hits in.

"In that case," the girl said, rushing forward. Lucy was waiting for that. At the last second, Lucy dodged to the left side, where Natsu had mentioned was always open, sinking her elbow into the girl's gut. Growling, the girl clutched her gut, gasping slightly, and dealt out a fast kick. Lucy easily blocked it with one of her own, crouching down to use the tripping technique that Natsu had taught her on her first day. She was surprised when it worked, Lucy sumursulting out of the way when the girl fell backwards. Lucy tried for offense, but the girl was slightly faster than she'd anticipated, jumping up and throwing her fist at Lucy's face.

Throwing up an arm to block it and changing her stance to stand firm, and she began to smile. Natsu was so much harder on her than this girl. "Will you stop playing around already? I thought we were going to fight."

Yep, Natsu was definitely rubbing off on her.

The girl gave some kind of weird battle cry that Lucy rolled her eyes at as the girl rushed forward. She was clearly, by her position, going to try and give a low hit with her left and high with her right, as if trying to smash Lucy between her hands. Sure enough, she dealt out the blow, but Lucy jumped it like a jump rope and used the girl's shoulders to fly over her opponent's head, where she had access to the back of her knees.

Lucy kicked them with both of her feet, rolling backwards to stand on her feet. The girl fell to her knees, surprised, where Lucy used the same move on her back, landing on her feet this time. The girl made a strangled sound as she fell forward and Lucy jumped forward to thrust an arm against the back of her neck, holding the girl's feet down with one of her own. The girl desperately tried to grab Lucy from behind, failing as Lucy easily dodged and kneed away the other hand.

"Look," Lucy said. "I've won, but I promise not to tell anyone about how I beat you under two conditions."

"W-what?" the girl choked against the floor.

"First," Lucy started, her eyes blazing. "You never speak to one of my friends like that again. Got it?"

"Y-yeah, fine," the girl mumbled.

"Second, after I get up, you won't come after me or try to fight me again. I seriously don't want to. You'll just admit I won and walk away."

"You've made your point, okay?" the girl growled. "I know the rules. You trap me by my neck, and you win. I can't anyway; Master is watching."

"Fine," the blonde said, letting her go in an instant. "Now screw off."

The girl stumbled up, rubbing her neck and brushing herself off. With obvious difficulty, she muttered, "You win," and turned away.

Lucy breathed out and stretched her arms out, closing her eyes. Her adrenaline rush was fading away. Admittedly, she was a bit shaken up from her first fight without her best friend by her side.

Then she smiled. _But he had been watching._

_I have complete faith in you._

Lots of the time, she was sure Natsu was the dumbest, most dense guy on the planet, but he, somehow, knew that this girl he'd only trained for two months could win a fight against a girl two ranks above her.

She was ashamed for not believing in herself, when he'd been the one training her.

Suddenly, Levy, Gray, Erza, Master, and Natsu had surrounded her, the teenagers laughing.

"Very impressive, Lucy," Erza said seriously, but with a kind smile.

"Lu, you did it! You were awesome!" Levy squealed, dancing around with Lucy's hands in hers.

Natsu stole her from her roommate, wrapping her in an embrace. "I told ya! You're amazing, padawan!"

Lucy's smile was so wide, and her eyes met Gray's, whose mouth was actually hanging open. She grinned all the bigger, quirking an eyebrow. "What is it, Gray?"

"How the living hell did you learn that in two months?!" Gray asked, aghast.

Pulling away from Natsu, Lucy tapped her chin, eyes shining. "I guess it was my fantastic instructor."

Natsu perked up. "You think so, huh?"

"Tell me who taught you!" Gray demanded. "And where I can find them and seriously pay them to give me some lessons."

At this, Natsu and Levy burst out laughing, Master and Erza chuckling beside them, and Lucy gave a short one. "You suuuure you wanna know who taught me?"

"Yes!"

Lucy, smirking, thrust her thumb at Natsu behind her. "You're lookin' at him."

"No, I'm serious, Lucy."

"So am I," Lucy said. "Natsu's been training me for two months. Where do you think we were going off to everyday?"

"I dunno!" Gray shouted. "To find a closet to make out in or something! You can't be serious!"

Levy froze. "Gray, um, you probably shouldn't say that…"

"What was that, Fullbuster?" Lucy growled.

"I, uh," he stuttered, eyes looking for escape routes. "I'm sorry! I just mean, seriously, tell me who trained you!"

"Natsu did, scumbag!" Lucy repeated, glowering. "Want me to beat it into you?!"

Gray instantly turned red, looking at Natsu. "Tell me she's kidding."

Sticking his hands in his pockets, apparently not fazed by the 'making out' comment, he smirked. "Nope. She's a great student. So, what is this you said about wanting to pay me for a lesson? No way in hell, stripper."

"The feeling's mutual!" Gray said, readying his fists.

Lucy, for the second time that day, stood between them. "No! Stop it!"

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused, backing away.

"Lucy," the master finally spoke up, "I'm moving you up to an orange belt. Very good performance. And Natsu," Makarov paused, "very nice work. Would you mind if I sat in on your other training sessions? I'd like it if you continued to train Lucy."

Natsu saluted. "Aye, sir!" He threw an arm around his best friend. "Now let's all go out in the town to eat tonight and I'll get you ice cream! C'mon Levy and Erza and…" he glared, "Ice freak, I guess."

Lucy laughed. "Let's go, Sensi!"

His carefree smile nearly made her melt. "You bet, Luce. C'mon!" And he dragged her out into the town, friends following behind, making Lucy feel lighter than she ever had before.

* * *

**Heya, peeps,**

**So Lucy went into BA mode, here. I love Lucy. She's so great. And Gray and Natsu are obviously my brotp. :D Shorter chapter, but the one I just finished writing is like, 14 pages, ehhhh, exausted. The chapter after this is 12 pages, so it goes back and forth.**

**Just finished writing chapter 15 by staying up until two thirty in the morning. O.O And it's slightly depressing, but still adorable... eh, I think you'll like it anyway. It reflects my mood because I realized I have school in less than a week. I hate school as much as Natsu. **

**Reviewers! Wow passed 100! :DDDD**

**FireShifter:**** Hey buddy! Thank you! And you made mine. But of course. :P I'll try!**

**Naeda Beasly: She's a sweetie! Mira and Lucy. Haha, yeah, I decided to go ahead and put my favorite kind of Laxus in the story. Yeah, Natsu's gonna have some trouble with that. Good luck at school! I'll be joining you in your pain soon. Thank you!**

**Disney lovers 101:**** Thank you! I hope so. It'll get more actiony as it goes on, cause I'm still on the intro. :P I hope you like this one!**

**Bijuewled:**** You're psychic. Hope this one makes you 1000000x happier! Yeah, he can't heeeelp it...**

**Zadel:**** THANK YOU! Hope you like this chapter! Bracelets will be revealed... eventually. Hmm... well, he said he didn't at the meeting, but that don't forget the other colored ones that Natsu can swap her for anytime... :D Aww, dat sucks. Good luck at school! **

**LucyDragneelFT23:**** Haha, only natural! And they're just best buddies. :) I love friendships that turn into romance later; it's just adorable. That's what happened with my parents, actually. Here you go!**

**fairytail96:**** Thank you! I think your luck worked! Hope you enjoy the update. :)**

**AMMiss: ****Thanks! Looking forward to seeing if you like it!**

**EgyptianSoul.88:**** :0 Thank you so much! Oh mean, now I wanna join the guild so bad. :') I hope it's a nice place being sucked into! This really means a lot to me, thank you! Keys and Dragon Force coming up, but Dragon Force first, I think. Natsu's gonna start having a little trouble controlling it...**

**ThatOneFangirlWithNoLife: ****I can greatly empathize with your username. Thank you!**

**Guest :0):**** No problem! Thanks! (I don't watch the subbed, but I read the manga and heard about the latest episode released. I know what happens next because of the manga, so I wouldn't be too worried, if I were you. I won't give you a spoiler, but it'll be okay. That's all I can say!) Hope you like it!**

**blackrosemystik:**** Thank you kindly, friend! Wow, that's really nice. Thank you! I hope you do!**

**The Baka:**** *crying by now reading these reviews* Wow, thank you! And I don't, but I looked it up after you suggested it. It actually looks really good! I'll keep it on my watch list and get back to ya. :)**

**amulet2579:**** Thank you! This one is slightly cute, but the next one is more so. So do I! Writing about them makes me so happy. Thanks, and here ya are!**

**Sir Guest:**** Hey, Sir Guest is back! Hows it goin'? Oh, no problem, I totally feel ya on the busy stuff. Thank you! OMG you're adorable, thanks! ~ from lady LoneStorm :D**

**Tsuta:**** WOW THANK YOU THAT'S SO SWEET YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**manga4eva:**** Thanks! Hope you liked it!**

**Okay, fingers tired. But I'm gonna keep writing...**

**Lots a bunches a love.**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	13. Chapter 13

"Does it look better this way?"

Lucy turned from side to side in the mirror over her dresser, then looked to Natsu, in his usual band shirt (Styx, today), sweats, scarf, goggles, earring, and bare feet. He was sitting on her bed with Happy as usual, dully staring his friend up and down and looking extremely bored. The teen boy then sighed and took off his earbuds, which she hadn't noticed before. "What?"

Glaring, Lucy repeated, "I _asked_ if it looked better this way!"

Curse his ADHD - he had now picked up her new psychology text book and flipped through the pages. "Man, this looks like Chinese water torture. Why would you take this class?"

"Focus, Natsu!" Lucy said, starting to get frustrated. "Does it look so bad that you're avoiding answering?!"

He blinked. "What is 'it', again?"

"My. Uniform," she growled.

The students had just received their school uniforms the day before. Lucy had been excited by how cute they were; the girls' uniform was a button down white shirt with an aqua and gold (the school colors) pleated skirt. The stockings were white with the same colors circling the top. Yesterday, Master had also handed out a matching blazer and a kind of bandana to the girls. One side the blue, one side the gold, that they could choose to wear whichever way they wished. Lucy had just put it like a ribbon around her neck and turned to ask her friend (who was _supposed_ to be giving her fashion advice) if it looked better like that or under her collar.

Natsu, however, just squinted. "What? Is it different than two minutes ago?"

"The cloth is around my neck, now," Lucy told him, exasperated.

He shrugged, going back to flipping through her textbook. "That's highly disadvantageous in battle."

"I'm not going into battle! I'm going into high school!"

His eyes locked on hers, mouth twitching up into a smirk. "After your first day, you'll find out how battle and public high school aren't that different."

"It's not public," Lucy pointed out, drawing the bandana from her neck.

"With the huge number of students enrolled from the town, it may as well be. And having that around your neck will give your enemies a noose for ya," Natsu said, cringing as he saw a picture he didn't want to see and quickly flipped past it.

She put her hands on her hips. "Like your scarf is any different?"

"It is," Natsu said, absently pushing a gloved hand through his already messed up, rosy hair, "because no one is dumb enough to pick a fight with me."

"So Gray counts as dumb enough?"

"Yup. But he knows not to touch my scarf when we fight, so it's fine with me." Natsu twirled some fire through his fingers.

Lucy stomped forward and clicked off the fire with his wrist. "I told you, no fire in my room!"

He grinned at her sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, Lucy."

She rolled her eyes. She knew people called him a pyromaniac, but she just thought it was jokingly until she saw it was true. The boy randomly lit his hands up without even noticing, seemingly being constantly mesmerized with the flame. It was freaky addiction, but Lucy was determined to put a stop to it. Even if his face was pretty cute when he stared delightedly at a fire, it was a severe safety hazard. HE was a severe safety hazard.

"Even _Gray_ doesn't touch your scarf?" Lucy scoffed, turning back to the mirror and retying the cloth around her collar like a sailor. "What's the big deal with it anyway? You never take that thing off. Doesn't it get hot?"

"I don't get too hot." Natsu's voice became suddenly quiet. "My...dad. It's all I have left of him, 'cause... Everything else burned."

Lucy suddenly froze, spinning around to face him. "Oh Mavis, Natsu, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"

"Nah, it's cool." He fingered with the fringes on the end of his scarf, not meeting her eyes. "Everyone else knows. You should too."

Unable to stand the fact that his usual, happy -go-lucky expression was absent from his face, she climbed up to her bed and sat cross legged in front of him. Lightly, she slipped off his gloves and played with his fingers and hands. They were calloused but smooth, warm but not sweaty.

"Natsu-"

"I don't really wanna talk about it, Luce."

Her hands traced circles in his palms. "I was just gonna ask you how you think I should put this bandana on."

Slowly, he began to smile again, untying the cloth from her collar. "Of course." His lashes shadowed his face as he twisted the cloth in his hands. "Turn around."

She obliged, feeling him smooth his fingers through her hair, pulling it up and wrapping the cloth around it. He tied it off and spread it. "There. Like that."

Lucy puffed up her ponytail in the mirror. "Thanks. So it looks best this way?"

"Well you make anything look just as good. I just thought it would be more comfortable that way." He scrolled through more songs on his iPhone distractedly.

Red clouded up her cheeks. "I... make anything look just as good?"

"Yup," Natsu said, glancing up. "Whatcha lookin' at me like that for? Everyone knows that."

"K-knows what?"

"That you're pretty. Duh." He stuck his earbuds back in. "If you didn't know that, it'll be hard for you to pass any class, Lucy. You might need a tutor for your negative fifty IQ level."

"Can't you give a single compliment without an insult after?" Lucy seethed.

But he, in all his obliviousness, was already bobbing his head to some music and didn't hear her at all.

Lucy huffed out, ignoring him as she adjusted her button down. Her first day of school was tomorrow, and she had rushed up right after breakfast to try different ways to wear her uniform. Levy said she would join later, after using her bookstore employee discounts to get some more books on her subjects. The kids had yet to get their schedules, but their requested classes had been confirmed.

She glanced back at Natsu, who was now laying back on her bed, mouthing the words to a song, hands holding Happy above him, swishing the limp cat back and forth. Lucy couldn't help but smile and laugh at his childishness, beginning to gather up her Gi to change into in her bathroom.

After she'd done so, she crouched down by Natsu's head and pulled out an earbud. "You said we'd go to the dojo at eleven. It's eleven."

He sat up instantly, pausing his song and putting Happy down. "Right! I'm all fired up!"

Training, again supervised by Master, took about two hours. They went through the same routine as always, and Lucy couldn't help but wonder why Master was continuing to watch. It must be rather boring to sit through.

Of course, she began to wonder even more when after their training, Makorov said lightly, "Lucy, dear, why don't you go on up ahead? Natsu will meet you down at lunch in a bit."

"Um," she hesitated, glancing at her friend. "Sure, Master."

She raised her eyebrows at Natsu, wondering if he got her unspoken message: _Tell me what he says afterwards._ And she jogged off to change before lunch.

* * *

Taking another gulp of water from his jug, Natsu stared quizzically at Makarov. "What is it, Gramps? Need somethin'?"

The master paused. "Natsu, what have you thought of doing in your future?"

He seemed taken aback by the rather random question. "Uh, I dunno, Gramps. I haven't thought about it much. I guess I figured I'd just live in Magnolia and sell fireworks with Igneel and travel around like Gildarts. That just kinda seemed like what was gonna happen." Natsu frowned. "Lately... Maybe I'm thinkin' of not traveling as much. Maybe I'll stay around more, 'cause Lucy would rather stay in one place."

The master looked up at the boy in surprise. "You were thinking of staying... Because of Lucy?"

"Well, yeah!" Natsu said as if it were obvious. "We're partners. We need to stick together."

With a small smile and thinking that Mirajane must be rubbing off on him, Makarov sighed, "Well, if you want to stick with the girl that much, then maybe you should just go ahead and marry her."

Natsu blinked, eyes squinting in thought, and then shrugged cheerfully. "Yeah, I guess I may as well. But you wait until after college for that stuff, right?"

Master couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Ah, Natsu. Yes, but Mavis... Do you even know what marriage is?"

"Of course I do, Gramps!" Natsu huffed. "Whadya take me for, some kinda idiot? It's where two friends decide to live together, one a guy and one a girl. He gives her a ring, they sign some papers and go to a church in white, and then BAM, you're married. Then you get a house and eat together and play games together and have sleepovers every night. Sounds pretty fun to me. I would totally do that with Lucy."

Master stared at him, not sure if he wanted to smack the boy in the head, smack himself, smile, or laugh hysterically. In the end, he chose the less violent route, shaking his head and breathing out. Though he was as dense as rock some days, it was just so Natsu, and the master ended up smiling after all. "Natsu, do me a favor."

"Whatever you want, Gramps."

"Never change."

This made the boy frown. "But you're always telling me to stop being immature."

"I've changed my mind. You're perfect the way you are." Makarov patted Natsu's arm.

Natsu's face broke out into a grin. "That's what Lucy said!"

"She's a very smart girl."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, scratching his head and shifting his goggles. "She's hard to keep up with, sometimes."

Makarov squeezed the bridge of his nose as they neared the edge of the path that lead to the main hall. "Hopefully she lets you catch up, because you'll need some kind of woman to keep you out of trouble when you grow up, and she's just the kind. But I've gotten off topic. Have you ever thought of staying in a job at Fairy Tail, or would you rather not be stuck here past school?"

The boy looked shocked. "Gramps, you're weird too. _Stuck_ here? If I had the choice, I'd stay here the rest of my life."

The pair stopped before the entrance, causing Makarov to pull Natsu off to the side so that they could continue speaking in private. "I'm very happy to hear that, Natsu. Then why haven't you thought of a teaching career?"

Natsu leaned back and laughed. "Ha! I'd never be a good enough student to get a degree in teaching. If they let me loose in the chemistry class, the room wouldn't last a day."

"I'm not talking about in the school," the master continued hesitantly. "I'm talking about in the dojo."

Natsu began to play with fire distractedly. "Well, Laxus will be the Sensi then, won't he?"

"That's what I thought at first, but Fairy Tail's Academy will be so large, according to calculations, that I fear Laxus won't have time to run the ninjitsu training. For a while, I considered asking Erza to take the dojo, but she's so intent on a weapons career; I just didn't want to put that pressure on her. Elfman is already being scouted for pro wrestling, and Gray will be going to art school after four years here. Mira hasn't been able to fight since... Well, you know." Makarov winced, glancing up at Natsu's darkened face as the boy stuck his hands in his pockets and looked off at the wall.

"Anyway, Natsu," the master tried, clearing his throat and hoping to get off _that_ topic, "I hadn't known what to do, until I heard you were training Lucy. I was very impressed when I saw your teaching; you took on an important responsibility and achieved it with skill and passion. So I have a suggestion... No, just an option, for you to think about."

Natsu met his master's eyes again, tilting his head. "Yeah?"

"If you'd like, I would be honored and delighted if you would be the Sensi of the dojo after college."

Mouth parting, Natsu clicked off his fire and gazed at Makarov with wide eyes. "_Me_? You... Want _me_ to teach Fairy Tail ninjitsu? Like, permanently?"

"It's just an option, Natsu," the master said quickly. "I will keep the position open until you made up your mind. But Natsu, I've seen you as my grandson since I took you from that doorstep when you were seven. Whatever makes you happy to do when you grow up, will make me happy as well. Should you choose against my offer, I will not be upset."

Natsu was silent, almost making the master a little fearful that he had scared the boy. But then, eyes hidden under his pink hair, he saw Natsu begin to smile. "An honor and a delight for you, huh, Gramps?" He looked up, burning, happy eyes shining at his master. "Nothin' compared to what it would mean to me. I couldn't picture a better way to spend my life, Gramps." Natsu held his hand out. "You got yourself a Sensi! I'll do it."

"Natsu," Master said seriously, squeezing the hand that had been held out to him, "as happy as this makes me, which is extremely, I want you take your time. You're a junior in high school and have plenty of time and experiences yet to discover before you make up your mind. But I can take it you're interested for now?"

"Interested?" Natsu laughed. "More like fired up!"

The master laughed with him, putting a hand on the boy's back to usher him into the great hall. "Well, think more about the offer in the future, and do me a last favor. Don't tell anyone about it, alright?"

Natsu frowned, digging his feet in. "What about Lucy?"

The master sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this one. "Alright, you can tell Lucy. But only her, understood?"

"Sure thing, Gramps!" Natsu ran off, and Makarov saw him excitedly throw his arms around Lucy from behind while she sat talking to Erza in a table near the buffet. And he smiled.

* * *

"Which sword is this, Erza?" Lucy asked interestingly, absently scratching Happy behind the ears as he lapped milk from a bowl she'd set out for him on the table. "Looks expensive."

"I bought it last week," Erza replied, eyes still wide in excitement for her new 'toy'. "Folded steel blade with an ivory and jade handle, bound with leather. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It really is," Lucy admitted, leaning closer. "What are you going to call it?"

"I was thinking-"

"Heya, Lucy!" Natsu's voice said loudly as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders. "Get some lunch for me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You have four working appendages. Get some for yourself."

"But Luuuucyyyy..." he moaned dramatically, crawling over the back of the bench and plopping his head in her lap. She'd given up on telling him only to do that when they were alone on a train. "I'm tired from our mission yesterday and training..."

"You seemed rather enthusiastic running for twenty minutes without breaking a sweat," she said, pushing off his goggles to play with his hair.

"Yeah, so I'm tired."

"_You_ are an ADHD ball of energy. Don't start being lazy now."

"Well, when we live together, I'll need you to get me food sometimes! May as well learn now."

Her fingers instantly stopped combing through his pink mess. "Live together?! What are you talking about?"

"You two are going to live together?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Forget that - why wasn't _I_ informed?!" Lucy said heatedly.

"Well we're partners," Natsu sighed, grabbing her wrist to try and make it massage in his scalp more. "We can be roommates after college and have sleepovers every night. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"With you sawing logs all night? No thanks," Lucy scoffed.

"I don't always snore!" he protested. "And I'll do my own laundry."

"No deal. If I'm rooming with anyone, I think I'll stick with Levy."

He finally opened his eyes. He started giving her that look. That big eyed, can't-possibly-refuse-me look. "You're... gonna leave me all alone? Just me and my cat... forever?"

For her own safety, she covered his witchcraft eyes. "Find a girl and get married. You won't need me around forever. And since when do you think about the future?"

"Today," he answered simply, taking her hand off his eyes. "And like Gramps said: I'll probably just end up marrying you anyway, right?"

Lucy sputtered, hands flying off of him and almost knocking Happy's milk over. "What?! No! Why would you- the hell, Natsu!"

"You two are getting married?" Erza asked, completely misinterpreting the conversation _yet again._

"Of course not!" Lucy said firmly, glaring down at Natsu's surprised face. "Natsu, you can't just say stuff like that!"

"Why not?" he said innocently. Ugh, the eyes again.

"Be-because, you just... You don't, okay?" Lucy tried to explain, failing and face matching Natsu's hair. "Just don't say that. It's awkward! And untrue!"

He shrugged. "It could happen. I don't see what the big deal is. Doncha wanna be friends forever?"

"Well sure, but it doesn't mean we have to get m-m-married or something! Dammit, Natsu, didn't we talk about that little voice in your head? The one that tells you when to keep your trap shut?" Lucy asked through clenched teeth.

Natsu sighed and closed his eyes, turning to face her stomach. "Yeah, but it talks to much, so I just ignore it."

"You- I - just- UGH!" Lucy said, throwing her hands up in the air. "You know what? I give up. Just… go get food."

"No. I'm tired."

"You're impossible."

Lucy looked up to her left to see Levy giggling. "It's alright, Lu. I'll get him something, 'kay?"

Lucy breathed out, gazing in adoration at her blue haired, petite angel. "Thanks Lev. Usually I'd make him, but… I don't feel like being his babysitter today."

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly, trying to sit up but ending up banging his head on the table and collapsing in her lap again. "Owww…"

"So ninja," Lucy snickered.

"Shut up. I'm in a good tickle spot," he murmured.

"And I'm in a good spot to punch you in the- wait, Levy!"

Levy paused in buttering and about to spread some jam on some leftover toast for Natsu's plate. "What?"

"He likes grape jelly," Lucy said anxiously. "And he won't eat the crust-"

"Fine, fine," Levy said, doing as asked and moving on to make him a sandwich.

"Oh, Levy," Lucy spoke up again. "He likes the chipotle mayo. With tabasco sauce. And no milk! He doesn't drink milk unless it's in black tea with one sugar-"

"Okay! Okay I got it," Levy cut her off with an annoyed glance.

Lucy messed with Natsu's hair some more, but then looked back up. "Oh no, he doesn't like the corned beef. He likes chicken with that spicy barbecue-"

"I've got it, Lu!"

"And he hates spinach-"

"Okay-"

"Don't forget the tomatoes-!"

"OH MY MAVIS, LUCY!" Levy suddenly burst, dropping her tray. "IF YOU'RE THAT NUTS ABOUT HIS DIET THEN GET YOUR HUSBAND'S FOOD YOURSELF!"

The surrounding members of Fairy Tail burst out laughing, including Natsu. Lucy sputtered, "Husband?! Levy, you-"

"Someone got married? Man, I was only gone for three months."

The entire guild looked toward where the new voice had come from by the doors. There was a tall, broad man in the doorway of the guild, a cloak draped over his shoulders, loose shirt and pants, and heavy-looking boots. His hair was red, light stubble across his face. He looked confused and exasperated, but still smiling.

Natsu sat up, not hitting his head this time. "Gildarts!"

The man smiled ever the wider. "Hey, Natsu. How's it goin', kiddo? I think you got taller since last time!"

The students got over their shock. "Gildarts!" they repeated with a cheer, rushing to the door.

"Who's that? What's going on?" Lucy said loudly through the noise. Natsu had run off with the crowd.

Erza was gracious enough to answer her plea. "It's Gildarts, our world history teacher. You're taking that class, right?"

"Yeah I am, but… what's the big deal?"

"He was once a student and year-round member here too. He travels on jobs the whole summer, every summer," Erza said in shining appreciation. "He stuck around and is the most skilled member of ninjitsu in Fairy Tail, or basically the most skilled in the world. He's Cana's father, and like a second father to Natsu. Natsu dreams of beating him one day."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember his name mentioned," Lucy recalled. "Wow, it's almost hard to picture someone better at ninjitsu than Natsu."

Erza smirked. "Then you have much left to see."

Lucy looked to the doors, seeing Gildarts pick Cana up like she weighed nothing and spin her around happily, Cana halfheartedly protesting with a smile on her face. Lucy felt herself smile, tears nearly brimming from the sight of such a happy father and daughter.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Erza asked with concern.

"I'm great." Lucy picked up Happy, hand running down his back.

It took about ten minutes for the excitement to die down enough so that Gildarts could get something to eat. Cana slid in across from where Lucy had sat down again in her booth, trying to hide a smile. "My old man can be so embarrassing," she murmured.

Lucy just laughed, not bothering to tease her. Natsu returned to his place, face alight, and as usual, slung an arm around his partner while finally eating from the plate Levy had half-made for him.

When Gildarts joined his daughter by slipping down the bench next to her, Lucy squeaked and nearly jumped out of her skin. He seemed to famous amongst the guild; she didn't figure she'd ever sit right across from some Fairy Tail celebrity.

"Hi, Cannie, sweetie- wait, who is this, Natsu?" Gildarts stopped, noticing Lucy and eyeing her up and down. "Is this the girlfriend that everyone's talking about? How did a dork like you land such a beauty?"

Natsu froze while Lucy sputtered, and he turned to look at her. "You have a _boyfriend_? Why didn't you tell me? I need to approve of him first!"

Gildarts burst out laughing, a deep, joy inducing laugh as Lucy groaned and slapped her forehead. "Some things never change, I guess," Gildarts said, wiping tears of laughter away next to his daughter, who was still snickering.

"He is _not _my boyfriend," Lucy said firmly. "I have actual standards. And hi, I'm Lucy. I'm new."

The ginger man began to crack up again. "Oh, she's great. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy. Whacha doing, hanging around this bonehead?" Gildarts asked, gesturing to Natsu.

"I'm his job partner," she sighed, placing Happy on Natsu's head.

"Hey!" Natsu said, glaring with a blue cat sliding down his face. "I'm not a bonehead!"

"We'll see about that, considering how you'll be in my class this year, Natsu," Gildarts said, amused.

Cana slurped the rest of the beer from her tankard. "He must not be so much a bonehead, Dad, if he's got such a 'friends with benefits' thing going on with Lucy here."

Gildarts stared.

Natsu scratched his head and swallowed a bite of his sandwich. "Lucy _does_ have a lot of benefits. Like, she'll probably help me pass English class and she's good with a whip."

"A whip?" Gildarts choked.

"Natsu!" Lucy said, ready to crawl into a hole. "Remember that little voice? Now is the time to listen to it!" She pointed at Cana. "You are a pathological liar!" Then she pointed at Gildarts. "And stuff not true at all! I'm good at _fighting in battles on jobs_ with a whip, and pink hair and fire addicted is not my type!"

Cana and Gildarts started laughing hard enough to blow their guts out, while Natsu just looked confused. "I thought I was complimenting you."

"No!"

"And what do you mean 'type'? I thought you said my hair was cute."

"Shut up, Natsu! I did not!" she insisted, praying to Mavis to save her.

"Yes, you did."

"Did. Not."

"You did too. When we were coming back from that job down south on the train. And you were playing with my hair. Geez, you're such a liar, Luce." The boy continued to eat while she stared at him, ready to bash in his head and sell it on Amazon.

Cana raised her eyebrows. "Gettin' steamy on trains now, huh?"

"Oh. My. Mavis," Lucy hissed. "I can't do this anymore. We're friends, okay? Anyone who says anything that implies differently, from now on, will be tied to a post and flayed alive."

"Kinky," sniggered Gildarts.

Lucy glowered at him. "I can see where your daughter gets her _charming_ personality."

The man raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, blondie, I'm done. I'm impressed with any girl that can not be sent to an asylum after five minutes with little combustion boy here."

"That was harsh, Pops!" Natsu said, crossing his arms. "Now you're sounding like Gray!"

"It's all character building, kiddo."

"An abused and degraded character?"

Cana smirked from over her cup. "Wow. You can pronounce 'degraded', Natsu? Color me impressed."

"Shut up, ya drunk bikini model!"

"Was that meant to insult me?"

"Gildarts!" the master said, stepping up to their table jovially. They exchanged small talk for a few minutes, but then Makarov cleared his throat. Lucy suddenly noticed that though lunch had been put away, all the year round and boarding school members had joined them in the hall. Master revealed the reason for this in a matter of seconds. "You came just in time, Gildarts! Time to hand out your schedules, children! Gather round; I'll call names in alphabetical order."

"Why haven't we gotten the schedules before?" Lucy asked Cana through the side of her mouth.

"Master writes up the ones for year-round members himself." Cana leaned back. "Since he knows us best, he does it to avoid as many disasters as possible, like Gray and Natsu being in a class together."

"Ah. Now it makes sense."

Natsu got his before her, having a 'D' name, so Gray and herself came soon after. After a quick once-over, Lucy waited for Levy to get hers to compare them.

"This is BULLSH*T!" Natsu's voice suddenly shouted from Lucy's left after a few minutes, causing everyone to jump. He was looking at Lucy, Gray, and his schedules, eyes narrowed in anger.

The master sighed, having finished handing the rest out. "What is it, Natsu?"

Natsu shook his schedule at Makarov. "I only have two class periods with Lucy, Gramps! And she has four with Gray! And-" he grabbed Levy who was innocently walking by, making her squeak as he stole the paper in her hand. "And she has five with Levy! This is so unfair!"

"Don't you get like that with me, Natsu Dragneel!" Master growled. "I designed yours specially! You're lucky I let you have a single class with her! You think I don't know what kind of shenanigans you two get up to? You think I don't know how you constantly drag her into trouble? You think I don't know what pair was behind that slime bomb, or the Kool-Aid bathroom flooding prank?!"

Lucy and Natsu hung their heads. "It was just a joke, Gramps…" Natsu tried weakly. "We got bored one day and-"

"What's more, she would be a model student, but you'd constantly distract her. And if you were in a _chemistry_ class together… oh ho, my precious school wouldn't last an hour!"

"But we're _partners_, Gramps!" Natsu whined.

"Partners in crime and destruction, definitely, with you involving the poor girl in your antics! WIth Gray and Levy, she'll have a fine time passing her classes, but the two of you-"

"Ugh, Gramps!" It was Gray complaining this time. "Why would you put me in study hall and world history with fire freak?!"

"I'll trust Gildarts, Lucy, and Levy to keep you two under control, if Lucy and Natsu haven't blown up the library already or-or started World War III!" Gramps said, completely losing his head. "It was hard enough trying to get you two not in the same class periods for the rest of the day, especially when you both decide to take the exact same classes except art!"

"What?!" Natsu and Gray chorused. "You took the same classes as me?! Copycat!"

"You two would make worse destruction than Natsu and Lucy, with Natsu making fiery hell and Gray freezing it over! _Now sit down and shut up_!" They both backed up, instantly slamming down into a seat.

"Anyone else have a problem with their schedules?!" Master shouted, clutching his head.

The wide-eyed members of the guild shook their heads very quickly.

"Good! Now look at them and just… don't… blow things up," the master finally sighed, slumping off to the bar and asking Mirajane for vodka.

Lucy peered down at hers some more, absently rubbing Natsu's hand with her own as he whined more and leaned his head on her shoulder. Her first class was functions, then psychology, chemistry, and ceramics. Lunch, world history, study hall, advanced literature, basic auto, and creative writing followed.

"Which ones do we have together, Levy?" Lucy said, pushing over her schedule to the girl on her left and bouncing up and down in excitement. She forgot about Natsu's head on her shoulder and he grumbled as his head hit her collarbone. Lucy ignored him.

Levy adjusted her glasses and looked it over. "Awesome! We have functions, world history, study hall, advanced lit, and basic auto together. And, of course, everyone has lunch fifth period." Her eyes were shining. "This year will be great! We can do a bunch of homework together."

"Yeah!" Lucy laughed, shoving her sheet over to Gray across the table. "What about you, Gray?"

He scrolled his charcoal eyes through her schedule. "Looks like I'm in ceramics, world history, study hall, and creative writing with you."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "But that means… Natsu, you took _creative writing_?!"

"Heard the class was a pushover," he murmured into her shirt. "And we only have world history and study hall together."

She felt a wave of pity, and his upset cuteness was beginning to take effect on her. "It's okay, Natsu! We have lunch together, we train together, and we can do a bunch of our homework together!"

He started to perk up. "Yeah, that's true."

"What art class did you take?" Lucy tried, getting of his misery topic. "Master said it was different than Gray's."

Natsu leaned on his hand. "Drawing and painting."

"Oh dear," Lucy sighed, wincing at the thought of what his 'masterpieces' would look like.

"At least he didn't take cooking or child care," Levy whispered to her, and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Fairy Tail!" the master called from the bar, causing the guild to look up. He was staring at his phone as if reading a text. "Yes… okay, I need some volunteers to go outside and help take in some luggage! Some students were unable to arrive until this afternoon. I need people that will give them a warm welcome…" Master glanced over the crowd. "Erza! Levy… Gray… um, yes, and Lucy! They're outside. Show them to their rooms and then bring them to me."

"Of course, Master," Erza said, standing with purpose.

Lucy was flattered and shocked that the master had chosen her. "You bet, Master!"

Levy jumped up with her, as did Natsu and Gray. "I'm all fired up!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Gramps didn't ask you to go, pyro. Probably because you'd freak them out."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Like the half naked guy wouldn't freak them out either?"

"Dammit! When did that happen?" He began to look around the room for his clothes.

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, the master really didn't ask you to come. Don't you think we should do what he says after your little temper tantrum earlier?"

"Gray flipped out too!"

"Natsu-"

"I'm coming. I go where my partner goes, Lucy. C'mon!" Natsu marched towards the doors.

Lucy facepalmed while Levy giggled. "He sure is keeping you, alright. Just let him go. He can't do too much harm, right?"

The blonde knocked on wood. "Don't jinx it."

The group opened the doors and stood on the front step, sighting three teenagers standing with a single piece of luggage each.

Two were girls; the smaller one, looking about Lucy's own age, had hair in a ponytail pinker than Natsu's, and headphones resting around her neck. She seemed cheerful enough, wearing her yellow hoodie and skinny jeans with converse.

The second girl seemed a bit more solemn, with long, black hair, casual black and white sundress, and black choker. It matched her dark eyes.

The last was the tall boy, with shockingly dark blue hair, haunted expression, and black t-shirt with jeans and combat boots. The strangest thing about his appearance, however, was the red, intricate tattoo over his right eye.

Erza and Gray froze at the same time, expressions becoming erased of any other emotion than shock.

"Ultear," Gray murmured.

"Jellal?" Erza whispered.

Lucy and Levy looked back and forth between them, while Natsu was too busy staring off into oblivion.

The girl in the middle raised her hand. "Meredy, since no one else seems to be sprouting out my name as if from some dramatic reality tv show."

Lucy cleared her throat, opening her hands out to them slightly. "Well… welcome to Fairy Tail!"

She squeaked and backed away as Natsu's hands burst into flame. "Yeah! It's _really_ fun here."

Even snapping Erza and Gray out of their stupor, the Fairy Tail members all groaned in unison, "Natsu, you _idiot_."

Meredy shrugged lightly. "I dunno. Looks pretty fun to me!"

"Thank you, fellow pinkette!" Natsu beamed.

"Pinkette isn't a word, Natsu," Lucy said instantly.

"Prove it!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me, Lucy- no, seriously, tell me your last name."

Seeming to be the only one with sense, Gray grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt and threw him inside, slamming the doors behind him. "Sorry about that. Ahem, uh, but it is really fun here."

The trio stared. Levy leaned over to Lucy. "I jinxed it, didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

* * *

**Hallo everyone!**

**Crime Sorciere crew gettin' the party started in da Fairy Tail house...**

**It gonna get a little messy... BUT IN A GOOD WAY**

**So, I hope I didn't overdo the Nalu, here. Of course, you can never really overdo it... hehehe. And I just love Gildarts. His and Natsu's father/son relationship is so adorable, and I'm going to show it more. And I know Lucy isn't a troublemaker, but I had a feeling Natsu would drag her into all kinds of stuff.**

**Looks like Natsu actually has a future other than being a pyromaniac. I had a feeling that Natsu would have a basic understanding of dating and kissing, but marriage? Not so much. Wakaba and Mocao have been left by or unfaithful to their wives, Makarov probably never was married, and Gildarts' marriage didn't last long. Why would Natsu understand?**

**AAAAAH this was fun to write! HEHEHE.**

**DEAREST REVIEWERS:**

**blackrosemystik:**** :D Yay! I wish you luck. Thank you, and I hope this makes you smile.**

**thecagedsong:**** Wow, thanks! Yeah, I tried to make it not so choppy and put, like, a 'Two Months Later' label at the top. And here's another skip. Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**EgyptianSoul.88: ****GO LUCY! Lucy is fantastic, and I want to pay tribute to her bada**ary. Natsu, as you will soon see, has a lot more issues than he lets on, just like in the anime/manga. But in those, it doesn't give much insight into his inner vulnerable thoughts, and I'd like to show that in him during his upcoming POV, including his problems with Dragon Force. Soon... AAAHH TOO CUTE and I hope you feel the same way about this one!**

**FireShifter:**** Thanks! Hehe, me too. I love Lucy. Nah, I just made her up for this chapter. Gray is precious and I will include him in this plenty, because he can just be so brotherly and UGH LOVE. BROTP. Thanks again, and I hope this makes you smile too!**

**Pokemon Ranger-Trainer:**** She's all fired up! He is rubbing off on her, after all. And I believe you were right about the run for his money, though; she keeps him on his toes. Thank you!**

**LucyDragneelFT23:**** Lucy is my queen and must be respected at all costs! :D Thank you! Gray and Natsu just need to hug it out and be besties already. Like, seriously, guys. Awww yea, Lucy can kick butt.**

**Disney lovers 101:**** THANK YOU! URMURGURD THANK YOU SO MUCH! HERE YOU GO DARLING!**

**Naeda Beasly: ****:3 Thanks! They think of each other alllll the tiiiime... Yeah, she's getting pretty annoyed at being called his, and pretty annoyed at him for not discouraging the nickname ('cause he don't care, hehe) Thank you so much again and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**kittyangelita1126:**** (Ch. 11) *chants* ship ship ship ship ship ship ship... Thank you! (Ch. 12) Haha, Natsu don't care. He don't care about much other than fire, fighting, food, and his friends. Makin' out? Naahhh... Hehe, I just love how he doesn't care and Lucy does. They have a good balance and it's hilarious. In that case, I will try hard to keep updating! I know how much school sucks. Good luck, and I hope reading this keeps you happily distracted!**

**amulet2579:**** Yeah! She gon' be a good ninja! Thank you - hope you liked it!**

**AMMiss:**** Thank you, and aww, it was a pleasure! **

**Guest :0):**** :D :D That makes me happy! Yeah, my friend sobbed until I told her the spoiler and she was fine again. Hope this makes you feel even better!**

**GalaxyKitty:**** (Ch. 11) :D I laughed really hard when I read your review. I didn't know it that was funny, but whatever makes you laugh makes me happy! Levy ships it so hard. (Ch. 12) Haha, I had to go back and read the chapter again to find that... I totally forgot writing it. I guess Nalu just kinda automatically spews out through my fingers. Hehe, in the next few, Mira's gonna have plenty to be happy about. Awe yeah, Lucy's fierce and fired up! Here ya go...**

**The Baka:**** Showing how strong Lucy is both physically and mentally makes me happy. Hope you liked this one, because it's 12 pages. :P P.S. I hope I do too!**

**Zadel:**** Haha, can't guarentee that. I enjoy making them suffer in denial... wow, I sound like a sadist. Oh well. I can't wait to show more of that side of her, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**Ooookay. Gonna start on writing chapter 18 now... Goodnight!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	14. Chapter 14

Already bored out of his mind for five minutes of inactivity, Natsu swirled some fire around his hands. Sitting upside down in his red Papasan council seat in the boys' lounge, his legs hung limply over the top with Happy on his feet. He was listening to some Van Halen on his red and black Beats headphones that he'd bought after a job two years ago, though it wasn't distracting him nearly enough.

While drumming on his air drums, he heard a few muffled sounds. Suddenly, his cat was swept up and dropped on his stomach, quickly making him click off his flames and grab Happy. He sat up and ripped off his headphones, enraged that someone touched his cat. "Who was that?"

Every male in the room pointed to Gray.

And that was a lot of males; it was another Bro Code meeting.

"Fullbuster, you-!"

"I gave him permission so that you'd start _paying attention_ to the most _important meeting of the year!_" Freed said with as much of a scowl as the guy could muster. (Not much)

Natsu scowled much more intensely. "Well, meeting eight hundred and fifty eight sucked. I would sit this one out if Gramps and Gildarts would let me." Laxus glowered at him from the corner. "And Laxus," Natsu added quickly.

Sure enough, the master and Gildarts sat in on the meeting, as well as a few boys that came lived at Fairy Tail just during the school year. Gildarts raised his eyebrows. "What happened at meeting eight hundred and fifty eight?"

Gramps and the other boys sniggered to themselves and stole evil-grinning glances at Natsu while he moaned and hid his face in his cat. He didn't get embarrassed easily, but he was really getting sick of them laughing every time the incident was mentioned.

"We will surely cover that in the summer recap briefing," Freed assured him. "Are all participating members present? Or shall we call roll?"

"No!" they said together.

"Yeah, we're all here, Freed. Let's get a move on already; I wanna get to the end of summer party, and the recaps are hilarious," Bixlow urged, and Natsu realized he wasn't the only bored one.

"Fine, fine...The meeting is officially called to order," Freed said, starting the same speech as always. "Secretary, please begin the transcript for meeting…" Freed glanced at his clipboard. "Eight hundred and sixty five since the formation of the Fairy Tail Bro Code, made by the men of Fairy Tail to create order within our ranks, which are commonly at odds with one another."

"We will begin with a recap and open discussion," Freed continued, gathering a stack of paper from the coffee table, "for the sake of Alpha Makarov Dreyar the first and Alpha Gildarts Clive, of every meeting and it's purpose this summer since the end of school meeting and party prior to this summer. We start of with meeting eight hundred and forty seven..."

As grumpy as Natsu was to be in this cursed room again, he had to admit the summaries of summer meetings were always hilarious, spoken in Freed's practical monotone. Natsu laughed at nearly all of them, commenting and teasing with the other boys. That was, until the the Natsu-central meeting came up.

"Eight hundred and fifty eight, June 16th," Freed read off. "Gamma Natsu Dragneel's completion of his sixth rite by completing rite five."

"What?!" shouted Gildarts, slamming his hands on the coffee table. "You gave out a bracelet, Natsu?! And up a rank? Why didn't you call and tell me?!"

"It's not that bigga deal," Natsu murmured, propping his feet up on the table and putting a weary arm over his eyes when leaning back.

"You shoulda seen his face, Gildarts," Gray sniggered. "He's totally whipped."

"Funnier because she _has_ a whip," Alzack said slyly, causing the boys to laugh ever the harder.

"I am not whipped!" Natsu moaned for what felt like the hundredth time. "It was a black bracelet, guys, because she's my partner and I don't want guys to mess her around!"

"He was the same color as his hair when he came back from that one," the master chortled.

"Okay, you can stop now," Natsu said through gritted teeth.

"Oh your partner," Gildarts realized, a grin forming on his face as well. "She's gorgeous, Natsu. You know, if I were you, I'd go ahead and give her a red one."

"_Hell no, you pervy old man_," Natsu hissed.

The comments continued around the room: "He's in _loooove_..."

"Natsu probably doesn't even know what that _is_, Bix."

"They should make out already-"

"She's too hot for him-"

"-like a pair of puppy dogs-"

"What's the Nalu betting pot at right now?"

"I think they are just friends-"

"You just say that because that blonde beast will whip you raw if you suggest otherwise-"

Max rolled his eyes. "You already follow the poor girl everywhere. I'm surprised she hasn't told you to screw off yet. How do you know she's not sick of you already?"

A few laughed, until they were silenced by the expression on Natsu's face. He was blinking and staring at his open hands with wide eyes. "I...I don't."

Droy winced in sympathy. "That was harsh, Max." Max grimaced in shame, looking downwards as well.

To everyone's surprise, Natsu's savior came in the form of Gray. "Oh please. That girl won't leave his side either. He was gone for about two hours and she ventured up to _our floor_ to find him. She lets him in her room and trains and eats with him. Lucy's not a girl that'll take crap; if she wanted him to leave her alone, she would tell him so." The boys all watched Gray prop his feet up the same way as Natsu had. "Okay, so I'm joking about the 'being whipped' thing, but they _are_ inseparable, and they _are_ best friends. Natsu's got nothing to worry about."

"Said like a man," Elfman said, clapping.

The room spun as they simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Finally, the meeting went on, ending with a meeting for an added subtext about Kool-Aid being officially banned from all bathrooms. They then got down to the 'back to school' business.

Freed set his palms on the table and sat on his stiff chair. "I think we'll start with our new coming year-round member. I have been informed that his name is Jellal Fernandez. He'll need an initiation meeting and party, as well as his initiation act. When shall we schedule it? Open for suggestions starting now."

"_Not_ on a school night," Master said firmly.

"Agreed, Alpha Dreyar the first. Does anyone object to this week Friday night at ten pm?"

The boys shrugged and shook their heads, murmuring 'no's and 'nah's across the room.

"Right. Secretary, mark down Friday the fifth of September at ten pm for the initiation events of Jellal Fernandez." Bixlow nodded and tapped away at his green laptop. Freed turned back to the group, long, green hair swishing. "And for his initiation act. Suggestions open starting now."

"I think it's time we give him _that_ one," Bixlow said deviously from behind his screen.

Natsu laughed. "Oh yeah! I gotta see _that_ one!"

"Nah, let's save it for a jerk, guys," said Warren reasonably. "Jellal looks rather innocent. How about something simpler, like... filling girls' shampoo bottles with dye?"

"I agree with your initiation act idea, but I would be so sure about the 'innocent' part," Gildarts added darkly. "Have you heard about where his two friends, those girls, come from?"

The guys traded uneasy looks. "No," Jet finally spoke for them. "In fact, we don't get much info..."

Gildarts' voice deepened seriously. "Then I assume you didn't hear about how the Grimoire Heart guild was finally disbanded?"

A gasp rippled through the room. Natsu felt this expression turn sour as his fingers stopped twisting fire instantly. Grimoire Heart was as dark as they came, for dark ninjitsu guilds. They called themselves a guild, at least, though everyone knew that 'dark guilds' was another term for 'gangs' and 'the big three dark guilds' were basically 'the mafia'.

"Yeah," Gildarts continued, lacing his fingers together. Master closed his eyes as if he already knew. "Two months ago. I heard it being talked about around a tavern I was sittin' in after a job. Two key members left, one died, the master went missing, and the guild fell to ruin. They arrested some members, but others went into hiding. I found two of them: the two that had left first. Meredy and Ultear."

"Those new girls... were members of Grimoire Heart?" choked Naab, visibly beginning to sweat.

The boys began to murmur, though Natsu seemed to be the only one noticing that Gray was completely silent, hiding his eyes under his hair.

"Why are they here, then?" Laxus growled from the corner. "Why aren't they poisoning Fairy Tail instead of in jail, rotting and making friends with the rats?"

The males all shivered at his tone. Only Gildarts, Laxus' grandfather, and Natsu seemed unfazed. Their master sighed, speaking warily, "I said I would take them in as a charity project. You know how children sent here can avoid jail; I see potential in those girls. After all, they did choose to run away. Give them a chance. Ignore your prejudices. Don't you remember the saying I taught you all?"

Members in the room shifted uncomfortably, obviously not remembering. But Natsu smiled. He watched flames dance across his fingers, saying clearly, "'Yesterday's enemy can be today's friend. Forgive, but don't forget.'." He glanced up, ignoring the surprised faces of his guild mates. "Right, Gramps?"

Eyes shining in some sort of pride, Makarov returned Natsu's smile. "That's right, Natsu. That's right." The master cleared his throat. "And as for Jellal, he does have a bit of a criminal record. But over the last several years he has completely changed, and deserves another chance. He was not a part of _that_ guild, but from a smaller, private school known as Crime Sorciere that the girls had fled to after they escaped Grimoire. It shut down because it didn't have enough students, so I offered them a place here. Jellal is very intelligent, kind, quiet, and enjoys playing the violin. I expect you to treat him as one of your own."

The members grimaced, but Natsu didn't see why. "Sure thing, Gramps!"

Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I think you're the most insanity-inducing boy ever to enter Fairy Tail, Natsu, and most of the time think Mavis sent you here to test my patience... but I always appreciate your enthusiasm and pray that it is contagious, for both Jellal's sake and mine." Master grabbed the nearest alcoholic beverage and began to chug.

Natsu shrugged. "That's enough of a compliment for me."

"Do you appreciate his enthusiasm for fire?" Gray said with a flat stare at Natsu's shorts, which had started smoldering at the end. Natsu quickly patted himself down, and the others began to laugh again.

The meeting continued, until Freed finished off with, "Any last comments about summer activities or notices for the school year? Alpha Dreyar the first? Alpha Clive?"

"Nope, that should be it!" the master giggled from his sixth beer.

Gildarts, on the other hand, sighed and dropped his head into his hand. "Bixlow getting a date... Laxus missing a red bracelet without telling us who he gave it to... Naab getting a job... Master being unable to out-drink my daughter... Natsu being..._special friends_, with a cute girl... Gray _defending_ Natsu... Going through a whole dinner without every guy here brawling... I'm gone for three months and the guild goes into chaos!"

* * *

The fact that Lucy woke up on time didn't end up mattering at all; Lucy ran around the room in a blur, matching the first-day-of-school chaos echoing throughout the guild.

After her shower, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and pulling on her underwear and camisole, she ran out to get her uniform, slipping her keys on her belt as she passed her dresser.

"You're not going to class in that, are you?"

Lucy was jerked out of such an intense focus zone that she screamed, causing Natsu yelp and fall out the window.

"OH MY MAVIS!" she shrieked even louder in horror, running to the window where Natsu had fallen and making a Levy run back in from the bathroom in similar attire.

"Lu, are you okay?!"

"Natsu, oh Mavis," Lucy breathed out in relief, realizing he was gripping the bottom of the window and already hoisting himself up. She helped him in by holding onto his arms, but when he collapsed inside, groaning, she gasped and let go. "Why am I helping you?! You barged into my room, when I was TRYING to get ready-" She looked down at herself and shrieked again. "I am _in my underwear_!"

"So am I!" Natsu pointed out, and he was indeed only sporting his gloves, scarf, and red boxers. Lucy's face soon flooded with pink at the sight of him and his stupid six pack.

"GET. OUT. NATSU. DRAGNEEL!"

"That's so unfair!" he shouted back. "I can't yell _your_ last name at you because you still won't tell me what it is!"

"Get. Out."

"That's a weird last name-"

"It's not my last name, it's what I am demanding that you do!" Lucy cried out, losing her cool altogether. "Go away! Leave! Go to your room! And not mine!"

"Fine, _mother_!"

"Ugh!" Lucy turned back to Levy as Natsu climbed back to his room. "Yes. I'm... simply... spiffy."

Levy nodded, backing away slowly. "O-of course. Um, tell me... If you need anything..." Her blue-haired, scared, best friend scurried back into the bathroom.

Lucy took a minute to meditate, calming herself, before pulling on her bracelet, uniform, and putting her hair up in a ponytail and tying it with the bandana, letting her bangs fall into her face. She slid on her belt with her hidden whip, tugged on her boots, and, on complete instinct, shoved a throwing dagger in it. As usual, Lucy decided against makeup; she'd given up on the stuff after Gray had told her the lovely trivia of how mascara was made of bat poop.

Having packed her bookbag the night before, she slid it on and took another breath, smoothing her skirt. She glanced in the mirror, giving herself a smile. "You got this, Lucy."

Levy came out of the bathroom with Erza, and Lucy gave off a little squeal. "You guys looks so cute!"

"You look lovely, Lucy," Erza said kindly. She still had a sword on her belt, but considering how Erza was her class' president and how Lucy herself had a whip on her belt and knife in her boot, Lucy chose to ignore it.

Levy grabbed Lucy's hand. "All ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Levy grinned. "I'm all-"

"-fired up now!" they finished together, bursting with laughter, and running downstairs with Erza to grab a muffin and some caffeinated tea.

Levy kindly led Lucy to her first class through the massive hoard of students. Natsu hadn't been lying; Fairy Tail Academy may as well have been a public school with its size and broad class selection.

She and Levy were one of the first two in the room, due to how, since they lived here, they didn't have to visit a locker. Sighing, Lucy set her head down in her arms for a short rest beside Levy, who had already pulled out a book and was tapping her foot in first day anxiety.

While she hated math, Lucy was good at it, and she was determined to impress on her first day, for the sake of Fairy Tail's good name.

* * *

It was Natsu's first period of his first day, and he already had Boston blasting in his headphones.

As soon as their young chemistry teacher, Mr. Bates, had explained that he'd show them different colors of fire to show how much fun chemistry was and the amazing things they'd learn this year, Natsu had tuned him out. Not to mention, Natsu generally disliked school teachers other than Gildarts, Wakaba, and Macao.

While the teacher talked, Natsu sat alone in the back, doodling on his notebook. He scribbled down a plan for next month's batch of fireworks, drew up a cartoon dragon, and was tracing out an idea for a new pair of gloves when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Natsu looked up into the glaring eyes of his teacher. After facing so many enemies on jobs, evil teacher faces really didn't faze him.

Sighing, he slid his headphones off onto his scarf. "Yeah?"

"Headphones away."

He obliged, taking them off and pushing them down the table before continuing to write notes on the materials he'd need for his new pyrotechnic experiment.

"Young man," the teacher said, trying to sound dangerous. Natsu refused to be even slightly intimidated unless the guy took out a katana. "Were you listening to a _single_ thing I was saying?"

Natsu was an honest person, so naturally, he shrugged and answered, "I listened to your name and your five minute welcome speech."

"Oh? Then I assume you just know, considering how you think you are too good for this class, the material needed to create white fire on our quiz?"

Natsu pinched the end of his nose, feeling a burning irritation. He _hated_ people that were full of themselves, and being accused of being conceited ticked him off even more. "Magnesium."

The teacher did look surprised. "Oh. Alright. Blue fire?"

"Copper chloride. Ethanol, methanol, isoproyl alcohol, or natural gas."

"Green."

"Boric acid."

"Purple?"

"Potassium chloride."

"Metals used to produce incandescence?"

"Magnesium, aluminum, titanium…" Natsu listed lazily, shading in parts of his drawing.

Mr. Bates was looking scandalized, especially when he glanced down at Natsu's paper. "Are those... Firework formulas and flamethrower designs?!"

"Yeah. What about it?" Natsu moved his pencil to label the separate device parts, playing with flames from his gloves in his fingers. He then looked at his hand, suddenly remembering that he wasn't supposed to do that in school. Oh well.

The teacher, however, yelped. "Your hand is on fire!"

"Yeah, I know," said Natsu, starting to get seriously annoyed.

"Get the fire extinguisher!"

"Cool your jets," Natsu said, scowling. "It's fine. My hands are fireproof. See?"

"Why are flames coming out of your hands?!"

"What do you think these designs I'm drawing are for?"

"You can't have fire in the school!"

"You just did," Natsu pointed out.

The man suddenly glanced at the scarf, the rosy hair, goggles, earring, and gloves again. "Are you... The Salamander?!"

Natsu frowned at the teacher. "Yeah, I am. Sorry - I figured Gramps would warn you about having a psychiatrist diagnosed pyromaniac in a chemistry classroom."

"Detention, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu sighed. It was then that he knew he was in for a long day.

* * *

**Heyooo...**

**So, Natsu doesn't really like school. You'll get more of an explanation there next chapter.**

**I thought NaLuforever48 pointed out a good thing. Well, at least, I think he/she was trying to basically ask why Natsu is softer and more affectionate in this story. I think it's a pretty good question and some of you guys might have it too.**

**Long and short of it; he lives in a different world. This is based off of where I live, and I don't know too much about what other cultures do affectionately, but here we hug each other all the time. Constantly. Hello, goodbye, smiles, laughter, crying, whenever you feel like it. Feel like cuddling? We just go snuggle with our best friends. Want to take a nap? We put our head on our friend's shoulder or lap and sleep. Want to hold hands? We do with anyone. **

**One of Natsu's big traits is that he overdoes EVERYTHING. "You want me to beat up bad guy? I can do that!" *runs off, leaving everyone behind, and blows up whole town* "You want me to eat food? I can do that!" *eats 1000 jewel worth* He hasn't had a best friend in a while, so what he has to go off of is pairs like Bisca and Alzack, who probably would hug a lot in this AU. So he'd be like "You want me to be friend? How? Oh, I see. Friends are hugging. I can do that!" *constantly invades Lucy's space* Lucy has been longing for someone's closeness and affection for most of her life in this one, and has known abuse, so she wouldn't discourage it too much, leaving him to do as he sees fit. Natsu see, Natsu do, as this situation goes.**

**Not to mention, as I'll slightly explain in Ch. 15, Natsu has more mental issues in this story than original FT. He's basically subconsciously seeking comfort in Lucy, because no one really has done so since Lisanna.**

**As far as putting his arm around her shoulders like he always does here, that has a simpler explanation. It is a natural protective gesture. Dads do it, boyfriends do it, all friends of all genders do it. At least, where I live. When you find out more about the Bro Code later, one of the things emphasized in it that Natsu has grown up with is the boys' determination to protect all Fairy Tail members. They get serious with protecting their girls, no matter how capable the girls may be. It's his instinct to protect her dutifully. He sees her, he thinks she's nice right away, which is novel for him. He's lost a lot in life, and so when he finds something good, he's gonna protect it with his life. And so putting his arm around her shoulders would just be automatic.**

**I just felt I should explain because I was worried about not getting his character right too. Though, Lucy will slowly start teaching Natsu to tone it down, especially since she wants other boys to know she's single. He basically just doesn't know any better.**

**Okay! Phew... Reviewers!**

**Zadel:**** Ahh, yeah, the slowness of the manga is painful... I won't take that long! Haha, yeah, I couldn't help it, with his denseness and all. Thank you!**

**Disney lovers 101:**** :D I love Jellal, even though he's an idiot sometimes. I'll try to do him credit! Yeah, that dummy... Here you go!**

**Yuki Loxar:**** OH MY MAVIS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REMINDING ME I HAD A TOTAL BRAINFART. Ugh, I can't believe I did that. Broke one of the sacred Fanficiton laws... sorry about that, but I fixed it. HEHE IT'S COMING UP IN... three chapters... He... hehe...eh.**

**Sammysweetheart:**** Thank you! Hope you like it!**

**LucyDragneelFT23:**** :D I'm glad! Hehe, it's one of the things I love so much about him. Thank you so much! **

**ImAKawaiiPotato:**** YEEEEAHH! (I love your username, by the way)**

**FireShifter:**** Hehe, he needs to slow down a bit. She'll just have to pound it into his skull. Ah, Gildarts. He's perfect... Yeah, I'll show his daddy side more and more. Ah, if it had one, it wouldn't be Fairy Tail! And I may as well tell you: no, he's not possessed. But you find out a little more here. Thank you!**

**SupremeOverlordLetters:**** Thanks! (wicked: I love it) I will continue to take advantage of how funny they can be. :3 Thank you so much, and I will!**

**Reallyfanofstories:**** Thank you. :) I'm glad you think so! I hope to keep it that way, and thanks again!**

**blackrosemystik:**** :D Then I'm happy! I hope I can make some more fun ones. :3 Oh yes, plenty of shenanigans ahead... hope you enjoy it!**

**Alya Starbright:**** Thank you! I'm glad you love it, and I will continue the BA Lucy! I hope you liked this one.**

**AMMiss:**** Thanks! Hoping it met your expectations. I love Gildarts, so I had to give him a good spotlight. :3 Thank you again!**

**The Baka:**** Haha thanks! Natsu needs to listen to that little voice... And I couldn't wait show it to you. :D**

**Bijuewled:**** Ah, good to know! Ooo, ouch. Hope I can do somethin' to cheer you up. I'm heading off to school battle Tuesday... O.o**

**Naeda Beasly:**** Thanks! Jellal shall be his mysterious self... :D Haha, yeah, I couldn't help but add that. While Lucy has many types of relationships with Natsu, I thought she'd feel inclined to take care of him since he has no parents. Oh, you're welcome! I can't stand not to say thank you to you guys for taking time just to say something nice to me, and the little conversations I get to have with you are fun. :) Yeah, last name coming up in... three chapters, I think.**

**NaLuforever48:**** Haha I'm not really sure which 'him' you mean but all the Fairy Tail boys are amazing and unhateable. :3 I wasn't sure exactly what you meant by the second, but I think I got the jist, and I figured it was a good question, so I answered it in the AN above. Is that what you were asking or...? Well anyway, thanks for the review!**

**MagicalNinja:**** I find your username very fitting for this story. :) (Ch.6) Hehe, thanks! I'm glad it made you happy. Wow, thank you! I'm trying to make the characters accurate, and I hope I'm doing it okay, even if they'd automatically be a little different in an AU. :D (Ch.13) Thank you! Oh man, I love that boy. Nalu will go through some rocky phases soon, but still plenty to come! O.O *crying* thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I was hoping I wasn't being to vague in descriptions, but I've always hated when stories describe surroundings more than the people. I dunno why. Hope this makes you smile!**

**Alrighty, onto writing chapter 18... See ya!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	15. Chapter 15

When Natsu had said high school and battle weren't that different, Lucy had figured he was referring to stress and social class clashes. After all, physical high school fights only happened in lame, American 1980s movies, right?

Apparently not, because it was fifth hour lunch, and Lucy had passed four fistfights already.

Gray, beside her from after ceramics, tugged her horrified self along by the arm past the fifth fight crowd of the day, saying, "They'll stop in a minute after the another guild member comes around. Let's go to lunch."

"What is _wrong_ with these people?!" Lucy hissed.

"It's Fairy Tail. Need I say more? C'mon, Lucy."

Shaking her head, she trudged along beside him, eager to escape the fighting and get to lunch with Levy, Natsu, and Erza. Maybe some other people too. Though several boys and even girls had been fistfighing, most of the school body was friendly and cheerful as the year-rounders. Lucy had made it a point to be friendly, smiley, and make small talk with the others. After all, she wanted to make friends here, not make people afraid of her.

Natsu, on the other hand, had gotten in trouble already, which had been evident when she walked into a chemistry room filled with smoke and ash.

The teacher had given a cough, managing to say, "Good morning, class. I'm M-Mr. Bates, and, um, this'll be cleaned up soon."

"What happened here?" one of the boys had asked, aghast, wiping a handful of ash from a table.

Involuntarily, Lucy had moaned, "Oh, Natsu, what have you _done_...?"

The teacher had looked at her. "How did you know?"

She'd muttered, "It's just obvious. His Pompeii bomb with red sparks, right? Oh, I'm so sorry about him. Really, he means well, but he just doesn't... I'll talk to him about it later..."

"You know the pink-haired boy?"

"All too well," she'd told Mr. Bates grimly. "He trained me in ninjitsu and is my job partner."

"This may be a rude question, but... How are you still alive, then?"

"I honestly have no idea."

So now she was heading to lunch, ready to beat some sense into that flaming head of his.

The familiarity of the main hall of Fairy Tail was comforting amongst the stress of finding her way on the first day. Of course, there were still countless new faces from the town, all in the sea of same uniforms. Students were allowed to appropriately accessorize, though, so there were many ways to tell people apart. Bee lining for her regular table, she was relieved to find Levy there already with Jet, Droy, and Erza.

"Lu! You're alive!" Levy cheered, giving her a quick hug. "I saved you, Gray, and Natsu a spot, so go ahead and get something to eat."

"Thanks, Lev!" Gray nodded in thanks as well before they headed to the end of the left buffet line.

Lucy did notice a familiar pattern in the students. While all she'd spoken to were very kind, the students had split into groups. There were, as always, the girls in the latest fashions with fake faces painted on, the sleezes (sometimes the same), the pervy jocks, geeks with their faces stuck in books or their laptops (much like herself), the punk, goth kids, the sporty girls, the hipsters, and the guys with the dumb faces that were probably on drugs. Then, there were the Fairy Tail year-rounders like herself, of whom everyone seemed to mostly leave alone. Compared to the rest of the school just by watching them at tables, Lucy could finally see just how crazy her guild mates were, and how they probably scared some people away.

Not having paid much attention to where she was going, she nearly crashed into the back of a redhead. One she knew... "Oh, hey, Loke!" she greeted, dishing herself out a sandwich.

He jumped and stared fearfully at her, eyes flicking to her keys, which got her instantly irritated. "Oh. H-hi, Lucy. Um, I'm just, uh, gonna get some... mustard. For my... apple juice..."

Lucy and Gray gaped at him as he scurried away. Putting her hands firmly on her hips, Lucy huffed, "Am I really _that_ terrifying?"

"Yeah," Gray said truthfully, "but not much at the moment. Our uniform suits you."

She smiled graciously. "_Thank_ you, Gray. Nice to meet a guy that gives a non-pervy compliment without an insult at the end."

His eyes narrowed as he picked out some potato. "Has any guy given you a perverted compliment today, Lucy?"

"Huh? Oh, only seven. I just ignored them."

Gray snorted as they reached the end of the line, making their way back to their table. "Those guys are very lucky Natsu wasn't there."

"Who's lucky I wasn't there?" demanded a voice from behind them, and they spun to see the boy himself.

Lucy instantly felt herself brighten at the sight of him. "Hi, Natsu!"

It was weird, how even with that clashing pink hair, Natsu pulled off the uniform beautifully. The boys' uniforms were an aqua shirt, white pants, and gold ties, though Natsu had abandoned his tie for his scarf. It would never be something a boy would wear on any other occasion, but since it was required, no one seemed fazed by it. Even Natsu, who had the top two buttons of his shirt undone and it wasn't tucked into his pants. Gray kept losing his completely, but no one seemed fazed by this either.

They all put their trays down before Natsu ravenously dug into his pile of food.

"Ugh, today sucks," he said through a mouthful and absently took Happy out of his backpack beginning to stroke him.

"You took Happy to class? And why does it suck?" Lucy drank some of her milk.

"Yeah, why not? And I hate my chemistry teacher. He talked to me like I was full of myself or something. Pisses me off." Natsu took a violent bite from his chicken. "Gave me a detention for _answering his questions correctly_, another one for just having Happy with me, I mean what did he think I was gonna do with my cat - make him poop on my desk? _Then_ apparently he thought he had the right to search my backpack as if it would have _more_ cats, because he dug through it and found one of my Pompeii grenades from our last job with Erza and Gray! Then he gave me four detentions when I demonstrated it for him!"

"That is bogus, Natsu-wait!" Lucy stopped herself, remembering. "That's right, the grenade - I'm mad at you!"

Usually Natsu wouldn't care much, because she was usually mad at him for something or other, but today he made a frustrated groan. "Not you too, Lucy! I already have detention every day this week!"

"You totally destroyed the chemistry room, you moron! You can't just go using your grenades all over school when you get pissed off!" Lucy ranted. "If I blew something up whenever I got mad-"

"Then I'd be dead by now," Natsu said in a monotone. "Just be lucky I don't get pissed off easily. Seriously, can I have someone not wanting to kill me today?"

"I don't want to kill you; I just don't want you to get expelled! Pompeii bomb on your first day in your _first period_, Natsu..."

"I've heard this speech from Gramps already, Lucy. Mavis - you're not my mother. Never had one, never needed one. I can take care of myself."

Lucy was taken aback. He'd never taken that tone with her before. "Clearly not!"

"I was just breaking in the new teacher!"

"I know this sounds weird, coming from me, because I totally agree that he's an idiot," Gray piped up from across the table, "but Natsu only followed tradition. New teachers get a breaking in week, where the students do stuff to them to get them accustomed to how nuts it is here." Gray gulped down some ice water. "Like, for example, last year, I had a new English teacher. Before she came into the class, I froze the whole floor into an ice rink and made her slip around."

Lucy's mouth fell open. "That's _terrible_!"

Levy grimaced. "Yeah, it is. But there's not much we can do to stop it."

"Why don't the other teachers do something? They know it's going to happen!" Lucy said.

Gray smirked. "Because they're in on it too. They think it's hilarious when it's not them."

Lucy scowled. "You boys are horrible human beings."

After eating lunch for anger minute, she felt Natsu's Bambi eyes on her. She ignored them. He still stared. She ate, foot tapping. After five minutes of his continued eye torture, Lucy finally cracked. "Quit it with the puppy eyes scorching my soul! It's not gonna be that easy to make me stop being mad at..." Lucy had caught his gaze as he tilted his head down and looked up at her, twining his foot around her ankle and brushing against her hand with the eyes and the eyelashes and the face and the…

"UGH! Fine. You... You freaking soul-stealing wizard," she said, giving up.

"You... Think I'm a terrible person, Luce?" he said quietly, looking at her ever the more intently.

"N-no, okay? You can stop now," she said, getting weaker by the second.

"But... But you're still looking mad at me..."

"You know I can't stay mad at you. Stop rubbing it in. How did you even learn to do that? You know nothing of emotional manipulation!"

He tilted his head to the side like a lost puppy. "What's that?"

Rolling her eyes, Lucy sighed. "Never mind. I'm still disappointed at how you're not trying harder in school when you're already really smart. You can do better, Natsu."

"Smart?!" scoffed Gray, choking on his pizza.

"Yes!" Lucy defended, not even noticing how Natsu had nuzzled into her shoulder. "How else would he make those fireworks or, or design grenades and flame throwers and freaky ninja moves if he wasn't?!"

Natsu squeezed her. "_Lucy_ thinks I'm smart," he purred. "I'm keeping her."

"Shut up, combustion boy," Lucy muttered, gently pushing him off. Truthfully because she knew his behavior would destroy any chances with cute guys in this school.

Natsu hummed a laugh. "You really are a kinda princess now, ain't ya, Lucy? Getting mad all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He means that you keep comparing our behavior to high class standards," Gray explained as a Natsu-translator. "But Fairy Tail isn't high class, Lucy, so it has different standards. If Natsu had bombed the whole school with that ash bomb, he probably would've gotten suspended for a week - not expelled. That's an example. You just need to get used to how different it is here."

"But... I've been here about three months!" Lucy said defensively. "I _am_ used to it."

Levy waved a hand. "It takes much longer than that to get used to Fairy Tail. Don't worry about it, Lu; the boys are just giving you a hard time." She leaned forward. "What do you think of the school so far?"

"It has very advanced academics, but I can keep up," Lucy assured her. "I like my teachers and the people are nice so far, but the halls are nuts. How many fights have there been today?!"

"Only ten," Natsu said lightly, gulping down some orange juice.

"'_Only ten_'?!" Lucy gave him a suspicious look. "And how many of those were you involved in?"

"I broke up three of them," Natsu admitted.

Gray shrugged. "I just broke up two."

"And I took care of the rest," Erza said between bites of her strawberry.

She gave them all blank stares. "You guys _broke up_ fights?! Didn't join them?!"

Jet and Droy started to laugh, seeming to have been listening to their conversation. "C'mon, Lucy," Jet said, smiling. "Erza, Natsu, and Gray, fighting blue belts from the town? Imagine the casualties."

"Geez, Luce, I might enjoy fighting more than most people," Natsu said, giving her that 'you're a weirdo' look, "but I'm not violent enough to pummel people that far enough under my belt rank. And besides, I like to be able to walk in the halls without being knocked over."

"Well, how do you break them up without getting violent?" Lucy pointed out.

Gray twisted his fork in his lettuce. "You don't need to touch anyone. You just need to walk up to the fight and stare at them until they notice you and stop."

Levy laughed. "I think that only works for people like you guys."

Lucy said, "So, one look at you and they just stop fighting?"

"Yeah," the three of them chorused.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she scoffed, going back to her lunch.

"Oh ye of little faith," Gray grumbled.

She put her elbows on the table. "You can't tell me that you never get in a fight."

"Oh, we do, don't worry," Natsu said, as if she had been worrying. "Just not as often, and it has to be either a guild member or someone that hurt one of the guild members. So, if I run into ice freak, I might fight him. If I run into someone that laughed at Levy, I'd fight them. Get it?"

Rubbing her temples, Lucy sighed. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Um, I'm sorry, but, ah, can we sit here?"

The table instantly silenced as they looked up to see… the three newbies.

It was the pink-haired one that had asked, and since the rest of the table was too shocked to answer, Lucy did for them. "Of course! Scoot down, guys."

Snapping out of their stupor, the other guildmates obliged, scooting down the long bench for Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal.

While Lucy was all for making friends with these new students and guild members, sitting beside them ended up being one of the most awkward situations she'd ever been in. It was made more awkward by the fact that she didn't know _why_. Jellal and Erza constantly played eye-hockey, Jet and Droy basically ignored them, Levy looked as lost as Lucy, Natsu looked rather uncertain but offered them a smile anyway, and Gray just gave dark glares everyone in the vicinity.

Lucy was determined to break the ice. "I'm Lucy, if you didn't remember. So, what schools did you guys transfer from?"

Jellal eyed his tray and said nothing. Ultear was gazing off into space, so Meredy answered for them. "We came from Crime Sorciere. It was a very private school guild, but they didn't have enough kids to keep it running. Your master was kind enough to contact us and invite us to join Fairy Tail."

"We're glad you decided to come." Lucy smiled. "Are you liking Fairy Tail so far?"

"Well, like my 'fellow pinkette' said," Meredy said, offering Natsu a joking grin, "it does seem pretty fun here. Wild, but I like it."

Levy joined in, "There's a lot more where that came from."

With a jolt of a little courage, Lucy tried, "Jellal? Ultear? What about you?"

Ultear glanced at her, finally, and offered a small shrug. "It has an interesting atmosphere."

"Um, that's great, I guess…?" Lucy answered uncertainly, looking to the blue-haired boy for his response.

His eyes flicked up to Erza, and then down to his fork again. "I like it. The people are kind and welcoming. We thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh, it's no problem! We like new faces for the family," Lucy assured him.

To Lucy's relief, she heard Natsu start helping her in the conversation department. "Are you guys into ninjitsu?"

Meredy grinned wider. "Just a little. Ul and I are double black belts, but Jelly here is a triple. What about you guys?"

Natsu gaped at all three of them. "He's a triple?! Like Laxus?"

Jellal blushed under all the attention, causing Lucy and Levy to laugh. Jellal murmured, "Yes. But I don't fight much anymore."

Natsu began to grin again. "Oh yeah? I bet I could take you."

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded, smacking his chest. "Don't go fighting the new people!"

Ultear then turned her cold glare upon the fire dragon. "Don't be a fool. Even I am no match for Jellal, and I could snap you in half."

Lucy leaned back. "Woah. Okay. That mood changed quickly. Look, no one's going to fight. Natsu just challenges everyone-"

But Natsu had jumped to his feet, pushing the table back. "Oh yeah? Wanna go?"

At this, his partner grabbed his wrist and slammed him back into his seat. "Shut up, for once." She bit her lip, grimacing at the trio. "Sorry about him."

"Why are you apologizing for me?" Natsu demanded, trying to get up again. "I could totally-"

"Shut up, ya stupid arsonist," Gray growled suddenly. "Did you forget what Gramps said last night?" Gray's stare on Ultear was chilling. "Besides - ex-members of Grimoire Heart match our ability. It's no use fighting them unless you have to."

Erza, Lucy, and Levy's heads snapped up. "Grimoire Heart?!" Levy asked, aghast. "Gray, what are you talking about?"

Lucy thanked Mavis for that annoying school bell.

She stood instantly, dragging Natsu by the back of his shirt. "Nice talking to you! We'd better get to world history, guys! Bye!"

And she tugged a growly dragon slayer all the way to Gildarts' room, having to literally push him down into his seat before sitting beside him in a way that would block him from getting up and running out to fight.

Gildarts watched her, amused, while Levy and Gray filed into the two seats to Lucy's left. "Keeping him on a leash?"

She grimaced. "He was about to fight the new kids."

Gildarts sighed, switching his gaze to Natsu. "Fire out in class, kiddo."

Natsu couldn't disobey Gildarts, and turned it off. "Sorry, Pops."

Lucy could tell he was upset by the way his eyebrow twitched, how his fingers seemed to itch for fire by fidgeting. In fact, his whole body fidgeted constantly. She felt a wave of sympathy for her partner. Having ADHD in school must be so difficult, and this made her feel suddenly terrible about scolding him earlier. School was obviously a huge challenge for him, no matter how intelligent he could be. Not to mention, his fire was a kind of comfort for him, and if he wasn't allowed to use it, of course he'd be upset.

Automatically, she grabbed his hand to stop it from tapping, rubbing circles into his palm and whispering to him, "I'm sorry for earlier. That wasn't fair to you."

He blinked, surprised, and Lucy realized he'd probably never heard her apologize after she criticized him. Quickly, he scanned the room as if to see if anyone was watching, and then scooted closer to her, leaning in and whispering back, "It's okay, Luce. I just… really hate school."

"I can see why," Lucy told him. "How about we train for about an hour after school, before my first day of my job? Then I'll read you an extra story tonight. Sound good?"

His smile instantly made anything that could possibly be wrong in her life just seem to shimmer out of existence. "Better than good! I'm all fired up."

Lucy put her hands in her cheeks. "That's all I want." Because she realized, it really was. She didn't need anything special to be happy. One smile from Natsu could make the day all worth it. The power he had over her should have scared her, but not really. If she were to trust her happiness anyone, it would be him.

She felt his ankle intertwine with hers as he grinned wider and looked towards the front.

"Alright people!" Gildarts said in his usual boisterous, deep voice over the chatter when the bell rang. "I'm Mr. Clive. The guild kids call me Gildarts, so you may as well too. I've been in Fairy Tail as long as I can remember, so as a warning, I'll be ready for any of the dumb stuff you throw at me." He rolled his shoulders, standing and smiling at them, and Lucy suddenly got the notion that she would probably enjoy this class. "I also don't do detentions. I like to take care of discipline myself. For example…"

Gildarts took a beanbag out from behind his desk and began to toss it up and down in one hand. "So, Natsu. I heard you set off an ash bomb in the chemistry class today. Couldn't keep your pyro urges down for one period?"

The class laughed. While Lucy was sure, from anyone else, Natsu would get annoyed, but he just grinned. "Ah, you know me, Pops. Just like to start out the day with a bang."

Before Lucy knew his hand had moved, Gildarts chucked the beanbag and hit Natsu square in the forehead, nearly making the boy topple out of his seat.

Gildarts gestured. "And that's what will happen if you do something idiotic in this class."

Natsu rubbed his head, whining, "But I didn't do that in this class! That was chemistry!"

The teacher shrugged. "I just said 'for example'. You make a good guinea pig."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu protested.

Gildarts grinned. "Always on fire, pink hair, superhuman qualities... You already look like you came straight out of a science lab, kiddo."

"Way to point out my flaws to the world, Pops." Natsu scowled.

"Aww, there's no way I'd do that, Natsu," Gildarts assured him. "I teach world history, and the class takes nine months. It would take forever to teach a class about your flaws!"

A resounding 'ooooooo' flowed amongst the class with some laughs, and Natsu raised a fist. "Someday, old man, I'll make you write your flaws into an entire curriculum after I beat the snot outta ya."

Lucy laughed, taking her notebook out onto the desk with a pencil. Natsu glared at her. "Hey. Partner, aren't you supposed to be defending me?"

"You dealt with it fine yourself."

"Yeah, but you're supposed to tell Gildarts about how I have no flaws!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Says the guy that bombed the chemistry classroom this morning? I may tell the occasional lie here and there like a normal human, but I would never betray the universe by lying on that great a scale."

Natsu moaned as Gildarts and the class laughed, but Lucy smiled anyway. "Besides, why would I want a Natsu who didn't light things on fire for kicks, or didn't have complete obliviousness to personal boundaries, or didn't have a crooked smile, or didn't have an unhealthy obsession with bedtime stories, or didn't have that scar under his scarf? I like him the way he is."

After she said it, she clapped a hand over her mouth. She'd been in such a sentimental mood that she'd just said that out loud. Predictably, a few 'awww's trickled across the room, Levy nudging her from her left side.

"Wanna put that in a Natsu-themed Hallmark card, Lucy?" Gray murmured to her from over Levy.

"Shut up!" she hissed, covering her face.

"See, bud?" Gildarts said, amused at Natsu's expression. The boy was staring at Lucy like he'd never seen her before. "Who needs to be perfect when you got a girl like that?"

"I will dedicate the rest of my life to assisting Natsu in his goal to defeat you," she growled, forehead in her palm. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation in a classroom.

At this, she figured Natsu would punch the air and blabber about how long they would train today to make that happen, but he was still staring at her eerily, making the situation all the more awkward. She decided to ignore him, turning her attention to the head of the class, where Gildarts was explaining exactly what they'd do this year.

Lucy could barely concentrate as Gildarts went on about Western Civilization versus Eastern, no matter how fascinating it sounded. Ignoring what she'd said to Natsu had become harder not only due to his continued dumbstruck reaction, but by the murmurs around the room.

"So cute..."

"-they dating?"

"Dangit, I hoped she wasn't taken."

"-kidding? I was hoping _he_ wasn't taken; I mean, he's a freaky, but cute…"

"-wish my boyfriend and I were like that…"

"-guess the Nalu betting pot is going up."

"They're _adorable_-"

"Look at him, he's all blushy and starstruck!"

"Awww…"

Lucy was ready to grab Natsu's flamethrower hand and bring herself a merciful, fiery death when the bell rang, signaling what was hopefully to be a less awkward study hall.

When the quartet of Levy, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy had found a quiet, round table tucked away in the manga section of the library, however, the awkwardness still lingered. They did get a start on their homework, Lucy and Levy taking out their functions to do together while Gray did the note-taking for his English class. Natsu doodled, but kept randomly looking up at Lucy until she finally had had enough.

Annoyance flooding through her, she threw down her pencil and slammed her fist onto the table, turning her glare to her partner. "What?! Did I grow horns or something?!"

He scrambled back, though Levy and Gray looked at him questioningly too.

"Yeah, you're being a creep, Natsu," Gray agreed.

"Sorry," he murmured, and, to the shock of all people at the table, his cheeks turned rosy before he bent his head low and just continued to scribble. She clenched her jaw. Not the answer she was looking for, but at least he stopped.

"Geez, fireface," the other boy murmured. "I knew you were obsessed with her, but I didn't know you were such a pervert about it."

Natsu growled, leaping at Gray with a tackle, and the girls moaned.

* * *

Still slightly scraped up from his fight with Gray in the library two periods ago, Natsu made his way to his drawing and painting class, hiking his frayed, red backpack up on his right shoulder.

Natsu sighed when he realized again that none of his guildmates were in his class. Truthfully, people other than the guild members made him slightly uncomfortable. They were always staring at his hair, his scarf, his goggles, his gloves. Natsu was never one to feel insecure, but he could practically feel them judging him based on how he looked and fidgeted, the rumors they'd heard about him, the cat in his backpack, and is ability to beat people to a pulp; it was extremely annoying. And, well, it made it hard to find anyone that would talk to him without giving him repulsed or weird looks, cowering, or giggling.

Maybe that's why he'd been in such shock when Lucy had told him those weird things about him that she liked. While Natsu never really cared about his shortcomings much, most people sure as hell did. But there went Lucy again, being nice to him and accepting him…

Natsu grimaced at the tight feeling in his chest: he missed her. They were partners. She should be next to him most of the day instead of random, stupid guys that didn't know the first thing about her.

Yeah, maybe Gramps had put Lucy in different classes because he didn't want them to cause trouble, but Natsu was starting to think Gramps sometimes saw him only as a problem rather than a teenager who got lonely and sometimes felt self-conscious as any other.

In fact, there wasn't much that Natsu hated more than being alone, especially away from Lucy, who not only was fun and kind, but calmed him down. He didn't feel himself when he was apart from his friends, and being abandoned even in the smallest form always made him feel sick with anxiety from his post-traumatic stress disorder. He'd been feeling it churning in his gut nearly all day, clammy and shaky on top of his ADHD.

He again drew away to a table in the back, out of uncertainty rather than shyness. Not knowing what else to do until the teacher got to the classroom, he eased on his Beats again and continued the diagrams in his wide-ruled, black notebook with the dragon cover; he'd drawn a dragon in metallic, gold Sharpie.

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band..._

After several minutes Natsu's mind had wandered from his pyrotechnics, and when he looked down at his page, he saw a that his hand had drawn the outlines of the exact likenesses of a person.

This made squeeze his eyes shut, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder. The teacher. He grimaced, taking off his headphones and sliding them down the table again. He heard Lucy's voice echoing in his memory, _I'm still disappointed at how you're not trying harder in school when you're already really smart. You can do better, Natsu._

He mumbled, "Em, uh, sorry."

But instead of this morning, when his gaze was met with a scowl, the woman was smiling at him. She had black hair tied up in a colorful bandana, kind eyes, and a paint splattered apron. She leaned over his notebook. "Nice. And good proportions and rough sketch. Who's that?"

Natsu dropped his pencil, eyes moving back down to his paper, where they were met by the smiling faces of a penciled in Igneel. "M-my dad."

The woman tilted her head at him. "Aren't you Natsu Dragneel? One of the guild kids?"

His fingertips, left bare from his gloves, began to tap the table again. "Yeah, that's right."

"Well," she said, leaning back. "I've heard of your skills in the dojo and with fire, but you sure look like a promising artist to me. I can't wait to see what you can do!"

Natsu was so shocked he could only really stammer out, "R-really?"

"Of course!" laughed the lady, ruffling his hair. "Now let's get going people! I'm gonna talk about the units we're going through this year…"

And for once, Natsu listened.

At least, until that one blonde guy came into class late and took the seat next to Natsu.

And wouldn't shut the hell up.

"Hey, you're that pyromaniac!"

Natsu shrugged, watching the front of the room and unabashed by the comment. "Yeah."

"Why is your hair pink?"

Natsu frowned. "Why shouldn't it be?"

"Is that a cat in your backpack?"

Natsu scowled now. "No, it's obviously a friggin' jellyfish."

"Is it true that you can beat up twenty guys in twenty seconds?"

The dragon slayer's eye twitched. "Are you asking for a demonstration?"

But the guy just laughed. "You're freaky. Isn't that hot new chic your girlfriend? Lacy or something?"

Tensing, Natsu growled. "It's _Lucy_. And no, she's not my girlfriend. Look, the teacher's talking, okay? I wanna listen."

"Oh good," the guy breathed, ignoring the last part. "I was hoping the broad wasn't taken. 'Cause she walked by and I was like 'Dang, I'd tap that', ya know? I mean, that thing's got some serious assets. I wonder if I could-"

His fists clenched and he slammed a palm down on the table, making the whole class jump. "Lucy is not a THAT or a THING, she's a SHE! And _she_ deserves respect! Now shut the hell up about her, 'cause no way in hell I'd let a sexist pig like you even look at her!" The other boy cowered as Natsu glowered at him, voice lowering so that the rest of the class wouldn't hear. "If there's one thing you should know about her, it's that she's Natsu's girl, meaning she's not my girlfriend, but she's still under _my protection_. _You don't want to know what I can do to you if you forget it_."

"I-I'm sorry! Y-you're right, I didn't, I-I mean-"

"Benjamin," the teacher that Natsu now knew of as Ms. Jane called, and the terrified kid looked up. "Sit over there, by the front."

The boy scurried away, looking like he was about to pee himself.

And then Natsu felt guilty. He'd just spent the last few hours wishing the other kids would talk to him, and then he goes and almost Dragon Forces on some idiot.

But that idiot had talked in that perverted, degrading way about Lucy that made Natsu stomach churn in disgust, and he couldn't let that slide.

The class was over soon enough, and Ms. Jane stopped him before he left. "Natsu, wait for a moment."

Natsu shuffled gloomily up to the teacher's desk, preparing himself for another week's worth of detentions, when Ms. Jane said quietly, "What was all that about?"

Natsu looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "He talked bad about my partner. I overreacted. I-I'm sorry. I can't do detentions this week, 'cause I already got a bunch, but next week-"

The lady cut him off with a laugh, "You're not in trouble! I don't mind you tellin' off jerks as long as you don't start a fight, okay? And-" the teacher leaned forward, looking sympathetic, "I've read up on Dragon Force before. Are you feeling okay? I've heard it's hard to keep under control when you're angry, and can make you feel a little sick."

Natsu blinked. "Oh. Yeah, but I've gotten the hang of it… at least, I thought I had. Um, well," he glanced at the clock. "I-I gotta go. Thanks for, well, thanks," he finished awkwardly, rushing out of the room and to the hall, where he said he'd meet Lucy before heading off to his detention.

He practically stormed through the halls, angry at himself. This is why he still hadn't told Lucy about Dragon Force. Lucy made him feel weird things he hadn't felt before, which is why he'd been cautious to reveal it. Dragon Force was based on feelings, he was afraid of getting out of control like it almost had. The last thing he wanted was for Lucy to change her mind and think he was a freak like most other people did.

He was so busy storming that he nearly ran into Lucy, and she laughed as she put her hands on his arms to steady him. "Whoa there, dragon boy - hey, what's wrong?"

His eyes snapped up in surprise. How had she noticed?

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine."

Her brown eyes were shining in concern. He liked them. They always made him feel warm, but not like a fire. Just like… Lucy.

"Um, no, you're not." She dropped her tan bookbag, reaching for his hand.

"Mavis, Lucy, I'm fine!" he snapped, looking away from her, anger at himself rolling off in waves.

Lucy flinched, stepping backward and peering up at him with wide eyes. As one could imagine, this made him feel even worse.

"No, Luce… dammit, I'm sorry," he groaned, slumping against the wall as other teens laughed and chatted about their lockers just past the hall. "I just haven't had the best day, that's all."

But none of that mattered when she squeezed him into a hug around his torso. "It's okay, Natsu. Hey, let's go to detention and come up with a new way to prank the chemistry teacher, okay?"

His eyebrows furrowed, arms slowly hugging her back. "But you don't have detention."

"But you do. So let's go!"

And with that, she grabbed his hand and dragged him, smiling once again, over to the library, where they planned out in whispers their next attack. He knew Lucy would never do this unless she was trying to cheer him up, and Natsu had a faint feeling that detentions weren't as bad as they were made out to be.

* * *

**Good afternoon, fellow children,**

**Hehe, poor Natsu. It's so hard to be a pyromaniac in high school... whaddya think? Yeah, so when I thought about it, so many stories had Natsu as the popular guy, which I thought was hilarious; Natsu is weird, wild, and just plain freaky compared to normal kids. They would probably actually be afraid of him. Well, most of them. I know he seemed to have many emotional moments here, but you know Natsu; even he probably thinks of how he's feeling every once and a while, but he never shows it, no matter what. Anyway, here's a view into some issues for the future...**

**Speaking of that, Guest - brainwashed31 - brought up a point that some may be wondering as well: Why does it seem like the story is going nowhere?**

**Well basically, in my AN in the first or second chapter, I said it would be a high school AU with a plot in the middle. What I meant was I would show both their daily, funny lives throughout their year as well as the main 'keys' plot. To me, what the characters do together is just great to show more development, not to mention, I have a lot of background information to give, and I figured I may as well make it into fun chapters rather than doing the annoying "Hi, I'm Lucy and I'm seventeen and I ran away from my dad blah blah blah..." kinda thing. Besides, the daily times leading up to the mentioned plot are important, because it is the good memories that help them get through hard times.**

**But in case you're anxious to get to the action, have no fear! Next chapter is when stuff starts happening (SPOILER FOR TKOF CH 16: I'm just gonna say a few words... Phantom, bracelets, preview of Levy's ninja skill), and the end of chapter 19 is when, for lack of better words, sh*t gets real. I can't wait to write that one. I love writing action, especially since after a while of cute stuff, I'm pretty much just "To hell with this... LET'S SEE SOME BLOOD!"**

**Or maybe I'm just angry about school. Either way. :3**

**For my lovely reviewers!**

**blackrosemystik:** **Haha, this one probably was too, but next one moves along more. Thank you! I shall indeed.**

**LucyDragneelFT23:** **He just doesn't know it... :D Thank you! Can't wait to show it to you!**

**JellyBeanBubbles:** **Hehe, it'll be great! I'm gonna keep you waiting, 'cause I'm evil like that. Thanks! His is mine, so you just complimented me. Good question... I'll probably get it in at some point, but not all student boys know the full Bro Code. Every boy, however, does know exactly what the bracelets mean, and not only boys of Fairy Tail... Hehe, yeah, Natsu doesn't take that very well... **

**Zadel:** **Thank you! And thankyouthankyou, I was worried about it. Hehe, I just had to have that 'cause like Lucy says, Natsu can be really smart if he wants to. (He just usually doesn't care.)**

**The Baka:** **:D I'm glad and thanks! I now feel your pain; my first day was today and then right after I worked until 9:00... eh. Oh man, Freshman year does suck like a vacuum, but junior is better. (Sophmore sucks even more... good luck, my friend.) I hope this continues to make you feel better - Natsu doesn't like school either, after all. And to your P.S... O.O um, sorry to disappoint, but I don't write incest… (It wouldn't be incest technically, but it would feel like it)**

**AMMiss:** **You'll see! That'll come up in chapter 18 more. Thank you and I hope you liked it!**

**Disney lovers 101: ****Yeeeah! You go Natsu! Here ya go, darlin'!**

**Terrixghost hunt1353:** **Don't die! Have chapter! *Shoves ch. 15 into hands and runs away***

**FireShifter:** **Nono, reviews are never late! Happy late birthday, FireShifter's dad! I'm glad it made you feel better! My job sucks and writing this makes me feel better, so I feel ya. Thanks! Gildarts, my love (other than Natsu). Hmm... Well, it depends on what you mean by special... hehehehe. Natsu and Gray are my brotp, so I'll add in tons of brotherly moments with them. :3 Ah, but we love him for it! Hmm, yeah, the interaction thing didn't go too well... Thank you!**

**Bijuewled:** **Thank you so much! Oh man I can't wait for her too. I love Juvia with a passion and ship her and Gray so hard...**

**Naeda Beasly:** **Yup! Should be chapter 17... Haha, it'll be an interesting one, actually. No, Gajeel isn't in the guild yet here... I put the spoiler up in the AN for a hint to that, hehe. Thank you, and I hope this makes you happy too.**

**starfiresusan18:** **Thanks! Haha, I love those boys so much. Ooo, I am afraid you will have to wait quite a while to fully understand the bracelets... but hints will come up! Events that happened at Jellal's initiation will be brought up later. OH, good point! I'll post the belt order with the next chapter. I'm using the karate order, if that helps. Um, yeah, sorry. She dead. I really really love her, I haven't exactly planned for her to come back. Thank you!**

**Guest :0):** **You didn't miss anything! Hope you found your phone. As long as you got to read it and it made you happy, that's a win right there. Wow, thanks! I actually didn't know if anyone would read that AN, but apparently some did. :) Hope you like this one!**

**SupremeOverlordLetters:** **I love the British speak. :3 Thank you so much! The fact that I can do something that makes someone's day brighter is awesome. Wow, thanks! I'll try to keep it that way. **

**GalaxyKitty:** **(Ch. 13) No, you're great! And... O.o Wow, you're really skilled at suffering, aren't you? :P Haha, nah, I loved your review! It made me laugh and seriously made my day. (Ch. 14) The linguistics described the scene perfectly, so no worries. XD. Haha, most boys would've taken that initiative there but Natsu... Sigh. Ah, Levy, Mira and their shipping...**

**-brainwashed31-:** **I thought your point was probably a common thought amongst readers, so I put the answer to this up in he AN. :) Thanks for the input and review!**

**Doraguniru:** **Haha, I highly doubt she'll ever get the chance to be out of his protection, except when it's *spoiler* her turn to protect him... Well, even if they do find out, not many kids pay attention to rich people names, so she'll probably not have much of a problem. She just mainly wanted to keep it a secret because she didn't feel like remembering it. It's only a secret kept until school, where it's revealed in roll call with her consent. And hey, that's a good idea! I think I have a place to incorporate it later on... Stay tuned. :3 Thank you!**

**sailorwinx:** **The horrors Jellal had to go through will be revealed later on, but THAT initiation act will be given to another boy that enters the scene soon, and it won't be pretty... Hehehe. Thank you so much! Hmm, I do tend to follow the Commandments of Fanfiction and grammar rules, but I have never heard of this writing big no-no rulebook. Eh, I like adding the music, so I think I'll still do it. And I didn't really add the name of the bands to show what he likes. Psychologically speaking, the first thing a female notices about a male is his clothes. Reading his shirt would simply be the first thing Lucy would do when she sees him, which is why I mention it sometimes. Oh I just made the assumption that the master saw her name on the papers she signed when she passed them over. Maybe I should've mentioned that - sorry. Location... That I just left to the imagination, I suppose. It just didn't seem like it was very important, but I guess I can figure something out to add in world history class. And you're right, I guess I didn't explain the guild system well enough from the start. Natsu sorta explained it in the second chapter, but he's not a very good explainer anyway. I intend to do so later, but I may as well answer you here: guilds were originally made to house and school homeless children, but soon other kids wanted to join just the school portion, so the school portion of the guild was opened to the public for enrolling. That'll show up in chapter 19 too. :D Thanks for the review!**

**FairytailForeverGirl:** **THANK YOU! I hope you weren't too tired but… I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT THAT MUCH! I know I PMed you about that, but like I said there, I hate love triangles too. I prefer relationship conflicts that involve two people rather than three. And weirdly, I was just starting to feel a little insecure about this story and then I got your review, saying that it's great. :') Thank you. **

**EgyptianSoul.88:** **I just had to add that; Natsu, I thought, would be that kid that would get in trouble without even trying. Thank you! Hehe, he sure does, in his own way. Yeah, you'll see in chapter 17 - the name thing just kinda happens. Ew yeah, I got a shift from right after school cleaning until nine, which is why I'm posting late… I feel ya. You know, I actually think he does. After all, the most important part of marriage is friendship, and sleepovers every night with your best friend sounds pretty awesome. :P **

**Yuki Loxar:** **Haha, don't worry, bud; it was a guilty laugh because I felt bad that you'd have to wait for a while to find out. But you should in chapter 17. :)**

**thecagedsong:** **Thank you! Yeah, almost done and I'm excited to get goin' on 19. Ooo, yeah, writing pure chaos is very enjoyable. I'm glad someone caught on to the whole 'Gildarts teaching world history because he travels all summer' thing! Well, here's your answer!**

**kittyangelita:** **(Ch. 13) Apparently knocking on wood doesn't work. Hehe, he such a cutie. Thankyouthankyou! Hope you like it! (I'll have fun making that happen eventually…) (Ch. 14) Thanks! Yeah, he's dorky like that. What's hanyou?**

**Ah, back to writing. But now I have homework too… O.o Functions and AP US History is gonna slow down my posting, guys. Sorry. But here ya go, and I'm back to tweaking chapters 16 and 17 and finishing 18 and 19… Hope this brightened your day a little. :)**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy quickly checked to make sure her appearance with her messy bun, black t-shirt, and jean shorts was presentable. She'd just finished with a shower after her training, and was now ready to take the late shift with Levy at her new job in the city's close bookstore.

After pinning her new nametag to her shirt and hoisting up her bookbag, she grinned nervously at Levy, who was waiting for her while reading a textbook. "Ready?"

Levy closed to book, stuffing it into her own bag. "Of course! Let's get going."

The sun was dropping lower into the sky while they strolled down the cobblestone streets past vendors and small businesses. The doors of shops were thrown open to invite the late summer breeze as people chatted with neighbors along the canal. Lucy breathed it in: the smell of warm soup drifting through an open restaurant window, the fires being lit in the torches along the pathway, the clean laundry hanging draped across alleyways of apartment buildings. This was what a city was meant to be.

The bookstore was about a twenty minute walk, and Levy and Lucy arrived ten minutes early out of pure excitement. It was the first day for Lucy, and the first day back from the summer for Levy. Lucy had already been shown which sections held which genres, how to place a book on hold and schedule book-signings. Other than give direction to where people should go to find a certain book, taking emails to put books on hold or answer questions, or occasionally stack a new stock of a title, there wasn't much for the girls to do other than sit, chat, and finish up their homework together.

Within the hour, they finished their work, and were left behind the counter to talk about their day.

"I love my linguistics class!" Levy told her dreamily. "The history of languages, dialects… I can't wait to get started."

"Sounds really difficult to me, but if anyone can do it, you can," Lucy said, leaning back in her high, spinning chair.

"Thanks, Lu!" Levy said, beaming. "So, what do you think Gray was talking about at lunch, huh? The Grimoire Heart thing? I heard the guild was disbanded, but what he said didn't make sense…"

Lucy fingered her chin thoughtfully. "I have no idea. Maybe we should ask Mira or one of the boys. I really don't know why Gray was being such a jerk at lunch. But I'm sure there was a logical reason behind it."

"Erza seemed to know that Jellal guy," her friend brought up. "But I don't remember her ever mentioning anyone like him."

"Me neither," Lucy agreed, "but he seems nice enough to me. Nicer than that Ultear girl. She really had a stick up her-"

"Natsu didn't seem to stay upset too long after their fight, though," pointed out Levy.

"Maybe not about lunch, but he was really down today," Lucy sighed, slumping in her seat. "He won't tell me what's wrong."

The corner of Levy's mouth twitched up slightly. "Maybe he just missed you."

Lucy hid behind a book. "I-I'm sure that wasn't it. He saw me in three periods and after school. Didn't you notice how upset he was all day?"

Levy raised an eyebrow. "He looked totally normal to me. Energetic and nuts."

"He wasn't as much as usual, and he wasn't when he thought I wasn't looking," Lucy said, twisting her shirt. "When the chemistry teacher described what happened in first hour with Natsu, he mentioned that Natsu had sat alone in the back. I don't get it. He's been in school with these people for years and he loves meeting new people! He talked to tons of random folks at the inns we stayed at during jobs."

Levy clicked on some emails on the bookstore's computer. "The girls usually think he's kinda funny and weird, but the guys are actually pretty scared of him. He's never actually beaten up anyone other than a guild member in school, but for some reason they still avoid him. I'm not surprised that he didn't talk to people much."

"But that's not right!" Lucy insisted. "He's so friendly! I mean, when he's not challenging people to battles, but even then he's just being playful. Not to mention, everyone I've met is really impressed with him, and Natsu's never cared what people think about him."

Levy shot her a frown to one side of her mouth. "Everyone cares a little, Lu. And they are impressed with him, but they also think he's super weird." Closing out of the tab on her computer, Levy spun to face her friend. "And of course he's friendly. He's Natsu! But they don't know him like we do. And _no one_ knows him like _you_ do." Levy wiggled her eyebrows, and Lucy huffed, turning her face away.

"Besides," Levy continued, "he does have the tendency to threaten people who mess with or say bad stuff about his friends. I mean, most guild boys do. Tons of guys were staring at you today. He probably didn't like that, and I don't want to think of how many guys probably he sent running with a growl or two. You know how possessive he is about his friends."

"Yes, but not in a bad way. And why would he care about that?" Lucy muttered.

Levy rolled her eyes and said something under her breath that sounded a lot like "so in denial" and then cleared her throat. "You should've seen him that one time last year. I was walking with him to the library in town to tutor him with Jet and Droy and this one guy just reached towards me. Natsu fractured the guy's jaw before Jet and Droy could even land a hit."

Lucy's mouth fell open. "Oh. Wow."

Levy shrugged. "Most guys in Fairy Tail would've, actually, and the guy was asking for it. I don't think Natsu meant to hit that hard, though, because he looked a little guilty afterwards."

"He didn't… go into Dragon Force, did he?" Lucy asked nervously.

But Levy laughed. "Oh, it takes a lot more than that to get him into Dragon Force. Don't worry about it."

The other girl responded by tugging on her golden hair. "I... dunno. Gray told me he'd almost gone into Dragon Force just when someone insulted me!"

Levy lowered the book she'd picked up. "Wait, seriously?! He's usually waaaay more under control than that!"

Lucy's hands got slightly clammy on the pages of her own book. "I know. It kinda scares me. I need to read up more on Dragon Force, so I can be ready if he loses it."

"Good idea, but I doubt you need to worry." Levy was hidden behind her linguistics textbook except for her spectacled eyes, which twinkled in the way where Lucy instantly knew the other girl was about to say something embarrassing. "He caaaaares about you too much to hurt you…"

Pinching her nose, Lucy grumbled, "That's getting really old."

"I will not stop until my ship sails," Levy said firmly. "You know you guys have a ship name in the guild, right?"

"Shuddup, I know," Lucy moaned. "But I fully intend to find a cute boy in this school that enjoys reading _by himself_ and can dance and can eat without making food a projectile."

Levy shook her head slowly, partway absorbed into her book. "I am of the belief that you don't even know what you want. A guy like that sounds so boring. You already like books enough for two people, and eating and dancing don't matter."

"Oh hush, dancing is amazing!" Lucy said, crossing her arms. "What, are you saying you don't want a guy that reads?"

Blue hair rustled as the girl shrugged. "As long as he sits with me while I read, I'm fine. Maybe some kind of heavy metal guy," Levy said dreamily. "Your soulmate is supposed to make up for what you don't have, right? I'd want the opposite of me with a few important similarities. Opposites attract, after all."

The blonde's eyes froze in their spot on the page. She'd never thought about it that way. But then she smirked. "Heavy metal? Really?"

"Mmmhmm. I could go for a bad boy. And tall. So that I can get big bear hugs and cuddling," Levy went on.

Lucy and Levy laughed, continuing to chat about the perfect guy until their shift was over at eight.

The torches lit their dark walk home to their guild dorm, during which time the girls decided to take the route off the main road and by the canal, where the clean water was cheerfully flowing along.

"-oh, I loved how you revised your story, Lu, in the fire swamp-" Levy chittered as she skipped along.

"Really? Thanks!" Lucy stretched her arms out to balance on the edge of the canal. "I tried to make the princess less helpless; she was starting to annoy me."

Levy nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I loved the development of-"

Frowning, Lucy eyed her friend as she paused in mid-skip, turning her head around. "What is it, Lev?"

Brown eyes behind glasses widening, Levy grabbed Lucy's hand. "_Run_. Lu, c'mon!"

Lucy squeaked as Levy pulled her off the edge of the canal and they bolted off towards the guild, still pretty far in the distance. Lucy's lungs burned in fear. "L-Levy, what's wrong?!"

That's when she heard footsteps behind them, followed by jeers and whoops of laughter. "I knew we were being followed. We need to go faster!" Steeling herself, Lucy picked up the pace, imagining Natsu urging her at her side to keep going. But these were really not shoes for running, and Lucy suddenly wished she hadn't worn heeled boots.

Lucy had only come close to being mugged one other time, and that had been on a job in another city with Natsu. They'd been heading back to their hotel and taking a shortcut through an alley. A man had come up to them with a gun and demanded that they give him all their money.

Natsu, however, had just looked confused. "No. Sorry, gotta use this money to buy more jet fuel."

"W-what?!" the man had stuttered. "I don't care! Give it to me!"

"But why?"

"Whaddya mean '_why_'?! I'm mugging you, you moron! Now give me your money or your girl is gonna feel the bullet!"

At that, Natsu had hardened. "I don't like the tone you're takin', especially for a guy with a fake gun."

The man had blanched. "Th-this ain't fake!"

"I know a real gun when I see one. That's a lighter." Natsu had rolled his eyes, and then flashed her a grin. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're gonna go back and order some pizza. Sound good, Lucy?"

Then the desperate mugger had jumped Natsu, which is probably the stupidest thing Lucy had ever seen anyone do. In a movement too fast for her eyes and without even a change in Natsu's expression, the man was slammed upwards and then literally drop kicked down the alleyway in a perfect spiral rotation.

When Natsu had walked up to the bleeding and whimpering man, he'd squatted down and said, "Tryin' to go at a ninja of Fairy Tail is probably the worst idea out there. Just for future reference. Now answer me; what is the money ya need for?"

After several gasps, the man had winced, saying, "M-my kids are hungry. I can't get a job. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do-"

"Well, why didn't ya just say so?" Lucy had watched, open-mouthed, as Natsu dropped 10,000 jewel onto the man's lap. "Hope that's enough for at least one night. I saw a sign down the street saying they were looking for guy to work in the grocery store. Maybe you could apply there," Natsu suggested, putting a hand on Lucy's waist to begin ushering her in the direction of their hotel. "Churches tend to have some food and money for people that are struggling. You might wanna try that St. Anthony one at the edge of town. Have a nice night!"

"Wait, kid!" the man had called out. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Natsu! Nice to meet ya!" the dragon slayer had responded over his shoulder.

"Salamander?! Of Fairy Tail?"

"That's me!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" was the last thing they had heard as they rounded the corner to their hotel.

But Lucy had a feeling that the people chasing her now weren't just looking for children's food money.

And now came two figures in front of them, cackling like the ones behind them. Levy skidded instantly to a stop, grabbing Lucy's arm. Lucy felt her friend's fingernails dig into her skin. They were surrounded.

Even when the pursuers came closer, Lucy could barely make out their faces. She could tell all but one were male before she was grabbed and shoved into an alleyway. A hand was over her mouth before she could scream, and she instantly lashed out with everything she remembered from the dojo, seeing Levy do the same beside her. But to her shock the assistants only laughed ever the harder, easily dodging and grabbing her wrists, pushing her against the wall. They had to be from another ninjitsu guild; there was no other explanation.

Levy, on the other hand, had knocked out three already with her metal staff that Lucy had seen her pull out from a seam in her bookbag. The staff was a blur as Levy twirled it, swinging it like a mace to whack a guy in the head and swiping it low to trip another. In a flash, two more dropped, groaning, as the butt of the staff struck them in the gut and Levy slid under the legs of one of the guys on her knees, bringing her metal rod up to smash him in a place that would insure natural selection would take its course and not let jerks reproduce.

Panting, this tiny teenager then faced one of the bigger males, eyes contorted not in fear but in rage and steely focus. She rushed forward first, striking out with her elbow under his ribcage and then pushing him by his back to send him flying with a double kick.

If Lucy could have said something, she wouldn't have; she was struck speechless.

But the victory was short-lived as one of the assistants growled, grabbing Levy by both wrists from behind, and Levy was soon in the same situation as Lucy.

"Lookie here," the one holding Lucy one sneered, teeth bared. "We caught ourselves some Fairies. Forget to use your wings, Tinkerbell?"

While the others laughed (The few Levy had beaten were moaning instead.) Lucy said, "What do you want? We don't have money."

"Who needs your money when we could just use you as an example?" one to the right snarled. "To show Phantom Lord is still number one."

"Look, we did nothing to you, and I have no idea what you're talking about," Lucy choked through the arm against her throat. "You'll gain nothing through us!"

A hard hand slapped across her face, sending her head smashing into the brick wall behind her. Levy struggled and cried out her name as Lucy saw stars. Her captor snarled, something Lucy barely heard through her painful daze, "That's enough chatter, blondie. What should we do to you- wait."

Lucy held her breath as the man holding her moved his hand up, letting her bracelet slip down her arm, the name on the back displayed in bright gold: _Natsu Dragneel._

The rest of the group backed up with a gasp, and her assault gulped. "Oh _crap_. _Salamander's_ girl?!"

To the girls' shock, the people dropped them, backing to the opposite wall. The person that had held her stammered in horror, "P-please don't t-tell him! We swear, we'll never lay a finger on you again!"

Lucy brushed herself off, trying not to show her surprise. "That'll be rather hard. I wonder what he'll say when he sees the bruise on my face?" Lucy pointed to her cheek, eyes cold and dangerous. "He'll surely ask, and a handprint doesn't exactly look like I 'ran into a pole'."

Her eyes then filled with affection when she saw Levy draw her tiny self up, hardening her expression, looking especially fierce despite her size. "He'll be furious. And so will mine." Levy held up her wrist, displaying her bracelets from Jet and Droy. "You'd better pray we don't tell them, or you'll have three Fairy Tail ninjas out for your blood, and one that can go into Dragon Force. Now scram!"

They ran as if running from hell.

The girls breathed in and out, shuddering and clutching each other for comfort for several minutes, before shakily wiping their eyes and straightening. Lucy pushed a clammy hand through her hair. "L-let's get back to the guild."

Levy nodded, swallowing thickly and pulling the wrinkles from her shirt.

In a daze, they finally stood in front of the guild doors, simply stopping and gazing at their sanctuary. Levy was the first to speak.

"Is your head okay? I saw it hit the wall."

"It's fine," Lucy breathed. "A little sore, but not to bad. You?"

"They didn't hurt me," Levy assured her quietly. "Thanks to your bracelet, huh?"

"And yours," Lucy said, patting her face, hoping it wasn't too pale. "Let's not tell them, okay? They'd freak out, and it's not necessary."

"Agreed," Levy said heavily. "But Natsu will see that bruise."

"I'll make something up." Putting a hand on the handle, she added, "Did you know those guys?"

"They said Phantom Lord, and I saw their emblems," Levy said grimly. "I knew the Phantom Lord guild was jealous of Fairy Tail, but I didn't think they'd go as far as to attack some of us. I hope other Fairy Tail students are okay."

They made their way to the bottom of the stairs. "And Levy?" Lucy added.

"Yeah?"

"You were freaking amazing."

* * *

Natsu was patiently waiting on Lucy's bed when they arrived, playing with Happy and having already turned on Lucy's iPhone dock to some rock band on his own phone.

His face brightened when he saw them, clothed in his white, cotton pajamas, and Lucy suddenly felt a churn in her gut; she'd never lied to him before.

Turning down the volume of the speakers slightly, he bounced on the bed. "Hi, Lucy and Levy! How was work - hold on."

Lucy winced as his eyes narrowed on the side of her face. Lucy hadn't looked into a mirror before she entered her room, and she really wished she'd gone straight to the bathroom to maybe put some concealer over any bruising.

He was beside her in seconds, Levy nervously backing over into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, murmuring, "Gonna go hang with Erza…"

Natsu was silent, fingers brushing lightly over what was surely a mark on Lucy's face that was probably at least purplish by now. "What is this from, Lucy?" His voice was low, wavering slightly as he obviously tried to keep calm. "This wasn't here during training."

"Yeah, Levy and I decided to spar for a bit; it was an accident," Lucy said casually, maneuvering around him and dropping her bag onto the floor by her desk. "Did you finish up your homework?"

He watched her quietly as she sat cross-legged on her bed, pulling out a new book and patting the spot next to her, indicating that he should sit on the bed. They'd finished _The Ultimate Collection of Dragon Tales_ just yesterday, and Lucy was now excited to start him on her all time favorite series.

But he didn't sit by her. In fact, he hadn't moved; he wouldn't meet her eyes period, jaw clenched at gazing out the window. What he said next made her heart race: "I don't appreciate being lied to, Lucy."

"I don't remember lying," Lucy tried, eyes locked on the book's cover.

"I can hear your heartbeat," he said quietly, finally dragging his line of vision to hers. "I can hear your breath quicken and see your eyes move a millimeter to the left when you speak. I smell sweat. Were you running?"

Dammit - Lucy had completely forgotten about his dragonlike qualities. Closing her eyes tightly in apprehension. "Yes, I was running."

"Were you running from someone?"

She gave up completely letting out the breath she'd been holding. "Yes, okay? Can we read now?" Lucy could almost feel Levy smacking her head from the other side of the bathroom door. But seriously, could anyone refuse Natsu's face?

Natsu now was sitting in front of her, closing the book and setting it aside. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter, Natsu. Don't worry about it. Can we just-" she struggled, reaching for the book, but he moved it further away.

"Don't you trust me?" Oh no. Not the Bambi eyes. Not the big, hurt, dark eyes…

"O-of course! I just… don't wanna talk about this right now."

"Lucy." His voice was low. "Tell me who hurt you." His eyes flashed, and she looked away.

"Stop that."  
"What?"

"Looking at me like that. Calm down. You're scaring me."

It flowed from her mouth before she realized that it could be taken badly, and when she looked up, she saw that it was. He had leaned back, blinking. His voice cracked. "I… I scare you?"

"No." Lucy tugged on her hair. "I just don't like people telling me what to do with intimidation-"

Natsu looked like he was having trouble swallowing. "I'm not trying to intimidate you, Luce; I'd never do that-"

"-and I don't want you to go into Dragon Force."

At this, he visibly choked, scrambling back on the bed. "How- how did you know about that?"

"Dragon Force?" Lucy asked. "I thought... you heard Gray telling me outside the door that one day, right?"

He looked utterly bewildered. "N-no. I… Gray, that _bastard_." Lucy watched him grip his hair, eyes wild. "I wasn't _ready_! I-I wasn't ready for you to… to know…"

"Why not?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing this time. "You get mad at me for lying, when you didn't tell me something as important as that!"

But now he was curled into a ball, arms around his legs and head buried between his knees and arms. His voice was muffled. "I didn't want you to be afraid of me."

Letting go of her quilt, she drew to his side like a magnet, instinctively pushing her fingers through his pink hair. "I'd never be afraid of you. You'd never hurt me, remember? And Gray said you had it under control..."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, tilting his head up and pressing the back of his hands to his closed eyes. "But… I've been having a little trouble with it, lately. I don't know what's wrong with me. As if being a dragon slayer wasn't freakish enough…"

"It's not freakish!" Lucy insisted. "It's really cool!"

"Yeah, well, I thought so too, until I realized how everyone was afraid of me," he snapped, folding his fingers together.

Lucy got quiet. "I don't think everyone's afraid of you."

"Having amazing hearing does have its downsides," he murmured. "I hear what they say. Some think it's cool. Most think it's scary."

"But you've never cared what they think, Natsu," Lucy tried, clinging to the hope.

He nodded fairly. "I don't care what they think. But I care about what you think."

Lucy leaned on him, copying his position and cradling Happy in her lap. "I think…" She sighed, watching her hands. "I think I've never thought of you as Natsu the dragon slayer. You're Natsu the guy that loves fire and food, Natsu the energetic and cheerful, Natsu the kind, protective, loyal, passionate, totally clueless, and brave: Natsu my friend." Locking her eyes on his, she formed a gaze of firmness. "And because of that, I have nothing to fear."

He said nothing - only pulled her to him and sighed, dropping his head onto hers.

Lucy was the only one that saw the crack in the bathroom doorway, where Erza and Levy were watching and wiping touched tears away. Her mouth parted in horror, waving a hand to shoo them away before Natsu noticed. They obliged, smiling and closing the door behind them. Lucy had a feeling she'd get at least an hour's worth of teasing about it tomorrow.

Not wanting to ruin the serenity of sitting quietly with him, Lucy didn't speak for a long time. She liked their quiet moments. Sometimes silence spoke volumes. The only sound was the crickets and the gentle acoustic notes from the song floating from the speakers:

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say _

_That you love me_

'_Cause I'd already know_

He was warm; she wondered if high body temperatures was another dragon slayer attribute, or if it was just Natsu. No matter - the chilled air of the night had left her cold, so she snuggled closer and picked up the book.

"I have a solution," she said finally, flipping to the first page. "If we're going to be partners, we need to trust each other more. I'm sorry I didn't trust you to keep control and I'm sorry I didn't trust how you would never try to intimidate me. But you need to trust me enough to tell me things; you need to trust that nothing you tell me will make me care any less for you. Got it?"

"Yeah," Natsu whispered, shifting to see the book in her hands. "But you need to tell me things too. Like who gave you that bruise."

She was about to protest, but then she stopped herself. _Trust_.

"Promise me you won't run off and attack someone if I tell you," Lucy prepositioned. "Promise me you won't overreact, and I'll believe you."

He paused. "I promise, Lucy."

Her index finger ran along the binding between the pages. "When Levy and I were walking back home, we were ambushed by some members of Phantom Lord who were jealous of Fairy Tail. We fought, they won. I talked back, he hit me. They were about to hurt us more, but then they saw this." Lucy tugged on her bracelet, turning it so that he could see his own name there. "They got scared, begged us not to tell you, and ran off."

Lucy could feel his muscles tense, almost shaking in restraint to keep his promise. "Those bastards… Luce, you gotta let me go kick the living snot outta-"

"No." She placed a halting hand on his chest. "I know they'll leave Levy and me alone now that they know I'm under your protection. It's not necessary, and thanks to you, it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Fondly, Lucy traced the name on her wrist. "I never did thank you for this, and now it saved me. Thank you, Natsu."

"I wouldn't give it to anyone else," he said simply. "Is Levy alright? Did they hit her too?"

"No, she's fine," Lucy confirmed. "Now, I'd kind of like to forget about it-"

"Look, I won't go after them, Luce," Natsu cut her off, "but we do need to report this to Gramps. The other students are in danger too, so he needs to make an announcement, making sure everyone keeps their eyes open and get home before dark."

She was surprised at his logical thinking. "I guess you're right. Let's tell him in the morning."

"Aye, sir," Natsu agreed. "Now, what's this book? Does it have dragons?"

A smile inched up on her face. "Of course. But not for a little while. Just wait." Clearing her throat, she began, "_Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much…_"

* * *

**Hullo again, Loves,**

**You thought Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu were BA? TIME TO ADD LEVY MCGARDEN TO THAT LIST.**

**Sooo a lot kinda happened, here, in only nine pages. We go to some Lucy and Levy sisterhood to Natsu being sweet to muggers to Levy being a boss to Natsu being protective of his waifu to... Harry Potter. (Everything seems to end up at Harry Potter for me... sigh)**

**Anyway! Tell me what you think!**

**OH AND JEWEL TRANSLATION: According to the Great Mashima, 10,000 jewel = $100.00. I have no idea about any other currency other than my own, though... **

**And I have not been giving song credits! O.o First song appeared in chapter 11. It was The ****_Way I Am_**** by Ingrid Michaelson. The one in 15 was ****_Welcome to the Black Parade_**** by My Chemical Romance (LISTEN TO THIS SONG - IT IS NATSU'S ANTHEM), and this one is ****_More Than Words_**** by Extreme (One of my favorites - really beautiful). Some say I shouldn't add the songs but... naaah. I wanna. I'll put it under my artistic license category. Besides - people that have been through more crap generally listen to more music to cope. Just seemed realistic to me.**

**LAST NOTE: Disney lovers 101 WROTE A FT FANFICTION! IT'S CALLED ****_The Dragon Reapers_****. CHECK IT OUT AND GIVE HER/HIM SOME LOVE!**

**Alrighty, darling reviewers; here I go...**

**Guest 1: Thank you! Here ya are. :)**

**SupremeOverlordLetters:**** Thanks bud! I'll try and I hope you like it!**

**AMMiss:**** Awesomesauce! Thanks! **

**FireShifter:**** Thankyouthankyou! They sure are. Yeah, I had to have one teacher that gave him credit for being the good kid he is. I had a feeling he'd at least be good at it in this AU because of all the design drawings he does. Aw, she's a good friend. :3 Thanks! To your P.S. OH MY GOSH HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY OF COURSE I'LL GIVE YOU A CHAPTER TOMORROW FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY! That is so sweet - if that's all you want, I'll surely give it to you!**

**Disney lovers 101: ****I'm glad I got him in character! Thanks, and here you go! (I hope you don't mind my little attempt at an advertisement up there for your story...)**

**JellyBeanBubbles:**** Apparently Natsu's too. :P Haha, I don't think he'll figure it out for a while! But when he does... O.o... hehehe. No, I get what you mean! Like geez, just make out already... Well, here's your answer to that question. :D Hope it's as amazing as you picture it! I'll try... Response to random fact: Oh no. Just shake it off, hun. Shake it off... **

**clea everlasting:**** Thank you so much!**

**Guest -brainwashed31-:**** Of course. :D Thanks! I'm really glad you like it. :3**

**The Baka:**** Like no one else can, hehe. Aww good. :3 Oh dear. I guess I'll have to look out... :P Nah, I'm almost seventeen and still not driving... sigh. Good luck with that! Thanks!**

**blackrosemystik:**** Thank you! Character relationships are my favorite part of a story. Haha, I like it, but I can't insure that I'm good at it. I know, right? It's just "I have an awesome idea of what this looks like but there's not a word for it" issue.**

**MagicalNinja:**** Thankyouthankyou! Haha, leave it to Gray to be a sassy, sexy little derp. I hope I'm not adding too much cuteness! XD Oh, I could never make them dislike each other. As you'll see in the next, they're like brother and sister and it's adorable. Thank you! Hehe, thanks again. I can't picture Natsu as a player, considering how he doesn't know the first thing about girls. :P Yay! Here's the first taste of action. OMG THANK YOU! I'm really glad it made you smile! Haha, make it as long as you want! Seriously, this made me so happy.**

**Zadel:**** Hehe, poor, embarrassed Lucy. I have this headcannon that once he discovers snuggling, he'd never stop, haha. :3 UGH NATSU IS SUCH A CUTE LITTLE DERP I LOVE HIM so I wanted to show it. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!**

**Speedy60704:**** Wow, thanks! Haha, of course! Even if some say it's too slow, I'm not changing my plan for how I want it to be. I write mostly to make people happy, but what it all comes down to is whether I'm satisfied or not that I've done my best, and so I'll stick with what I like, pretty much. Thank you, lovely!**

**Guest :0):**** :D Hope this was enough adorableness and Levy for you. Ah, bookbag - close enough. THANK YOU!**

**AnimeMangaFreak234:**** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too, and I sure will keep writing!**

**Guest 2:**** Love you!**

**Fighterlover112:**** Thanks! OMYGOSH THANK YOU! Dangit, I'm such a derp sometimes. Thanks for letting me know!**

**BeastlyTick59:**** :D Thank you! I hope you keep laughing!**

**Naeda Beasly:**** :3 Thanks. Ugh, they're so in love. It shall continue! I'm really glad. :D**

**EgyptianSoul.88:**** Hehe, yeah. She loves his smile, after all. Well, here she does... poor baby. I know, right? I would totally wanna sit by the black belt with the cat and pink hair and develop a crush within half of a second. Hughughughug... Man, that sucks. I don't have much of those myself, but I've grown up with people who do and watched a severe panic attack before. I personally know it's so much harder to work through than it looks, and I'll try to do that fact justice. Natsu's worked really hard to get past his PTSD, as you'll see later on. But he still has a few triggers... Naw, it was a great rant. :) Thank you so much! I hope this makes you smile.**

**kaito1412:**** Wow, thanks! Hehe, you'll see... (hell yes)**

**Alya:**** Thanks! Fifty cheers for character development! I hope you like this one!**

**GalaxyKitty:**** Well, you suffer pretty fancily! XD Natsu, my poor baby and Lucy... haha, she can fight 'em off. Or Natsu will just knock 'em off the grid. Here's a little blood!**

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha:**** Aww yeah. In the anime/manga I feel like he's got just as much and he really doesn't get credit for all he has to mentally go through, so I feel better doing that justice for him here. :) **

**amulet2579:**** HEHEHE GAVE YOU SOME FLUFF CLOUDS. Eh, I fangirl over them constantly, so I can relate. Thankyouthankyou and here you go!**

**PhantomPierce-Okamoto:**** Thank you! I will!**

**platinum-breaker:**** Okay, so your review made me start crying in its sweetness when I checked my email in psychology class and people looked at me weird... XD THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad it fits right. Haha, bro code is so fun to write... THANK YOU!**

**FairytailForeverGirl:**** This one made me cry even more in psych class... :'3 I felt it was important to their relationship. Haha, Lucy sure can kick butt! OHMYGOSH I HOPE YOU WEREN'T TOO TIRED. Wow, I'm really honored that you like it so much! :'D THANK YOU! Holy frick, fifty times?! YOU TOTALLY ROCK - FIST BUMP! (I've probably read it just as much to edit haha)**

**Guest 3:**** Thank youuu! I'm glad you like them! Well, it came up a bit here. :3**

**Dark Shining Light:**** Haha, just got your review when I finished writing these responses and was checking a last time. You must be psychic... THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hope it didn't keep you up too long. :3 Oh yeah, serious Nalu and Dragon Force on its way! Thanks!**

**Got a buncha homework this weekend... JOY. (Please note my boring sarcasm) **

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	17. Chapter 17

"What exactly are you trying to make? A sea cucumber?"

Lucy gritted her teeth at Gray's voice, muttering darkly as she struggled on the clay wheel, "I'll make _you_ into a sea cucumber…"

It was the beginning of October, and Gray had already finished all the required projects for the semester in their ceramics class. The doting teacher had since then let him make whatever he wanted, and Lucy glanced over to see him sculpting a perfect, beautiful fairy. With a tail.

His charcoal eyes were calm as always, ignoring Lucy's improvised threat. She glanced up again. "Gray, your clothes."

"Dammit!"

While he reached under the table for his shirt and tie, Lucy huffed out, "I'm just trying to make this vase, but just as I get it, I move my hands too fast!"

Gray's eyes flicked up warily from where he sat on his stool, re-buttoning his shirt. "Cool down, Lucy. Of course you'll move your hands too fast if you're pissed off."

"'Cool down'? Easy for you to say," Lucy retorted moodily, reforming the clay on the middle of the wheel.

While Lucy had always had a small friendship with Gray during the summer of being in the guild, during this class, they'd gotten much closer to the point where Lucy thought of him as the brother she never had. At least, he was as annoying as a brother, and easily just like family.

One of the things that was most refreshing about him was how he was one of the only boys that didn't call her 'Natsu's girl', which had become an infuriating habit among all guild boys. Several student males had annoyingly started to call her that too, ever since that guy named Benjamin in her chemistry class had had to do a lab with her. He'd weirdly stuttered the whole time, glancing at her fearfully and being overly polite, refusing to call her by her actual name rather than 'Natsu's girl'. It had soon caught on after that. Natsu wasn't very helpful with discouraging the nickname, considering how he didn't give a single crap if she was called that, but Lucy often told them to stop. Gray, so far, was the only one to respect her wishes.

The thing about Gray being like her brother, however, was that it came with a catch. He was as protective as a brother, this trait almost rivaling Natsu's, though Natsu wasn't like her brother. He was… like a best friend.

A good example of this protectiveness was today.

There were no fights underway on Lucy and Gray's path to lunch, for once. Lucy enjoyed the light bustle of the halls rather than the shouts and smacking sounds, using this time to have small talk with Gray while wondering what to have for lunch, and wondering how Natsu's day was going. And, um, Levy's. And Erza...

She was yanked out of her train of thought by feeling something very uncomfortable on her… butt?

And before she even registered that some guy had just copped a feel, Gray's fist had flown at the guy's face at inhuman speeds, making the snapping of the boy's nose echo through the hallway. Lucy gasped, hand over her mouth as Gray smashed the guy up against the wall, expression absolutely deadly. "Keep your filthy hands off my sister, bastard," he snarled, practically cutting off the boy's circulation. "You'll be lucky if I don't tell Natsu-"

The usual chant started up in the corridor: "_FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT_…"

"Snowflake! Why are you beatin' up on random kids, huh?" Natsu had suddenly appeared in the fray, filling Lucy with dread. "What a jerk…"

"This _random kid_ groped Lucy, flamebrain!" Gray shouted over the noise.

Within half a second, Gray had been pushed out of the way, and now Natsu was the one keeping the terrified guy pinned to the wall with a forearm. "I don't think you understand just how badly you just screwed up," Natsu hissed, pupils thinning and sharp canines bared.

"I-I'm sorry-"

Natsu ignored him, pointing at Lucy. "Do you know who that is, douchebag?"

"L-Lucy Heartfilia…"

"Exact- wait." Natsu loosened his hold on the boy, staring at Lucy with wide eyes. "Your last name is _Heartfilia_?!"

Lucy slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Why did you tell him and not me?!" Natsu demanded, gesturing to the boy who now had enough room to rub his throat and breathe raspily.

"I _didn't_ tell him, Natsu," Lucy explained, rolling her eyes. "He's in one of my classes, and he probably heard it during roll call."

Natsu frowned. "Oh. Well, cool name, Luce- ACK!"

The boy Natsu had let go had taken the chance to take a cheap shot at Natsu in the stomach. Natsu doubled over with a cough, while Lucy's eyes narrowed, and she swung her bag up, effectively hitting the enemy boy in the face with four textbooks and sending him flying onto his back.

She victoriously put a foot on the guy's gut, saying, "Keep your hands off my partner too, scumbag!"

"WHAT IN MAVIS' NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU KIDS!" boomed a familiar voice, instantly quieting the whole hallway.

Master stepped to the front of the scene, causing Lucy to quickly scramble away from the boy and between Natsu and Gray.

The master's hard eyes skimmed over the groaning boy on the ground to the three guild members, where he let out a deep, dramatic sigh. "Why am I not surprised in the least? I hear a nose breaking, and it's sad that I immediately assume it was broken by Natsu or Gray! At least Erza isn't here-"

"What was that, Master?" Erza came to stand on the other side of the crowd, crossed arms and matching glare, Levy, Jet, and Droy following closely behind.

Makarov, it seemed, was just as afraid of Erza as the rest of the universe. "I-I was just saying how I wish you were here, Erza! Speak of the, erm, angel…" The master threw his hands up, obviously giving up. "The four of you. Detention after school today. Only one hour, because Natsu will probably find a way to make a bomb out of a book, an iPod, and a chicken nugget or something if it's any longer. Boaz, to the health room."

Lucy was about to protest, but then, she had just hit a guy in the head with a pile of textbooks.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I don't need a book or a chicken nugget to make a bomb from an iPod."

"Shut up, Natsu," Lucy snapped with venom, hiking up her bag and turning on her heel to march to lunch.

So that's why she was moping in her creative writing class, trying to force herself to write a Haiku but only coming up with five syllable sentences like: _My life really sucks_ or seven syllable ones, like: _Natsu and Gray are so dead_. It wasn't completely the detention she was upset about; the whole scene in the hallway had been very embarrassing. Gray was in her class, but she was giving him the silent treatment, so she sat a few seats away.

"You're Lucy, right?"

She raised her head, smoothing back her hair to see…

Black hair. Average height. Cute face. Glasses. Lean. Holding a book. Big, sapphire blue eyes.

_Bingo!_

Lucy flushed instantly. "Y-yeah, that's me! And… sorry, I'm bad with names…"

"I'm Alex," he supplied, smiling and taking the seat beside her. "You looked a little upset. Are you alright?"

_Sensitive_ too! Lucy practically melted.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," she assured him, leaning on her elbows. "My friends got into a fight in the hallway and I kinda got stuck in the middle of it."

The big eyes widened in concern. "Oh my. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Oh no," Lucy laughed, putting a hand on her cheek. "My friends got in the fight in the first place because they were being overprotective of me. There's no way I'd get hurt. But thanks for asking."

"Just wanted to make sure." A cute smile. "Having trouble with your Haiku?"

Lucy glanced down at her page to see the scribbled out lines: _I will kill them both_ and _My friends are messed up_. Oops.

"Um, a little," she laughed nervously, hoping the sentences didn't make her look like a total sadist. "You?"

"I picked a feeling and wrote it into words," Alex told her. "Perhaps it would help you to do the same? I have a list here…"

He passed her an ideas list that he had scribbled down, and picked one of the first she saw. She stared at it, and then her pencil began to move.

_Warmth of his embrace_

_Gentle hands, sound of silence_

_Light of steady flame_

Lucy dropped her pencil triumphantly. "Good enough. Thank you so much!"

Alex had dimples. "You're welcome. I like your poem. What does it mean?"

She frowned, re-reading what she'd written. "You know, I don't even know. I guess it's just what first came to mind when I saw 'serenity'." With that thought, Lucy titled her work with that word.

"Very beautiful."

"Thank you. May I see yours?" Lucy inquired, and he nodded, passing over his notebook. Alex had chosen the word 'faith', and it was beautiful as well. Marriage was definitely in the cards.

"That's pretty," Lucy admired, returning Alex's poem to him. "Is poetry why you took the class?"

"Not really," he confided. "I'm trying to write a novel, and I hoped to get some pointers here. You?"

He was perfection. "I'm writing one too!"

And his laugh was adorable. "I guess destiny made me walk over here to a fellow novelist, huh? I guess I also took it because I'd need a break from hard classes, like chemistry. Are you good at chemistry?"

"Oh Mavis no," Lucy said instantly. "I have friends who are - the same ones that got into that fight today, actually - but I only know enough to just understand it."

"Maybe you could help me figure it out, then?" he suggested, re-adjusting his glasses.

Lucy blinked, knowing an opportunity when she saw one. "I'm a guild member. I have something I have to do for an hour after school, but after that, if you're free, we can study in my room."

Eyes brightening, he said, "That sounds great! I need to stay after for a school newspaper meeting anyway. Where's your room?"

"Second floor, second door from the far right," she instructed as the bell rang, and she shoved her notebook into her bag. "It has my and my roommates names on it."

He shot her a last smile before they went their separate ways in the hallway. "I'll be there. See you later, Lucy."

"Later, Alex," she said. She sighed dreamily as he turned the corner, and then shook her head to get out of her stupor. Time for detention with two morons.

Lucy was glad to run into Levy on the way, who seemed to be heading to the library with Jet and Droy. Trying not to shriek in excitement, she ran and grabbed her best friend, hopping around and dragging her around the corner to tell her, promising Jet and Droy to return her in a minute.

Levy pressed herself against the wall, looking afraid. "Lu, are you having a seizure or something?"

Putting her hands on her hips, she stopped, glaring. "No! I just… cute boy, coming to our room in an hour to study with me!"

Her friend, however, frowned, though it was clear she was trying to hide a smile. "But you study with him all the time."

"No, I just met him today!"

"Really? I thought you met Natsu months ago."

Lucy nearly hit her head against the wall. "I wasn't talking about Natsu and you know it! Don't ruin my happiness convulsion!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Lu," Levy laughed. "I'm excited for you; can't wait to meet him! What's his name? Does he- Oh, hey, it looks like your notebook is falling out-"

Levy grabbed it before it fell, seeing the poem on the open page. Lucy tilted her head. "I just wrote that in creative writing. Does it look good enough for an A?"

But her friend's eyes just widened as she put a hand over her mouth with a little squeal. "OhmyMavis, Lucy! Eeeee! Oh, can I take a picture of this? I like it."

"Sure, thanks - wait." Lucy narrowed her eyes. Levy had that look… "Lev, what are you planning…?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing at all, Lu." Levy's eyes flashed as she took a picture with her phone. "I just thought Mira might like it."

"Mira?!" This only made her more suspicious.

"H-hey, Lucy."

It was Gray and Natsu looking very apprehensive and peeking around the corner. Lucy made them go back and hide with one glare.

Rubbing her temples, she just gave up, sighing, "C'mon, you idiots. Let's get this over with." They walked her to detention, heads hung the whole way at her continued silent treatment.

She also refused to speak to them in detention, but not exactly because she was still mad; she was busy daydreaming about the boy from creative writing class, finishing up her advanced literature homework, and doodling things around her Haiku.

Natsu had started to do his homework beside her, for a change. He filled out his chemistry formulas with ease in his notebook, which made Lucy extremely jealous, until she saw something when he flipped a page.

Not caring whether it was rude, she grabbed his notebook from his desk, ignoring his protests of, "Hey, Lucy - give it back!" and flipped through it. In honesty, only a few pages held actual notes; the rest was drawings. Everywhere.

Dragons, designs for weapons, people, dragons, Happy, tigers, dragons, fire, and one page…

Three faces, drawn so accurately, like he'd taken a picture and slapped it on a page. Perfect shading, shape, proportion…

One was a smiling man, tousled hair and wrinkled eyes in happiness.

One was a girl, young and with a kind smile.

The last was herself, carefully traced out with a ribbon in her smoothed hair and bright eyes.

Gray leaned over to see too. "Whoa. Who drew that?"

Lucy pointed at Natsu, mouth hanging open. Natsu had his face scrunched up furiously, scrambling for his notebook, but Gray took it to keep it out of his reach.

"Where did you learn to draw like that, Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"I-I just drew what I thought. Now give it back!"

"It's beautiful," Lucy breathed, eyes glazing over him in awe. "Why don't you always do this kind of stuff?"

"Give it back, stripper!" he growled. Gray ignored him, scanning through the other pages.

"This is sorta kinda good," Gray admitted, looking up at Natsu with narrowed eyes. "Why should I? Is this like your drawing diary or something? You still need to draw little hearts around Lucy's picture?"

And the peace was broken, Natsu instantly tackling Gray as they fought for the notebook.

The clock finally ticked past the hour, during which Lucy snuck over to their fight, picked Natsu's notebook up from the ground, and scurried off. They hadn't even noticed that it had been dropped. Lucy grinned. Revenge was very sweet indeed.

Alex was not yet at her room when she arrived, so she entered quickly and shut the door behind her. Levy was already there, texting at the speed of light, probably to Jet and Droy. Lucy checked herself in the mirror and then jumped onto her bed, pulling materials out of her pack before opening Natsu's notebook again.

The dragons were intricate and so lifelike, they could give small children nightmares. Lucy soon found two more portraits of herself, drawn in likenesses so flattering that Lucy felt her eyes moisten. Is this really how he saw her? In one picture, she was holding a book, eyes soft, and Natsu had drawn himself beside her.

That one man and girl made one more appearance as well, and Lucy's curiosity itched. Now that she thought about it, the girl looked a little like Mira…

There was a knock on the door, and Lucy jumped. _He's here_!

Levy politely left through the bathroom, winking at Lucy on the way out while Lucy rushed over to the door where she opened it to a smiling boy.

Alex was nice to talk to. In honesty, she found it strange to talk to a boy other than one of her guildmates, but it was refreshing. And, of course, he was absolutely gorgeous. Off to the side, so that he couldn't see, she'd found some chemistry procedures in Natsu's notebook, which helped them immensely. Alex and Lucy talked about themselves a little at a time, and after about an hour, they were nearing the end of their worksheets.

"Do we add a coefficient to this next one, or-" Lucy began, but then winced at a sound. The clambering at the window. It usually made her happy and excited, if not exasperated, when she heard it, but now was really not a good time. And sure enough, Natsu swung into the window.

His cat was set down on her desk as Natsu let himself inside. Lucy tried not to notice the skin and the v-shape of his hipbones visible from under his shirt that hadn't fallen back in its place yet. He blundered through by her bed, saying cheerfully, "Afternoon, Luce." He had changed into a _Fall Out Boy_ t-shirt, sporting his usual gloves, goggles, scarf, and sweatpants, again with no socks. Several scrapes decorated his arms and face, presumably from his fight with Gray. "Can I have some help on my English? Never written a poem in my life and so this probably sucks like a vacuum- wait." His dark eyes suddenly narrowed on Alex, body tensing. "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't be rude, Natsu!" Lucy scolded. "Sorry, Alex - he just drops in sometimes from the room above - Natsu, this is Alex, from my creative writing class. We were just doing our chemistry, because it was hard, but we're going to study for that world history test tomorrow, now. Do you need something?"

But Natsu's gaze flicked between them several times before he said, shoving his thumbs in his pockets, "You know I could've helped you with your chemistry, if you needed it."

"Yeah, well we figured it out fine, thank you," Lucy said, filling in the last equation. "And I told you to stop being rude."

Natsu didn't meet Alex's eyes. "Right. Sorry. Hi. I'm Natsu."

"I've heard," Alex said, offering a hesitant smile. "Nice to meet you. You're Lucy's partner, right?"

"Yeah," he muttered, now staring at the bed.

The awkwardness was practically suffocating. Lucy grimaced. "Hey, Natsu, I'll help you with your English a little later, okay? How about I come and get you when we're done here?"

Natsu ran a hand through his hair. "When will we train?"

"I don't think we'll have time today," Lucy said. "Gildarts said that this test was big, and I want to study for it for a while." She couldn't help but shoot him a small glare. "And we might've had time if we weren't in detention."

Natsu's jaw clenched. "Well, excuse me for wanting to protect you from perverted males." His eyes landed on Alex dangerously.

"We're not going to talk about this, right now," Lucy decided, drawing out her history textbook. "I'll talk to you a little later, Natsu, okay?" She tried to convey the '_you need to leave so I can talk to cute boy'_' message in her look, but that apparently only worked on girls.

"Actually, I need to talk to you right now," Natsu told her, fists flexing. "Outside."

"Can this wait?" Lucy said hopefully.

"No. It's important."

Closing her eyes to calm herself, she said, "Excuse us for a minute, Alex."

She slid off the bed, and promptly grabbed Natsu's arm in a deathgrip and stomped him out the door and far down the hall to remain unheard by Alex. Then she turned to face him, arms crossed and foot tapping. "So? What's this about?"

Her friend refused to meet her eyes, looking off to Laki's door to her right. "H-how do you feel comfortable letting random guys in your room after today?"

Lucy scoffed, "Alex is not some random guy. I like getting to know him. In fact, I like him _very much_. Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

Natsu pressed his lips together, leaning against the railing of the second floor. It seemed that he was trying to say something, but didn't exactly know how to put it, or didn't know if he wanted to say it in the first place. His eyes flicked around, and finally, he burst, "He's sitting in my spot!"

Her hands instantly went to her hips stepping forward and making Natsu cringe. "_Your_ spot? It's _my _bed; I don't see your name on it anywhere!"

Natsu gripped the banister behind him. "But I always sit there!"

"Big deal, ya big baby! That doesn't mean it's yours! You can't, like, mark your territory wherever you want!"

"Why is he even there?!" Natsu said, throwing up his arms and stepping closer.

"Because I want him to be! It's none of your business anyway! You're not my dad, or my boyfriend! And you're being a huge jerk right now!"

"I'm responsible for protecting you, and it makes me uncomfortable to have some random dude in there!"

Their faces were within inches by now, both contorted by fury. "I can take care of and protect _myself_, and you're just gonna have to suck it up! Maybe I like a guy in my room that I can have an intelligent conversation with for a change!"

He instantly backed against the rail again, looking at her as if she'd slapped him. "'_Intelligent conversation_'?!"

Lucy froze, horrified at what she'd said. "Oh Mavis, Natsu, I'm sorry - I didn't mean-"

"Forget it, _Heartfilia_," Natsu snarled, pushing her shoulder with his own as he stormed off towards the stairs to the main' floor.

She was left gripping the banister for support with her left hand, other hand holding her forehead. They'd fought a few minor times before, but never like this. Guilt clouded every one of her senses, flooding herself with cold nausea.

_I dunno, you didn't call me a freak or stupid or beat me up when you first met me like the others did. You were probably pretty scared and you criticized me sometimes but… you took time to be nice to me anyway, ya know? I liked that._

She moaned, hugging herself and leaning over the rail. Natsu wasn't insecure about almost anything, but if anything bothered him, it was being called stupid or scary. And now his best friend had just done so. Lucy wanted to seriously stand in front of Gray's throwing knife target. _I am the _worst _friend in existence_…

After about five minutes of feeling like she was about to throw up, she remembered there was a guest in her room. She slumped back inside, feeling suddenly exhausted. She was extra quiet when she took her seat back next to Alex. Happy crept out of the door, trotting down the stairs where he met Natsu, sitting on the bottom step.

Alex frowned. "Is everything okay? What did he need?"

"He just… had a bad day. That's all."

* * *

Several wide eyes were watching Natsu as he threw down his backpack on the bar and slammed into a seat, grinding his teeth, Gray included.

When Natsu looked to his right, Gray backed away slightly, giving him a weird look. Natsu looked seriously ticked off, but Gray hadn't heard any physical fighting going on, which was strange. Natsu's eyes moved to what Gray had on the table. "Is that the world history book?"

"Yeah," Gray said, rolling his eyes. "Let me guess; you lost yours."

"Yes," Natsu replied stiffly. "Let me use yours."

Gray scoffed. "Yeah, for a five thousand jewel, maybe."

After two seconds of a hard stare, Natsu drew his wallet out of his pocket, rifling through and taking out a five thousand jewel. "Here. Let me use your book for one night."

"Wait," he said. "You're serious? You're actually going to study?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" his companion said through gritted teeth, dark eyes gleaming in rage.

Gray instantly pushed the book over, and waved the money away. "I-I was joking about the jewel. If you're going to study, then take it."

Blinking, Natsu said, "Oh. Thanks." He flipped through the pages. "What is the test on tomorrow, anyway?"

Gray rubbed his nose in exasperation. "The Roman Empire, genius."

Out of nowhere, a fist slammed into his forehead, taking Gray by surprise and sending him toppling off of his stool. "Ah! Natsu, what is your problem?!"

"I'm not stupid, streaker," the pink-haired by growled. Then he turned back to his book, muttering to himself darkly, "_Intelligent conversation_… I'll show _her_ intelligent conversation…"

Gray was actually getting scared now. Thankfully, Mira saved him, walking slowly and gracefully up to Natsu with a concerned expression. Cana slid right down next to wearing a similar face. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing," he murmured, accidentally ripping a page in half.

Mira and Cana paused, glancing at Gray, who shrugged helplessly, then Mira frowned. "Are you and Lucy fighting?"

Natsu's fingers hesitated, and Mira's theory was confirmed. He didn't look up. "How did you know?"

"What else could make you this upset?" Mira pointed out, setting down the cup she was holding and picking up her phone to look at a text.

"Whatever," Natsu said, flipping faster through the textbook. "It doesn't matter."

Gray pulled himself back up on his seat, scribbling down some more on his functions homework. Mira pursed her lips, waiting a few moments before saying, "It'll all work out, Natsu; you'll see."

"Not if she doesn't want it to," he countered, fists clenching.

"Oh, she will," Cana said knowingly, beginning to grin while she looked at her phone. "She cares about you a lot, you know. Look at this, Natsu; she even wrote a poem about you."

His eyes stopped on the page. "What?"

The barmaid seemed to have gotten the same text, and slid her phone over to the boy. "See? Levy got a picture of it and sent it to us."

With gloved hands, he snatched up the phone, staring at the screen. Every time his eyes moved, his cheeks got pinker. Then he pushed the phone away, going back to his book. "It doesn't say it's about me."

"Oh, please. Gray, does this look like it's about Natsu?"

Gray took the phone, reading through the picture of the Haiku. "Well yeah, from Lucy's perspective, at least. What else would it be about?"

"Why don't you ask the random boy she has in her room right now?" Natsu said, teeth bared.

Gray slammed his palms on the table. "Did he do anything to her?!"

"No," Natsu muttered, tapping the counter. "They're studying."

He relaxed, shrugging. "Okay. I guess she's capable of beating him up if he tries anything, but I'll check on her later…"

"Maybe she's not!" Natsu shouted, making everyone in the vicinity jump. "She wasn't when those Phantom guys attacked her, and now she's letting some guy sit in her room, in _my_ spot and-" Mira and Cana began to giggle, and Gray signaled for them to stop quickly. This only made Natsu ever the more enraged. "What, Mira?! Cana?! What's so _friggin' funny_?!"

"Are you more worried about the guy in her room, or upset that he's in your spot, Natsu?" Mira asked.

Cana's voice was muffled from behind her barrel of beer. "Someone's jeeeeealous…"

Natsu's face reddened considerably, and he suddenly jolted up, shoving the textbook in his backpack and snatching up Happy. The boy said nothing, just turning on his heel and stomping to the stairs to most likely go to his room.

Gray shook his head, thanking Mira for the smoothie she set in front of him with a smile. "That idiot's so in denial…" Gray mumbled before delving back into his homework.

* * *

Lucy couldn't sleep; after all, Natsu had never come down for a bedtime story.

She had read the entire rest of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ after Alex had left, saying he needed to get home by six-thirty.

She'd finished up the Fairy Tail history book that she had forgotten about reading. She'd just skimmed through it before, so she missed the helpful summary:

_Fairy Tail was the first guild ever to exist, formed by Mavis Vermillion. Several other guilds began to form in its wake, seeing its success and support from the general population. While originally made solely to house, feed, teach ninjitsu defense to, and educate homeless children and adolescents, the guild later expanded also be the first to open its academy for enrollment for students outside of the guild due to its advanced and highly respected academics. Later, a liberal arts college was added on as well as ninjitsu training opened for the public..._

Annoyed, Lucy had wondered why no one had bothered to tell her any of that. But her annoyance was short lived due to the emotional stress she was already under. The book hadn't distracted her nearly enough.

She'd then written a depressing letter to her mother, stared at her novel for an hour unknowing what to do with it, changed into her pajamas, wandered several times around the second floor while staring blankly ahead, tried to study more, and eventually gave up, throwing herself down on her bed and plugging in her earbuds. Levy was already sound asleep, and the only light in the room was the moon, silvery beams flooding through the open window with the breeze that ruffled the white curtains.

The only sound was the fan Levy used for white noise when she slept, until Lucy put her music on shuffle, flipping miserably through Natsu's notebook again. She found the Haiku he'd wanted help with, several others scribbled out beside it:

_Radiant starlight_

_Dims when beside the smile_

_Bright with its full joy_

Not the best she'd ever read, but it sure was cute, and it looked like he'd tried hard.

As if she wasn't feeling guilty enough for their fight earlier, she now felt guilty about stealing his notebook. It did seem rather personal to him, and she hadn't ever asked permission. How would she feel if he had read the letters to her mother?

Biting her lip, she flipped to an open page and let her heart flood out onto the lines with her pencil.

After writing her note to him, put it off to the side, closing her eyes.

Soon, Lucy scrambled for where her iPhone had fallen off of her bed, having had enough of the song that made her feel only ever the more awful about herself.

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_

_And you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will remind you_

That's when Lucy heard the scream.

Tearing out her earbuds, Lucy sat up, staring around and alert. Levy hadn't woken, and she didn't hear anyone in the other rooms moving about. Then what-

"_Dad! Dad no, please, help! Igneel! Argh! F-fire! D-Dad, Daddy-"_

She stood. Running to the window and looking up and out of it. Whimpering noises and cries were sounding out through Natsu's window. She didn't even think; after grabbing his notebook and sticking it in her mouth like a pirate's knife (hey, she was pressed for time), Lucy began to climb the wall.

The bricks barely had enough space to hold on, but Lucy was desperate, and she and Natsu had been climbing during training since September. If he could do this every day, she could too. The chilled, October night air nipped at her bare legs while her toes grasped the building as she pushed herself upward.

Before she knew it, she was pulling herself up onto his windowsill, rolling inside and rushing to his bedside while throwing the notebook back on his desk.

Natsu was completely tangled in his blankets, gasping and twisting, completely covered in sweat and face contorted in pain. Books and papers were scattered around his sheets. His eyes were closed but fluttering, hair wildly spread across his pillow.

"_Dad-! He-help! Hurts… it's hot, dad-!_"

Lucy felt like crying, putting her hand on his face, murmuring, "Natsu, shh, hey, it's okay, it's okay…"

She jumped when the door leading to the bathroom opened behind her creaked open, revealing Gray in rumpled, black boxers, rubbing his eyes quickly and stumbling inside.

"Natsu, wake up-" he mumbled, then stopped, surprised, when he saw Lucy already there. "Lucy?" Gray whispered. "That you?"

"Y-yes. I heard him and came up the wall-" Lucy choked, eyes filling with tears and smoothing hair back from his sticky forehead. "Natsu, it's okay, it's okay…"

"That doesn't work," Gray warned, but then they both froze, watching Natsu instantly relax and fall back into place on his bed.

"Lucy," he muttered, eyes still closed. Then he shifted, silent, and turned away from them both. The slow movement of his chest up and down showed that he was still asleep. Lucy began to straighten his covers, pulling them out from under him and taking the top layer off to let him cool down. She took all books and papers off of his bed, stacking them neatly on his desk. Then she turned back to Gray, who was leaning on the doorframe, watching the moon.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked him quietly, so as not to wake her friend up, hugging herself tiredly in her big nightshirt. It was a _Grand Ninjitsu Games XXXI: Fairy Tail _shirt that Natsu had left in her room once, and she'd taken to using it as a pajama shirt, majorly because it smelled like a warm campfire. She hadn't bothered to put on shorts, but considering how this was Gray, she didn't feel she had anything to be ashamed of.

Gray blinked a few times, rubbing his hair. "I've lived next to him more than half my life. Who else do you think always took care of waking him up when he had a nightmare?"

Though Lucy was still rather depressed, she wiped her eyes and smiled. "You two are really good friends. You're stupid about it, though."

"You kidding? I'm not friends with that idiot," Gray denied it, raising his eyebrows. "The better question is, what are _you_ doing here? I thought you guys had a fight."

Lucy moaned, remembering. "Ugh, I was such a jerk. I don't think I can even look him in the eye tomorrow."

"He was pretty upset at the bar today," Gray told her. "Was willing to pay me a five thousand jewel to borrow my world history book for the day. It was weird. He was jealous about some guy in your room, right?"

"Huh? No, he wasn't jealous," Lucy said quickly. "Just overprotective. He wanted to study?" Her brown eyes closed as if in pain. "Oh no, that was my fault… I said something awful…"

"What did you say?"

"Something that basically called him stupid," Lucy sighed, the emotional strain of the night almost threatening to make her start crying purely out of being overwhelmed and really tired.

Gray examined her for a moment, and then shrugged. "We've all called him that at some point, Lucy. He's forgiven us, and he'll forgive you."

"I'm supposed to do better. He trusted me, and I brought him down. I totally suck," she groaned, indeed regaining tears.

This clearly made Gray uncomfortable. Awkwardly patting her head, he muttered, "All friends fight and mess up. You'll look back on this in a year and it'll seem like nothing, okay? I'd bet ten thousand jewel that you guys will make up and be totally fine tomorrow."

She hiccuped. "Thank you, Gray. I-I should go…"

"Yeah, you look terrible," Gray said with irritating bluntness. "You need some sleep. Tiredness is just making you overreact; you'll feel better tomorrow. If he has another nightmare, I'll wake him up, okay?"

"Let me guess - by punching him in the face?" Lucy laughed quietly.

"Nah, I usually douse him with ice water… but he hasn't had one for about a year. So this is weird." This made Lucy hang her head. She knew why. Gray then added, "Nice poem you wrote about him, by the way."

Lucy cocked an eyebrow. "What? I didn't write a poem about him. Who told you that?"

Gray fingered his boxers, and Lucy prayed that he wouldn't unconsciously take them off. "Mira showed us a poem you wrote with words like 'flame' and 'his embrace' and stuff. Natsu's the only guy here that hugs you and, well, fire." Gray shrugged. "We figured it was about him."

She covered her face, shaking her head. "Levy, you little… ugh. No, it's just something for creative writing that I wrote when I thought of the word 'serenity'."

"Maybe he makes you feel serene," Gray suggested, shrugging, as if it was a simple observation.

"I-no-I-just… never mind," Lucy said, too tired to argue. "Good night, Gray."

"G'night, Lucy."

Lucy visited Natsu's bed one more time. Her heart tugged, causing her to squeeze his shoulder and kiss his forehead like a blessing, murmuring, "Sweet dreams." Then she headed out the door, slumping, exhausted, down the stairs. It was about one in the morning, and she knew she would regret being awake this long on a school night.

* * *

Ultear couldn't sleep; the random shouting she heard from someone having a nightmare wasn't helping.

She didn't know who it was, but she was struck with a sudden concern; Gray used to have nightmares. Ultear remembered the screaming for his mother and father, remembered him tearfully dragging his teddy bear behind him and asking to sleep in her bed. Maybe it was him…?

As if in an automatic trance, she rose from her bed, being careful not to wake Meredy on the other side of the room. Pulling on the silky, blue robe draped over the chair by her desk, she turned the doorknob, slipped outside, and tiptoed up to the boys' stairway.

The noises had stopped, replaced by small footsteps tapping across the third floor and to the stairs. Holding her breath, Ultear remained in the shadows until she saw the shape of the night walker; it was that blonde girl, Lucy, making her way tiredly to the bottom of the stairs. While she didn't seem like a particularly good fighter or particularly interesting, Ultear did get the impression that she was rather kind and accepting. With Ultear's dark past, it was something she could appreciate. Though it _was_ slightly interesting, her being up in the middle of the night and walking down from the boys' floor right after the yelling. On impulse, Ultear strolled forward, making the girl gasp in fright as she was surprised, and then calm down.

"Oh, it's you, Ultear," the girl sighed, relaxing. "What are you doing awake?"

"I could ask the same of you," Ultear pointed out, but then answered anyway, "I couldn't sleep, and then I heard something. Did you hear the screams too?"

The girl wouldn't meet Ultear's eyes. "Yes. That's why I was up there. It was my friend, Natsu; he had a bad dream."

Ah. The pink-haired, stupid one. Ultear wondered how he had managed to make friends with beautiful girl like this. They both seemed very different. "I see."

Lucy let out a massive yawn. "Well, I'll be off to bed. Good night, Ultear. You should sleep too."

"Good night."

Ultear waited until the girl had disappeared into her room, and then began to make her way up the stairs. Not because she was going to visit anyone; she'd heard another noise. Sleepy footsteps were clomping out from the room she knew to be Gray's, knowing this due to her time spent with Meredy in Jellal's room.

Sure enough, a dark bedhead came into view, the boy yawning and rubbing his eyes, dressed solely, as expected, in his boxers. Though he was heading to the right from his room, he suddenly stopped, apparently sensing her presence.

"Who's there?" he asked huskily. His voice had changed since she'd last seen him. He'd grown into a tall, handsome young man, just as Ultear's mother had predicted both he and Lyon would.

Stepping out from her shadow shroud, Ultear folded her hands, examining him critically. "What are you doing out of bed?"

At the sight of her, his face morphed into an instant scowl of loathing. "This is my floor. Going to play video games; can't sleep. Why aren't you on the girls' floor? It's against the rules for you to be here."

"Lucy was just up here."

"She's different. She was here just to calm down Natsu." He scoffed. "It's not like those two ever follow the rules anyway, but they can count as exceptions. You, however…" Gray crossed his arms, dark, stormy eyes narrowed and alight in suspicion. "What do you want, Ultear? Why come here? Are you planning something?"

"I had nowhere else to go, and Fairy Tail was more than accommodating," Ultear said easily. "Am I not allowed to check up on my little brother?"

"You hated me. You hated _both_ of us," Gray spat, fists now clenched at his side. "You've given me no reason to remotely trust you, after leaving us to go to the most vile dark guild in existence. You chose Grimoire Heart, he chose Lamia Scale, and I chose Fairy Tail. I expect nothing then a literal stab in the back from a woman like you."

Sliding her fingers along the belt of her robe, Ultear said, more gently, "People can change. Why do you think I left? I repented. I started anew. I'd heard much about you and your famous skills, and those recent jobs you went on with what they called 'Fairy Tail's Strongest Team' this summer. I've been worried for you."

"Bullcrap," Gray said instantly. "You want something. I know you do. It's always ulterior motives with you - manipulation. Well, it won't work on me. I know true hatred when I see it, and I saw it when you looked at me that day. You can't hold forgiveness over my head, because I know I won't truly get it."

His words left sharp jabs of pain in her chest. True hatred, indeed, reflected in his eyes. "I will never forgive you," she agreed, feeling herself soften. In remorse or sisterly affection, she wasn't sure. "I can't forgive you for something that wasn't your fault, Gray. I do not blame you. At least know that."

She turned on her heel, descending down the first step, where she paused. Gray was watching her, face void of expression. He'd always done that; automatically closed off all his features to appear aloof, not let people get too close. Ultear smiled slightly; she could relate. But she left him with a last, important warning, "And Grimoire Heart is not the most vile dark guild in existence, Gray. That would be Tartaros, and their motives are mostly a mystery even to me. Beware of them." And she disappeared down the stairs.

As she sat on her bed in the lowering moonlight, she thought of how she was a fool, having hoped that he could possibly believe that she had changed.

* * *

Erza couldn't sleep; the music she heard drifting from outside didn't help either, no matter how calming and breathtaking it sounded.

Especially since she recognized it.

Whenever she closed her eyes, instead of sleep, the music brought flashes of a blue-haired, bright-eyed boy, with the red mark decorating his smiling face, bow flying across his fiddle to play something that would cheer up the other orphans. Though he was skilled, he never bothered to learn fancy Sonatas or Minutes or Concertos; he only ever wanted to learn songs that would make people smile and dance.

Whenever she closed her eyes, instead of sleep, the music caused her to hear words within the melody…

"_I do regret one thing about playing the violin, Erza."_

"_How could you regret anything, Jellal? You play it so beautifully."_

"_Well, whenever I play it, everyone dances, but I can't dance with you."_

Clenching her jaw, Erza opened her eyes and slid out of bed, pulling up pajama pants and walking to the window. Unlatching the clasp, she pulled it open, breathing in the night air to clear her head. She had heard Natsu's screaming earlier, but she had trusted Gray to wake him as he always did, and every once and a while, Laxus. She hoped he was feeling better, but he was Natsu, and didn't let hardly anything get him down. And if something did, she knew he wouldn't show it.

She tried to focus on a different sound other than the melancholy low notes of a mournful lullaby, played by a shadowed figure wandering around the hills by the forest. The only other noise was the rise and fall of the ocean waves in the distance, directly to the left of Erza's vision and slightly sheltered by the trees. Thankfully, the calm waves did bring back different memories; ones of that time just before the school year, the week before Jellal came. Memories of lying on the beach with Lucy, Cana, Mirajane, and Levy, making giant sand castles with the boys, the whole guild having a water fight, moonlit swims with her friends, sitting around the beach bonfire, telling old guild stories with each other and Mocao, Wakaba, Gildarts, and Master, eating s'mores, laughing, singing, dancing…

Dancing to fiddle music.

Grimacing, she pulled her scarlet hair back into a ponytail, she pushed herself up onto the windowsill and began to lower herself down onto the wall, where she quickly climbed down to the ground. After taking a moment to squeeze the swaying, green grass between her toes, Erza kept to the shadows of the guild, heading off to the beach, where she would hopefully be far enough away from the haunting tune.

"Erza."

Every part of her instantly stopped moving at his voice. Erza mentally cursed; she should've known that she couldn't go unseen by him.

"Jellal," she replied, not turning to look at him. "Is there something you require?"

"Nothing more than the chance to apologize."

Erza started to notice her hands shaking. "What for?"

"You know what for," he told her, and he was right. "I have made several terrible decisions with life and with you, Erza, and all I want is for you to know that I am sorry, and my remorse has been an enormous weight in my mind for many years. I intend to live a good, useful life in Fairy Tail, but I know you will not forgive me. This I will live with as long as I have the chance for you to know how sorry I am." She heard a small cluncking noise, probably from changing the position of his violin.

But she scowled. "Do not make such assumptions of me."

He paused. "What do you mean?"

She spun to face him, flashing eyes livid. She saw him, his rich blue hair tousled, tank top and sweatpants for pajamas fluttering in the occasional breeze. He looked just as she thought he would at this age, but with one difference; he bore a black Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder. The boys must have put him through their initiation.

She practically spat, "Do you honestly think I am terrible enough a person to never forgive you? How little do you think of me?"

Jellal's dark eyes were wide. "It isn't you. What I did was unforgivable-"

"Do not misunderstand me," Erza said in a low voice. "It was your fault. I know it was unintentional, what you did, but if you hadn't been making such decisions, Simon would still be alive."

"Then why-"

"I have more self respect than to hold a grudge that will darken all my days," she said, teeth bared. "We were once friends, and no matter what I try, it would be impossible for me to stop caring for you. You have done time in jail for your actions, and I believe in second chances. Don't push it, Jellal."

And before he could stop her, she had disappeared into the night, wondering what more the boy could possibly do to break an already broken heart.

* * *

**Hey darlin's,**

**I'm back! Why am I posting the day after I posted?! BECAUSE IT'S FIRESHIFTER'S BIRTHDAY YO. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO FIRESHIFTER! Sorry I can't give you more. :3**

**Soooo I might have blown a hole in the ship a bit... oh well. LAST NAME HERE YA GO. Hehe. Also covered some Gray and Ultear and Jerza. And Gray ships it. He totally ships it. And Lucy's brotp is Natsu and Gray. Man, I'm not even gonna go over all this. I kinda splurged a buncha Fairy Tail all over. Hope you liked it!**

**Longest chapter yet... I make a serious promise to all of you, THERE WILL BE NOOOO LOVE TRIANGLE. I hate those. Alex is gonna be gone next chapter. **

**OMFG GUYS GUYS THE NEW EPISODE I MEAN I DON'T WATCH SUBBED BUT I TURNED THE SOUND OFF AND WATCHED IT AND OMFG NALU THE FEELS I CAN'T EVEN THAT HUG AND HOLDING HANDS AND GAHHHHH.**

**I'll go straight to reviewers!**

**MagicalNinja:**** Levy is my spirit animal, I swear. Oh and cuteness, you say? I had a little... but a hella bunch of arguments... oh well. :P Nah, it's you guys that get me nearly crying every time you say something so nice! Thank you! Gray... Natsu's my boy, but Gray is a sexy beast - there's no denying it. Haha, nah, Natsu wouldn't break a promise to his Lucy. Awesome! Thanks! :D Here's some more Gray and Lucy friendship! Oh yeah, I love those two. Here's a little of both, but I'll have more later. :) Thank you! OHMURGURD that would be hilarious. But yeah, he probably wouldn't even understand the concept... hehe. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE.**

**amulet2579:****HERE YOU GO HUN HOPE IT'S NOT TOO DEPRESSING!**

**PhantomPierce-Okamoto:****Sigh, isn't she always... THANK YOU!**

**Yuki Loxar:**** Thanks! Haha, not a spear. Got no pointy end. Just a staff to hit people with. :) Oh my gosh, I saw your review and laughed because I had already written this chapter and Jellal and Erza and Gray and Ultear... haha, you're psychic. (HELL YES! :D STING BABY WOOT)**

**Guest 1:**** WOW THANK YOU SO MUCH I'm glad you like it! Oh, uh, sorry, dis be a Gruvia fic... But I've got plenty of Cana and Gray even if I don't pair them here! **

**epicmuffins:**** I love your username. BUT OF COURSE - CAN'T GO A STORY WITHOUT HP.**

**Bijuewled:**** Hope it isn't an unhealthy obsession! Here ya go!**

**FireShifter: ****HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY! Sorry it's a slightly depressing chapter... but it was what I had, so... And sorry it's so late. Haha, I had to add that; I feel Natsu would help people out like that. Glad it made you happy! Hehe, a little less mush here, but oh well! THANK YOU!**

**Dark Shining Light:**** Then I guess today is your lucky day too!... if that doesn't sound too narcissistic... O.o THANK YOU! Oooo, you'll see... I love Gajeel. Hope you like this one too!**

**nightmarerabbitalice:**** Thanks! Oh, it's just the beginning. Tons more violence coming up! Haha, well, Gray clearly would flip sh*t, like he did here. Yeah, they talk about that rule a little in chapter 5. Hehe, his cute Bambi eyes... Thank you!**

**purplehaze1093: ****THANKS! I'm glad I could be an exception! Heeh... Here's a bit, though a little tensed...**

**SupremeOverlordLetters: ****AWESOMENESS THANKS. Dis happens next...**

**EgyptianSoul.88:**** He a bada** dude. Haha, she'll get her time to shine later. Levy is all around perfection. *.* Yeah. My mom works at a psych hospital, so I ask her about all this stuff to be able to be accurate. I might make myself cry when I get more into Natsu's PTSD... That does sound like it totally sucks, like to loose a little control of your body. I can sorta get the feeling, because I have siezures, but still I'm sure panic attacks are much worse. Nalu...They're just so cute and in loooove... MORE HUGS! Thank you!**

**Disney lovers 101:**** LEVY FOR PRESIDENT (No, I'm serious. Obama sucks.) NATSU DRAGNEEL FOR MY HUSBAND wait I ship him with Lucy... dammit. No problem! Thank you! (I'm gonna go review on your story after this...)**

**Alya Starbright:**** Urmygurd THANK YOU. :3 I'm really glad my characterization is working. Hope this makes you happy!**

**Guest :0):**** What a coincidence! You made my day too! :D **

**LucyDragneelFT23: ****Hehe, he's a sweetie. Thank you!**

**platinum-breaker:**** Levy is me. THANK YOU! Levy's type... HEHEHE Here's another!**

**Speedy60704:**** WOW THANKS! :') I seriously wanna cry now urmurgurd that was so sweet thank you! GAJEEL FTW YO. Even if he starts out a magadouche... Oh my Mavis, I will try but I not author I awkward seventeen year old... Thank you!**

**Guest 2: I**** guess you're gonna have to see... :P**

**GottaLoveOtakus:**** *hands kleenex* Haha, here's a long one for ya! THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Hey... love you too... *grin* jk, not creepily... hehe)**

**blackrosemystik:**** :3 Such a sweet person too! Hope you like this one too.**

**starfiresusan18:**** Thanks! Yeah, while she's good, she is still pretty far below most other guild members in belt rank. But she's learning from the best! NATSU HAD BETTER THAT LITTLE CUTE SH*T. She kickin' some butt in a few chapters... this is the calm before the storm. Yeah, they did mention that Natsu and Lucy had started with staffs, and more of it will be mentioned as far as weapons soon. I love weapons! Hehe, as to that... Well, you'll see! Oh yeah, the uniform description is in chapter 13 near the beginning. And Lucy changes it from day to day, but usually does it the way he suggested, yes. I'll mention that later on. THANK YOU!**

**clea everlasting:**** THANKS here you go!**

**SketetalRainbow: ****:3 That makes me happy! Thank you! Haha, it actually will be pretty long... I don't know exactly, but at least forty, I'm thinking. :) **

**The Baka: ****Thank youthankyou! Hehe, oh don't be so sure... this is a forty something chapter story, after all... Hope you like this!**

**Alrighty! I'm getting too far behind! O.o Gotta go finish 19 and 20. Byeee!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	18. Chapter 18

"Lu, you really look terrible."

Said person moaned in agreement, burying her face in her arms on the lunch table. Levy was watching her beside a concerned Jet and Droy.

"You should really eat more, too," Jet added.

"Not hungry," she mumbled, tilting her face up from her arms. Erza was sitting to her right, but surprisingly, instead of scolding Lucy with her usual motherly nature, the senior stared off into the distance, distinct bags under her eyes as well. Gray hadn't shown yet, and Lucy had a feeling she wouldn't see Natsu within fifteen feet of her until world history class.

Miserably scanning her gaze through the usual rabble of the students, it wasn't hard to spot him, due to the hair. While he'd obviously gotten more sleep than she had, he did have a deeply haunting yet enraged look flashing through his eyes. His backpack, for once, was clearly heavy with books, and there was no blue cat peeking out from the top.

"Lucy?"

It was Mira, apparently having walked over from the bar. Lucy blinked, rubbing her eyes. A bundle of paper was being held in front of her. Mira continued, "Your paper and Sorcerer Weekly came. Sorry I couldn't get it to you this morning."

Lucy had subscribed to a newspaper ever since the attack by Phantom, also hoping to find out more about dark guilds ever since Gray mentioned Grimoire Heart. There was the news channel, but usually she didn't have time to watch it, and newspapers she could read anywhere.

She took her paper, murmuring in thanks, and Mira paused on her way back to the bar. "What's wrong? You look terrible!"

"That's really getting old," Lucy grumbled. "'M fine, thanks, Mira."

But Mira gave her a knowing eye. "You two will make up. Don't worry about it." And with a swish of her dress, she walked away, catching the stares of all the boys in the room.

Thankful for the distraction, Lucy flipped open the paper, narrowed eyes skimming through the pages for keywords, like 'Phantom Lord' or 'Grimoire Heart' or…

The title of an article: _Recent Attacks from the Oracion Seis_

* * *

"How long are you gonna keep up your temper tantrum?" Gray asked, cutting his meat violently across from Natsu.

The dragon slayer, however, didn't seem to hear him, absorbed in Gray's world history textbook.

"Flamebrain."

He didn't look up.

"Pyro."

The boy ignored him.

"Natsu frigging Dragneel, I'm serious."

"What's your problem, again?" Natsu finally murmured, absently picking up Gray's unopened milk, ripping it open, and chugging it.

Gray was now horrified. "Hey, that's mine, ya moron! And since when do you drink milk?!"

Natsu blinked, staring at the drink in his hand before crying out and dropping the empty carton. "Ah! Gross!" He grabbed his own water and chugged that too. Then he shook his head like a dog, as if it would make the taste leave his mouth.

"You gonna answer me? Because Lucy's pretty miserable and I'm not okay with that."

Gray didn't miss the guilty look in his eyes, but he still muttered, "Not my fault."

"You're so immature," Gray growled. "She'd be willing to apologize, but she doesn't think you want to even look at her! And after all she did for you last night…"

Natsu looked up. "Last night? I didn't see her last night at all."

"You were sleeping," Gray said, exasperated. "You had a nightmare. She climbed up the wall to come and calm you down. At one in the morning."

His fingers stopped tapping. "She doesn't know how to climb the wall."

"Well, I'm not saying I know how, but she did. You're both being ridiculous." And with that, Gray stood with his, stomping over next to Lucy instead.

Bags were dark under her eyes that were scanning the newspaper. She looked like she'd barely brushed her hair and her uniform was wrinkled, which was extremely worrying; Lucy loved looking her best.

He frowned. "You know, you look-"

"-terrible, I know, thanks!" Lucy snapped. "And I'm trying to read about life or death situations, here, so I don't really have time to listen to how awful I look!"

Cana slid in beside Levy. "Hey, Lucy. Wow, you look-"

"UGH!" Lucy threw down her newspaper. "I am SO done right now! I am tired. I am pissed and depressed and I hate everyone! The world sucks and I'm gonna fail the test and he won't speak to me and I look terrible and I have too much homework already and Phantom Lord or the Oracion Seis are gonna kill us all and I. DON'T. WANT. TO. BE. HERE! I WANT SOME FRIGGING CHOCOLATE!"

By this time, most of them were halfway hiding under the table and they were getting several weird looks from other students.

"L-Lucy?" Gray said hesitantly.

"WHAT?!"

"Um, are you having, by chance, some monthly girl issues? I can get you ibuprofen…"

She bashed his head with the newspaper. "I'm not on my period, scumbag!"

"L-Lu, calm down…" Levy stuttered, pushing a chocolate cookie over to Lucy's tray like a sacrificial offering. Gray heard Jet murmur something about 'total mental breakdown', and Gray couldn't help but agree.

"I need to go to the gym and destroy a punching back with my bare hands," Lucy muttered, eyes wild. "Then I'll slice it up with my katana and get a grenade from Natsu to blow it into a freaking…" That seemed to remind her of their fight, and she gave out a wail before dropping her head into her arms.

Gray awkwardly patted her back while everyone else looked at her in sympathy. Except Erza, who seemed totally zoned out.

"Lucy," Cana said, swirling her glass in her right hand. "I can't help but get the impression that you are overreacting."

"Ya don't say?" Gray murmured. He cleared his throat, hoping to get on a different topic. "What do you mean by Phantom and the Oracion Seis are going to kill us? We aren't exactly a target of the dark guilds and Phantom has gone quieter since that one night…"

"Not true," Lucy said, rising from her arms with red rimming her eyes. "It says the Oracion Seis are on the move. They're never able to catch them in time, but they found the trail of their last few hideouts, and they seem to be heading slowly up farther north. They keep attacking random places, like they're warming up for something. Since they're only six people, I'm hoping they can't cause much damage." Smoothing her paper out on the table, Lucy pointed to a different section. "And this talks about several students here that have been confronted at night as well, but the police don't have enough hard evidence. Like that kid in our world history class - Michael. He got a bit beat up this weekend but Alzack was passing and helped him out. Remember?"

"I think I remember Alzack talking a little about something like that," Cana recalled.

"Yeah," Lucy sighed. "Freaks me out."

Mind suddenly flashing back to last night, Gray asked, "Anything about Tartaros?"

Levy raised an eyebrow. "They're never active; you know that. They just supply the others with weapons and information. Why?"

"Nothin' - just a lot going on with the big three dark guilds lately, and it's weird that we've heard nothing about them," Gray said, finding a quick explanation.

"Like Grimoire Heart?" Lucy's eyes narrowed. "You never did explain to us what you were talking about on the first day with that guild."

"Does it have anything to do with why you know Ultear?" Levy asked, tilting her head.

Gray gritted his teeth. "Why do you guys always have to be so smart about everything? It's hard to keep a secret around here."

"You should know by now that anything anyone says around here will be spread in a single day," Cana said slyly. "True or untrue."

Lucy snorted. "Don't I know it. Ugh, people keep saying they thought I already had a boyfriend. I wonder if it's why no one will ask me out. The guy I was hanging with yesterday literally got asked out while he was walking home from studying with me, so that's no longer an option."

"He was kind of a weenie, Lucy," Gray said dully, eyes on the newspaper. "I heard you two talking in creative writing."

"Yeah, well… takes one to know one!" Lucy said hotly, crossing her arms. "Maybe I like sensitive guys!"

"Putting a sensitive person like you together with another would be a totally overdramatic relationship, if you ask me," Cana pointed out, starting to play Solitaire.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be supporting me or something?" the blonde grumbled.

Levy tapped her fork on her tray. "In making the right choices, yeah."

"Yeah, well where was that when I screwed up yesterday?" Lucy said, eyes tearing up again.

Gray winced, scratching the back of his neck. "Aw, c'mon, Lucy. Don't cry; it's just not like you…"

"I know!" she agreed, pressing her palms to her eyes. "I-I think I'm just overtired, okay? I'm sorry I'm being like this…"

"I-It's okay…"

"I think I want to kill something."

"Lucy, no."

* * *

After meditating a few minutes at lunch, Lucy was feeling a little better. She walked with Gray and Levy on either side, but she couldn't help but feel bad that Natsu was walking alone. In class, he wouldn't sit by her either, but instead next to Gray at the end of the table. Gildarts seemed to notice something off about Natsu too, considering how Natsu didn't respond to his teasing.

Their teacher got up, rolling up his sleeves and picking up a pile of papers at his desk. "Right. Test today, and I hope you all studied… It'll be timed, so that three quarters of the period will be taking the test, and then I'd like to correct these right away for ya by having you switch yours with someone and they correct it. All multiple choice. Have fun suffering!"

The test would've been impossible if Lucy hadn't studied, and it was still rather specific.

_What was Spartacus' main motive for leaving Italy and why did he stay?_

Focusing was aggravating. She wondered how much worse it was for Natsu.

_Which of the following was one of the types of fighting techniques used in the gladiator ring?_

She tapped the eraser of her pencil, glancing at the clock. Then she also glanced down the table just to see if everyone was as far along as she. Levy was predictably almost done, Gray was in a similar spot, and Natsu… was already finished?

_Bonus question: How many times was Julius Caesar stabbed?_

Lucy filled in the last little circle proudly, checking to make sure afterwards that she had filled out an answer for every question, and then pushing it away. Stretching her arms above her head, she saw that she'd finished with five minutes to spare.

To keep her mind off current things, she took a book from her bag and read until Gildarts stood, yawning and calling out, "Time! All done? Good. Pass them to your right once and forward once."

Lucy had to walk to the other side of the room to pass hers, and when they were finished shuffling the papers around, they began the tedious process of correcting. The person who Lucy was correcting for probably hadn't studied at all, while as far as Lucy remembered, she thought she'd only gotten one or two wrong.

When they finished, Gildarts scanned his students as they got their tests back from their peers. He stood, pacing and ready to walk to a student's aid with his answer key. "Anyone have questions?"

"Gildarts, I object!" Natsu insisted, slamming a palm on the table.

Gildarts stopped walking to stand by their row. Squeezing his temples and closing his eyes, their teacher sighed apprehensively. "Yes, Natsu?"

"Number fifty-three is totally unfair!"

Gildarts humored him, flipping to said question in his packet and frowning. "The bonus question about which animal Hannibal was known for bringing into battle? What's wrong with it?"

"He probably brought horses too!"

"Yes, but he was known for the elephants," Gildarts countered.

"The question says 'bringing into battle'," Natsu persisted. "Hannibal's elephants pretty much all died before he got to the battlefield because he was a cruel bastard that tried to make them walk through cold mountains!"

The class stared.

Gildarts squinted at the page. "I guess it could be interpreted that way, but I also said 'bringing', meaning he brought them to go to battle even if they didn't make it there. And almost every army in the world had horses, Natsu, so he wouldn't be known for them."

"Not fair," the dragon slayer repeated stubbornly.

"It's just a bonus question, Natsu," Gildarts said, exasperated. "How much could it do for your grade if you got one more bonus point?" Gildarts leaned over Natsu's paper to see his grade, and his eyes widened, mouth dropping open. "Natsu, you got a 104 percent! You don't need the bonus question!"

The class collectively gasped, but Natsu only narrowed his eyes further. "I don't want 104 percent; I want 105 percent!"

"Oh. My. Mavis," Levy whispered through her hand. "There's no way. He seriously got 104… He's never gotten higher than a C on a test in this class..."

Gildarts spoke for all of them. "How the hell did you get 104 percent, Natsu?!"

Natsu simply stared him straight in the eye. "It's a thing I like to call 'intelligence'."

Lucy felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

"Did you, like, actually study?!" Gildarts asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"How long?!"

The boy shrugged, drawing swirls on his test. "Four hours last night."

Gildarts grabbed the test, flipping through it quickly. "You crammed in studying last night and still got 104 percent? Holy…" Running a hand along his stubble, Gildarts eyed Natsu up and down. "Let's talk after class, okay?"

"Fine."

Lucy waited outside the door when the bell rang, causing Gray and Levy to stop and look at her questioningly. She smiled lightly, still feeling exhaustion plague her body. "You guys go on; it's about time I sort this out."

"Good luck," Levy said nervously.

Gray clapped a hand on her shoulder. "If he's still an idiot by the time we see you two in study hall, I'll punch him in the face."

"Thanks," laughed Lucy, "but I'm plenty capable of doing so myself. See you guys in a bit."

They waved, walking off and passing her glances behind their backs.

She adjusted her bookbag, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation between Natsu and Gildarts, but it was too tempting…

"I'm proud of you, Natsu, for trying hard like this," Gildarts' voice said.

"Thanks," was Natsu's only reply.

"But I am curious to know… why the sudden need to do well here? Not that I'm complaining. You don't look so good, either. Something bothering you?"

"No. I'm just tired and tired of seeing the letter 'C' or 'D'."

A pause. "You're good at a lot of stuff, Natsu, but lying isn't one of them."

"Neither is being smart, okay?" the boy snapped.

"Ah," Gildarts said. "So that's the problem. Did someone say something to you, Natsu?"

"You know I don't care what anyone thinks, Pops."

"Except for your friends."

Natsu didn't answer.

What Gildarts said next was rather un-teacherlike: "This grade is great and everything, Natsu, but it's just a number in a computer and a letter on a paper. People are allowed to have their own strengths and weaknesses - it's okay if school isn't one of your strong points. Especially since you have your strong points where it counts, kiddo. You're a good friend, a good ally, and a good person. You got the real stuff that matters, so don't worry so much about letters on a report card. You never have before, and while you should be trying harder, don't be so frustrated if you can't do what some other kid can, because there will always be someone better than you at something. You're doin' good, kid. You've always been meant for greatness and I see it happening with 104 percent or 50. Got it?"

"Aye, sir."

"But… I would still like to see 104 percent again, if you don't mind."

She could almost hear Natsu's smile. "Whatever, ya old geezer."

When she heard footsteps, she scurried further down the hall, as to insure that Natsu wouldn't know she had been listening. The boy pushed open the door lightly, eyes on the ground in front of him as if in thought and thumbs stuck in his backpack straps. Steeling her nerves, Lucy stepped out in front of him. "Natsu."

His head snapped upward, meeting her eyes and halting in the hallway. Since everyone was already in class and their friends in study hall, they were the only ones left in the corridor. The wide space and echoing atmosphere made his awkward silence ever the more uncomfortable.

Finally, he muttered, "Hey, Lucy."

"Hey." She cleared her throat. "I-I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't mean to say what I did and I don't think that about you. You're an amazing friend and I don't want to not talk to you anymore."

The air seemed rather thick, making her chest feel heavy as she waited for his answer. Mouth dry, she looked up from her boots to see him… smiling.

"That's alright," he said. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me anyway, remember?"

Lucy bit her lip. "But you can stay mad at me."

He let out a short laugh, stepping toward her and pulling her so that her head nestled into his shoulder. "Nah." She hugged him back, weight lifted from her chest with a sigh of relief, especially when he added, "I'm sorry too. You're right; I was being a jerk."

"We're all entitled to have our jerk moments. I should have been more patient."

"And I should have trusted that you didn't mean to insult me."

Pulling back, she managed a tired smile. "So we're good?"

"We're actually pretty awesome."

"Aye, sir!" Lucy agreed, smiling ever the wider at the familiar feel of his arm around her shoulder as they headed off to meet their friends.

But not before he leaned in and said quietly, "Thanks for last night. Gray told me you climbed the wall to calm me down."

She only shrugged it off. "You'd do the same for me."

* * *

"You never answered my question."

They were in the middle of analysing some sonnets in creative writing when Lucy remembered. Gray looked up at her statement from his highlighting, but it was barely a glance. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She crossed her arms after pushing her hair back. "Grimoire Heart."

While she saw his Adam's apple visibly bob up and down nervously, his face appeared nonchalant, picking up his pencil and eyes glossing over Lucy's own notes to be a total cheater. "What about it?"

"Stop playing dumb. Is something wrong, Gray? Does it have to do with Ultear?"

His pencil tip broke. "Why would it?"

"I swear, if you answer me with a question again, I'll-"

"Do what?" he said innocently, but clearly trying not to smirk.

"Gray Fullbuster, I am serious. You seem a little angry whenever you see her," Lucy huffed and handed him a new pencil. "Excuse me for worrying about a friend."

His dark eyes slitted. "Are you guilt-tripping me?"

"I'm telling it like it is. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Man, how often do you manipulate Natsu like this? He _is_ pretty gullible-"

"Stop changing the subject!" Lucy commanded.

"Ms. Heartfelia," the teacher called over, adjusting her spectacles and lips pursing disapprovingly. "Do quiet down; you're supposed to be working."

"Already done," Lucy muttered to herself, kicking Gray in the shin out of spite.

The bell rang five minutes later in which Lucy quietly raged in curiosity. But Gray was about as stubborn as the rest of them, and she knew nothing she'd say would crack that shell of his.

But just as she'd finished packing up and was walking out the door, Gray said abruptly, "Ultear is my sister. And she's from Grimoire Heart."

Before she could even gasp in surprise, he had vanished around the other corner.

* * *

Natsu prepared himself for another drawing and painting period, in which he was working on a charcoal drawing of a dragon.

While the nice teacher walked up and down the aisles, complimenting kids and giving critiques, Natsu pulled his notebook from his backpack, regretting once more not seeing Happy jumping out. He really should have brought his little buddy today; it had been pretty frustrating all around, until Lucy had apologized.

He flipped his fingers through the pages, looking for one of the dragons he'd doodled for a reference point. Where was that one?

But he stopped when he saw a page that wasn't in his own handwriting. He didn't remember using this notebook to draft an essay… He laid the page out and read:

_Hey Natsu,_

_That fight we had was just stupid. I feel really bad about it. Like, it's about midnight right now, and I can't sleep. It stung pretty bad when you used my last name, too. You don't know why - that's okay. But I can't believe I said that to you. I also feel bad about taking your notebook; sorry about that. I realized that it's probably pretty private and I had no business looking at it. But your drawings are so beautiful and Mavis, you can do so many cool things. I'm so lucky to be your friend and partner, and I'm the biggest idiot to screw it up. I don't think you're not intelligent. In fact, I think you are pretty smart but you understand your priorities, which means happiness, friendship, and, I dunno, just being a freaking good person, coming before needing to talk fancy or understand a bunch of useless social norms. You're awesome, okay?_

_Feeling like a peice of crap,_

_Lucy_

A crooked smile had made its way across his face. "What a weirdo."

* * *

The training and homework that she and Natsu did didn't give much time to think about Gray's revelation. She was too busy focusing, having fun cracking jokes, and messing around with her friend again, sitting on her bed with Happy.

Time seemed to fly so fast when he was around; it was already eight by the time she looked at the clock on her phone.

Lucy turned to him as he laid across her bed with his feet straight up on the wall, reading a poem in one hand and playing with fire in the other. Throwing her finished homework off to the side, she took a leaf out of Natsu's book and flopped over with the back of her head on his stomach. The smell of a campfire and pine wafted through her senses as she turned her face to brush against his scarf. "Hey, guess what time it is."

Flicking his flames off, he looked down at where she was using him as a pillow. "Hmm?"

"Storytime."

Instantly, he rolled out from under her and backflipped off of her bed. "Yeah! I'm all fired up!"

"Get your pajamas on and come back!" Lucy instructed, getting up with him and stretching. "I'll get mine too."

Leaving Happy on the bed, Natsu crawled out the window.

It was then that Levy walked out of the shower, towel in her hair and book in her hand. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she set her book on her bedside table and sat on her bed. "I'm so glad you guys made up; it was awkward."

Laughing, Lucy agreed, "Yeah, me too."

Before she raised her book back up to her face, Levy added, "And I hope Erza doesn't catch that little vandalizing you did."

Pausing in her pulling pajamas from her drawer, Lucy frowned. "Vandalizing? What do you mean?"

Levy didn't look up from her page. "On your bed."

"I didn't do anything to my bed."

This time, Levy did look up. "Wait you mean… you didn't carve that?"

"Carve what?!"

That was when Levy burst into a fit of giggles, rolling around in her bed. Lucy watched, dumbfounded has the girl wiped small tears from her eyes and then pointed to the base of Lucy's bed that held up her mattress.

Lucy's mouth dropped open when she saw what was indeed a carving, outlined in red permanent marker with an arrow pointing upwards:

_**Natsu's Spot**_

Right on cue, Natsu swung back in with his white tank top and gray sweatpants. "Hey, Levy! What's up? Ooo, Lucy, what chapter are we-"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU ARE _SO DEAD_!"

* * *

**Happy Tuesday everyone!**

**So they're cool again. Of course they are; they're best buds! Tell me what you think and next chapter... the sh*t hits the fan...**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: I drew a doodle of this version of Natsu in his battle gear. It's on deviantART; the link to my account is on my profile page, if you wanna see him. It's just something I drew up quick on loosleaf in anatomy class and study hall... I'm still getting the hang of the manga style, so it's no masterpiece, but if you wanna see his outfit and such, there you go. It's actually a big spoiler to chapter 20, but oh well... HOPE YA LIKE HIM!**

**And lastly... SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 399 OF FAIRY TAIL MANGA BELOW:**

**SO I READ IT AND I WAS LIKE OMFG WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID DRAGON NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE ACNOLOGIA NO ONE INVITED YOU-GO BACK TO UNDER THE SEA WITH KYOGRE AND LEAVE MY BABIES ALONE and then I was IGNEEL YOU JERK JUST HIDING IN SOME MOTHER EFFING VOLCANO WHAT KINDA SH*T PARENTING IS THAT?! GAH.**

**Okay, okay, I'm cool, I'm done.**

**Reviewers! NOTE: I gave up on underlining. I'm sorry, it actually takes a REALLY LONG TIME to underline the usernames...**

**weaponsmistress1897: Thank you! Haha thanks, the idea just kinda came up in my regular daydream sessions. Ooo, then I wanna read 'em! :D**

**Disney lovers 101: Eh, I'm sure they'll end up brawling somehow, in that madhouse of a guild. :P Thanks! I'LL START THE NOMINATION AND CAMPAIGN. LEVY FOR USA. No, I'll do it. I get to vote next presidential, after all... Hope you liked this one!**

**EgyptianSoul.88: Haha nah, you don't feel afraid with siezures. Maybe a little confused, and then it's actually pretty funny. (Depending on where you fell. I had one in the bathroom once... O.o) Man, I already did when I was writing the next few... I know, right? He deserves only the best because he's a little cute with an innocent soul... OH yes, I was up high and then the NEW CHAPTER happened and I was crying again... Thanks! I figured it was about time, but once I make it past the first arc, there will be more of that. :D Well she's getting closer!**

**Dark Shining Light: :D Yay! Yeah, they do that sometimes... Hehe, despite the many positives of his personality, he is pretty possessive. Well, here you go, and hope you enjoyed it!**

**Yuki Loxar: THANKS. Yeah, it's gonna be confusing for a while. (sorrynotsorry) Feels coming up a lot after my first arc... hehehe. WHOA REALLY I LOVE THAT NAME. As in Alexander or Alexandria? Awesome! I drew a Natsu like I mentioned above that you can look at, but I totally suck at anime girls. Hmm, you'll see... drama and ships or tears... Both? Both. Both is good. :D**

**blackrosemystik: :D Thanks! Aww, my Natsu... I adore him more than a human should. Haha, my friend regrets ever showing me... but I don't regret showing it to my friends! Oh yeah, I just couldn't stand the Japanese voice actors, so I just read the manga instead. **

**LucyDragneelFT23: THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**starfiresusan18: Yes, but not the same period. Chapter 13 says that stuff, but it is a little hard to remember. Haha, nah, but she'll probably accidentally end up wearing it again... (shhh) Hehe, I actually doubt he'd even notice. :3 I love everyone's friendship with Gray. He's so aloof and yet he can't help but show his love for everyone in the little ways. It's so cute. Ooo, so you want chapter 20... WOW THANKS I didn't actually think I could do good writing action. I mean, I like it, but I didn't think I could pull it off well. Thanks! HAHA NO I'm so nonathletic it's depressing... but I'm glad I can fake it! :D **

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha: So do I... all the time. :'( No one comforts him in the anime/manga... Poor baby - I felt bad for doing that to him. Oh yes, that will come up later...**

**FireShifter: Aw, I hope you didn't on your birthday! Oh yeah, but hey, screw Alex, Natsu's got his turf back. :P Yeah, I noticed that she does that a lot in the manga/anime, but she's slowly starting to appreciate him more. Oh yes, many starts. :3 Yes, a little happier! **

**PhandomPierce-Okamoto: Thanks! I'll do it more often later. Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**SupremeOverlordLetters: You're BRILLIANT too! Thank you! Oh good, 'cause I totally suck at poetry so I just whipped something up and I didn't actually know how okay it was. :D Some hopes will be fulfilled... some not. That's all I'll say... hehehehe**

**clea everlasting: Thanks! And I love you! How is it different, if you don't mind me asking? (So that I can try to make my other stories like this...)**

**Zero177: HI FRIEND. OMG THAAAAAAAAAANK YOU! I'LL TRY!**

**Guest :0): Thank you! Hehe, here's what happens next!**

**awkwardpeople: Thanks! Hope you liked it!**

**Hazaelxo: I'm glad - Thank you! :D**

**Bijuewled: Hehe, no one can be jelly like Natsu. Cuties... Hmm, you'll have to see... (*cough* HELL YES BRO WENDY MARVEL FTW *cough*)**

**Gothic Angel16: Thank you so much! Oh good, I was hoping they were accurate, so that means a lot to me. :3 HEHE MORE COMIN' UP! P.S. Not as much as you!**

**Speedy60704: O.O WHOA THANKS. *rocking back and forth and blushing* Thank you. Aww, I hope it didn't make you have too many tears... hehe, Nalu is life... IKR AGAHGAHASDALSK I JUST CAN'T. Thank you for being amazing and adorable all the time!**

**Guest 1: WOW THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. OOO MORE SUSPENSE COMING UP HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Guest 2:Thanks! Ooo, I saw this and thought you had a really great point, so I tried to add it in a little here. Thanks for pointing that out; she would be pretty upset about that. Maybe I'll put it in again later...**

**IndieScent: Haha, I hope you ate enough! OMG thank you! I'll try!**

**FairytailForeverGirl: O.O HUN THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU OMG I HOPE YOU WEREN'T A ZOMBIE THE NEXT MORNING I'M SORRY! I'm so glad you like it that much but I really hope you're getting enough sleep! OMG I WANT YOUR CAT EXCEPT I'm allergic... *sob* Haha, so Pantherlily likes chapter 12 best? What a cutie. And you were reading to him like Lucy reads to Natsu... :3 OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU TOO BUT PLEASE SLEEP. (Not selfish at all - Remind me again when it gets closer and I'll make sure to post that day! Ooo, sweet 16! My 16 hasn't been so sweet, so maybe when I turn 17 this month it will be better...)**

**NaLu4Eva77: THANK YOU I WON'T FOR TOO LONG DEPENDING ON HOMEWORK! HERE'S SOME! *tosses Nalu to you and runs away***

**amulet2579: THANKS BUDDY! I HOPE THIS ONE IS JUST AS GOOD!**

**Alrighty, I'm getting too far behind O.o Gotta finish up chapter 20 and stop derping around with drawing and writing parts from waaay far ahead for kicks and giggles... I need to go into... LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE! **

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	19. Chapter 19

"Lucy."

Scribbling down some more ideas for their project, Lucy ignored the voice.

"Lucy. Pssst, Luce."

An eraser poked at her arm. Lucy gritted her teeth and kept writing.

It poked her five times. "Lucy."

"_What_?" she finally hissed, flashing a look to the boy to her left with the unruly pink hair. Happy was curled up on her lap, and Levy and Gray across from them were also frowning in thought. They'd usually all be bickering by now, but this was Gildarts' class, and he didn't have a problem keeping them in control. Usually.

"I'm bored," Natsu whispered.

"And I'm not your entertainment committee. Do your work."

His fingers drummed along the table, small spurts of fire clicking out as if he couldn't restrain himself. "But I'm bored."

"Tell someone who cares."

"Okay. I'm bored."

"I told you to tell someone who cares!" Lucy said, whisper raising in volume.

She looked away as he started the thing with the eyes. "But… you said you cared about me."

Managing to ignore his guilt-tripping, she rebounded, "Yeah, but I don't care if you're bored. We all have to do stuff we don't want to do in life; get used to it and get your notes done!"

"I did write some notes!" he insisted. "And besides, in this Medieval Fair, I'm gonna be the dragon, so I don't need to know about the knights."

"You gotta know about 'em to defeat 'em," Lucy muttered, glancing up to Gildarts to make sure he didn't hear them. "And to get an 'A'."

"I've never personally known most guys I sent to jail," he pointed out. "And I'll just cram study again."

"Mavis, Natsu; do your stuff! Besides; you've got to know about castles to help us make the Harvest Festival float, remember?"

Fairy Tail's anniversary and the Harvest Festival were drawing near - just the weekend after this one, specifically. Right around the time other countries and cities would be celebrating Halloween, Magnolia got to do the Harvest Festival, and the Fantasia parade. Lucy was pretty pumped; it was a rather famous event, and she would get to be a part of it. Not only that, but there would be the Fall Formal dance the Friday before the Harvest Festival, and most of the girls were bursting with excitement around the school. Lucy hadn't been asked to the dance yet, but she hoped that would change soon. The girls were all going out to pick out dresses this Saturday.

"I know what they look like," Natsu dismissed stubbornly, pulling Lucy out of her daydream.

Knowing there was no way to win this one and wanting to shut the boy up, she sighed through her nose, murmuring out of the corner of her mouth, "Fine. Draw a picture."

"Of what?" he asked, perking up.

Lucy's eyes scanned the room and then landed, a smirk etching onto her face. "Gray. Draw Gray."

After a pause, he shrugged. "Okay."

She returned to her notes.

Only five minutes later, Natsu nudged her with is elbow. "Done."

She spared a glance over and then burst out laughing, putting a hand over her mouth, not caring that everyone in the class had stopped to look at her. Natsu had drawn a _What Gray Thinks He Looks Like vs. What Gray Actually Looks Like_ with very entertaining results.

"Give me _that_," Gray demanded, snatching up the paper and scowling deeply. "Oh yeah?"

Whipping out his black device, Gray splurged a block of ice on the table and chipped at it with a throwing knife from his boot until he swung his 'artwork' around to face Lucy and Natsu. "Natsu bust."

It was a toad.

While Natsu jumped to his feet, Gray frowned, taking another look at it. "Oh, wrong amphibian. I guess I guess it's because you look more like this than a salamander."

The girls laughed, at least, until Natsu melted the sculpture with one blast of fire, causing Gray to stand as well. Both threw their fists at the same time, knocking over the table and leaping over it to dive into a tackle.

This caused a textbook to fly, hitting a brunette boy in the head. The boy cried out, blinking and looking for the source. His eyes locked on a male classmate directly in front of him with a glare. "What did you do that for?"

"I didn't do that, Cameron; that was Natsu and Gray!"

"Bullcrap! You've had it in for me ever since your girlfriend flirted with me! I told you it wasn't my fault!"

"Bastard!"

And the second fight was started, others beginning to run over and throw fists in between, failing to break up the fight and rather, getting caught in it.

Lucy and Levy quickly ducked under a nearby table with two other girls, backing against the wall in attempt to avoid the brawl that had now all combined into an all out battle, every man for himself, in the middle of the room. Gildarts was shouting out, trying to gain control without further violence, to no avail. Half of the tables were set on fire, the rest were frozen to the ground, and most of them and been trampled and snapped as boys and the other girls kicked and flung their fists around in a frenzy.

"Not again," Lucy groaned, holding Happy close her her chest. "We just got new tables last week… Now he's gonna come to our room and bleed all over."

Levy grimaced. "I sure hope we don't have to get involved in that…"

One of the other girls whispered over, "Oh my Mavis, how do you guys stand being with Natsu and Gray when they're always like that?"

"They're our friends," Lucy and Levy said together defensively.

The frozen table over them was then splintered, a random guy being tossed onto it and standing up to throw it at someone. He rolled his eyes at the girls. "I know, right? That Natsu guy is impossible, and Gray can be a jerk-"

That's when Lucy and Natsu punched the guy in the face at the same time, shouting, "I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS TO CALL HIM THAT!"

"Hey partner!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Joining in?"

"No!"

He rolled his shoulders and readied his fists. "Killjoy. Suit yourself." With that, he jumped right back in.

Finally, Gildarts acted, snatching up Gray and Natsu by the scruffs of their necks like a mother cat picking up her misbehaving kittens, bashing their heads together while he kicked a few kids abpart. "THAT'S ENOUGH! SITTDOWN - Oh wait… no tables or chairs."

Gildarts gave out a breath of frustration, Natsu and Gray still hanging pitifully from his grasp at the back of their collars. "Fine. Everyone except Levy, Lucy, Claire, and Penny, the only four here that know how to act the _least bit mature_, has to stay and clean the room and pitch in money to buy the new furniture."

Natsu wiped blood from his forehead, looking up at Gildarts. "But Lucy punched a guy too!"

"Natsu!"

"Someone insulted her guildmate; I don't care," Gildarts dismissed. "Now SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, OR I'LL CALL ERZA IN HERE, LEAVE, AND LOCK THE DOOR BEHIND ME!"

The class all screamed at once, rushing to where their tables used to be. The fire alarm rang out, and they were soon drenched to the bone with the sprinkler system.

* * *

Needless to say, Lucy wasn't having the best Friday. Luckily, she'd been invited to a party later, in which the socializing, dressing up, and potentially meeting cute boys made her considerably more cheerful.

She knew she wouldn't have to deal with a Natsu window invasion for a while, so she made sure to get ready and leave fast before he got back from work.

Whenever Natsu mentioned how he worked at an animal shelter, Lucy giggled. This made him get this endlessly frustrated expression, but Lucy couldn't help it; it was just so cute. This bada**, fire ninja worked with puppies and kittens all day. But last time she'd gone to the shelter to walk home with him, she'd seen that they clearly reserved special jobs for that dragon slayer boy.

She'd found him arguing, no, begging, with the manager behind the counter, blood gushing down from his shoulder and saying, "I'm sure he didn't mean it! He doesn't need to be put down; I'll teach him not to bite! Besides, his foot was hurt and he was just trying to keep the new girl away from it. It's a natural reaction!"

"Natsu, your shoulder is mauled," the manager said flatly. "The dog is too dangerous."

"I would make someone bleed if they grabbed my injury too! Would you put me down?!" Natsu demanded.

"You're a person, Natsu. That would be murder. While I'm very thankful that you jumped in front of the new employee to stop her from getting bitten, I don't think-"

"It would still be murder if you killed a puppy! Please, I'll take care of him! I'll watch him and train him and wash him and play with him and pet him and give him treats and walk him and get him a family and-!"

"FINE!" his boss had cut him off, rubbing his temples. "We'll keep Rocket. But when you work here, you keep him by your side the whole time. Deal?"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu had then bounded up to Lucy, grinning from ear to ear despite the scarlet splattering his face, shoulder, arm, and clothes. "Hi, Lucy!"

Over his shoulder, she had seen the boss giving a tentative smile, muttering something that sounded like "stubborn-a** boy". Natsu had tried to give her a hug, but she'd pushed him back and demanded that they go back to the guild and patch him up first, as to not get herself soaked with his blood.

While she hoping he wasn't back at his job being a chew toy again, Lucy pulled on a strapless kind of sports bra and her skirt before choosing between two shirts. She wished Levy was here to give her opinion, but she had gone out to town with Jet and Droy to hang out around town and then go to the library. A few other guild girls had been invited to the party Lucy was going to, but they had all chosen against going. After all, Friday nights were guild movie nights, where all the guild members and boarding school members would snuggle up by the bar's projector screen and watch movies all night long. Usually Lucy was all for it, but she'd ever been to a party other than stuffy rich people ones before...

"Heya!"

Being snapped out of her stupor, Lucy let out a small shriek, dropping both of her options and grabbing her whip. But it was just Natsu, lowering Happy to the desk and swinging back and forth on the top of her window. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm going to go out for a while tonight - finding something to wear," Lucy answered shortly, blinking in realization. "Oh my Mavis - Get out."

"But why?"

"I do not have a shirt on. Out!" She pointed out the window, holding a shirt over her body.

But being the rebel he was, he ignored her, sliding inside anyway. "I've seen you in your underwear and in a bikini. I don't see how this is much different."

Calming herself, she breathed out, narrowing her eyes. "You know what? You're right; I don't care." She then bent over, digging for another shirt in her drawer. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I always get out early Fridays; I don't want to miss movie night!" Crawling over to her bed, he began to bounce on the mattress, pink hair flying around. He was in his usual clothes, but this time sporting a black eye and a cut above his right eyebrow from the fight in world history. But she had grown used to not going a day seeing him without a bruise, no matter it made her stomach churn every time. Seeing Natsu hurt was like seeing an abused puppy. And she had to see it often, with all the reckless things the boy delved into.

"Oh, right," Lucy recalled. Her eyes flicked to him, where he was reading her novel (again) with Happy on his lap. She'd taken it from him many times until he revealed that he'd already read the entire thing. While this led to a large rage session, it couldn't be helped. "Do you need something, Natsu?"

"Nah, I was just gonna come get you for movie night." He rolled onto his back, flipping through pages. "They're starting even earlier."

"What for? Which movies are they playing tonight, anyway?" Lucy asked, though not very interested, considering how she wouldn't be there.

"It's a surprise." He shot a pearly grin. "I picked them."

"Oh _really_," Lucy mused, thinking about all the gory ninja assassin movies that he probably had in store.

"Yes, really. Why aren't you getting into your pajamas?" He laid on his stomach facing the end of the bed, blinking up at her.

"I told you," she reminded him. "I'm going out for a while tonight."

His innocent gaze flickered. "Where?"

"Does it matter?" Lucy said airily, intentionally testing his patience. He'd been walking Levy and Lucy home from work ever since the Phantom attack and had accompanied them everywhere else; he himself wasn't annoying, but the assumption that they couldn't take care of themselves was.

"Yes," Natsu said firmly, coming to stand beside her and leaning on her wardrobe. "Will you be back before dark?"

"No, I won't. And I'm seventeen; I'm fully capable of taking care of myself and going out to parties," Lucy sighed, holding up a black and a red shirt. "Which one?"

"Red. And you're still an orange belt, Lucy. Last time-"

"Do I have to repeat this again?" Lucy said, stomping her foot in frustration. "You're not my dad or my boyfriend. I'll be fine."

"Geez, cool your jets," muttered Natsu, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Isn't it polite to escort a girl to a party? That's what Macao said-"

Lucy turned away from him. "Well yeah, but I was just invited, not asked out. In fact, no one _does_ ask me out because everyone calls me 'Natsu's girl' and it pisses me off."

Glancing back, she saw him looking downcast, eyes avoiding hers. "I don't get why it bothers you so much."

"I mind it because people get the wrong idea and therefore guys don't like me." She pulled on the red shirt, picking up her hairbrush.

"That's ridiculous."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think there's anyone that doesn't like you, Luce!" he told her, confused. "Why would-"

"I mean romantically! Do you even - ah, never mind. I'm not getting into this." She put her brush down, breathing out. "Look, Natsu, I wanna go to this thing and meet some people, okay? I need to get a little more ready so-"

"But I picked out some movies I thought you'd really like," he insisted. "I mean, parties have freaky people and socializing, but I'm bringing popcorn! I was gonna save a seat for you and we haven't hung out for-"

"Natsu…"

"Ooookaaaay…" he mumbled, slumping to the window and practically oozing out with his cat.

"Hey, just because I'm not going doesn't mean it's the end of the world! Geez," she groaned, staring in the mirror.

Lucy's heart clenched in hesitation. She really had no friends that were going, and she admitted to being slightly afraid to go out by herself. But mostly… all the other guild members that had been invited had avoided going to be together that night. Except Lucy. In fact, the person that had passed along the invitation to her had told her she didn't have to if she decided against it later, because everyone knew the guild movie nights were Fridays.

_I mean, parties have freaky people and socializing, but I'm bringing popcorn! I was gonna save a seat for you…_

"Stupid pyromaniac," Lucy moaned, covering her face, angry at that idiot for having her wrapped around his little finger.

* * *

"Gimme somethin', Mira, would ya please?"

Gray saw Mira turn to look at Natsu, who was slumped down at the bar with his chin resting glumly in his arms. Gloom practically radiated from the pyro's skin, and Gray tilted his head. "Where's Lucy?"

Natsu, however, didn't answer. Mira smiled at the dragon slayer. "Sure, Natsu. What would you like?"

"Whatever Cana has."

Cana looked up from her tankard and solitaire game right to Natsu's left. "Natsu, this is whiskey."

"Okay," Natsu said in a monotone. "Gimme some."

They stared.

"_Natsu_," Mira said, astounded, "you're underage. No alcohol!"

"Don't care."

"If you have a problem, sweetie," Cana scoffed, moving an ace to the top four piles, "drinks don't make them go away."

Gray couldn't help but point out, "That's probably the most hypocritical thing I have ever heard you say."

"I don't drink to try to solve anything," Cana corrected. "I just like the taste. In fact, I've never gotten drunk before in my life."

"And that is the filthiest lie I have EVER heard," Gray said instantly, accidently misshaping the ice sculpture he was messing around with at the counter.

"It's true," Cana countered smugly. "I built up a tolerance slowly until I was able to hold it all. Never got drunk." Picking up a shot glass from over the counter, she poured a small amount of her drink inside. "You can have a taste, Natsie, but I don't think you'll like it."

Snatching it up, he threw it into his mouth at once, swallowing and then coughing and sputtering. Gray pounded on his back.

"Toldja," said Cana with a sigh.

Natsu retched slightly, rubbing his throat. "Agh, how do people get addicted to that stuff?! It's gross! It's worse than milk! Ugh, Mira - water, please?"

She passed it over with wide, blue eyes, watching Natsu chug and hack the taste of the terrible whiskey from his throat. "Is… something wrong, Natsu?"

He put his drink down and wiped his mouth, saying, "...Lucy's missing movie night. And she has no one to walk her to the thing she wants to go to, so I…" Gray actually felt slightly sorry for him when he moaned and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "What if she's not safe and…? Ugh, I don't get why she has to go to those things!"

Mira clucked disapprovingly. "People like different things than others; you just have to respect what she enjoys even if you don't."

"But she just keeps going on about wanting some guy to ask her out!" Natsu tossed his hands up. "And then she gets mad at me for people calling her 'Natsu's girl', like it's _my_ fault-"

"It _is_ your fault, fireball," Gray felt the need to add.

"I didn't make that code rule!" Natsu protested. "I don't even get why she has a problem with it! She says guys don't like her because of it-"

"Natsu, I think I need to explain a thing to ya," Cana said from his left, swirling her drink. "When people call her 'Natsu's girl' they assume that means you're her boyfriend. Therefore, guys don't ask her out because they think you'll beat the hell out of them. You get why she's mad now?"

After a few moments of contemplation and tapping his fingertips on the bar, he burst, "That's still not my fault! Why does she need a guy to ask her out, anyway?! What even-"

"She wants a boyfriend, Natsu," Mira said in utmost exasperation, leaning to him over the bar. "Like most girls do. Someone to cuddle with and have fun with and hold their hand and tell them they're beautiful and kiss and stuff."

Gray watched Natsu's eyes roll, feeling like he might hit his forehead on the table repeatedly with this guy's stupidity, when Natsu said, "She can cuddle and have fun with and hold my hand anytime she wants! She doesn't need another guy for that! Even girls can do that with her! All girls should already know they're beautiful. They're born that way! Why can't I be enough and her just stay home and stop ignoring me?! It's like she won't even talk to me if there's another guy around and won't spend time with me unless I say it's training or studying!"

"Dear Mavis, dragon boy," Gray grumbled. "Tone it down, would ya? Your overdramaticness is affecting my artistic focus." He chipped at his sculpture, ignoring Natsu's burning glare. "Besides, she does spend time with you, which is saying a lot, considering she's a popular, sweet girl and you're a total loser and school freak. Give the girl a break. So what if she wants to date? It's not like you have feelings for her, at least to your own knowledge. You're being a whiny, possessive bi-"

As Gray figured he should have been expecting, he was punched off of his stool. "Shut up, freezerburn! I-I'm her friend! She doesn't care that I'm a freak! I mean, I think so… And none of those guys treat her right anyway, it's no fun when she's not here, she's _my_ partner, and I just want some mother fricking ATTENTION!"

"Well, why didn't you just say so?"

All three patrons spun to see Lucy with an amused smile playing on her lips, purple, fleece pajamas with yellow stars already on and hair down.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu said, flabberghasted. "I thought you were going to-"

"Why would I, when I could spend time with you? It's more fun when we're together." She hugged Natsu around the waist. "What movies do we have lined up?"

And twenty minutes later, the guild and some students were spread out across the hall's floor and tables, sitting with their friends in pajamas with popcorn on pillows and blankets, watching a Harry Potter marathon on the big screen.

As Lucy sat close to Natsu, Erza, and Gray on a fluffy nest of blankets and cushions, she realized that she'd made the right choice. Her friends and Fairy Tail mattered the most to her, and she didn't regret missing that dumb party one bit. Hearing their laughs, feeling Happy's purring as he sat between Lucy and Natsu, seeing their smiles, watching their expressions change to match the movie, listening to Erza criticize the way Harry held the sword of Gryffindor, having to sit in between the boys to keep them from elbowing each other the whole time… this was everything she'd ever wanted. In some weird, messed up, Fairy Tail way.

She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she woke up in her bed, feeling herself being tucked into blankets. Blinking her eyes open, she saw Natsu's concentrated face, focusing on adjusting her quilt perfectly and making sure her pillow was correctly positioned…

"Natsu," she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "What're you… how did I get here?"

"Eh, you feel asleep, so I brought you up here," he said simply, sitting on her bed and abandoning his project. "Didja like my movie selections?"

She laughed lightly. "Unexpected, but bloody brilliant."

His sharp toothed smile shone. "Are you glad you stayed?"

"Very." She sat up, leaning back against the wall. He joined her from the side. "I'm sorry you felt like you were being ignored - I really didn't mean-"

"Ah, don't worry about it." He waved it off, fingering her bracelet with one hand and petting his cat with his other absently. "For once in his miserable life, Fullbuster was a little right; I was kinda being… I forgot exactly what he said."

"I think you were a little right, though," Lucy admitted glumly, hugging her knees. "I don't know why I even try; in fact, I'm getting a little sick of other guys. You, Gray, the other boys in the guild… I guess I just would rather be with you guys now. Other boys are just so… superficial."

"Well, I don't know what 'super mitchel' is," Natsu said thoughtfully, making Lucy smile behind her hand, "but I just didn't get why you were bothering to look for a boyfriend."

"What? You think I can't get one?" she demanded, jaw clenching.

"Nah," Natsu dismissed. "You could. But I just think it's kinda dumb to go looking for a guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like Mira said, ain't it?" the boy glanced over to her, moonlight flashing off of his dark eyes. "You're not supposed to go looking for love; you just kinda run into it along the way."

Her mouth dropped open, eyes bugging out.

But he still looked rather nonchalant. "What?"

"That…" she breathed, "was the most emotionally complex thing I have ever heard you say."

He did his little pout and looked out the window, making her laugh. "You make it sound like I don't have feelin's or somethin'!"

"Sure you do, but you never show them." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Unless it's excitement about fire or ninjitsu or anger about Gray and Erza and homework."

"So not true," muttered Natsu grumpily. "I get angry about other stuff. And happy too."

"But none of those are complex emotions," Lucy pointed out. "We're born with anger and sadness and happiness, but others are more complicated."

But he was hardly even paying attention, having opened the book they were on and scanning the page. "Eh, you're just making it all difficult. Who cares about complicated feelings? I don't need 'em."

"Well, it explains why you don't understand romantic love," Lucy huffed. "I swear, I think you're asexual."

He raised an eyebrow, not looking at her. "I get romantic love. Its where you get someone flowers and make out and all that crap. What's asexual?"

"Okay, well I'm not using the right definition, but I'm basically saying that you lack attraction to anybody. And that's not all romantic love is! It's having a best friend that you love more than yourself and you go on dates with them and 'make out' sounds really shallow. Kissing is a sign of ultimate affection." Lucy crossed her arms. Typical, that they'd be arguing within five minutes of when they just were having a moment. "And you're the guy that was offended when Gray said you wouldn't be able to get a girlfriend."

"I really don't get what all the fuss is about," Natsu sighed, flipping a page and getting her ever the more infuriated. "And I told you I was heterosexual; I find girls attractive. I just don't feel the need to talk about it. It's just not important. And I love people, but don't feel the need to talk about that either. They should just know. Kissing sounds gross, and I can have a best friend that I love more than myself that I'm not dating. It's not that hard." He flicked a glance to her, moonlight gleaming off of his irises. "Of course it was offensive; he was implying that someone couldn't like my personality enough to go out with me. It didn't mean that I wanted a girlfriend."

Trying to calm her internal screams of frustration, she stared at him steadily. "People might just like to hear you say it every once and a while, Natsu. Not everyone does know. Won't you want a girlfriend later, at least, so that you can be a dad when you grow up? You're missing my point, and for your information, kissing is not gross."

"I guess being a dad would be pretty fun," Natsu admitted. "Yeah, maybe later, then." But then he wrinkled up his nose. "Look, I'm no germaphobe, but seriously, the mouth is, like, the grossest part of the body other than the butt. Why anyone would put theirs on someone else's is a huge mystery to me."

At this, Lucy burst out laughing. "Okay, okay, you have a point." Giving up due to his five-year-old attitude, she picked the book from his hands, asking, "Wanna read a chapter before bed? Or are you going back downstairs?"

"Nah, if I went down now, I'd get spoilers! Let's read!" He bounced up and down, making Happy let out a protesting wail.

Reaching over to the lamp, she said to the side, "What time is it?"

"About midnight," Natsu answered, checking his phone.

Lucy paused, pursing her lips, eyes landing on Levy's empty bed. "Did Levy come to the movie while I was asleep?"

"Nope. Wasn't she out with Jet and Droy today?" Natsu played with Happy's paws.

"Yeah… but it's pretty late… No one's in the bathroom?"

"No one is," he confirmed, scooting over next to her with eyes ready for some words. "Don't worry, though; Jet and Droy will take care of her, and they've been out late before. She'll be home soon. What chapter?"

They began to read, Lucy's head falling onto his shoulder. She didn't even remember her eyes fluttering to a close, hearing the crickets and his heart and the lull of her own voice reading across the page…

Hiding her yawn under her hand, she opened her eyes slowly, seeing darkness and feeling a comforting warmth. Her face felt the most warmth, and Lucy was sure she was blushing deeply when she realized that Natsu's head was resting on the top of hers while she was nestled into his shoulder. Happy purred cheerfully between their legs where rested the abandoned book.

While she was plenty flustered, she gave an amused smirk at the thought of how freaked out she would have been several months ago if she'd found herself having fallen asleep on Natsu, and now it truly wasn't much of a surprise.

She didn't move, in fear of waking him; after all, he was far too adorable and peaceful looking when past his snoring stage. Some of his shaggy, pink hair was brushing her forehead when he breathed out.

Lucy reached up and played with it. Her other hand was reserved; he'd locked his pinkie around hers rather tightly, so she couldn't move it much. But she did try to wiggle it slightly, then felt his hand tighten further.

Smiling, she couldn't help but admire his simplicity; with Lucy, everything had always been complicated. Feelings were twisted and multi-layered, motives were blurred, freedom was in and out of grasp, so many leagues of shades of gray.

For Natsu, however, it was so black and white. Feelings were happy, sad, angry, motives were for love, freedom was for he, with the most spirited heart Lucy had ever seen, who had fought for it. For him, the choices were clear, unmarred by the world and its requirements. He was the opposite of her, and she cherished it wholeheartedly.

With another yawn, her eyes landed lazily on the other side of the room in thought, until something distracted her. No, more the lack of something…

Levy wasn't in her bed.

Being careful not to move too quickly, Lucy drew out her phone and turned the screen on. It was about two in the morning. The movie night always ended at one.

Quickly pulling up a text thread under Levy's name, Lucy typed out: _where r u?_

After pressing send, she waited for another five minutes before texting the same message out to Jet and Droy along with Levy.

Five minutes later, she called, reaching the voicemails of all three.

Five minutes after that, she sent the texts again and called again.

Nothing.

Some kind of sickening dread flooded her senses. They say a woman's intuition is not to be underestimated, and Lucy decided to act on that. Lightly, she shook her friend's opposite shoulder. "Natsie, wake up."

"Mmmph."

"Seriously, Natsu, wake up."

"Goh baacka seep, Luce," was his muffled reply.

"Get up. I mean it, Natsu."

"Tiired. Dop it. Sleep…" He readjusted his face on her head.

Her hand, rather shaky by now, gripped his tightly. "Natsu, I'm scared."

At this, his head snapped up, eyes wide and body tense. "What is it? Are you okay? Is someone else in here? I don't smell anyone- Did you have a bad dream? Is something-"

"That's the problem; no one else is here," Lucy answered, pulling at her pajama pants. "Levy's not here, Natsu."

She saw his frown highlighted by the starlight. "She might be having a sleepover with Jet and Droy. She's done that a few times. I wouldn't worry, Luce."

"B-but what if she isn't? I've called them all and texted them a bunch, and they haven't answered!" Lucy bit her lip, eyes growing wider every moment. "Besides, Levy would tell me or leave a message if she wasn't going to be here tonight. She wouldn't want to worry me like that. And Jet and Droy wouldn't have her out this late-"

Gripping her arm for support, Natsu stretched and grunted, sliding to the edge of the bed. "I'll go and see, if you're so worried about it. I'll climb over to their room and check back with ya, okay?"

Lucy clutched Plue and Happy to her chest. "Thank you, Natsu."

With a sleepy nod and sloppy grin, he pulled himself out the window.

It was ten minutes of anxious finger tapping and checking her clock before Natsu finally dropped inside, holding a bundle under his left arm. When she squinted, she could make out the expression on his face. It was grim, but alert and focused.

"Well?" she said weakly.

In response, he tore off his shirt.

Lucy squeaked, ducking under her covers. "W-what are you doing?"

"Get dressed," he said shortly, tone deeper than usual. "They're not in their room. I can't smell any of them around here. We're going to out to find them."

"Sh-shouldn't we wake the others to help us?" she managed, averting her eyes. "And Master?"

"Jet, Droy, and Levy may be just fine; I'm not sure," Natsu told her, throwing his pajama shirt on the floor. "Theres no use waking them up if it's just a hunch. We can handle any trouble we run into. We just need to get out and find them fast, if there's anything to be found."

Lucy abandoned all squeamishness, jumping up and rushing to her wardrobe to grab a blue shirt and some yoga pants, good for ninjitsu movements.

Natsu was pulling on the white pants she'd seen him in on the first day they'd met, his quick actions visible by the dim light shining off of the contours of his skin. Pushing his hair back, he tugged on his boots, shoulderblades and muscles surrounding stretching and contracting with the movement.

Lucy didn't realize she'd been watching him and holding her breath until his gaze snapped to hers, pausing in his reaching toward her bed where he'd tossed that tight fitting, black tank top with the large hood that he'd recently been wearing to fights and some training sessions instead of his vest, complaining that the latter flopped around too much. "What?"

"Nothing!" She ran to the bathroom, closing the door only long enough to throw on her day clothes before rushing out.

He'd completely broken into her ninja kit, taking out all of her shurikens and her nunchucks to strap them across his back. Lucy, after pulling on her belt with her whip and keys, got some throwing daggers and her katana shoved in her hands.

"Here," he told her. "Just in case."

That didn't exactly put her at any more ease.

A few moments later, he was coaxing her down the wall, having already gotten to the bottom himself and holding out his arms, whispering as loud as he could, "That's it, easy does it. Don't worry; I'll catch you if you fall…"

Lucy was down before she knew it, knuckles white and face set. "Let's go."

* * *

Katana strapped to her back and knives hidden everywhere, Lucy followed Natsu as he held one of Levy's shirts in his hand, smelling it occasionally and then lifting his face to the wind. They'd already covered half of the town, including the library and bookstore. Natsu had barely caught a scent in the former, but he was growling darkly in frustration by now, watchful eyes flicking to every inch of their surroundings.

They broke into a jog, passing the first fence line to South Gate Park. Lucy's flashlight threw its light up and down with her pumping arms.

"I don't get it," Natsu said. "They've fallen asleep in the library before, and if they weren't there, then- hold up."

Lucy ran straight into his solid back as he paused, sniffing the air slowly.

"Peaches," he murmured.

"Excuse me?!"

"Hmm? Oh, that's just how Levy smells," he informed her, turning to his right and walking up the South Gate pathway, scanning the area thoroughly. South Gate was gorgeous this time of year, even more than others. The trees, though colors not visible in this dim lighting of sun barely peeking over the edge of the earth, were bursting with a ruby red, fiery oranges, and many shades of yellow. The air was always sweet here, and the peaceful atmosphere was unmatched by any other, even in their worrying situation.

"Really?" Lucy tilted her head. "And… how do I smell?"

Natsu paused, slowing his step. "Well, there's no good way to describe a person's exact scent, but the closest to yours would be...cooled cherryblossom honey."

She raised an eyebrow, amused. "Not just honey? Cooled cherryblossom honey?"

"The taste and smell depends on the type of flower the bee takes the pollen from," Natsu muttered, barely paying attention and swirling rings of fire around his fingers. "Sometimes beekeepers put the hives in a certain place so that they'll produce a certain kind of honey. You smell like cherryblossom honey. But not warm. Well, sometimes. More of a fresh smell, so cooled, yes."

"Frigging science nerd," Lucy grumbled, kicking a stone.

Shooting her a pout, he said, "I Googled it when I couldn't figure out why you didn't smell like clover honey from the store…"

"You _Googled _how I _smelled_?!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. Lucy was surprised; she expected him to answer with a bored face, as usual, like nothing embarrassed him. But instead she made out a blush in the light of her flashlight as he muttered, "Well, it sounds a little weird when you _say_ it like that, but, em, uh, yeah..." He stopped for the second time, this time his face wiping clean of all his bashfulness and eyes turning to slits, a growl reverberating through his throat.

Fingering his arm, she whispered, "What is it?"

"Blood. I smell blood."

And he took off, running and leaving a dust cloud behind through the archway of trees over the gravel pathway.

"Natsu! Natsu wait up!" Lucy ran after him, using all of her energy to come into pace beside him, panting.

They soon came to the main clearing on the hill, were several of Magnolia's parties were held and where the oak tree stood proudly. Natsu slowed up, sniffing becoming faster by the second as he continued forward, making his way up further towards the tree. Lucy kept to his side closely and worriedly, glancing around. She shined her flashlight place to place, catching in her light the trees beyond the hill, Natsu's contorted expression, the base of the oak tree up to the-

The light of her flashlight landed on something at the middle of the tree and she let out a bloodcurdling scream, dropping the light and instantly turning her face into Natsu's chest, gripping him and refusing to turn around.

By the way his body grew stock still, only moving to wrap his arms tightly around her shoulder and waist, and how a single shudder ran through his throat, she could tell he'd finally seen what she saw. Soon, his body began to shake, rumbles of restrained rage building up in his chest. "Wh-who… _Who would DARE_…"

Because shackled and bolted, being held up like a crucifixion, were Levy, Jet, and Droy, blood dripping from their feet and bruises distorting their bodies. They were unconscious, Levy's shirt pulled up and a symbol finger painted on with her own blood.

A Phantom Lord symbol that matched the scarlet-stained note in spiky, black handwriting, nailed at the bottom of the trunk:

_Happy Birthday, Fairies. Here's a little present._

_-Black Steel_

* * *

**So, the sh*t has officially gotten real. Of course, right after a buncha Nalu feels and laughs. Because I can't help myself. Hope you like it, and tell me whacha think! Plenty of blood next chapter... hehehehe... Ya'll get to see what happens when Fairy Tail ninjas are pissed off.**

**Haha, I laughed when I re-read this to edit: you guys probably thought I was gonna make them kiss or something, huh? NOPE HAHA. GONNA HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT.**

**Ugh, been workin' late shifts and AP class is kickin' my butt a bit, so I'm gonna start being later in posting...**

**Reviewers! People that take time out of their day to say something nice or give constructive criticism are very important in the world.**

**Disney lover 101: Hehe, LoneStorm did! Well, at least he chose a clean way to mark his territory. She'd be the perfect president.**

**Bijuewled: :D Me too, honestly. Haha, fangirling at school makes you get quite a few weird looks (speaking from experience, here) but it's worth it!**

**FireShifter: Aww, awesome! Thank you! Man, he'll be scarred for life from a Lucy punishment... BEDS ARE HOLY AND BLESSED. One of the many things Natsu does not understand. Gildarts and Natsu's relationship makes me fangirl so hard; love them! Thank you thank you!**

**blackrosemystik: Thank you! I LOVE GETTING NEW OTP BUDDIES THOSE DAYS ARE HAPPY DAYS SIR, HAPPY DAYS.**

**Gothic Angel16: AHH, NALU ADORABLE FEELS. You're welcome and thank you!**

**amulet2579: THANK YOU! Glad you liked it! Hehe, I made myself freak out over that too... Here you go!**

**Zero177(Rafael my bro): THANKS BUD YOU ROCK. Haha, that sounds like a rather conditional friendship... (jk) I should really get a Nalu jersey...**

**TessaJane: (love your icon) (Ch. 5) Ugh, yeah, I love sane Laxus with a passion and his big brother relationship to everyone just makes me squeal, so I needed him like this. Haha, he isn't the only alpha, but you'll find out about the ranking system later. Hehe, sorry about reminding you about frat boys and math! Ooo, keys coming up next chapter... (Ch. 18) Natsu hand his quirky flaws... hehe.**

**platinum-breaker: It was painful writing them not okay too... :'( Haha, I meant to make the breakdown funny but I realized it's actually what happens to me when I freak out about stuff. hehe. THANK YOU!**

**Speedy60704: BEAUTIFUL YOU! THANKS! :') Haha, nah, I could never abandon this story. Then it would just bounce around my head until I went insane... :D I actually haven't seen many. It's just Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Ouron High School Host Club, Hetalia, and Sword Art Online. I'm planning to watch a few, including the one I'm starting tonight: Fullmetal Panic. Hmm, I've never heard of the ones you mentioned, but I'll look them up! I usually only like English dubs, though. THANK YOU SAL;SKA;FDKLJSDFOIAHDSL Hehe, I dunno how to be adorable, but I shall try!**

**SupremeOverlordLetters: Thanks! Me too... here's Gajeel's first little jerk moment. Oh yeah, they about to get more serious too... I'll try!**

**EgyptianSoul.88: Haha, yes, mental breakdown days when you're on you're PMSing without chocolate and everything sucks... Yeah, they're both too disgustingly in love to stay apart... like, make out already, guys. It's painful even writing this obliviousness... Oh jah, but time to take care of Phantom first! He's a bae. :3**

**thesirenserenity: OMG THANK YOU! I'm glad you enjoy it. :3 Hehe, next chapter is more key stuff... Oh yes... Gajeel may have a little part too. Gah, I give you guys too many spoilers. :P Hehe, thank you again!**

**CelestialWizard: Natsu, you dorkface. I love him. Too much.**

**Guest: Thank you thank you thank you!**

**AMMiss: THANKS! Haha, it's not shown here, but rest assured he's scarred for life. Thank you!**

**NaLu4Eva77: Have another! Thank you bunches!**

**PhantomPierce-Okamoto: WHAT A COINCIDENCE SO ARE YOU! Ah, laughing in the middle of nothing funny is one of life's great joys. Hope this one made you laugh too!**

**Dark Shining Light: Of course! :D I couldn't either haha. Yeah, that little dork. Ooo, nice insight. But she's learning not to ignore him too much or he'll throw a little temper tantrum at Gray's expense. :P Hmm, you'll see... HAVE SOME MORE! *Throws Nalu at and runs away***

**FairytailForeverGirl: I hope so! Hehe, if your cat likes ninjitsu fight scenes, he'll like next chapter... Your kitty sounds psychic. Glad this is helping you get some kitty bonding time! Nah, it's great! Long reviews make my day and make me laugh. :3 THANK YOU!**

**IV: :D Thanks! Here you go!**

**Yuki Loxar: Oh, you bet I will. I'll be a raging LoneStorm. Stupid dragons ruining everything... and then those E.N.D. theories... I JUST WANT MY NATSU AND FT BBS TO BE SAFE DAMMIT. Ahem. Sorry. Hehe, no OCs here, but next chapter the gals will be described in their battle gear, so if you get bored, you could draw what you think they look like. :3**

**Zadel: THANKYOU AND LOVE YOU OH-SO MUCH. Here you go and hope you like it!**

**The Baka: Thank you thank you! I will, and haha, I wondered if anyone would remember Lucy yelling about how his name wasn't written on it... **

**Guest :0): THANK YOU LOVELY!**

**Fighterlover112: So are you. :3**

**AkiliWolf: THANKS! Ooo, key update coming up next chapter... Hope you like this one! (Haha, I do that ALL the time... like last night...)**

**ImAKawaiiPotato: DANKS BUDDY I SHALL TRY. NALU FTW.**

**Hazaelxo: Ah, their friendship is what I live for... (among other things) Hope this one can make you smile!**

**Gonna go start a new anime now! Fullmetal Panic - anyone watched it? But I really can't wait until the next chapter of Fairy Tail comes out... O.O Until next time, folks - Lookin' your way!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	20. Chapter 20

Breaking free from Lucy's desperate embrace, Natsu ran at the tree with a yell, jerking out a dagger and slamming it in the trunk. Lucy covered her mouth, wetness clouding her eyes as he stabbed his blades left and right, pulling himself up next to Levy. There, he tugged at her chains, hacking at the one on her right hand with a crazed expression, legs slipping on the smooth bark.

Trying to restrain her tears, Lucy called up in a choked voice, "Natsu, please - we need to call the police! We need a metal cutter for that; it's no use!"

"Nagh! Dammit!" She could see his body shake from where she stood. "Levy, Levy, c'mon, answer me…Levy, oh _Mavis_." He shoved his fingers up on her neck, evidently searching for a pulse.

"Sh-she's breathing, right?" Lucy asked, barely able to speak through her clenching throat.

"Y-yes, they all are… _DAMMIT, I'LL RIP HIS F***ING THROAT OUT WITH MY TEETH!_" Natsu roared, again beginning to strike the chains. The sun had peaked over the edge of the mountains in the distance, shedding light onto Natsu's face where angry tears shone. "_I'LL TEAR HIM APART WITH MY BARE HANDS AND USE HIS BONES IN A BONFIRE!_"

Lucy felt a shudder through her body, slumping to her knees and again crying up to him, "Please, Natsu! Come down; we need to call someone. If they're up there too long they'll suffocate or lose too much blood!"

Though it didn't look like he could even hear her, he jumped down, pacing back and forth while throwing his daggers into the ground. He was clutching his head, breathing shallowly and closing his eyes.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy said nervously, eyeing the tensing and retracting of his shoulders.

"Give me a minute."

She obliged, stepping back to let him regain control. Sitting back on her heels, she tried to calm herself as well. Dizziness had clouded her mind, wars of rage, despair, worry, horror, all coating her senses.

The next thing she heard was a tearing sound as she opened her eyes to see Natsu ripping the note off of the tree. With another look at it and a snarl, it burst into flame, crumbling to ash in his shaking hand.

"Gajeel," he hissed.

"W-what?" Lucy hiccuped. "A-and we needed that note for evidence for the police-!"

"No police. Fairy Tail can solve their own problems," Natsu said, eyes flashing, "Black Steel Gajeel Redfox." Natsu muttered to himself, pulling his phone from his pocket and pressing its screen frantically. "The Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord. That bastardly- Gray? Thank Mavis…" Natsu took his phone down to put it on speaker phone for Lucy to hear. Lucy saw that Natsu had labeled Gray as 'Ice Princess' on his phone screen. She was pretty sure she'd seen the name as 'Frosty' last month.

"_Natsu, you son of a-"_ a long stream of very colorful swearwords sleepily and gruffly flowed through the back of the device. "_Why the _hell _are you calling me at four in the morning? And you're in the room right next to me, dammit-_"

"Get down to South Gate Park now. Bring a metal cutter and a ladder. A tall one that'll reach the middle of the big oak tree," Natsu barked out, ignoring Gray's pissed attitude. "Wake up the guild people and Gramps and _get them over here NOW_!"

"_Natsu, slow the hell down,"_ Gray muttered, a muffled crashing sound in the background like he'd tripped or pushed something over while getting out of bed. The sound of a door. "_Why aren't you in your room? Oh my Mavis, don't tell me you're in Lucy's BED-_"

"Th-there's been a Phantom attack, Gray," Lucy gasped through her clogged throat. "Levy, Jet, and Droy. Oh Gray, please come, oh my Mavis please; they're h-hurt _really bad_. They'll need Porlyusica. Please."

Gray's voice sharpened considerably. "_Wait, what?! Oh Mavis, Levy, Jet, and Droy got attacked? Where are you two? Are you guys okay?"_

"We're fine," Natsu said shortly, running a smouldering hand through his hair. "Lucy was worried when Levy didn't come back, so we went to look for them. We're in South Gate Park, by the oak tree in the middle. They're too high up for us to give them much first-aid and I-I can't… _just GET THEM THE HELL OVER HERE, GRAY_!"

"_Cool it, Natsu; I'm comin'. I'll go wake up Gramps and we'll bring some people in the van."_ Gray's voice was surprisingly taking a soothing tone. "_Metal cutters and first aid, you said?"_

"And a ladder or some kinda cherry picker," Natsu muttered. "And at their state, we might need what you call _third aid_."

Gray's voice let out another line of obscenities. "_Alright. Stay there and stay safe. We'll be over as quick as we can. Lucy, keep him calm."_ The line went dead.

Natsu shoved the phone back into his pocket while Lucy stepped forward, fulfilling Gray's wishes and rubbing slow circles between her friend's shoulder blades, murmuring, "It's okay, they'll be okay…"

But he smoothed down her hair, mumbling the exact same things back to her.

And they stayed there, refusing to look behind them at the gruesome scene for the ten minutes until their other friends arrived.

Erza and Gray were the first to rush to where they were, holding a stretcher each with Elfman close behind bringing the ladder.

With a suitably serious yet worried expression, Erza asked frantically as Natsu and Lucy pulled apart to look down the pathway, "Are you two alright? Where are- Oh _Mavis_…"

She stopped in her tracks, Gray halting with a choked noise at her back with Elfman. Close behind jogged up Master, Cana, Alzack, Bisca, Laki, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, and Loke.

"No way," breathed Cana, jaw slack.

Bisca had a similar reaction to Lucy, crying out and then turning away to close her eyes at Alzack's neck rather than see what was before her. The rest stood, unable to know what to do. Even Ultear's mouth was parted, fists clenching.

The Master, on the other hand, stared upward, and then began to shake, even worse than Natsu had, voice low. "No one hurts my children and gets away with me taking revenge! Phantom Lord… Jose…" His eyes flashed over in ultimate rage. "We will obliterate them."

* * *

It took much too long to get the trio down from the tree.

By the time they had managed to release Levy, (who the boys insisted must be brought down first on some rattled off Bro Code rule) some people of Magnolia had crowded around, gasping and muttering in horror and confusion.

The boys and Laki created a sort of chain down the ladder. Laki, apparently being an expert on kinds of restraints and torture, was carefully cutting the shackles, with Gray behind her to take Levy from the tree. He passed her down to Alzack, who gave her to Jellal, who let her down her to Loke, who passed her to Natsu, who gently took her and let Elfman cradle her easily in his large arms, bringing her to a stretcher where the girls and Master began to give her first aid.

It was a tedious and gruesome process, with Lucy unable to get the sickening, coppery stench to leave her senses. Lucy could barely stand the sight of Levy's battered, tiny frame, needing to turn away for a few moments in order to not throw up purely at the mere idea of someone being awful enough to do this to someone like Levy, so small and bubbly and endlessly kind...

They moved to Droy, who weighed more and would have more issues, and then to Jet. Lucy's memories flashed with all the times they'd made her laugh and smile, the time they'd shown such concern for her when she had that bad day after her and Natsu's fight. They were honest, true boys that sought just to make their friends' days brighter.

Hands and face smeared with blood like the rest of them, Natsu marched up to Master, growling, "Where the hell is the Thunder Legion and Gildarts?"

"They're on that college foreign exchange trip, Natsu," Master reminded him. "Over in Japan. And you know Gildarts likes his weekend jobs."

Uttering a curse, he pushed his fingers through his rosy hair, unknowingly coloring it red with the fluid drenching his gloves. The three victims were already being carried to the vans, Erza standing by the oak tree and assuring the crowd that the situation is being taken care of and that calling the police would not be necessary.

"What are we going to do, Master?" Lucy said quietly.

He placed a gentle hand on her elbow. "Let's get back to the guild."

* * *

"I see no other option," the Master called out over the low murmurs of the guild members and boarding school students. Lucy had her eyes locked on him as he climbed to the top of the bar to be tall enough to address everyone. She felt the dull emptiness of Levy being absent from her side, and instead, in an unconscious condition in the infirmary. Rather, the rest of her bloodied guildmates surrounded her, faces hard. Natsu was at her right, standing with fists clenched and watching Master avidly. Gray was leaning on a table with his feet crossed in front of him, dragging a file across the edge of a dagger and face flickering with hints of malice. Erza stood to Lucy's left, feet spread and sword tip at the ground.

"We will attack Phantom Lord's guild!" the Master continued with a shout. "This is war; it is past the point where words or authority will convince them to leave Fairy Tail alone!"

Every member and student in the hall raised their fist and roared in approval, Lucy simply watching on with wide eyes.

"Green belts and above will be allowed to come! To the dojo and your rooms for preparation; meet down here in an hour. If you can drive, come to me now to be assigned a van! And you know the rules of Fairy Tail ninjitsu; no blows shall be dealt that could possibly end fatal!" the Master barked out, which was followed by the thunder of footsteps as everyone ran for their rooms or the dojo.

Numbly, Lucy followed Natsu up the stairs. They didn't speak - just exchanged a look before separating to their own rooms. It was that look. That "It'll be okay" look, though Natsu had more of a "ready to kill" glint in his own.

Lucy pulled out a clean version of the pants she was wearing now, washing her face and hands afterward of any blood and then picking a black, tight and sleeveless top she sometimes wore to training, due to its mobility. After that, her combat boots and her belt, holding her keys (hidden, as always), whip, and all the daggers and throwing knives she could find. She left the shurikens; she was terrible with those, as well as the nunchucks, which took much more training than she'd obtained. While she also wasn't amazing with the staff (that she'd later learned to call a 'Bo') or kanana yet, she slid those onto her back, knowing they'd be useful defense. Rubbing it in a soothing manner, Lucy then clasped on her bracelet from Natsu.

She squeezed her hands to keep them from shaking. In anger, in fear, or in shock, she wasn't sure. Maybe anxiety - how would Fairy Tail pull this off legally without getting at least in major trouble?

Though, when she recalled the history book, it had mentioned all the pardons they'd gotten, the exemptions from laws due to their governmental assistance, so that it was mostly to the point that the government barely had any control over them. The guilds were indeed forbidden from creating conflict with one another, but Phantom had attacked first, and clearly wouldn't stop until they were physically confronted. The police or military stood no chance against a ninjitsu guild, so Lucy came to the same conclusion as Master; only Fairy Tail could solve this. Though she was sure Natsu had burned the evidence out of pure anger and guild pride, he had been, in the long run, correct. Fairy Tail was on its own in taking care of such issues. They'd have to go with the Roman legion method: offense for the purpose of defense.

While she slid on bracers and the gloves she'd bought with brass knuckles, backs open to reveal her guild mark, there was a clang of metal and Natsu swung in, reserved and still giving out trembles of anger every few seconds.

He was similarly clad, though not having changed any of his clothes, wearing the blood of Levy, Jet, and Droy like a banner of rage. Straps crisscrossed his chest, one under his ribs. The one diagonally down from his left shoulder held a line of throwing knives, while the opposite was filled with shurikens. Katana, staff, and nunchucks on his back, his thumbs were shoved tightly in his black belt with the Fairy Tail symbol on the buckle which was also decked in daggers along with several of his grenades, ties hanging off to signify his belt rank,

Though Lucy still held a subdued air about her, her eyes widened at the sight of him in all his gear. He'd never gone all out like this on their jobs. She noticed more new features, like the small throwing daggers surrounding a cuff around his left bicep, his other arm proudly displaying his red guild mark that matched the blood splatters on his pants, arms, face, hair, and even his scarf, which was wrapped securely around his neck despite the choking hazard.

Hearing a clunking sound when he moved, she noticed some black containers buckled to his thighs, clear tubes protruding from them all the way up his back and to his right shoulder. She had no idea what they were, but the sloshing she heard within them made her uneasy. His goggles were still perched on his head.

The daggers in his boots flashed as he stepped up to her, sighing and dropping his forehead to the crook of her neck, stained fingers lacing weakly with hers. Uncaring of the fact that he was probably getting blood on her, she pulled one hand free, stroking the nape of his neck and his hair, surprised. He'd never came to seek her out for comfort like this; at least not this obviously. He stayed there for a few minutes, breathing in and out deeply and squeezing his eyes shut. Then he backed away a few inches, forehead flush against hers, setting his jaw and asking quietly. "You all ready?"

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"Got that whip a' yours?"

"I do."

He made his way towards the door. "And your keys?"

"Yea-" She froze. "M-my keys?"

"Yeah."

"I never told you about my keys."

He stopped too with his hand on the knob, uttering a curse before murmuring, "Yeah. I know."

"Then how-?"

"Let's just go, Lucy."

For once, she decided not to argue, following him, as she always had, down the stairs.

There weren't many people around, so they moved off to the dojo, where they assumed most had gone. Sure enough, Master was equipping his children with weapons and other gear while off in the corner, Mirajane was in the corner with a crowd…

"C'mon, over here."

With a hand placed on her shoulder, her friend guided her over to where Mirajane was with Kiana. At a table was set four small dishes, two containing aqua paint and two with shimmering gold; Fairy Tail's colors.

With their fingers, Kiana and Mirajane were tracing aqua lines under the eyes of every ninja that was going to Phantom, followed by a gold line underneath. They swept the color along and up the cheekbones to the eyebrow after the straight line under the eye. To finish it off, they printed two different symbols on each cheek before calling up the next person. Without warning, Natsu brought Lucy up with him. He stepped up to Kiana, while Lucy nervously stood before Mira.

"It's tradition," Mira explained, sensing Lucy's confusion. "Each guild has different war paint in times of trouble when they all band together for a fight." Mira brushed her dyed fingers across Lucy's cheekbones with practiced precision, adding the gold. She began then with the symbols. "The one on the right means protection." Mira drew it out in the turquoise, then started the other in gold. "And the left is for endurance. After all, the word 'ninja' means 'one who endures'. Every guild uses endurance, but they choose different for the right. We chose protection."

When Lucy was finished, she thanked Mirajane, who offered her a light smile, which Lucy appreciated more than she could say.

Natsu's hair, paint, black, and blood smears clashed astonishingly, but he wore it well and proud. They walked soundlessly to the doors together where they were supposed to meet in the hall, but were stopped by a small hand before they could exit.

"Lucy," the Master said, eyes narrowing. "You're still an orange belt. I said green or above."

"I'm almost green," Lucy countered, though arguing with Makarov was a novelty to her. "I found Levy, she's my roommate and best friend, and I deserve to go!"

"Lucy…" the master sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, and then he slowly looked up, this time at Natsu. "I may not be able to convince her, but you, Natsu…"

"Lucy is my partner," Natsu said lowly, gripping her hand. "She goes where I go and I go where she goes. I am her sensei and I say she is capable of joining us."

"What happened to the boy that was so intent on protecting her?" Master said, fists clenching in frustration.

Gripping her hand tighter, Natsu raised his voice. "I can't protect her if she's not with me!"

"Natsu…"

"She's my partner," Natsu repeated, planting a firmer stance with his boots. "Lucy stays with me."

Master watched him steadily, both males seeming to have either a war or a conversation in their eyes. The master turned away with a sweep of his cape. "As you wish. I'm moving you up a belt rank, Lucy."

"Gramps is letting you come?"

It was Gray. He'd dressed in black pants and similar strappings to Natsu across his bare chest, except everything was a blade. His two katanas, three pairs of daggers, and throwing knives tucked anywhere possible, sword necklace hanging across his collarbone. His war paint stood out against his pale skin, black eyes, black hair, and black outfit.

"Of course he is," Lucy said, eyes narrowing. "Is that a problem?"

"Nope," Gray said in his deep voice, twirling a dagger in his right hand. He raised his eyebrows at Natsu like asking a silent question, but the dragon slayer looked away. She noticed his ice maker on his belt, ready to make stab-worthy icicles at his will.

It was then that Erza joined them, dressed in black and gold, kevlar and fiberglass armor built for her figure over her full ninjitsu suit. Lucy's mouth parted slightly when she saw the six swords on her back and two on her belt along with a pair of daggers.

"Are we all ready?" Erza asked, gloved hand clamping over her right sword hilt.

Natsu lifted the hood over the top of his face. They nodded together.

* * *

When they finally reached Phantom Lord guild hall with six Fairy Tail armored vans, Natsu needed a few minutes to throw up and rinse the bile from his mouth before he joined Lucy's side, paleness fading from his cheeks and anger coating his gaze once more.

The sum of about thirty people marched up to the doors of a tall, proud, frankly creepy-looking guild that resembled a castle. It was in the port of a happy, modern little town and the Phantom Lord guild and school stuck out like a sore thumb.

Natsu made his way to the front of the crowd before they got too close, throwing out a hand to stop all of them, and pulling a grenade off of his belt, shouting, "Stand back, Fairy Tail!"

And with one, swift motion, he swung the grenade up to his mouth, gold under his eyes glinting in the sun, pulling the pin out with his own teeth and throwing it, tumbling through the air, at the entrance of their enemy's lair.

_KABOOOOOOOM!_

The doors were blown to complete splinters, raining down in a cloud of smoke.

When it cleared, the Phantom members came into view, standing and staring with slack jaws at the entry way.

They surely first saw Natsu, fists at the ready and eyes, shrouded in shadow of his hood, glowing with rage.

The master yelled out over the crowd, "Fairy Tail has come calling!"

And the guilds clashed together.

Lucy could only watch as Natsu ran forward first, spinning through the air, hands aflame as he kicked four at a time, then fingertips flying in circles on the ground to build momentum as he twirled his feet out to slam into the faces of two charging boys, causing them to cry out and fly yards backwards into tables.

Erza pulled out a pair of katanas, instantly clashing with a member of Phantom that had pulled out their own, disarming him in mere seconds and then dealing out a kick to his gut that knocked him out cold with breathlessness.

Gray was slicing through the crowd, blades only visible by flashes of silver as he flung them, using his whole body to drive them into the wall, members stuck with them by clothes or even shanked straight through their hands. He clearly wasn't bothering to hold back. She watched him slam his hands to the ground, spilling the water to release his ice maker seconds later, causing all members charging him to slip.

Lucy had never seen most of the others at battle, and gaped as Cana twisted over five feet in the air, letting shurikens fly from her fingers at different incriments. They embedded into the skin of Phantom members in a full circle before she dropped down to the ground, one arm out, one on the ground, and one leg stretched, ready to pounce.

Loke brandished thin chains with metal balls on the ends, tossing them out and causing them to wrap around ankles and arms or entire torsos, depending on the length. Elfman used his bare hands, striking away nearly three at a time with one fist.

The CS Crew, the guild's recent nickname for Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear, were together in a circle, facing outward and basically being a tornado of chaos. It was true; they looked very out of practice, but were ferociously dealing out the blows without getting hit once. Jellal wielded a pair of nunchucks, and Lucy could see why he made triple black belt rank; nunchucks were the most difficult weapon for most to use, and he whipped them around without ceasing and with ease, striking several at a time with the metal bars on a chain. Meredy held two swords like Erza, lowering and sliding to slice and stab like a dance. Ultear held a mace without spikes, but it looked scary all the same as she flung it in a full circle with a momentus swing of her waist and hips for ultimate force, knocking a Phantom girl in the stomach and sending her sprawling.

Mocao and Wakaba had joined, using only hand to hand combat back to back, holding their own with obvious years of practice. Alzack and Bisca were in a similar position, guns at the ready and shooting out taser shots that shocked the opponent and sent them twitching on the ground.

Shaking her head to get focused, Lucy drew out her Bo, hands white as she remembered Levy that one night during Phantom's first attack, her tiny hands holding that staff and swinging it with fierce light in her eyes.

"This one's for you, Levy," Lucy murmured to herself, jumping into the fray and spinning the metal bar in her hand, striking heads, the back of knees, backflipping onto a table and swiping away anyone that tried to reach her.

When she had a slight breather from dealing a blow with a chop of her hand to a guy coming up on her right, she panted, searching the hoard. It wasn't hard to find Natsu, raging around and smashing everyone and everything that opposed him.

"_WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH FIRE?!_" the slayer roared, throwing his hood back. Lucy watched, open mouthed, as he used that mysterious tube on his right shoulder connected to the containers on his thighs to suck up a brown liquid into his mouth. He then put his wrist up to his full-cheeked face and flicked on the fire as a new group rushed at him. With that, he let it out, lighting was apparently fuel from his mouth and sending a breath of fire at his victims. They screamed, rolling on the ground to rid themselves of the licking flames.

Cana, Macao, and Wakaba appeared beside her, a grin stretched on Mocao's face as he said, "The Fire Dragon's Roar… haven't seen him do that for a while. He sure is fired up today."

"Yeah!" Lucy squeaked, deciding to try to make her way towards him while hearing gasps and shrieks of anyone bearing a Phantom emblem:

"It's the Salamander! I heard he can tear throats out with one hand and can make a grenade out of a human body!" Lucy scoffed at this comment, continuing forward.

"Did that guy just breathe fire?!"

"He's gonna burn down the whole guild!"

"That guy's freaky intense…"

"Oh sh… it's Titania Erza! We're so screwed..."

"Is that Jellal, from the Tower of Heaven dark guild?! I thought he was in jail!"

"That shirtless guy with the daggers got knives straight through my gages with one throw!"

"I had no idea Fairy Tail was like this… what was Master thinking?!"

"I hope the Element Four or Gajeel show up soon!"

"Stop, drop, and roll, b*tches!" Natsu cackled as he let loose another volley of his fire breathing trick.

On her way, somersaulting and rolling up to jam her metal staff into the groins of two guys at once, Lucy saw Makarov making his way up the stairs, incapacitating anyone who got in his way.

Erza took out a guy with a blow with her hilt on his side, saying to Lucy, "The master is going to find Jose, Phantom Lord's master. They are in the top ten best ninjas in existence… it's best for us to stay down here."

"Aye, sir," Lucy agreed with a gulp, swinging to shove her rod into the nose of the guy trying to sneak up behind her.

She continued on, trying not to show how she was internally freaking out and clenching her fists around her staff to hide that her hands were shaking. Lucy had fought gangs, done spars with higher belted members, but she'd never been in a full out ninja battle.

Natsu was a blur, of black, pink, and red, spinning on a tabletop, flashing out daggers to nunchucks twirling and swinging under his legs when he jumped. Fire rotated around his hands, flames dancing in his dark, wild eyes. He looked fearless, and in that moment, watching at him fly through the air with deadly grace, so was she.

"_WHERE IS BLACK STEEL?!_" Natsu yelled above the brawl, holding up his flaming fists. "_COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, COWARD!"_

There was a sound of thunder as something large and black fell from the rafters, cracking the floorboards with its force. All guild members from both guilds stumbled back, arm over their eyes until the dust cleared, revealing a sinister grin lighted by deep red eyes.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand, taken off guard. He had piercings for eyebrows, on his nose, his ears, his arms, and he was wearing navy blue, ragged vest with a black collar, studs lining its surface and surrounding the bracers on his wrists. He wore his famed, iron knuckled gloves and solid metal bat on his back. His hair was a mane of tangled, midnight black, running down his back to his waist, where was tied a belt for black pants that lead to heavy boots.

"You called," he said mockingly, rolling his shoulders and readying a wide stance, "Salamander?"

"Iron Dragon Slayer," Natsu hissed, eyes locked on target. Black Steel was bigger than Natsu: taller, more corded with muscle than lean, but this didn't seem to bother Natsu in the least.

The room was silent, but before Lucy even realized what she was doing, she blurted out, "That's so stupid."

Blinking out of their intense battle faces, both dragon slayers and the entirety of the two guilds stared at her.

To her terror, it was Gajeel who spoke. "What did you say, wench?"

"Hey-!" Natsu growled.

But Lucy had gathered her courage, staring him straight in those red eyes. "I said your name is stupid. You're called Black Steel and Iron Dragon Slayer at the same time. Steel and iron aren't the same frigging thing; one is an element and the other is a iron and carbon alloy. You're very contradictory."

With that, Fairy Tail burst out laughing, clapping Lucy on the back, but none grinned as wide as Natsu. "Lucy!" he called.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to give you a massive hunk of chocolate for that, later, okay, partner?"

"Like I'd let you forget that?!" she laughed.

With a new terrifying ferocity, Gajeel leapt at Natsu, who was still turned away. Lucy shouted out in warning, but Natsu simply raised a hand, catching Gajeel's arm and kicking him into a wall.

Shaking himself off, Gajeel rose without a scrape or a step off-balance, grinning and wiping the grime from his face. "Impressive. Even distracted by your little girlfriend I couldn't get you off guard. This'll be fun." His knuckles cracked. "You called her Lucy. Is the last name _Heartfelia_?"

"None of your BUISNESS!" Natsu roared, spiraling through the air and ending with a roundhouse kick followed by pushing off of Gajeel's back and smacking the back of his knees with nunchucks that were reddening from the heat of Natsu's flames.

But Gajeel backflipped, slamming his fists into Natsu's head before landing on his feet behind him. The flaming boy jumped up again, blinking away the pain on his head and going in for another attack.

Knowing Natsu would have his fight handled, Lucy pulled out her whip, cracking it through the air and slashing it across a group of three members. They fell back from Lucy as she lashed her whip around the legs of several fighters, pulling the down and away from her friends. Getting distracted for only a second, she took a hit and slice to her left side, gasping and clenching her teeth and the eruption of pain. Blood leaked down her hip, but it didn't look to bad, so Lucy punched the girl who'd hit her square in the face before kicking her out of the way. Holding a hand to her wound, the blonde peered above the crowd, looking for anyone that needed help. Loke was alone, surrounded - she ran to his assistance.

As she reached his side, he shot her an appreciative smile at the knife she threw into the shoulder of the guy that had been about to hit him from the right. "Thanks, Lucy. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing." Flinging an arm straight out to embed a member into the table with another knife, she returned his grin. "We're guildmates, remember?"

But before Loke could respond, Lucy felt herself being yanked into the crowd by a cold hand. She yelped and Loke reached out to grab a hold of her, but the one pulling her along was too fast.

Looking up from her stumbling, Lucy saw a blue haired, rather beautiful girl that definitely hadn't been in the fight before; Lucy would've noticed. She wore heavy clothing, even for October, and especially for a battle. All blue, including her strange hat and her distant eyes. Another hand grabbed her other arm, and she flinched back when she saw a freaky-looking guy with a monocle and a mustache.

"Let go!" she yelled at them, trying to use several of the techniques Natsu taught her about how to get free from any restraint, but they dodged her attacks easily and gripped even tighter.

"Phantom Lord will not hurt Lucy Heartfelia if she comes quietly," the blue haired girl said in a low tone.

"Wh-who told you my last name?! What do you want- Ugh! The hell I'm coming quietly! Get off!" Lucy struggled, barely hearing Loke calling out to her and trying to get to her through the wall of fighters.

Lucy turned her face up, about to call out for her partner, to see him locked in battle with Gajeel, missing swipes of his enemy's bat to his head by mere millimeters; if she called him now, one second of her distraction could kill him.

_And I can protect myself!_ she thought invigoratingly.

She was so distracted she didn't notice the two holding her and dragging her to the doors were conversing.

"Check Lucy Heartfelia for the keys; they must be safe…" the girl told the man.

Lucy stiffened. _Oh no you don't…_

Loke finally made it through the barrier of bodies, trying to run forward, but Lucy knew he wouldn't make it to her in time. In a last act of desperation, Lucy jumped up and kicked both the girl and the guy in the face, surprising them enough to let her go for a second. And that second was all it took for Lucy to literally rip the keys off of her belt and throw them through the air to Loke, who caught them and held them protectively to his chest. She smiled grimly as her captors clenched their teeth and grabbed her again, thankfully having been too busy holding their struck faces to notice that she'd tossed away her keys. Loke _had_ to know something about the keys; it was the only explanation to why he seemed so afraid of them. But he knew they were dangerous, at least, and she trusted that he'd keep them from harm's way.

"Keep them safe, Loke!" she cried out, before the two kidnappers tugged her and threw her from the doors and into a van. Her head hit the top on the way, the last thing she saw being Loke calling out her name, the last thing she grasped in her fingers being the comforting bracelet on her wrist, before black consumed her vision.

* * *

**Alrighty, darlin's,**

**Soooo... This probably answered a few questions. And left you with a few more... Eh, I'll get over it. :P Anyway, here's some BADA**ARY FOR YA! Welcome to a pissed off Fairy Tail; enjoy the show. It just seems like Natsu would be INCREDIBLY attractive while in a ninjitsu battle... **

**Again, gonna announce... IF YA WANNA SEE NATSU'S OUTFIT FOR THIS CHAPTER, I DOODLED IT. ON MY DEVIANTART PAGE - LINK ON MY PROFILE IF YA WANNA CHECK IT OUT. Forgot the war paint... eh.**

**As asked, I'm giving my thoughts on the latest chapter in Fairy Tail - Chapter 400. SPOILERS BELOW:**

**My reaction to chapter 400? Hmm, basically something like... WHAT THE LITERAL HELL IGNEEL WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU HIDING IN-FREAKING-SIDE YOUR SON LIKE WTF HE'S LOOKED FOR YOU HIS WHOLE LIFE AND YOU'RE JUST LIKE 'LOL HEY I WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME KID' - I WANTED TO SCREAM AND THEN MY BABY IS CRYING AND I FREAKING CAN'T RIGHT NOW - I WAS SHAKING AND I FREAKING COULDN'T LIKE NOW IT'S A FREAKING DRAGON FIGHT AND MY BABY IS SOBBING AND IGNEEL YOU SON OF A B*TCH - LUCY COMFORT NATSU GIVE HIM A HUG POOR DARLING OMG NO AND NOW THE OTHER SLAYERS ARE LIKE HAVING A SEIZURE LIKE THEIR DRAGONS ARE GONNA BUST OUT OF 'EM TOO AND NOW IGNEEL'S ALL LIKE 'GO DEFEAT E.N.D. AND LIVE OH WAIT EVEN ACNOLOGIA IS AFRAID OF E.N.D. HAHA SUCKERS GOOD LUCK' - LIKE SCREW YOU, IGNEEL WHAT KINDA SH*T PARENTING IS THIS - WHAT DID NATSU DO TO DESERVE THIS LIKE HE'S SERIOUSLY A PUPPY LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR ONCE - LIKE WHAT MASHIMA YOU JUST MADE THE KID GIVE BIRTH TO HIS DRAGON DAD HOW MESSED UP IS THAT - OHHO, HERE'S A FUN PRANK TO PLAY ON YOUR KIDS - WAIT TILL THEY FALL ASLEEP AND THEN HIDE INSIDE THEM FOR ABOUT TEN YEARS! TAKING HIDE AND SEEK WAY TOO SERIOUSLY IGNEEL GAH!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Reviewers, here I go!**

**thesirenserenity: Ugh, yeah, it's almost painful to write him being so slow with this. But hey, he's Natsu. :D**

**TessaJane: Hehe, he's such a clingy, posessive friend. But too adorable to be annoying. Yeah, he kinda needs to mature a little. Maybe it'll be Gray that knocks some sense into him... O.O Haha, not maternal. I think he knows that much. (Definitely not asexual :P)**

**FireShifter: How about... Hi! Well, here you go! THANK YOU! Hehe, yeah, Fairy Tail high school would be my ideal place to go. Reminded me a little of 'The Day of the Fateful Encounter' when I wrote it. Yeah, I kinda made it a little more gory here... oh well. Enough payback for ya? I hope so! (I can feel the puppy eyes through my screen...)**

**Bijuewled: Thank you! :D Aahhh, my birthday is coming up and I WANT A NATSU SOOO BAD.**

**Speedy60704: Hehe. THANKYOUSOMUCH! Hmm, you made me wonder that too. Like, I basically planned out the whole thing, but as far as how many chapters... I took an estimate, and it ended up around 70 - 80 chapters. O.O I guess I'll just see how it plays out! Oh yeah, I like to incorporate some original lines in. That was from that exact episode, but I loved the English dub version of the line more, which was: "I'd rather stay here with you. Nothing could make me happier." Which I'll totally use at some point. Oh. :') Thank you! I just couldn't stand not to be appreciative of the nice things you guys say. This story is just so fun to write, but it does take some time. Admittedly, I'm actually pretty obsessed with it. Like, unhealthily. I think about it instead of school, which isn't smart, but oh well! It isn't tough, exactly, but tough to have time for, so thank you so much! URMURGURD THANK YOU YOU'RE AWESOME I LOVE YOU!**

**PhantomPierce-Okamoto: :D Haha, yes, she does underestimate him a little. If you've got a friend like Natsu, I envy you. THANKS!**

**kittyangelita1126: (Ch.15) YAY! Oh, I just can't help but add a buncha Nalu everywhere... Glad it could make you smile! Huh. I haven't heard of that anime before. What's it about? Hope you liked this one! (Ch.17) Haha, yeah, Lucy gets even more like that later. She's like his girlfriend and his babysitter at the same time... THANK YOU! Emoticons are precious. (Ch.19) Ooo, look, more blood! Hey, here's some ninja Nalu! Yeah, Happy's such a cutie. :3 **

**Zadel: Haha yeah, the mood of this fic changes pretty quickly. I realized it's like a pregnant lady fic, because the mood changes and it may take about nine months haha. THANK YOU!**

**Guest :0): Thankyousomuch! Haha, I figured she'd have something to say about the only swordwork in the whole movie. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**blackrosmystik: OTP buddies... Only one of my friends ship Nalu, and she says she's too busy to read my fanfiction, so OTP buddies would be great for me... Got realer! Thanks, I'll need it...O.o Not fun.**

**Disney lovers 101: Well, you're psychic - he freaked. Here ya go!**

**amulet2579: *Ominous music in distance* Beware... Thanks! Hope you liked it!**

**Yuki Loxar: :D THANKYOU! Yeah, in the show/manga, it was mostly just always being beaten by being drained of magic energy, but here your actual body needs to be down and out for the count, so much more blood. Thanks, I think! Haha, yeah, my feels are saved for later.**

**AMMiss: That it is! THANKS AND HERE YA GO!**

**platinum-breaker: Ooo... I wanna hear this story of yours but it's not my place... Hope they were good feelings, though! Haha, only Natsu...**

**Gothic Angel16: Writing this chapter made me happy, hehe. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ooo, here's more sh*t hitting the fan! Thankyouthankyou! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Guest: :D Thank you! OMG THANKS! You're sooo nice thank you! Here's... well, a little more Nalu, but mostly ninja battle.**

**purplehaze1093: Thankie much! Afraid I ended on another one...**

**SupremeOverlordLetters: Dun dun DUUUUUN! Little glimpse of Juvia here. Her'es more pissed Natsu and hope you liked it!**

**kaito1412: Haha, nah, I just figured they'd use a phone... And yeah, sorry. I got what you were saying until the third line when I just... "Whaaaaa?" I'd love to hear it! In a more... simplified version.**

**The Baka: Hope I wasn't too obvoius there, hehe. Oooo, yes, angry Natsu is coming up to get his waifu... I hope you liked this one!**

**DeathBerryHime: :3 Oh gosh, thank you! I'm so glad you like it and that their characters are good! I love character relations most in a story and am trying to emphasize it here; I'm glad it's working! Yeah, it was a bit of foreshadowing before (bada** Levy for president) Haha, I had this chapter written up before I saw your review - you guessed it! I figured that in the manga, the guildmembers went straight to Phantom in a rage, leaving Lucy behind on accident because they were so distracted. But here, they had to regroup and prepare, so they wouldn't forget her. Gajeel is so great - I can't wait to get to his deeper character. Hope you liked this one!**

**Dark Shining Light: Natsu! *smacks head* Look at Lucy's gorgeousness! Nah, he doesn't get it. Eh, he will eventually! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Nalu lover: Haha, count on it. Thank you, love! I sure won't, and haters can't slow me down! Thankyouthankyou!**

**WuvvShortieCx: THANK YOU! Haha, yeah, I like to take it slow. Here's a peek of Juvia, but more in a few more chapters. Yes GRUVIA FTW! *Yaas, she will. :3 She probably does because she's so used to talking to herself out of lonliness* I won't! Thank you!**

**Maria: Sure thing! Thanks bunches!**

**Naeda Beasly: Haha, yesh, I hope that means it's making some people happy. THANKS! Uh huuuuh! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thalmor: (Ch.4) THALMOR'S BACK! HEY BUD! I was wondering where you went. :3 Missed your adorableness! Thank you! (Ch.5) Haha, I was actually thinking of that, but I dunno if it would work out in any place other than Fairy Tail... Besides, editors would probably hate how I have so many distractions for the plot, but here I have less limits haha. (Ch. 6) COOKIEEES... How could one have cookies without milk? Milk is required with cookies. (Unless you're lactose intolerant.) Hehe, thanks. :3 (Ch. 7) Wow. T-the door can do all that? (I laughed so hard.) Haha, I wondered if anyone would notice that. Yes, I've never sworn in my life. I don't like it, but I know the characters here would, so I just star stuff out. (Ch.8) MIRAJANE THE SHIPPER EXTRAORDINAIRE! (Ch.9) Natsu the Mega Ninja who breathes fire and can do so withoutashirt. Love you too. Cupcakes are... okay. :P**

**shithappensdealwithit: (in love with your username) THANKS BUD! Yeah, this one's pretty long, but the next two may not be. Oh well, but plenty will happen! Hope you liked it!**

**I'm sick. Like, grossly. Egh. But hey, wrote the next two chapters and random cute parts for after this arc, so I'M ALL FIRED UP!**

**Mizpah, **

**~LoneStorm**


	21. Chapter 21

Though it caused him to feel slight guilt on behalf of his suffering guildmates, Natsu grinned amongst the chaos. A black eye was forming, his head pounded in pain, his own blood joined Levy, Jet, and Droy's on his clothes and body, and he was pretty sure Gajeel had damaged some of his soft muscle tissue.

He hadn't had a fight this good in a long time.

Natsu was so unbelievably _angry_, and letting it out in a raging hurricane of fire and ninjitsu just sent his weighted soul soaring. There was nothing like the heat of the battle; the adrenaline rush, the mind cleared of anything but the fight, the sharp moments of pain that let you know you were still up and kickin'. Natsu was born for this. He _lived_ for this. When he fought for his friends, his sense of purpose was completely filled to the brim.

Cartwheeling away from Gajeel's latest attack, he took in another mouthful of fuel upside down, bursting it out in a fireball towards Gajeel before twisting in air and landing with katana in hand on a half-destroyed tabletop.

The iron dragon slayer blocked his upward slice with his bat, creating sparks as the metal clashed. The sword sliced left, across the neck, downward, all in a matter of seconds, but Gajeel kept up with his every strike. Turning his back with his sword, in a flash, Nastu shoved it back into its sheath, whipping out a succession of shurikens and lifted his leg for a rotating kick to the chest. The kick sent his opponent flying back, but the shurikens stuck into the bat in a perfect line.

Before Natsu could enact his plan to melt Gajeel's face off, a massive, roaring sound burst from above, and all looked upward to see the ceiling crack. Letting out a loud laugh, Natsu said, hands on his hips, "Looks like Gramps is using the explosives I lend 'im!"

The other slayer rushed up, fists ready, but Natsu swept up a grenade from his right side, pulling the pin with his thumb and chucking it right at Gajeel, estimating the trajectory and arc…

"Flamebrain!" Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu saw Gray running up, followed by a few Phantom members and bleeding out of his shoulder and cheek, blotchy bruise on his chest and forehead. Snapping on his goggles, Natsu jumped in front of his guildmate and shielded Gray's eyes with his arm as the grenade exploded, coating Gajeel's face with ash and pepper spray. Screaming and hands on his eyes, Gajeel stumbled back, giving Natsu a minute break.

"Thanks," Gray mumbled, wiping some orange spray from his body.

Natsu and Gray stood back to back, fending off the party that had chased Gray. "You're not doing too bad, for a snowman."

"I could say the same for you, pyro." Gray returned the grin, then widened his eyes, looking over Natsu's shoulder. "Look out!"

Gray whipped out a dagger faster than Natsu could process, throwing it so that it sunk into Gajeel's thigh. Gajeel, eyes red-rimmed from the spray, paused in his step, taking in a sharp breath and clenching his teeth. Natsu blinked. "Oh. Thanks." Jumping back at Gajeel, he called over to Gray, "Don't get stabbed!"

"Don't die on me," Gray said. At least, that's what it sounded like, but Natsu couldn't be sure. It didn't seem like something Gray would say.

"What?" Natsu put a hand to his ear, hearing clearly malfunctioning over the overwhelming sound entering his enhanced senses.

"Nothin'. Get your lazy butt back to fightin', loser!"

Ah. That sounded more like him. "Aye, sir!"

Coming at Gajeel from the right, Natsu then dove under his swinging left arm to his back, where he tried to deal out a chop between the shoulderblades, but Gajeel blocked it with his bat, slamming Natsu in the chest. Gasping for breath, Natsu stumbled up from the dent he'd made when he was flung into the wall. Due to his enhanced durability, he was pretty sure he didn't have any broken ribs, but it still hurt like hell. Natsu wiped his cheek with his arm, muttering, "Man, he's tough." Even Natsu's pepper spray bomb hadn't put Gajeel out of commission for more than half a minute.

But that was when the second explosion sounded from above them and the ceiling in the middle of the hall caved in. Both Gajeel and Natsu turned to the scene. Fairy Tail seemed to be winning, but all his guildmates seemed to be gasping, crying out and rushing to something that had fallen from the ceiling. Natsu got a sick feeling in his gut when his enemy chuckled, jumping to the wall and climbing up like the fight had ended. A large man with a blindfold was already on the rafter that Gajeel perched on, though Natsu hadn't seen him before.

"Master!" he heard Erza cry, and the pyromaniac jogged over beside his friends. His mouth parted at what he saw; his mentor and master, lying limply in Erza's arms, shaking with a deathly pale face.

"I-I…" he tried to say, but then Erza shushed him.

"Shh, it's okay, Master. We need to get you out of here…"

"What's wrong with him?" Natsu said, disbelief clouding his emotions. Master had… lost?

"He has broken ribs and I'm not sure about his back," Erza muttered, eyes flashing around in a craze. "We must retreat."

"What?! No!" Gray shouted. "We need revenge for what they did to our guild! I won't leave now-"

"Me neither-!"

"We have to!" Erza yelled. "We stand no chance without Master, and we need to get him back to the guild quickly! We're outnumbered and injured; we must retreat!"

"I'm not injured!" Natsu protested. "I'll beat 'em up myself!"

"You may not feel injured, but you look like hell," Erza growled, her scary face coming on. "This isn't about you, Natsu, Gray! Do you think the rest of us want to run? Me, Elfman, Lucy-"

Natsu stiffened. He can't believe he had forgotten… "Where is Lucy?" he demanded, the other guild members beginning to flood out on Erza's orders. He peered around the group. "Where's my partner?!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu," a voice came from his right, and he turned his gaze to see a bloodied Loke, glasses cracked. "She was taken; I tried to stop them, but I was attacked-"

"_WHAT?!_" Natsu roared, fists lighting aflame. Loke winced and stepped back. "_What do you MEAN 'SHE WAS TAKEN'?!"_

"Hey, Aria." Natsu's ears picked up on Gajeel's rough voice from the other end of the room, echoing with laughter at the retreating Fairy Tail members. "Did you guys end up getting that Lucy girl?"

Natsu slowly turned, eyes wide with shocked rage boiling under his skin.

"Yes," the large man beside him rumbled. "She has been collected. So sad…"

"Geez, why you gotta cry all the time?"

"_GAJEEL, YOU-!_" Natsu yelled, running with fist raised at the iron dragon slayer.

But his enemy only smirked. "We'll finish this another time, Salamander." And both of them slipped off into the shadows.

"Th-those bastards…" Natsu gasped, panting, "kidnapped Lucy…" He said it as if trying to truly grasp that he had failed. He had failed to protect her.

Mouth parting and drying up, the thought, with a distinct sick feeling in his gut, of before in the fight: how focused and alive he'd felt, even _grinning_ at the thought of beating this guy up, while Lucy had probably been terrified and needing him. She might have even called out for him and through his haze of the fighting high, he may not even have heard her. He trembled when he thought of the look of betrayal she may have given him. And he hadn't even looked over. He'd been so _insistent_ that she come with them to protect her and yet he hadn't even looked over when someone took something precious from him right before his eyes. What kind of 'dragon boy' was he, who didn't protect his greatest treasure?

Natsu had failed her. And now she was probably sitting somewhere dark and cold, scared and restrained, the bracelet that was his oath to protect her on her wrist. Natsu's heart burned. No one restrained Lucy or put her in the dark. She was as free and alive as they came, a sunshine in his darkest hours. And she wasn't just Lucy; he was Natsu's girl, and he'd be damned if that didn't mean something to him, whether or not it meant anything to her.

And she'd been stolen from him.

_But not for long._

Marching up behind one of the jeering members, he grabbed him by the collar, ripping the teenager from his feet and glowering down at him.

"S-Salamander!" the man said in horror.

"That's right, buddy." Natsu's eyes flashed, pupils narrowing. "We need to chat."

* * *

The air was cold and yet stuffy when Lucy woke, head pounding and hands tied, resting on some kind of tiled floor.

Lifting her head and blinking through heavy eyes, Lucy murmured, "Where…?"

"Miss Lucy Heartfelia. So nice for you to have woken up."

Struggling to her knees, Lucy shivered at the chilling voice, responding through clenched teeth. "What do you want from me? Show yourself!"

"You truly don't know?" said a figure, stepping up from a shadow in the room's corner by an open door. When the man stood in the light, she saw a freaky-looking man, dark lips, glinting eyes, and collared cape matching his dark hair. "You are Lucy Heartfelia, are you not?"

"I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail, and no, I truly don't know," she growled. "Now either enlighten me and let me go, or just let me go."

"I'm afraid the 'letting you go' part of your request cannot be fulfilled," the man told her smoothly. "We wouldn't get paid, then, you see."

Dread coiling in her chest, Lucy was pretty sure she knew the answer to the question before she asked it. "Who hired you?"

"Daddy wants you home." The man's eyes flashed with menace. "And someone else needs those keys. Now hand them over."

Mouth dry, Lucy managed, "I don't have a car, if that's what you mean." Lucy rattled the chains wrapped all the way up her arms. "And if you noticed, I can't really hand anything over, at the moment."

"I will only ask one more time," he told her, voice getting thinner. "Where are the keys?"

Snorting, Lucy brushed him off, "What will you do to me if I don't tell you? You can't kill me; my dad probably needs me to be married off, and you need his filthy money. And torture isn't something that would break a Fairy Tail ninja. Who do you think you are, anyway?"

Turning his back to her in fury, the man said, "It seems I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jose, Guild Master of Phantom Lord."

"Figures you'd be a total creep," Lucy muttered, trying not to let the whole 'one of the ten best ninjas in the world' thing scare her. "Is that why you attacked our guildmates?! Because my dad wanted me to come home?!" Gulping, Lucy stared ahead, feeling her mouth part and then squeezing her eyes shut. Levy, Jet, and Droy got practically crucified… because of _her_?

"The two job requests involving your kidnapping were a perfect chance for us to deal out a little revenge for you Fairy scum," the Master hissed out with a sickening smile. "One from your father, asking for you by any means possible, and one from another benefactor, who simply wanted three golden trinkets. All for a generous amount of funding that could rival that of Fairy Tail… sounded like Christmas early."

"You bastard," she hissed, pushing herself to her feet. "You'll get my keys over my dead body."

"Oh, it's not just yours," he said airily, hardly seeming to mind her tone. "We've gotten requests for the other keys hidden in your guild. But who they belong to… so we started searching all them, and perhaps let Gajeel have a little fun with them afterwards."

By now, Lucy was shaking in anger, but she knew attacking him was no use. He was beyond a level she would ever be. Her best hope would be to outsmart him.

But other keys in the guild…

She instantly thought of Natsu which made her have a great intake of breath. No. She would not let these people go after her partner.

That open door was across the room. She only had to get to it and then run out of this place.

"I guess there's no point fighting it when I'm only a green belt," she sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Fine - if you're going to take me somewhere and take my keys, at least let me use the bathroom first."

Jose's eyes rolled. "Do you honestly think that'll work?"

"I honestly think I have to pee."

"You are a sneaky little brat," the man admitted. "You can't get out of this place, so do not try that with me, young lady."

"Alright," she gave a breath out in defeat. "I guess I'll just have to go right here…"

"What?!" he cried, wincing and stepping back. "You're actually going to - ugh."

A minute later, he'd gotten her a bucket, at which she rolled her eyes but stood over anyway.

"Because I am a gentlemen," he sniffed, "I will turn away. But-EEK!"

She'd swung her foot up with all her ninjitsu strength and nailed him right where the sun doesn't shine. While he squeaked and curled up on the ground, she winked at him. "Well, I won't be seein' ya! 'Kay, bye!"

And she ran to her doorway of freedom, but…

It was a two hundred foot drop onto a pier. She was on a yacht, and there was nothing but wall to her left and right.

"There is no escape, Lucy Heartfelia," the man wheezed, grinning through his pain.

Freedom of sunlight right in front of her, but she couldn't reach it.

Why was her whole life like that?

Just as she was about to slide down the wall, give into fate, she heard something that sent her spirit soaring again. A familiar voice in the distance…

"_I'm comin', Lucy!_"

* * *

"Where is she?" the dragon slayer hissed through a steely, scary calm expression. "Tell me."

He was dragging the guy behind him by his collar, the guy sometimes stumbling and choking on his shirt. Natsu didn't exactly know where he was going - he was just going by the faint, calming scent of cherryblossom honey. But it was fading.

"I-I dunno!" the teenager cried, now being pulled along on his knees. He was an annoying kid - the scaredy-cat kind that was all twiggy with no muscle. "I swear, I never heard of this chick-"

Natsu spirted a flame at the guy's shoulder, making him scream. He was no sadist, but at the moment, he couldn't care less about this guy's pain. Whimpering, the guy repeated, "I really don't know! If I did, I woulda told you by now! Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not gonna kill ya," Natsu snarled, letting loose another fireball. "You're no use to me dead. Now tell me."

"I don't know, man, I'm serious!" the guy blubbered, getting on Natsu's last nerve. "Th-the master does have a yacht as headquarters; if I were to guess, they might have taken her there!"

"You shoulda said that in the first place!" Natsu roared, slamming the guy up against a telephone pole by his neck. "Now… what's a yacht?"

The boy blinked. "Uh, a big boat? Like the black one over there at the pier."

Natsu looked over his shoulder to indeed see a huge boat with a creepy paintjob. It was rocking back and forth… Natsu's stomach swirled just thinking about it. He sure hoped he wouldn't have to go on it. "Oh. Okay." Frowning, he turned back to his victim. "Now what will I do with you…?"

Cackling madly two minutes later, Natsu ran full speed, leaving a Phantom kid squirming and hanging to the telephone pole with his underwear stretched over his head.

"I'm comin', Lucy!" he called out to no one in particular, taking off and leaving a dust cloud behind him while racing towards the ship in the distance.

* * *

She knew it was him.

Natsu was coming for her.

If she didn't have those chains around her arms, she would've slapped herself; of course he was coming! They were partners, and she trusted him with every cell in her body.

Trust…

Jose was reaching toward her, causing flashes of her father's raising hand to flutter across her vision.

No.

Shaking her head, she stepped backwards, closing her eyes. Lucy bent her knees, pushed herself up, and jumped off the boat.

And she figured, with a grim smile, that even if this didn't work, the last word she ever cried out wouldn't be a bad one to die with. "_NATSU_!"

But as she fell, stomach in her feet and going so fast she couldn't even shriek in terror, she heard, "_LUCY_!"

Next thing she knew, she was rammed into by a warm body, causing them both to fly over the pier and into the shockingly cold water.

Lucy blacked out for a few seconds with impact, and when she came to, she was being pushed upwards by her waist with a strong arm, breaking the surface of the water. Then she was thrown onto the pier, top half of her body resting on the wood because her hands were tied, coughing her lungs out with the salt water.

Sure enough, more hacking was right beside her as a mass of soaking, pink hair burst out beside her, wiping his eyes and pounding on her back for assistance. She looked over at him when she could finally breathe. He was panting, shudders running down his body and heavy gear still weighing him down.

Still gasping, Natsu wordlessly pushed himself up, dripping, onto the wood planks, reaching down a second later to pull her upwards and to his body, muttering, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

After struggling with her chains and eventually picking the lock, they fell off of her arms with a tug of his hands. Natsu threw them into the water, shaking his head to rid his hair of the droplets.

Lucy was busy staring into the horizon, muttering, "All of this… it's my fault…"

She felt Natsu's wide eyes on her when she slumped down onto her knees, beginning to sob. He stuttered, "Y-you're crying. What… why are you upset?"

"I don't wanna leave… I love being in Fairy Tail," she told him through her tears, hugging herself and rocking back and forth.

"Wha… you're one of us! You're my partner!" he said, aghast. "You don't have to leave! I wouldn't let ya!"

She couldn't bear to face him, after all the things that happened because of her…

"Lucy, we should go back. And you need to stay warm… How about I carry you on my back? Would that be cool with you?"

Lucy sobbed harder at how nice he was being, and she heard him back up. "I-I was just tryin' ta help!"

Wiping her face on her gloves, she choked out, "N-no, you're fine. I-I can walk…" She tried to stand, but the shock of everything was still causing her to shake enough so that her legs fell from under her.

But his arms slid around her before she could keel over. "No, I'll carry you. We both need to stay warm, and you're in no condition-"

"Y-you're hurt…"

"C'mon, up you go."

"But you're bleeding…"

"I'm fine. The bleeding stopped - takes more than a little blood to get me down, weirdo."

"Did… did we win?" she asked quietly as he knelt in front of her.

His jaw set. "Not yet. I'll explain when we get back. Now hang on to me, Lucy…"

Not bothering to protest further, she let him lift up her legs and hoist her up. Arms around his neck, she rested her head on his scarf as he stood, walking to the edge of the pier and back towards the town's entrance. The steady movements of his steps made her drowsy, and he was indeed very warm…  
"Geez, you're heavier than I thought," Natsu conversed, causing her to slap the side of his face.

"Shut up!" she cried out. "You don't say those kind of things to a girl!"

"Ow!" He grimaced. "It was just an observation!"

"Well, keep 'em to yourself," she huffed. "How are we getting back?"

"I told Loke and Gray to wait for me in a van at the edge of town," he murmured. Tilting his head up, she met her eyes that were just peaking out from where she was clutching his scarf to her face. "You gonna tell me what you were cryin' about?" he asked gruffly, hands tightening on her legs.

She paused in her project of rubbing his head with his scarf in attempt to dry his hair. Running her fingers through his silky locks absently, noticing how they curled upward on the back of his neck with the moisture, she bit her lip in thought. Lucy trusted him. She trusted him enough to jump to her death in faith that he would be there. There was no reason _not_ to tell him.

With a sigh, she brushed his scarf across his face, smearing off blood that had splattered there and promising to herself that she'd wash that white piece of fabric with her own hands as soon as they returned. Then, she told him. Everything.

Everything except for the keys.

* * *

**Heya weirdos! :D**

**He got his waifu back! Don't worry! Okay, so he's still pissed. Hasn't lost control... yet. Eh, this one was a little shorter, but tell me whacha think! Hope it made someone smile. :)**

**I know it's been a while. Been a crazy week.**

**I FORGOT THAT THE NEW DUBBED EPISODES ARE OUT OMG IM GONNA GO WATCH THEM ALL NIGHT. (I only watch dubbed - can't stand the Jap. voices, no offense)**

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE DUBBED VERSION OF NATSU CHEERING UP LUCY IN EP. 140 THOUGH? I LOVE IT:**

**Lucy: "Are you trying to cheer me up?"**

**Natsu: "Well, don't go gettin' used to it."**

**Gray: "Looks like Natsu needs some lessons in flirting…"**

**Gray ships it so hard.**

**Sorry to say this, but I will need to start shortening these responses up after this chapter, 'cause my mom is actually complaining about how long the responses take me… hehe…**

***MANGA SPOILER***

**OMG SO CUTE YOU GO NATSU GET ANSWERS FROM THAT A-HOLE I LOVE IT! Like father like son - they were so much like; it was so adorable. Ugh, but now I'm really worried about those Natsu as END theories… D':**

**Hullo reviewers!**

**AMMiss: THANK YOU! I'll try to keep updates close, but I dunno with school… Thank you! Only having coughing fits now, haha. Thanks!**

**Dark Shining Light: Hehe, Natsu was a little busy, but yeah, he a dummy. He carry his waifu back home. THANK YOU!**

**Guest 1: Thank you. :3 Hope you liked it!**

**LuxrayGuy: Thanks! I love battles and violent movies, so it was pretty fun to write. Oh hell yes. Can't have a Fairy Tail without Gajeel! O.O THANK YOU! Haha, feelin' better, thank you.**

**TessaJane: LUCY MY QUEEN BADA**. Haha, I couldn't resist. That was the first thing I thought when I watched that part in the anime. "That's stupid". Levy will probably kick down his pride the most though, hehe.**

**blackrosemystik: OTP buddies are forever buddies. :3 OOO I WANNA READ 'EM I'LL CHECK YOUR PROFILE A FEW TIMES TO SEE. Thank you! :D**

**purplehaze1093: :D THANKS! Oh wow thanks, I hope you liked it!**

**Magical Ninja: CAPS ARE ALWAYS NECESSARRY WHEN FEELS. ** **Hehe, thanks! Glad you liked them…. O.O OH. THANK YOU WOW THANK YOUTHANKYOU YOU'RE SO SWEET! Oh yes, they hang from tree… oops. But they alive! Hehe, nah, I won't kill off anyone that isn't dead in the anime/manga… except Lisanna. I love her but I just don't have room for her here… Thanks! Hope it got you fired up! Oh nah, you're fine. :D THANK YOUSO MUCH. Aw that sucks. Everyone's getting sick now… (Oh yessshhh)**

**DeathBerryHime: Hope it was a good squeal! :3 Thank you for being awesome. Haha, nah, he's too bada** to screw up getting his waifu. :D ISN'T THE IDEA OF NINJA NATSU JUST SO GORGEOUS THOUGH LIKE DAM* SON YES I SMELL THE SMEXY. Awww yeeeah… Gajeel and Juvia gonna rock the house… Hehe, keys…. Well, the dragon slaying in this story is scientific, so nothin' really fantasyish is goin' on. Eh, that's kind of a spoiler… oh well. Hehe. Otay! Natsu didn't have to wait, though - I wrote it faster than I posted so he got there before you guys hehe. THANK YOU YOU ROCK!**

**Gothic Angel16: THANK YOU! I'm glad my attempt at bada** worked. :D Here's what happens next!**

**Guest 2: YAY THANK YOU! And I love you - hope you didn't fall off your seat. :P Hehe, sorry, I'm a Gruvia shipper, but I won't leave Cana alone! Thanks so much and Nalu ftw!**

**FireShifter: THAAAAAAAANKS! OMYGOSH THANKS SO MUCH I'M GLAD MY ACTION IS OKAY! Hope you didn't have to wait too long! Ooo, I love Gajeel - had to bada** him. I felt the puppy eyes through the screen… Here you go! Yesh, birthday is September 30th. THANKS BUDDY!**

**amulet2579: Ooo, super angry Natsu still coming up! I'm excited to write super angry Natsu… O.O THANK YOU HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Guest 3: Hehe. Yesh. Hi buddy!**

**Zadel: Oh yes, moody pregnant lady chapter. This chapter is mainly rage rage rage confusion rage rage rage confusion rage… oh dear. Well, hope you liked it anyway!**

**platinum-breaker: I love good feelings! Oh yes, I almost was like, "woah… gettin' too close there, guys" but I wrote it anyway… Hehe, Lucy my Queen… Dem keys, yes… :O OMG THANK YOU (sob)**

**PhantomPierce-Okamoto: Haha, I feel ya, I get you brah. Is her hair pink? She should dye it pink. I KNOW RIGHT I WAS SO PISSED AND CRYING BECAUSE NATSU WAS CRYING AND HE'S MY BABY. Hope you liked it!**

**Thalmor: G'day. :P ...For good. You are back for good. THANKS! Haha, take all the time ya need! YOU ARE ADORABLE DON'T DENY IT. :D Ugh, I could use some cookies and milk too… Hehe, you call me Storm. I like. Twisting your feels a bit more, ya know. :3 Thankyouthankyou so much and yesh, more blood coming up… Man, you review hardcore! :D**

**Speedy60704: *Splattering sounds* THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope I can keep it that way… O.o Oh wow, thank you. :') (OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME KNOW GAH I HATE IT WHEN I DO THAT THANK YOU!) :) Thank you! Been worried about that… Um, I will near the end. You could just read the manga online. That's what I do. :3 But it won't be for a while, so. And since the anime is having a filler arc before the next one… yeah, spoilers. Uh, just so that I don't overestimate, expect around sixty and we'll see from there haha. Thank you for all your encouragement - it means a lot. **

**Bijuewled: :D It was one of my favorites too! Hope you liked this one!**

**Disney lovers 101: Ah, Natsu's so ninja… He managed to keep in under control… for now. HOPE YOU LOVED THIS ONE TOO!**

**Yukw: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed 21! Aw, man, I feel ya…**

**Guest :0): IKR?! That line was killer and I had to add it. Thank you! Haha, nah, no 7 year skip or island. I'm not THAT creative… hehe. **

**Reallyfanofstories: THANK YOU! I hope it continues to make you happy! Ooo, you'll see… Thanks, and I'll try!**

**Hazaelxo: Oh yes, intensity builds. :3 Thank you!**

**Blossom-channn: YAY THANK YOU! Glad it's still goin' well! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**FairytailForeverGirl: Pantherlily is awesome by name default. :3 Thank you so much! DON'T MISS THE BUS GOOD LUCK!**

**SupremeOverlordLetters: Thanks! Yesh, more Juvia and Gajeel in 23 & 24… :D**

**AkiliWolf: Basically. :) Thanks and hope you liked it!**

**Fairy Tail Fan: :D Thank you! I'm glad you think so - I get mixed reviews on that. You're so sweet - thank you and hope you liked this one!**

**Guest 4: Thank you! I will!**

**NaLu4Eva77: THANK YOU MORE ACTION COMING UP! **

**Fighterlover112: Yup! Oh yeah, he pretty much gave her that one so that no one would question his authority if she said she was an orange belt to the others. But she'll have to work a lot longer to get to the next one, where she'll surely have a proper test. And the one before that, well, you move up ranks if you beat someone above you. :) THANK YOU!**

**ForFreedom21: Haha, thanks! Yeah, I was kinda in a rage when I wrote that… Glad my rage can make someone laugh haha. :D**

**Irma: Oh my gosh you're so adorable. Thank you so much! I was practically crying when I read this; it was so kind of you to say this. THANK YOU! I can't even express how much this review meant to me - thank you. :')**

**Nyx MG: Oh wow thanks! Haha, I'm glad you found it - you're so nice! I will. As far as the rites… you're on the right track, hehe. Ugh, yeah, that chapter killed me. I kinda think E.N.D. is just a demon and that all these theories are gonna go to waste haha. Here you go!**

**LemonsandLimes1: AWESOME THANK YOU! **

**EgyptianSoul.88: Thanks! Yeah, 'bout time I got to some action. :'D Thank youthankyou! Ooo, more key stuff. :D Yup and Yup! Ikr? Why couldn't Igneel explain to him?! I guess we'll find out…**

**JustaNalulover: :) Thank you! I wondered if anyone would notice that. Yeah, dat's love right dere. Hope you liked it!**

**PANDABELLE: THANKS! I love ninjas so much - I will!**

**Ash: Don't cry! *hands new chapter* *pats head and gives cookie***

**The Baka: Thanks! :D I hope you liked it! Yes, bit of a rampage, giving someone a wedgie on a telephone pole hehe.**

**Naeda Beasly: THANK YOU! Yeah, been more days for me… Hope you liked it anyway! Getting better, thank you!**

**Guest 5: Hehe, not as suspenseful this time… I think? Thank you!**

**kittyangelita1126: Hehe, you know he'll stop at nothin' to get her back. :3 OMG that happened to me the other day too. A girl in my class said that and I just stared at her… Thanks, and I hope this makes you feel better! Oh sure! PM me any time - I love messages so much! And I need more anime to watch… **

**melon-slice: O.O… okay. Thank you. Have a nice day!**

**Um, don't do drugs, kids! Choose the booze = you lose!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	22. Chapter 22

"Why didn't you tell us?"

They'd made it back to the guild, after much moaning of Natsu in the van while Gray drove crazily (Lucy suspected on purpose), and were sitting at their usual table. The atmosphere was a subdued and gaunt one, members spread throughout the room, nursing their wounds and muttering battle plans over a map.

Natsu, Gray, and Elfman examined Lucy carefully as she stroked Happy for comfort. From behind her hair, she answered, "It's not like I was hiding it or something. How would I mention that I was a runaway in casual conversation?" Making sure her eyes were dry, she continued, "My father hasn't contacted me for a year. He didn't care that I was gone, and now he tries to hurt others with his stupid money to get what he wants? I don't want to go back there - I hate his guts!"

Clenching his jaw, Natsu responded, "You don't have to go back there."

"I do," she countered thicky. "Or this won't stop…"

"I know I called you a princess at first, Lucy," Natsu said slowly, "but I stopped because you don't match that part." He laughed. "I can't picture you walkin' around in some fancy mansion and some frilly dress. You belong here, freaking out about jobs, holding me back from beating people up, being a bada** in the dojo… You're Lucy of Fairy Tail. Who you kiddin'? You're staying with us."

With that comment, she burst into tears, making all three boys wince and awkwardly take a step back.

"Here," a voice from behind her said, and she turned to see Loke, holding out a tissue. "Anything else I can get you?"

"O-oh," she hiccuped, taking his offer. "Th-thank you, Loke. No, I'll be fine… I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize." He gave a weak smile that she returned. "Hey, can we talk?" He glanced up at the others. "Alone?"

Lucy nodded, knowing exactly what this was about, but she saw Natsu stiffen.

"Remember the code, Loke," he said, eyes locking to the spectacled pair.

"Of course, Natsu," Loke said, calmly. "I only need to borrow her for seven minutes, We'll be right back."

Natsu looked away, nodding curtly before picking up his cat and walking off.

While Lucy walked with Loke, she managed a small laugh. "Seven minutes? Where did you pull that number from?"

"I wanted to be specific," Loke admitted. "Natsu will show up in exactly seven minutes when I say I need you for seven minutes, and I wanted enough time. He'll take it literally."

"You seem to know him very well," Lucy managed a slight laugh.

"Oh, everyone does." Loke waved her off. "He's Natsu. Hard not to know him with how long he's been here and how loudly he's always announced his presence. Here."

Lightly tapping her shoulder to change her direction, he led her to the school hallway and into an empty classroom. This should've made Lucy nervous, but he was a guildmate, and she knew she'd never be hurt by any of them.

When he closed the door, his expression was extremely serious, if not… anxious.

"I'm going to make this quick," Loke assured her. "Look, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, but I honestly never thought I'd meet the Keeper of the Keys, and no offense, Lucy, but I was afraid of this day."

She swallowed. "What do you know about my keys?"

"Oh, speaking of that," he mentioned suddenly, pulling the keys from his belt. "Here. All three are still there."

Lucy clutched them to her chest. "Thank you."

He gave a nod. "And as for your question… Not much more than you probably do, actually." His lenses flashed when he turned his head. "I know they're dangerous, and need to be kept safe at all costs. I know they couldn't be buried or burned - they're completely indestructible, and they need to stay on the move and protected, kept secret from governments, which is why we must carry them."

"We?" she whispered. "You mean… you have one?"

As an answer, Loke reached down his shirt to pull out a chain. On the end dangled a golden key. The key of Leo the Lion.

But he drew the chain from his head. "You're the Keeper of the Keys, passed down from Layla Heartfelia. This is yours."

Gently, he placed it in her shaking hand. It was shimmering, obviously kept in good condition, and cool to the touch. "Where did you get this?"

"My father," Loke told her, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "He was only a janitor, but one of a very secret organization. He never told me its name; the building and everything in it was classified. But I know something happened."

She noticed his fingers trembling as they gripped his belt. "One night, he came home looking very afraid. He was coughing blood. He told me that he wouldn't last much longer, that I had to pack up and leave to live. Then he gave me this key and something else, telling me that a woman named Layla Heartfelia had entrusted him with this, that they were dangerous, and that I needed to join a ninjitsu guild to keep them safe." Orange hair fell over his eyes as he stared at his boots. "He said I needed to find the heir of Layla Heartfelia, who was to be the Keeper of the Keys. Then he died before my eyes and I ran. I suspect he'd been poisoned by someone who wanted him to keep his mouth shut. I joined Fairy Tail, and hoped I'd never have to meet the Keeper of the Keys. I didn't go find you like he asked; I was too much of a coward."

By this time, Lucy had stepped up and hugged him tightly around the waist, unable to bear much more of the story. "N-no. That's alright."

Loke didn't comment when she backed off, other than to say, "I was also supposed to give you this."

From an inside pocket, Loke pulled a small, brown leather, notebook bound with a heavy lock.

Lucy's memory flashed. Her mother's smiling face, her talking avidly about all the scientific research she was doing at her job, Layla scribbling down in a little brown notebook.

Lucy took it, running her fingers along its cover and then turning it to its back, where golden words were inscribed. _Property of Layla Heartfelia._

"I've admittedly tried to pick that lock, but it's very intricate. I have no idea where she could have hid the key," Loke told her. "Your mother was an intelligent woman."

"Yes," Lucy said quietly, closing the notebook and smoothing down the cover. Peering into the keyhole, she saw it tapered off inside to a point, delicate carvings along the edges. The outside of the keyhole was indented, like the key had some sort of hilt when turned. Like a small sword. "Yes, she was."

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "This really isn't the best time to be bringing back painful memories, but I just couldn't hold back anymore."

"It's alright." Opening her key pouch, she slipped Loke's key from its chain, carefully adding it right beside her three. "I'll keep this safe, Loke; for your father."

"And I will keep you safe," Loke replied. "For all of us."

Apparently seven minutes was up, because that's when the door flew open, revealing Lucy and Loke looking rather close due to how she'd recently hugged him.

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Done jabbering yet?"

"Yes, we're finished here," Loke told him, stepping aside so that Natsu could stride towards his partner and put an arm around her shoulder.

"We're making a plan of attack," Natsu told her, voice still rather gruff. "You're smart - you gotta tell us what to do."

"Erza would be better for that," Lucy told him. "Or Lev-"

Lucy suddenly remembered, and stopped, putting her hands over her eyes.

"P-please don't cry," Natsu stuttered nervously. "I-I never know what to do when y-you cry…"

"I'm not going to cry," Lucy muttered, looking up at him. "But next time I do… Just… hold me, okay?"

He paused, and with a nod, said, "I will."

Lucy breathed out shallowly. "And don't let go."

"I can do that."

"Thank you."

Natsu brought her to a table near the middle of the hall, where members were murmuring to one another and pointing to different parts of the map. Lucy set her hands on the back of the bench, facing the bar. Admittedly, she was barely listening, staring out the window behind the counter and to the sea. It was calm today, matching the somber mood. Storm clouds were approaching steadily, causing the peaceful waters in the distance to begin to crash together. A large boat cut through them steadily, making its way towards shore…

"Wait, what?!" Lucy said, halting the conversation around her. "Is that..? Natsu, is that the…?"

"What is it, Lucy?" he asked.

Wordlessly, she pointed out the back window.

After lifting his head to see, his face paled. "No _way_. No freaking way he would follow us here…"

Erza seemed to have had enough. "What are you two talking about?"

"The yacht," Lucy choked. "Master Jose's."

"Where he kept Lucy?" Elfman muttered, and Natsu returned it with a murmur 'yes' and a tight gripping at his belt.

"Are those cannons on the hull?" Erza demanded.

"L-looks like it," Lucy managed.

As they watched it approach, unmoving in their shock, Gray seemed to be the only one able to express their thoughts into words.

He sighed, leaning against the table and saying in a dull tone, "Well f**k."

* * *

"Everyone, get behind the trees and await my plan of defense and attack!" Erza cried out once they'd reached the beach to see the ship reaching ever the closer to their shore. "The ship has cannons!"

Considering how this was Erza, everyone in the guild did as told, running to the forests. While Natsu, Gray, and Lucy tried to stay by her side, she shooed them away. "I'll run if I need to dodge. I just need a closer look in this position to formulate a plan. You'll be in my way - I'll call you in a minute."

Faces hardening, each of the boys grabbed Lucy's wrists, causing her to yelp as they dragged her off to the beginning of the woods to the right.

Pushing her up with her back against a tree, Natsu stood in front of her, glaring at the ship that was now bumping up at their shore and dropping anchor. "This doesn't look too diplomatic."

"Um, Natsu…"

"What if that bastard fires at the guild and hits the infirmary?"

"Natsu-"

"Ugh, I wanna go beat the snot outta him already-"

"NATSU!" Lucy said impatiently, finally catching his attention.

"Yeah?" he said, looking down at her.

Crossing her arms and looking over his shoulder, she muttered, "Would you mind BACKING UP a little?!"

He looked down at how he was pretty much suffocating her with his own body, and shrugged. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'-? Ugh, it doesn't matter!" she hissed. "Just give me some space, here!"

"In the middle of the woods when we may be under attack?" Gray groaned from a few feet away. "Have some decency, guys."

"Shut up!" Lucy said, marching up and smacking him in the back of the head.

The trio walked to the edge of the wood, where Erza had gone to simply shouting up at the boat, "What do you want from us? Our master is too injured to negotiate."

"No…" Natsu muttered, and Lucy raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"The cannon is swiveling - ERZA GET OUTTA THERE!"

Erza heard him just in time, diving out of the way as a ball shot of the middle of the ship, smashing in a cloud of sand behind her, and another quickly followed, smashing into the guild's back door on top of the hill.

That's when everyone in the guild could no longer stand to hide; they rushed out beside Erza, helping her up and shouting up at the ship with varied obscenities.

A voice through a speaker system soon warbled out of the boat: "_You are outgunned in this match, Fairy Tail. Hand over Lucy Heartfelia and your guild will be spared."_

"Like HELL!" Natsu shouted, raising a fist, causing everyone to start up the shouting again.

"We'd never hand her over to you!" Bisca yelled, holding up a gun.

"Screw off, old man!" Cana added, flinging a star into the hull out of pure spite.

"Lucy stays where she is!" Mocao called, followed by roars of approval.

Said girl now had her hands over her mouth, trying not to cry. "No, guys, please, just-"

"We'd never betray her like that!" Erza let out in a scream. "YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL US FIRST!"

"_Then so have you, foolish scum!"_ Jose's voice answered them.

"Who even talks like that anymore?" Cana muttered.

Macao shrugged. "If he's that old fashioned, it explains why he went with cannons instead of machine guns."

"_This is your last mistake! So have you, Fairy Tail!"_

"Bring it on!" Natsu yelled, lighting up his fists.

The gangplank lowered at the ship's hull, and out from it poured all the minor members of the Phantom Lord guild in a screaming horde.

That didn't seem to be their only problem; the cannons began firing again. At their guild hall, at random members…

"That cannon has to stop," Gray said seriously to Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Elfman, who was close by. "Someone needs to go up there and get rid of it."

"As in 'destroy'?" The pyromaniac's eyes lit up. "Oh, I'm fired up now."

"Get up there, Natsu," Erza commanded. "We're counting on you."

"Aye, sir!" Natsu responded, taking off to the gangway, knocking out members with sudden kicks to the head. "Hey, popsicle!"

Gray sighed, embedding a dagger into an oncoming enemy. "What, fire freak?"

"Remember the code!" was Natsu's answer, pointing at Lucy.

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Gray said, "Aye, Sir Moron."

Though Lucy was still rather upset, she managed to say, "What?"

"Classified. C'mon, Lucy."

Grabbing her waist, he shoved her down suddenly, a cannon ball whizzing over their heads.

Unfazed, he pulled her up again, dodging strikes from Phantom members and running up to the guild hall. It was a smothering crowd of chaos, enemies attacking from all sides. Gray didn't stop to fight them, but just got them out of the way so that they could keep running up the hill.

"G-Gray, where-?" she gasped, but he then stopped at the door, throwing it open and running past the bar to the infirmary.

"You need to stay in here and watch over them," Gray told her sternly, wretching the door open and literally picking her up to place her inside. "Watch out for cannon fire. It's too dangerous for you to be down there; they'll try to kidnap you again."

"They will either way! You should've just handed me over!" she cried, to which he grabbed her shoulders.

"Get a grip!" he told her loudly. "We're proud to fight not only for you, but for the honor of our guild! So stay here, don't be stupid, and be safe!"

And Gray closed the door. She heard the lock click.

Lucy ran at it, pounding with small fists. "Gray Fullbuster, you son of a- ARGH! I have to fight too, bastard! Let me OUT!"

But out of the window of the other side of the room, she saw him tearing off down the hill to the beach, where the battle raged on.

"Ohhh," she moaned, sitting heavily into a seat beside Levy's bed. "Can't _believe_ them…All my fault…"

Just as she dropped her face into her hands, there was a shattering of glass, and Lucy gasped, jumping backward.

It wasn't a cannon, but a fist that had broken through the window. One studded with iron.

Black Steel Gajeel kicked his way into the room with ease, dark leer causing her to catch her breath in distinct fear.

"Lucy Heartfelia?" he muttered gruffly. "You… you're coming with me."

Her nerves steeled. Maybe this guy could hold his own against Natsu, but Lucy sure as heck wasn't going down without a fight. "You'll have to make me."

"If you insist."

Lucy lashed out with her whip as soon as he flew forward, her hopes that he wouldn't be nearly as fast as Natsu with his bulky form dashed. He was fast. And powerful.

Two things Lucy wasn't.

While her whip did manage to make a line of blood in his hand, he barely seemed to notice, sliding under its next crack and grabbing her wrist tight enough to bruise. She lept up to kick him in the face, only to have him catch her ankle and slam her to the ground with force enough to make her see stars.

While she struggled to stand, Lucy felt something clamp over her mouth and nose. She only had time to think wryly, _chloroform,_ before her world faded to black for the second time that day.

* * *

After a few minutes of fighting, Erza wiped the sheen of sweat from her forehead, seeing one of her guildmates barely dodge a cannon ball. "Not fast enough," she muttered. "Gray! Elfman! Over here!"

Smacking down their opponents within a few seconds, they obediently came to her side eyebrows furrowed. "What is it, Erza?" Gray asked.

"Natsu's not destroying quickly enough," Erza told them, wiping a sheen of sweat from her forehead. "I suspect there are probably guards protecting them; most likely Phantom's strongest, The Element Four and maybe Gajeel. We need to go up there, or those cannon balls are going to kill someone. We've just gotten lucky so far." Lowering her jade hilted sword, she peered to her left, where Cana was holding off five people at once with her stars. "I trust the rest of you to hold down the beach."

Cana kicked the last one away, panting. "Aye, sir. Get a move on!"

Nodding grimly, together, they took off up the ship's ramp, drawing out weapons and ready for a fight.

* * *

**Heeey guildmates,**

**Sooo… first chapter where actual stuff happens with the keys… And now up to fight the Element Four! More actiony stuff next time and spoiler… JUVIA LOCKSER YO! All fired up here! I love Juvia...**

**Um yeah, so updating is going to be very limited this next week. Came home today and pretty much just burst into tears because buncha douchebags making me work all weekend when I have two packets and an AP test Tuesday at that job I totally hate. Pisses me off. Meh. They were going to have me work on my birthday (That I specifically asked off for and they said 'sure' grr) but I called them and told them a big NO. 'Bout time I started getting firm with people trying to boss me around… So yeah, updating not gonna happen as much.**

**Only have up to half of chapter 25 written but my written outline goes until chapter 36, so at least I know what I'm basically doing… Haha, just so you know, I'm planning a random four-chapter filler after Phantom just for kicks and giggles and funzies and because I can.**

***MANGA SPOILER***

**I heard this freaky theory that Igneel could be evil and want END for himself. O.O THAT WOULD BE SO AWFUL. Mashima has a tendency to kill off dads, so that would be HORRIBLE, but it would be even worse if Natsu had to choose between Igneel and Fairy Tail! D': This arc is seriously freaking me out. Like, if Natsu turns out to be END I'll just… no. I'll just have to trust in the fact that Igneel is a sweetie and so is Natsu… halp...**

**Otay, so for these beautiful reviewer people:**

**BeastlyTick59: I know, right? I mean, I don't like the filler arc, but the added Nalu was totally welcome. Thank you!**

**Disney lovers 101: THANK YOU! He suuuure is… I'll do my best!**

**FireShifter: :D Thank you! Yeah, but not as far as stress levels… Oh man, hehe, you ain't seen nothin' yet. I felt so bad for Erza there in the anime too, having to make that call. Haha, I thought Natsu would do something slightly cruel but mostly humorous just because he's a merciful guy. Thanks! Hmm, well, here's more about the keys! Thank you and thank you!**

**Raelin Thaon: Haha, I was confused at first because you had the same picture, but new name I see! I'll remember. :) Ah, I saw it… Um, I don't really read M stuff, but I'm excited for you! Thank you!**

**PhantomPierce-Okamoto: Hehe, I did too, until I totally fell in love with Natsu. IT WAS SO CUTE OMG IGNEEL IS SO MUCH LIKE HIM. Oh yeah, looks like Natsu's got a beating to deal out, but like where are Gray and Jellal?! And Natsu's scarf… Oh, I'm so scared that he might be END. But Mashima said he was writing two more arcs to carry us into 2016, so he can't kill off or keep Natsu a demon. I'll just keep telling myself that… THANK YOU!**

**Guest: :D Thank you! I'll try to make it awesome… :D**

**amulet2579: HEHE YAY CUTENESS. Thank you!**

**Yuki Loxar: Haha maybe… I'm not sure, homework wise. Thank you so much for the thought, though. :') HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUR SISTER! (late…) Thank you!**

**kaito1412: Hmm, no, I haven't. I'd love to hear about it! Tell me in review?! :D**

**Dark Shining Light: I love dubbed so much! And it better shows in English the true message that they were trying to convey and it better displays their character to me when I see the actual phrases they would use in my own American tongue. And, like, 'Roar of the fire dragon'? "Fire Dragon Roar!" sounds a lot better to me. Hehe, well, here you go… Well, just wait until Natsu finds out that Gajeel took her… O.O :D Thank you!**

**kittyangelita1126: Hehe, thanks! I'm glad someone likes them, 'cause I did get one review asking me to stop responding (and they asked me a bunch of questions too? I was confused at why they'd ask me questions they didn't want me to answer, so just told them "...okay, thanks, have a nice day" 'cause ?). Aww, Natsu can be sentimental! So cute… Glad it gave you good feels! (Is love. Is love.) I'll try and thanks, I'll try!**

**Bijuewled: :D So happy you reviewed! (And is that you I see on tumblr?) Thank you! Omg yeah I watched that scene so many times…**

**platinum-breaker: Yesh! Them dorks… so in love… Here's some key answers! And questions… Thank you! :D**

**Thalmor: *hardcore review reading* Yay! What a cute smile too… :3 I LOVE CAPS THEY EXPRESS MY FANGIRLING.**

**EgyptianSoul.88: KEYS. Of course. They in love. :3 (In the anime, I thought she was nuts too, until I realized she'd heard him, cuz I was like, honey, killin' yourself ain't solvin' your problem) Thank you! More to come! Most of them indeed…**

**AMMiss: Thanks! Well, here's a key hint. Thank you again!**

**Zadel: Thank you! Haha, yeah, and this one is like 'sob-confusion-what the hell-WHAT THE HELL-OH CRAP-rage-rage-rage...'**

**SupremeOverlordLetters: THANK YOU! Hope you liked this one!**

**Nyx MG: No problem! :D Ah, yesh, they so cuuute… I know, right? They should all help Igneel fight Acnologia… Hope you liked it and thank you!**

**AkiliWolf: Aww… I hope you're feeling better! My immune system sucks so I know how you must be feeling terrible… :D Thank you! Hmm, keys yes, but the only celestial spirit in this is Loke. It's a lot of fun to make this into my own world… :3 Hope you liked it!**

**LostToYourInsanity: OMG THANK YOU! Omg thank you thank you you're so sweet omg. Hope this made you laugh (Well, there isn't actually much humor at all in this… oops) **

**Ash: Yesh, cookie… Cookies solve everything. Hehe. *Hands chapter and another cookie***

**Speedy60704: OMFG THANK YOU! Haha, that's just how they are, I guess. Oh, the manga isn't so bad! You get to see the original Fairy Tail - It's fun, I promise. Um, I'm actually taking it all the way to the current arc in the manga. :'D THANKS! You know, I've seen teens on this site write 10000000000x better than me and 10000x better than actual authors, so I think us young people are pretty amazing. Haha, well, almost 17. I'll be 17 in a few days. LOVE YOU TOO BAE.**

**Guest :0): Thanks! Haha nono, I won't stop writing this story! Especially since it distracts me in school all day so I have to get it done if I ever want to graduate hehe. Hope you liked it!**

**Sky of Stars: OMG NO YOU'RE ADORABLE THANK YOU SO MUCH. :') Oh my gosh you're so sweet. Thank yooooouu! OMG I'M CRYING YOU'RE JUST SO NICE I WAS BLUSHING LIKE NUTS WHEN I READ THIS. I-I'm not amazing! I just like typing on little laptop... *STILL BLUSHING* Hope you liked the key stuff in this chapter, then! And just a little Nalu for ya! Ooo, what are your theories? OH. MY. MOTHER. KITTENS. FANART. OHMYGOLDFISH CAN I SEE IT PLEASE PLEASE OMG I'LL LIKE HANG IT ON MY WALL AND POST IT WITH CREDITS TO YOU ON TUMBLR AND MAKE IT MY WALLPAPER OMG WHERE ARE YOU POSTING IT I GOTTA SEE IT?! Haha, yeah, I guess for that reason I'll agree with you - HE'D BE HELLISHLY SEXY MY GOSH. Natsu my bae too… we share a bae! I love Wendy - all the dragon slayers have to be best buddies and I need to make sure of this! Are you kidding?! I READ YOUR REVIEW LIKE FIFTY TIMES THANK YOU THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! Seriously, I'm not used to getting reviews. Like, my other story I got 85 and I was in shock at how many I got. This one I'm still in shock and get just as excited at every single one. I always will be! Please know that your review mattered so much to me and thank you so so much! **

**Fighterlover112: Thanks. :3 THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME OOPS DANG IT! I got a lot of typos to fix… sigh. :D**

**MagicalNinja: THANK YOU AND THEY ARE AS NECESSARY AS UNDERWEAR MY FRIEND. VERY NECESSARY. (except for Gray, then) Thanks! Yup, feeling better. How's you? Safe! Until now… Poor kitty… must be worried. D: Oh, have you seen the falling part in the anime yet, then? O.O Hmm, anime or manga… I dunno! I only like the dubbed anime, and I like the manga because I can know the story ahead without watching subbed. I dunno - it's all Fairy Tail to me! I'd suggest both watching and reading. OMG YES PMING LET'S TALK LET'S DO IT hmm you can't attach pictures… EMAIL! :'D Thank you! Oh my gosh thanks for the chocolate. I need that so much right now, if you know what I mean. THANK YOU! Hmm… they just bounce around in my head and distract me until I write them, so. It was weird, because usuall I get an idea from something like BAM right away, but I got this one slowly. I was reading high school AUs and just thinking 'I would do that this way or this way' or 'I would incoorperate this' and then one day I was just like "Why don't I?" so I did… As far as cute parts… I dunno, I guess I just imagine them all the time in general and just put some characters with them. I'm a hopeless romantic after all. One that likes action and blood, so. Haha, well, I won't kill off anyone that Mashima doesn't kill off or defeat (Not counting Lisanna) Hope you liked it!**

**XxxherainxxX: (Ch. 3) AIN'T HE THOUGH?! :D (Ch. 21) Thanks! Haha, I'll try, but life gets in the way sometimes.**

**Zero177: Thanks bud! I feel da luv and you rock! :3 THANK YOU RAFFIE! Haha yes, actually, you were the first to say it out of everyone I know.**

**maria: Thank you! I sure will, and here you go!**

**Have a bright, sunshiney day!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	23. Chapter 23

For the very first time in his seventeen years of life, destroying wasn't going to well for Natsu.

He'd been running gleefully through the corridors of the ship that thankfully wasn't moving, looking for the first of the four cannons. It hadn't taken too long to find one, but there was this guy blocking his path that was seriously getting on his nerves.

For one thing, this guy seemed to specialize in turning someone's attacks against themselves, and Natsu would be too humiliated to admit to anyone that this Phantom pansy actually made him hit himself a few times. Like, the guy had black and white hair, which Natsu thought was weirder than his own, fishnets for sleeves, a long, red coat, black paint on his face, and a smug grin that Natsu wanted to punch off. He just had his stupid little katana, waving it all around as he made Natsu turn in circles trying to keep him in view.

"Stay still so I can hit you, dammit!" Natsu said in frustration. "I'm on a tight schedule and you weren't in it!"

"You're the one hitting yourself," the guy taunted as he tugged Natsu's belt in a way that made him slam into a wall.

"Ugh!" Natsu stomped a foot and readied a new stance. "Son of a- Ow! Go fu- Ah! Grrr… You slimy little- GAH!" Natsu rubbed where his fist had just been forced into his own face. "Man, I hit harder than I thought."

"My name is Totomaru," the guy said, moving around to face him. "Of the Element Four."

"Don't care," Natsu dismissed, taking the opportunity to kick the guy in the face and smash him in the back with his nunchuck. "Just GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

While Toto-whatever did wheeze on the ground for a few seconds, he soon stood, boot mark on the side of his face and fists raised. "Not that easily."

But Natsu's mouth quirked in a smile. "If you insist." Natsu lit up his fists. "Fine. Maybe I'll start bein' a little serious."

"Wha-?! Oof!"

Natsu slammed him in stomach with a clenched hand, using the guy's torso to whirl in air and kick his back, other leg still on the other side. This caused his opponent to flip 360 degrees head over heels and fall to the ground, where Natsu dropped down and sunk an elbow into his gut. With a last, powerful punch in the head, the guy was out cold. Sighing, Natsu stood, brushing himself off and dragging the unconscious guy out of the small cannon room lazily by his foot.

After a minute, Natsu had taken him to the entrance of the boat with the gangway. Straightening out 'Toto''s coat to slide on better, Natsu pushed him with a foot down the slippery ramp into the sand, where the other Phantom members gasped and shouted out in shock of how he'd been beaten. The Fairy Tail members took this to their advantage, using attacks on their enemies when distracted. He grinned.

"You're next, bastards!" Natsu yelled at them, raising a fist. But he still had a cannon to destroy. He ran off with the cheers and encouragement of his guild at his back.

* * *

Gray honestly didn't know what was taking Natsu so long - all the cannon rooms were labeled 'Cannon' and a number 1-4. But then again, Gray knew never to underestimate the levels of Natsu's obliviousness.

He'd figured Erza must've been right, that there would be guards around the room, but he ran into no one along the way, and simply strolled up to Cannon Room Three. Strolling was preferable anyway, considering the stab wound Gray had been hiding under a strap since battle at Phantom. He'd gotten it to stop bleeding, but it still stung terribly. Gray opened the door...

Whereupon he was instantly kicked in the face.

"GAH! What the hell?!" Gray stammered furiously, rubbing his cheek and taking a proper look around.

It was a long, narrow room with windows lining the outside that gave a slight few of the fight going on outside. His guildmates looked fatigued and minorly injured, but otherwise unharmed. The cannon that needed destroying was located to his far right, most likely manned by the person that had just attacked him. Shaking his head to focus, he slid to a defensive stance, catching sight of his opponent.

It was a _girl_. A very pretty girl, but dressed in more than Gray could imagine wearing. She was in all blue, including her sad blue eyes and curly, blue hair. Her skin was fair. Gray didn't see any weapons, but that didn't mean she didn't have any, and he didn't see how her outfit would be good for ninjitsu, but she had just kicked him forcefully in the face, so he figured he shouldn't assume too much.

She stared back at him, mouth slightly parted and eyes wide, and instead of the fighting rage he'd felt a few minutes ago, Gray suddenly felt… awkward. His hand was still clutching his kicked face. Her eyes gravitated to that spot.

"Oh!" she gasped, hand over her mouth as she just watched him.

Unsure of how to handle this, he shifted on his feet. "Look, are we gonna fight, or are you gonna let me take out that cannon?"

"N-no," the girl said, seeming to get a grip on herself and widening her feet. "J-Juvia cannot let you do that."

"Erm, okay." Gray decided to test that theory, backing off so that they revolved in a circle. When he got the opening, he bolted to the cannon, pushing different buttons and aiming it at the ocean to try and shut it down. Mavis, he should've asked Natsu for a grenade…

A hard blow was suddenly delivered to his side. His injured side.

He let out an involuntary howl of pain as blood sprayed out from under the strap. Vision swimming, he stumbled upward, holding up his forearms for defense. Sneaky girl - she'd probably seen him being overprotective of the area...

The girl, however, just screamed, staring at his waist that was dripping with dark liquid. "Oh no! He is injured! Juvia is sorry, so sorry…"

"Wh-what?!" Gray couldn't help but gasp out through the agony. "Wh- are you even a member of Phantom Lord? And who's Juvia?"

The girl shook her head quickly as if to clear it. "Y-yes. Yes! Juvia is a proud member of the Element Four! A-and Juvia is… me," she finished shyly, shifting back and forth.

The word '_cute_' flashed through Gray's mind as she looked up at him with a small smile, but he blinked it away, eyes narrowing. "Well, _Juvia_, anyone of Phantom Lord is my enemy. I don't care if you're a girl; I won't go easy on anyone that hurts my friends. You got that?"

Juvia steeled her expression. "Phantom Lord just needs Lucy Heartfelia. Hand her over and we shall cease our attack."

"You and I both know we're past the point of no return," Gray snarled, lowering his position and slipping his daggers from their sheaths. "And I'd never let you take Lucy from us."

In those few moments it took him to say that, she'd flown forward for a blow, taking him by surprise; he barely had enough time to block when she spun to kick his back, sending him sprawling.

"Ughh," he moaned, extremely glad none of his fellow guild guys weren't there to watch him getting his butt whooped by this weirdo.

Holding his daggers up in an 'X' formation for a shield, he kicked her over his head, backflipping to stand before her and getting ready for a punch to the gut and a-

But she'd ducked off behind him along to dodge his attacks. Gray knew his guild was filled with powerful and skilled ninjas, but he'd ever seen anyone with grace like her. Juvia didn't so much dodge but flowed like water, as if she could foresee his every move. With Juvia's special fighting, it looked a lot more like they were dancing than battling.

Gray took so many more hits than he'd ever admit while dealing out several of his own, coughing and clenching his teeth in the pain of it all. He didn't understand a single bit of this girl; she seemed to have gotten suddenly angry after he spoke of Lucy. Her ability to turn passion into a more forceful fight reminded him more of Fairy Tail than Phantom. Despite the fact that she was beating the snot out of him, he couldn't help but think that she didn't belong in her guild at all.

_Get a grip, Gray_, he told himself, _losing is not an option._

So he pulled out all the stops. If she was going to be fast, he'd just have to be faster.

Crawling up the wall, he jumped when she came at him, lashing out a blow to her gut and sending them both spinning over each other until they landed in a heap, one of Gray's kunai flying out at such a speed that it shattered a glass window near the cannon.

Just when he thought he had her pinned, Juvia simply slid out from under him, but Gray was ready. He pushed himself up and twisted, spinning and rocketing his feet at her, boots connecting with her middle and sending her flying…

Out the window.

Gray cursed, running to the opening that his knife had made, panicking until he saw that she was hanging by one hand, eyes closed as if in some kind of acceptance of her fate, over the sand.

That made Gray nauseous; the fact that someone could just accept death didn't sit well with him. The guild Gray had grown up with had taught him to keep fighting until every inch of you could no longer. What kind of sick bastards were Phantom, letting this girl get to the point where she seemed okay with death?

At this, Gray thought with resolve, _I can fix that_.

"Hang on!" he called out to her. "I'll find a rope or something!"

He scrambled about the cabin, throwing open a cabinet by the cannon to find a life ring with a rope attached. After examining it quickly to make sure it was secure, he rushed to the window, lowering the ring to her pale hand. "Here! Grab this!"

Juvia seemed astonished, mouth falling open as she saw the circle dangle before her. Slowly, she nodded, wrapping one arm around it… then the other.

"That's it, Juvia," Gray encouraged. He was used to calming people down, living next to Natsu all his life. "I won't let you fall - c'mon…"

As she leaned over the windowsill, wincing, he picked her up and set her inside, sliding down against the wall beside her. He was panting while she still seemed to be in shock, watching her hands shake.

Their silence was comfortable enough, until Juvia said quietly, "Why… did you save Juvia?"

Gray frowned. "Why would I let you die when I could save you instead?"

"B-but J-Juvia," she stuttered, those deep blue eyes catching his. "Juvia is your enemy."

"Yesterday's enemy can be today's friend," Gray recited. "It doesn't look like you belong here. Do they treat you right?"

"J-Juiva does belong here," she stammered. "Ph-Phantom accepted Juvia. They are all Juvia has."

"They wouldn't be the only ones to accept you," he countered firmly, standing. "Never settle for less than what you deserve. And never underestimate what a girl like you deserves." Brushing his slightly bloodied hand on his pants, he held it out to her. "So? We gonna be friends, or do you wanna go at it again?"

After a few seconds of staring at him, awestruck, Juvia let out a squeak, dropping to the side and passing out.

"H-huh?" Gray rushed to her side. "Juvia? Juvia, answer me! Dammit." He stood straight again, scratching his head. "Must be aftershock or somethin'."

On perfect time as always, Natsu and Elfman brust into the room, Natsu with grenade in hand. Eyebrows furrowing, he said, "What's takin' you so long?"

"I was fightin' this chick!" Gray protested, kneeling down beside her.

Elfman cocked his head. "Whats with the creepy smile on her face?"

"Uh." Gray shrugged, in the process of scooping her up to carry her out. "I dunno. Maybe she's havin' a good dream. Are all the other cannons out?"

Wordlessly, Natsu placed a time bomb on the cannon in the room, tugging the others out the door. After the explosion that rocked the whole ship, Elfman continued casually, "Natsu and I took out two like a man, but we haven't seen Erza."

"Were there guys blocking yours?" Gray asked, repositioning Juvia so that she was over his shoulder. Crude, he knew, but it was better to have a hand free for fighting. Shouldn't be too hard; even with all the clothes, she was rather light.

"Yeah. I dumped mine on the beach," Natsu said, messing with his belt.

Elfman just pointed. There was a freaky-looking guy with a mustache and a monocle slumped on the ground, looking half-smashed and twitching.

Gray gulped. He forgot how good Elfman was sometimes. "I see. Okay - let's go find Erza."

"The fourth room is right here," Natsu said. "And I hear something behind it. I'd say she's fightin' someone in it."

"Well, she should hurry up already," said Gray irritably. "She's better than any of these idiots."

Nodding in agreement, Elman pushed open the door, to find a room much like the one Gray had just left, and a fierce battle that almost made them want to turn back with all of Erza's scariness. She was flying at this huge dude that was blindfolded, but he just drifted past all of her attacks like a breeze.

"Let's corner him!" Gray said over the clashing of Erza's sword, and the boys agreed. Gray deposited Juvia in a safe corner before rushing off to help. With four of them, the man was forced to fight rather than dodge, blocking slashes of Erza's swords, Gray's blades, and Elfman and Natsu's fists all at once.

"Who is this guy, Erza?" Gray gasped, taking a hit to his chest.

"Aria - one of the Element Four," she said breathlessly. "I managed to destroy the cannon, but he's keeping me from getting to Master Jose."

"Anyone seen Gajeel?" Natsu mentioned, ducking to avoid a large fist.

It was stunningly Aria who answered. "The Iron Dragon was sent after the Keeper of the Keys for Master to be taken away. It's just… so sad…"

"W-what?" Gray coughed. "Keeper of the Keys - what is he talking about?"

Natsu froze, and was smashed in the face. Erza called out his name as the slayer slammed into the wall. Gray and Elfman ran to literally pull him out of the wall, but when they heard it, they backed away slowly.

Natsu growled. It was _that _growl.

Fingers gripping the rubble, he stood, pupils turning to slits. Gray called to the others, "Back off, guys! Dragon Force!"

With that, they quickly did as Gray suggested, running the opposite direction as Natsu surged forward, fist aflame. Despite Aria's size, the slayer's force knocked him across the room, Natsu holding the enemy up with one arm and a fiery fist raised with the other.

"_Did Gajeel capture the Keeper of the Keys?_" Natsu hissed.

"I-I…"

"_ANSWER ME_!"

"Y-yes. Yes, she is on the ship with him-"

But Aria couldn't continue what he was going to say, because it was then that Natsu shouted out, bringing back his fist and punching him in the face. And again, and again, and-

Erza grasped Natsu's arm, screaming, "Stop it, Natsu! You'll kill him!"

He did stop, but it was only ever the more terrifying when he whipped around, eyes locking on Gray. Within two seconds, Gray found himself being held to the floor by a hand at his neck.

"_I told you to keep her safe_," Natsu said, and Gray felt the hand on his throat tremble. "_I trusted you…_"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he choked. While he'd seen it many times, the boy had never been on the bad side of Natsu's Dragon Force. "Let go of me, you idiot!"

"_Lucy!_" Natsu's dark eyes were glassy and bright. "_Gajeel took her and I told you to protect her-_"

"I-I brought her into the infirmary to stay safe! Why don't you check and make sure before you start strangling your friend!" Gray shouted at him, spraying water at Natsu's face with his ice maker. "Snap out of it! I'm your friend, Natsu!"

The occupants of the room let out a breath as Natsu's fingers loosened, hand falling off of Gray's neck and Natsu slumping to the ground. Rolling onto his back, the slayer closed his eyes, breathing shallowly.

"N-Natsu?" Erza whispered hesitantly.

But when they looked at him, he was grinning. "What are you talking about, Frosty? We're not friends."

Slowly, Gray began to smirk too. "Oh yeah. I just said that to make you stop. I hate your guts."

"I hate your guts too," Natsu sighed, sitting up and rubbing water from his eyes. "Gah, that sucked. My hand hurts. What just happened?"

Rubbing his bruised neck, Gray said, "Dunno if I want to tell you." Whenever Natsu went into Dragon Force without intending to, he completely forgot everything that had gone on while he was _in_ his weird meditation. Well, for the most part - Natsu had remembered Gray telling him to get his head on straight.

He blinked, staring across at Aria's bloody, unconscious frame in confusion. "Whoa… I didn't do that, did I?"

"Yeah, ya did," the shirtless boy said irritably. "You almost killed the guy, and then _me_, so freaking watch it, okay?"

Natsu gulped, rather pale, and turned away. "What did you do that pissed me off?"

"Do I need to tie you down before I tell you?"

The pink-haired boy shot him a glare. "I've got it under control, okay? He caught me off guard. I just don't remember what he caught me off guard _with_."

Sliding her katana back into her red sheath, Erza told him, "Aria said something about the Keeper of the Keys being captured by Gajeel, and you seemed to be under the impression that he meant Lucy."

"Lucy?" Natsu said, shaking his head back and forth as if it was like an Etch-A-Sketch. "Of course, Lucy… I haven't gotten out of control unless it was about… Wait, Lucy's-" In one, fluid motion, Natsu jumped to his feet, eyes darting around. "Was he telling the truth?! _Gajeel TOOK LUCY?!"_

"I put her somewhere safe!" Gray assured him. "And Aria said something weird like 'the Keeper of the Keys' or whatever. What makes you think it was Lucy?"

"You idiot!" Natsu smacked him in the back of the head. "As if Gajeel couldn't sniff her out?! Of course she's Keeper of the Keys - haven't you seen, ugh, never mind - WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER SIDE?!"

"WHY DID _YOU_, BASTARD?!"

At this, Natsu stiffened gnashing his teeth. "Okay, maybe you have a point- UGH! Why are we sittin' here talkin' about it?!" Fire licked up his gloves. "You guys go take down their master." Natsu slid two things from his back: kama. Gray had only seen Natsu use them a few times, but they were like Natsu's secret weapon, and he was freaky skilled with those things. Gray would hate to be Gajeel right now.

Of course, he'd never say any of that out loud.

Then, the slayer, ripped something off of his belt - a pair of ashikos that he began to bind to his boot.

"Don't you think that's a little… much?" Gray offered weakly.

"Get going already, guys," Natsu said, completely ignoring him as he finished buckling to his right boot. Then he stood, twirling the kama in his hands, his eyes flashing golden with the sun that glared on the horizon. "I'll take care of Gajeel."

* * *

Lucy was really sick of waking up on that ship.

Wincing, she moved to a sitting position, weapons scraping the floor as her vision swam into focus.

Her foot was chained to the floor. She tugged on it experimentally, and saw another beside it accompanied by two wrist clamps above. Gajeel must be confident in his ability if he hadn't bothered to restrain her more.

She was in a larger room this time - like a great hall, of sorts. It spanned the whole ship, and in front of her was a perfect view out the window that showed the battle at the beach and the battered guild hall.

Before she could more closely examine the scene to insure her that her friends weren't hurt, an unexpected force slammed into her hip where she'd been bleeding from before in the battle. Lucy cried out, feeling her body hit the wall with extreme power before slumping to the ground. She'd never felt something as painful in her life, and she could barely breathe with the strength put behind the blow.

Pushing herself from the floor, she turned her head to see something that made her stomach drop; it was Black Steel, sinister grin, metal bat swinging and all. She slid back to the wall, gasping with her hand clenching where she'd been hit. Though she was afraid, oh Mavis, she was terrified, but for the sake of her guild, Lucy did everything she could not to show it. But her hands shook when she pulled out her Bo.

"Wh-what do you want?" she managed through clenched teeth.

He spun the bat in his hand. "I'm supposed ta keep you here and keep ya alive. But I got a little bored, and Master said nothin' about you needin' to be unharmed."

Her voice shook. "Wh-what did we ever do to you? What pleasure can you get from hurting someone? Someone innocent like Levy!"

Looking unentertained, he plucked out a kunai, flicking it at her and impaling her shoulder and earning a scream. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything but the pain. Gajeel chuckled lowly. "'Levy'? Wait… was that that tiny little thing that I broke last night? The one that screamed bloody murder after only a few hits? Pfft, talk about pathetic-AH!"

Lucy had ripped the knife out of her shoulder and sent it back at him, sinking into his bicep. She held a hand to her wound, too exhausted and worn to try and taunt him about it other than to say, "Never… insult Levy McGarden in front… of me, bastard."

But that's when he came up to her faster than she could keep track of with her blurry eyes. Lucy didn't remember most of what he did - he kicked and smacked her with the bat, over and over again. She didn't remember how long it went on. She remembered the agony. She remembered, for a moment, just wanting to die so that she could no longer feel…

_I have complete faith in you._

Lucy coughed out some blood, murmuring small noises of pain whenever one of her muscles moved. But it only took her those few seconds to forget about wanting to die, and remember that she was a proud member of Fairy Tail. It didn't matter that Gajeel outclassed her in every level; she had to keep fighting.

Because Natsu would.

When Gajeel backed up for a breather, her fingers curled around her bracelet, remembering the day Natsu gave it to her.

_If anyone tries to hurt you, just show them this. Make sure they see the name on the back. Anyone - people both in Fairy Tail and not, will know that you're under my protection. It shows that if they mess with you, Natsu the Salamander will come for them. And as I said earlier, I'll burn them alive._

And slowly, involuntarily, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny, b*tch?" Gajeel growled, smacking her across the face.

"Y-you," Lucy gasped. She held up her wrist. "You a-are s-so… _screwed_."

With his bat, he lifted her chin, pushing her head roughly up against the wall. "Oh? You gonna beat me up or somethin', blondie? I don't think you fully realize your situation."

"N-not me," she let out an a laugh. "He-he's coming. He'll come and… every time you h-hit me, you-you're digging a foot d-deeper of your own grave. He'll be angry. Oh, he'll be _s-so angry_… I'd run now, if I-I were you." The corner of her mouth stretched in a grim smile. "He never fails me, and he _never loses_."

"What the hell are you goin' on about?" her abuser hissed.

"You've gotten yourself on the b-bad side of the F-Fire Dragon Slayer." Lucy clenched her fingers on the bracelet. "You're a _dead man_."

He raised the bat.

And the steel door to the room was kicked off of its hinges, hitting Gajeel square in the face.

Her legs wobbled underneath her as she tried to push up on them, but she fell right back down, crying out at all her injuries hitting the ground. This was her chance. She had to keep fighting-

"Lucy, oh Mavis, Lucy, _Lucy_…"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Lucy's whole body relaxed. Safe. Now she was safe. Squinting upward, she tested out her voice, "N-Nat...su?"

And he was there, pink hair and dark eyes and a face more pissed than she'd ever seen before.

His hand shook even more than hers when he gently touched her face, brushing blood from her eyes. "Lucy…"

She coughed. "I-I'm sorry. I sh-should've tried harder-"

"Oh Mavis, Lucy." She breathed in his comforting scent of campfire, though now mixed with the coppery smell of blood, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm not _dead_," she mumbled.

Opening her eyes slightly, she saw a small smile. "You sure are somethin' else."

"A w-weirdo," she agreed.

He gave out a tiny laugh against her neck. "That's right. Now just hang in there, partner - I've got a bastard to cook up, and it ain't gonna be pretty."

"Grill 'im up, Natsie," Lucy said tiredly, slumping down against the wall.

"Aye, sir," he growled turning to face his prey.

Gajeel was standing, stretching out his arms as he grinned. "'bout time you showed up, Salamander. I was startin' to get bored."

"I didn't come here to play." Lucy watched Natsu's pupils slit, his throat rumble, his jaw clench, his arms tremble with tension. Fire, bursting up his hands and a foot long sickle in each hand, slowly beginning to rotate in his grip. When he breathed through his flared nostrils, Lucy wouldn't have been surprised if flames had billowed out. His voice was the low, hissing growl of a dragon. "I came here to _drag you to hell_."

* * *

**Hey gorgeous,**

**Okay, so ended a bit intense there. He's just a lil' fired up. A lil'. Okay, well, he's actually flipping out because some dude touched his waifu. And Gajeel is indeed screwed. Got some Gruvia, some Gray and Natsu bromance, some Nalu, and mostly ninja. And Natsu finally lost it. Oops. **

**Don't know what kama are? Just type it into Google yo. I found a site with a buncha ninja weapons and they're SO AWESOME - I'M GONNA USE THEM ALL. But kama are basically a pair of sickles (little scythes) with handles about a foot long and blades on top I'd say about five or six inches. They're bada**.**

**I know it's earlier than I've been telling you guys, but Yuki bae asked if I would post on my birthday, so here ya go.**

**But after this I only have one and a half prewritten, so it'll be a while! 24 is intense, 25 is all feels. And more feels.**

***MANGA SPOILER***

**Natsu my bae was fantastic in this one. But this END thing is scaring me freakishly more by each chapter. This FACE thing needs to be destroyed already so we can focus on the stuff like dragons and demons! Get to butt whoopin', Erza!**

* * *

**And for all my other baes:**

**Disney lovers 101: Dun dun DUUUUN! Oh yesh. Gajeel is already dead. Hehe here you go!**

**Raelin Thaon: :D But I'm sure you're an AMAZING writer! Aww… That's rough, buddy. Hope you have time to daydream!**

**Nyx MG: Haha yeah, not gonna get more for a while. Oh yesh, Natsu's pretty secretive about his own. Hehe, glad I made someone laugh! Really, I feel so cliche when I write bad guys saying stuff like that because it's lame, so I had to add that. :D Thank you! Hope you enjoyed, and THANKS! It's today, actually haha. **

**MagicalNinja: FANGIRLING IS DESIGNATED CAPS MATERIAL. YES, BECAUSE GRAY IS A NALU SHIPPER. THANKS! :3 I love character relationships, so that means a lot to me! Thanks. Yet… YET. Dubbed voices are just so great, right? Gray and Natsu's voice doh… yum. (I didn't just say that.) Sorry I haven't responded after the first! I haven't been responding to anyone… homework. Aww! Like Fairy Tail wit me buddy! Yes, I assume you do. It's so exciting to get an idea, isn't it?! :D THANKS I really don't have much experience with writing romance so I'm glad. THANK YOUUUU!**

**Sky of Stars: :3 :D Thank you thank you thank you! Of course I did! You're so nice! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT YAY! Hmm, interesting theory… CAN'T TELL YOU HAHA. Yeah, he possessive of his waifu. :3 I know, right? I know I'm forever alone but still, fictional boys are just too perfect. Hope you enjoyed his freak out haha. OMG I WANNA SEE YOUR COSPLAY hey, what's your deviantART account? Couldn't find it on your profile and I'd love to see your work in general. :D THAT SOUNDS SO CUTE OH MY GOSH I FLIPPED OUT WHEN I READ THIS AND HYPERVENTILATED IT'S SO GREAT I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT! Eh, yeah, I think I'll have to quit. Can't handle APs and a job… Oh man, I have good memories with GameStop. Pokemon… Thank you thank you! Yeah. Just had AP US History test today. O.o Nearly had a heart attack. Thanks for your adorableness. IGNEEL MUST BE… GOOD… *cries* Hope you liked it! :D**

**purplehaze1093: EEEE thank you! Hope you enjoyed and thankyouthankyou!**

**Zadel: Oh boy, the code… Haha, Natsu was telling Loke not to hit on her, and Gray to protect her since he was busy. That's all. :3 Thank you so much, and I'll try to crank these out. :)**

**timeforan-adventure: THANKS! I can't wait to reveal the key stuff… but I have to. Meh. THANK YOU! Hope you liked Juvia, haha. I don't know how good I am with portraying her… thoughts?**

**amulet2579: HE HELLA MAD, HUN. HE HELLA MAD. I know, right? Calm the frick down, Gajeel. A LIL' FLUFF BUT MOSTLY BLOOD OOPS. Hope you enjoyed!**

**AkiliWolf: Ooo, interesting theory… but like before… I CAN'T TELL YOU HAHA. Thank you! :'D Oh dear, don't die! *hands cookie***

**PhantomPierce-Okamoto: I know, my Jellal bae might be blind! O.o Aw yea, Gray is even more bada** now! He took out that one demon in like thirty seconds haha. Love it. NATSU YOU MUST KILL END NOT BECOME IT. There. It's a rule. THANKS HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**FireShifter: Thanks! Haha, thought I'd throw you guys a bone. Yesh, poor Loke bae… :'( He needs to be happy. Like, now. I got out of it! No worries! But haha yeah, they're still jerks. I sure am, re-reading your really sweet review! :D YOSH.**

**Thalmor: YEEEEAH CAPS! THANKS AND I EXPECT NOTHING BUT CUTENESS FROM THE FABULOUS THALIE. UM THANKS I NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE CALLED A DIRTY MICROWAVE BUT I'VE DECIDED TO TAKE IT AS A COMPLIMENT AND ADMIRE YOUR CREATIVITY. **

**Fighterlover112: Getting more so too! Thank you so much aw you're so cuuute!**

**Terrixghost hunt1353: Yosh! Here you go!**

**TessaJane: I'LL AGREE BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER. Oh yes, they not as awkward now! Hmm, maybe she could use them to gouge someone's eyes out! (jk) Oh yesh. Can't wait to reveal where the journal's key is… You'll see! The great Mashima should be feared… O.o… :3 Thank you! Hope you liked this one too!**

**adora-chan: And so the battle rages on! Thank you!**

**Bijuewled: :D Thanks! I got super excited when I saw your name and followed as soon as possible! You my bae!**

**Dark Shining Light: OMG THANKS! Oh yes, he needs to make out with her already… ahem. Haha, he was reminding Loke to back off from his girl, and reminding Gray to protect Lucy when he's not there. Yeah, it's about time my Queen Lucy got some info on what the heck was going on. Hehe, I have it written out… coming up! In a few chaps… Oh yes, he indeed lost it. Hope you liked it!**

**Guest :0): THANKYOU! Haha poor Lucy. For her money, for her keys… Bad guys need to lay off Lucy! Haven't they learned she's Natsu's girl? :P Thank you and hope you enjoyed!**

**NaLu4Eva77: THANK YOU DARLING. Ugh, right? I'm so scared for the END thing. I get terrified every Monday! **

**Maria: Thank you! I will!**

**Shugo Fairy 4eva: Ooo, fifth book gets darker… I love HP so much I could explode. It was my first fandom… :3 Hope you like HP and this chapter! **

**SupremeOverlordLetters: Thanks mate! Haha, later! Here you go!**

**Guest 1: Thank you!**

**GalaxyKitty: OMG don't be sorry! I totally get it and as long as it makes you smile! Oh wow, that's rough, buddy! I hope your tests ease up. Haha, yeah, at first he's just lenient on it, but now he's deciding that reserving her may not be a bad idea… GRAY YOU IDIOT. It's okay - Natsu smacked some sense into him. Both of those boys, though… sigh. JUVIA YAY! Did I write her okay? Hope this one made you feel a little better! *Returns weak fistbump enthusiastically***

**Guest 2: YAY HI! Yesh, that does seem to happen to her a lot… Poor girl. OH MAN I HOPE YOU DON'T GET IN TROUBLE! Sucks that you're grounded, man. Thank you thank you! (Geez, Natsu, get a grip on da situation, man haha) Hope you enjoyed and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Gothic Angel16: :D Thanks! :D :D OMG THANK YOU YOU'RE SO SWEET OMG. Hope you liked it, and thanks for your understanding. :3 THANK YOU!**

**FairytailForeverGirl: Oh no, don't be sorry! Ugh, yeah, high school needs to take a flying leap. I've got betta stuff to do than homework meh! Good job with your grades, though! :D Thank you! Aw, I hope Pantherlily feels better! Here's one for him. :3 Thank you so much and have a good day and THANK YOU!**

**MWEH: (Ch. 2) Hehe. I think it means 'Natsu's confused'. Hehe, yes, he likes slumber parties… (Ch. 4) Hmm, making good guesses, there, hehe. **

**FairyTailNaLu: OMG THANKS SO ARE YOU! Hope you liked this chpater… WOW YOU'RE NICE THANK YOU! Th-the best? *BLUSHES FURIOUSLY***

**The Baka: Thanks! O.O Oh my gosh I hate it when random smut shows up. Like you're just merrily reading and then you're lik WHOA NOPE NOPE NO THANKS NOPE. Glad it helped!**

**Sir Guest: O.O DUDE IT'S TOTALLY OKAY I TOTALLY GET IT DON'T WORRY! NOTHING TO FORGIVE! (I don't know what gomoensai is, but okay!) DON'T WORRY PLEASE YOU'RE SO PRECIOUS I COULD NEVER HAVE A SINGLE NEGATIVE EMOTION TOWARDS YOU!**

**You're all hella cute and don't forget it!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	24. Chapter 24

To most newly initiated friends or foes of Natsu Dragneel, Lucy figured she'd have to explain a thing.

Erza was terrifying. Every person on earth was afraid of her.

Mirajane was terrifying. Even without trying, she'd send you shaking in your boots.

Fairy Tail was terrifying. It was the most skilled ninjitsu guild in the world and extremely over passionate about everything.

And then there was Natsu.

At the very first sight of said boy, he would seem harmless. He was a total dork. He was a little dense. He was a weirdo and hyperactive and extraordinarily insensitive and overenthusiastic and destructive and very annoying and rarely emotional and occasionally a little cutiepie on a normal day.

None of that even barely surfaced when he was angry.

When Natsu Dragneel was angry, he was a hundred times more freaky terrifying than the worst nightmare you could imagine.

He'd been worried that Lucy would be afraid of him.

And as soon as he went into Dragon Force, Lucy found out why.

She remembered Gray explaining more about Dragon Force one day, saying that Natsu's special skill was being able to bring on controlled Dragon Force by pure passion, while other slayers had to work their adrenaline up. Which she thought was pretty amazing.

Watching it happen was a different story.

Still amazing, but amazingly _scary_.

But Lucy was smiling.

Because Gajeel thought so too.

She knew by the fear in his eyes as Natsu flew at him, flames seeming to burn in his eyes and sickles spinning in his fire encased hands.

He looked like a ninja Grim Reaper.

His first slice was downward and upward at the same time, Gajeel holding up a bat to fend it off but having the blades leave small incisions on the metal. Natsu twisted away from his swing, slicing a line across Gajeel's waist and kicking his legs out from under him. Lucy had never seen Natsu move so fast in his life.

There was a clicking noise, and spikes sprung out of the sides of Gajeel's bat. Lucy stopped breathing. Gajeel roared and swiped with his weapon, which Natsu caught in between his blades and sent skidding away. Blocking Natsu's furious swipes with his sickles with his bracers, Black Steel managed to push him back and take a few breaths.

Pushing herself up more straight, Lucy watched her partner, swing one over his head, one out in front of him, blade pointed straight towards its target, his head was lowered, stance wide, and she could barely see the slitted pupils of his eyes. "_COME ON!"_

Apparently Gajeel had gotten his adrenaline up enough, because a growl rumbled upward to match Natsu's, and Gajeel rushed at him with similar ferocity, swinging his reclaimed bat in a spiral while Natsu parried it away with his lowered right, creating a slice in Gajeel's stomach with his left, followed by double kick and flip onto Gajeel's shoulders, where Natsu promptly spun and flipped him onto his chest in two seconds.

Though a knee was on his back, Gajeel didn't stay down. Lucy gasped, causing pain to erupt in her chest, as the bat smashed into Natsu's side, sending him flying into the wall beside Lucy. She choked, trying to crawl to him, but he stood, unfazed at the blood pouring from his jaw, arm, and abdomen. That's right - in Dragon Force, he couldn't feel any pain.

Said fact still didn't make it much easier for her to see him like that.

So she turned, trembling fingers drawing out a dagger. Lucy began to hack at the chain on her foot, determined to get free and find a way to help. If she could just pry that one opening wider…

She heard noises of surprise and saw Natsu smashed in the gut, spikes causing blood to erupt and making him crash to the floor.

"Oh Mavis," Lucy whispered, striking her chain with all the more intensity.

A flaming fist made a smacking sound against Gajeel's face.

Just a few more centimeters…

Natsu took in a mouthful of fuel, spitting a fireball at his opponent.

Her fingers slipped on the link and sliced open her hand.

The fire missed, hitting the wall and sending the ship up in flames.

Lucy's blood coated the metal as she pulled up another knife and continued to pry.

Natsu spun through air with a yell, sickles becoming a blur as they slashed through Gajeel's skin.

Almost there…

Gajeel batted his weapons away, swiping at Natsu's waist and grabbing his wrist.

The daggers slipped. _No…_

The bat dragged Natsu on the floor.

Tears of frustration and fear slid through the grime on Lucy's cheeks as she began pulling with her bare hands.

Gajeel held Natsu up by the neck, drawing a fist back.

Lucy choked on the smoke from the fire that was now eating away at the floor and ceiling.

A fist collided with Natsu's face.

She tugged on the gap in the link and pulled her aching leg sharply at the same time.

Gajeel punched him three times, causing Natsu to gasp, pupils flickering between wide and narrow.

Finally, the chain broke free, and Lucy struggled to her feet. The cuff and short chain on her foot weighed her down, but she would have to make due…

Natsu's face was turning red, trying to kick Gajeel but not managing to make him budge. Gajeel dropped him with a laugh, Natsu beginning to wheeze and cough. Lucy saw him wince in pain, clutching his gut. His flames flickered out and he cursed. He must have run out of fuel…

Gajeel kicked him again and again. Lucy could hardly breathe, running forward and screaming for him to stop. But she knew it was no use. What could she possibly…?

She saw Natsu's face contorting in agony, crying out-

His mind had snapped out of Dragon Force.

Though Natsu clearly was fifty times more skilled and determined than Gajeel, but Lucy realized that he must be absolutely _exhausted_. He'd gotten about an hour of sleep, run around town with her to find Levy, Jet, and Droy, and then headed off straight to a ninja battle, after which he ran all the way to save her, came back, barely had time to eat anything, and then went off to _another _battle. Gajeel was rested and ready, having an unfair advantage.

Lucy knew she had no chance against Gajeel. But If Natsu went back into Dragon Force…

She had to make him angry.

And she knew what she had to do.

She stumbled up to her partner, standing to face Gajeel with arms spread out, shielding Natsu's body with her own.

Gajeel raised the bat.

Lucy realized just then that she could _die. _ Right now. One hit to the head by a dragon slayer would kill her for sure.

Too late now.

Lucy wasn't going to run away.

He held it up, aimed exactly where she'd been dreading. Upwards-

And then he stopped.

It was only for a moment, but hesitation flashed in Gajeel's eyes as he looked at her.

He lowered the bat, striking her side instead. But it was barely a hit compared to his earlier blows. Lucy wasn't sure if he was still holding back, or if he was exausted too.

She fell, coughing up blood and smoke. The room was getting so _hot_…

A shadow fell over her. Squinting, she saw a shaking figure rise, muttering, "Lucy… You… _hit Lucy…_"

And he roared, striking Gajeel's chest, face, legs, all in a matter of seconds. He hit with nunchucks, shurikens, daggers, his sickles, switching out weapons until he ended up with his katana, slashing the backs of Gajeel's legs.

Gajeel cried out in pain himself, apparently at the end of his own Dragon Force, as Natsu took him by the wrist and threw him into the wall. After leaving a red slash across Black Steel's chest, Natsu growled, gripping him by the vest and tossing him back onto the middle of the floor. His opponent was choking, smoke entering his lungs and blood on his mouth. Natsu flew to his side.

He held Gajeel up by the neck, and Lucy could hear him say, "_You will NEVER touch my friends again_."

With that, Gajeel was knocked out cold with a blow to the head.

They both collapsed.

And so did the ceiling.

Lucy gasped, pure yet painful instinct causing her to grab Natsu under the arms and tug him away just in time; a long beam fell where he'd just been, cutting off the two of them from sight with Gajeel on the other side.

She watched, half in a daze, as four figures rose from the rubble, groaning. The shouted voices she recognized:

"Where's Jose?!" It was Erza.

"He may be dead; a bunch of stuff fell on top of where he did!" Elfman.

"Forget him; where are Natsu and Lucy?!" Gray's voice called out through the flames.

The coughs of a barely familiar voice surfaced. "Wh-where is Gajeel?"

"Juvia! You okay?"

"Y-yes… Oh, he's over there! We have to get him out of here… Please, if Gray would please help Juvia…"

"Okay, fine. We got that French guy out, right, Elfman?"

"Like a man."

"Natsu and Lucy must be out already; they probably left once Natsu beat Gajeel," Erza told them. "We need to get out of here. We can't stay to find Jose; the place is falling apart!"

"Erza! Gray! Elf-" Lucy's pleas were cut off by a coughing fit. Through the roar of the flames, she knew they couldn't hear her.

She could only watch as their figures ran off, Gajeel held up between Juvia and Gray's shoulders.

She heard a moan off to her left - a survivor! Lucy crawled over a few yards, squinting to see…

Master Jose.

She gasped, falling back, but then saw a large metal pipe sticking right out of his gut. He wasn't going to make it.

The master saw her, eyes blank and blood dripping from his mouth.

Lucy did the only thing she could. She took his hand. Maybe he was her enemy, but no one should die alone.

As the light slowly faded from his eyes, she asked, "Who wanted my keys? Please tell me."

- He struggled to make a sound, fingers squeezing hers as he muttered, "T-the devil hims-self... Be...ware..." His hand fell from her grasp.

Lucy backed away, feeling sick.

"Ah… Ah! Fire! Fire! Dad…"

She whirled, seeing that Natsu had sat up, clutching his head, and rocking quickly back and forth. Blinking blood and sweat away, she crawled to his side, murmuring, "Natsu? Natsu, it'll be okay; I'll get you out of here…"

"Daddy! Help, ah, it's hot! Hurts… Dad…" Tears flowed down through the dust coating his bloody face. Natsu looked a mess, almost every inch of him black with drying blood, soot and sweat. Shrapnel stuck out of his skin from the collapsed ceiling, and from the looks of it, one of the spikes of Gajeel's bat was embedded in his side. Scanning her eyes down, she saw another in his thigh.

And he was shaking like a leaf, eyes fluttering open and closed, flicking around in a panic.

She stared at him, not knowing what to do. What was wrong with him? He was hyperventilating, the bits of skin on his face that she could see a deathly pale.

"I'm going to get you out," she told him, taking his hand and shakily brushing away the salty tears. "I'm getting you out… Hold on to me, Natsu. It'll be okay. It's Lucy, Natsu. We're together - it'll be okay…"

And she picked him up on her back, hands under his legs and arms over her shoulders.

He was still trembling as she struggled up to her feet, gasping in pain and stumbling around. Oh, he was just so freaking _heavy_… But she had to get him out of here.

So she ran. With every aching muscle and bleeding skin screaming at her to stop, she ran with her partner held close to her back.

The smoke in her lungs was overwhelming. Natsu's eyes fluttered against her neck.

Lucy took off down the hall, gangplank finally in sight…

A beam fell from above her, causing her to scream out and drop him, the beam falling onto her shoulders.

It was huge; she could barely keep it on her back.

"DAMMIT!" she yelled out, pushing with all her might. "I AM NOT LETTING YOU DIE BECAUSE. OF. A. STUPID. LOG!"

Black spots clouded her vision.

And the weight was lifted from her shoulders.

She coughed, looking up. She saw blue hair, a shocking red marking on a face…

"Je-Jellal?" she choked.

"Go!" he called out to her. "Get him out of here!"

"B-but what about you-!"

"I've got this- GO!"

She didn't need to be told a third time. Crying out with the strain, she pulled Natsu up on her back again, taking off down the smoke-flooded hall and turned on her feet at the gangplank, sliding down with her left foot in front and right foot in back like a surfboard.

As soon as the gangway ended, she fell to her knees, choking and coughing up blood mixed with black into the white sand.

"Lucy! Natsu!"

Still gripping her partner tightly, breathing in the fresh air and seeing a terrified face limping towards her. It was a smaller girl, pretty, though covered in bandages...

"L-Levy!" she said, voice grated with ash. "Levy, you-you're o-okay…"

"Yes, we're okay." Tears streaked down her small face as she held knelt down in front of her friend. Out of her fading vision, she saw Warren and Max run forward, taking Natsu from her back.

"C-careful of Natsu," she managed, the boys turning to listen to her. "I-I don't know if a-anything is br-broken and he's hurt re-really bad… Jellal, is he…? Oh, d-don't move N-Natsu like th-that-"

"He'll be okay, Lu," Levy said soothingly. "We're all okay."

"That…" Lucy smiled, closing her eyes and feeling herself lose control of her body. "That makes… me happy…" And she fell into Levy's arms.

* * *

**Hello again, nakama!**

**Okay, so that was a little violent. Oh well. Here's a little insight into Natsu's issues, Gajeel's freaky sadistic attitude that he'll need to get over, Lucy being awesome, as usual, and Jellal… :'( Pretty short chapter, but next one is like ten pages longer than this haha.**

**I forgot to mention what ashikos were! They're basically metal spikes that ninja's strap to the underside of their boots either for climbing or for kicking people in the face.**

**I figured some may be wondering why I respond to reviewers on the chapters instead of PMing. Well, I know it lengthens the chapter a lot and it may be annoying, I want you guys to feel involved in the story. I want you to feel more like a part of this because you're very important to me. :) I really hate conceited and bragging people so I promise it has nothing to do with me trying to show my reviews to everyone or something. But big question, because I feel like these are getting long and it's probably irritating you: **_**Would you guys rather me respond to reviews in PMs and only do guest review responses here, or keep it this way? Please tell me what you'd prefer and I'll take some votes!**_

**Yeah, it's been a while… It's been a crazy week and a half, and I may or may not have had a few mental breakdowns. But some better news… I quit my job! Yay! Bad news… since I have two weeks left, they're milking me for all I'm worth and making me **

**I was gonna ask your guys' opinions on some AU ideas I have for future stories, but this thing is long enough already - I'll do it next chapter.**

**BY THE WAY ARE ANY OF YOU PERCY JACKSON FANS BECAUSE I JUST GOT BLOOD OF OLYMPUS TODAY AND I'M FREAKING OUT I'M GONNA CRY SO HARD BECAUSE PERCY JACKSON WAS MY CHILDHOOD AND IT'S GONNA BE GONE ALL GONE.**

**Ahem. So, MANGA SPOILER:**

**So this chapter affirmed what we already knew. Erza's a boss and my queen and LOVE. It really hit me when she said something like "This is not worthy of being called pain". I realized then that Erza had lost the man she loved several times, seen her friends hurt and lost every one of her parental figures at a young age and was just basically a very lonely girl. Physical pain could never amount to what she's endured.**

* * *

**Hello reviewer lovelies! :D Sorry that I write long responses; I just love talking to you guys.**

**JellyBeanBubbles: O.O OMG THANK YOU SWEETIE. Here ya go! They kinda both kicked he crap out of each other… hehe…**

**AMMiss: Thanks! Haha, wasn't very fast, but hope you liked it anyway!**

**Raelin Thoan: Oh yes, Natsu took him down hehe. Oh dear! Good luck! Don't stress yourself out too much!**

**Disney lovers 101: NATSU EFFECTIVLY MADE HELL. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Sky of Stars: Ooooh. I guessed, but I wasn't sure… I actually don't understand many anime terms haha. I KNOW RIGHT I WANT ONE SO BAD. I've been rewatching some episodes and every time I just… *swoon* And I was excited to write it! But I promise, Gajeel baby will be okay and will show up again later. Oh no, no evil Laxus. I like him like normal Laxus. THANK YOU I CAN'T WAIT TO ADD HER SHE'S SO CUTE AND I WANT THE THREE DRAGON SLAYERS OF FT TO BE LIKE A LITTLE ADORABLE FAMILY IT WILL BE SO CUTE. Oh yes, much much much. Some sad baby Natsu feels next chapter though… dang it, I don't have any cosplay… but I have a collection of about seven swords including katanas, so don't feel weird haha. Oh, I believe your art will be BEAUTIFUL! What's your DevianART name?! Thank you so much and hope you liked the chapter!**

**Zadel: Thank you! :D Hope you enjoyed it! Haha no, that is only a tiny part of the code…**

**Dark Shining Light: :D Glad you liked it! There's only one other time Natsu has ever lost control since he mastered it, but I'll reveal that later… THANK YOU! Hope the battle was awesome enough haha. Oh my gosh you're such a fantastic author; I'm so honored that you review my story… :')**

**Thalmor: THANK YOU, BUT I'M STILL REALLY CONFUSED ABOUT WHERE YOU CAME UP WITH DIRTY STORMY MICROWAVE. OH YES, NATSU RULES OVER HELL AND THEREFORE WILL SEND GAJEEL THERE… or not. Haha, i'll love to write what happens with Natsu and Gajeel later… Thanks and hope you liked it!**

**melosic: He's pretty much damnned to hell. Dat's what happens when you mess with Fire Dragon's waifu…**

**amulet2579: HEHE BUT OF COURSE BECAUSE THEY'RE IN LOOOOOVE… THANK YOU AND HERE YOU GO!**

**FairyTailForeverGirl: Hehe and so he did! THANK YOU FTFG! Aww, I happy your kitty feel better and I hope he like this one too! (And you, of course, haha.) THANK YOU SO MUCH OMG. Ooo, your birthday is Wednesday… I'll see what I can do! And thanks for the blessings!**

**thesirenserenity: THANK YOU! I'm so happy that I can make someone's day better. :) I love Juvia so much too! Oh thanks, I was worried about how I portrayed her. More Juvia next chapter and quite a bit in 26. **

**AkiliWolf: I hope they good cyber cookies and chapter… Haha, as if he wasn't enough already; poor Lucy! She not gonna get any personal space after this hehe. AND SO HE DID AND IT WAS FUN TO WRITE THANK YOU!**

**Speedy60704: THANK YOU I'M GLAD AND HOPE THIS ONE WAS AS GOOD! Omg no, it's totally fine! Reviews are just whenever you feel like it or have time, so don't worry! Yay, thank you! More build up on its way… Haha, when, you say? All I'll say is… don't expect it any time soon haha. I'm not as bad as Mashima with it but I can hold off for a while… THANK YOU LOVE YOU I'LL TRY!**

**PhantomPierce-Okamoto: He's gonna be a fantastic and frigging sexy Devil Slayer! I can't wait to see more! I have faith in you, Natsu! THANK YOU I'LL TRY.**

**EgyptianSoul.88: THANK YOU! Hope you liked it! Oh man, I did too. I always think of how it must have been so hard for especially Levy, Lucy, and Natsu to forgive Gajeel after everything. Lucy's strength I think is just so beautiful and I love to flaunt it here. Gajeel will eventually be a total cutie. Yay! I love Juvia. Oh man, I want some kama too now… Thanks! OMG HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!**

**FairyTailNaLu: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE THE SWEETEST THING! He will always come for his waifu! I hope you enjoyed it! Haha, sorry it was late, but here you go! Ohmygosh thank you so much. :') Ooo, I wanna read your stories so bad! When?! Wow! O.O I really am honored - thank you! Aww no, your excitement is cute! Thanks for the happy birthday too!**

**FireShifter: Thank you! :D Haha, Juvia's obsessive love must be a bit distracting for ninjitsu… Plenty more Nalu coming up, and man, I wrote him pretty jerklike (*cough* UNDERSTATEMENT *cough*) but he'll get better! Thanks!**

**Yuki Loxar: Yesh, bae! THANK YOU SNOW-CHAN LOVE YOU! Oh, I'm glad I can help! I know what brain fried is like… hehe… Well, Yuki means snow in Japanese, right? Hehe, in my other story, Sonnets of Serendipity, I named Gray and Juvia's son Yuki, so I recognized it when you first reviewed. The name is so cute; I love it!**

**BeastlyTick59: Thank you! Yeah, it may end up around sixty chapters or so - long enough, or should I add more fillers? (hehe)**

**Guest :0): Thanks! Oh man, I wanna be a ninja so bad… Natsu Dragneel's bad side is a synonym of fiery death. *shiver* Hope you liked it!**

**DeathBerryHime: Haha, give or take a week. Sorry. Hope you liked the fight! GRUVIA EEEE LOVE IT! Can't wait for Gajevy… :D Haha, yeah, that'll teach him. Juvia is just so skilled. Oh yes, oh yes… Oh yeah. I figured it would be more canon if she got a bit beat up. Oh man, Natsu is freaking… good-looking (*cough* DELICIOUS *cough*) when he's pissed. Hmm, I actually haven't seen those. I tried to watch Bleach, but got off track. Any boy that looks remotely like Natsu when angry must be put on a poster or something. Nah, violence is always the answer… :P Well, through pure adrenaline, which is a freakishly strong chemical when it wants to be, she's able to run with Natsu on her back, so yeah, she'll be okay. It's only knowing that my characters will be okay that makes me feel comfortable with writing painfulness. After I wrote a torture scene for another book… It became easier, but it's still depressing. Thank you love you Berry!**

**Gothic Angel16: Yup! After he finally mastered his Dragon Force, this is only the second time he'd lost it. The first time… I'll tell you guys later. Here's more Dragon Force! Love Gruvia so much. I love writing slowly revealed mysteries, hehe. Glad you like them thank you thank you! Maybe about sixty chaptersish.**

**MWEH: (Ch. 10) Haha, I didn't know that! In all truth, I'm really only into two of their songs, but I appreciate their music. (Ch. 14) YAY HUGS. Oh yeah, I only have a few guy friends, but they're all rather cuddly. And one sings to you when you're sad and it's beautiful and I may or may not want to marry him… getting off topic. Aww, he sounds like a cute friend! Hehe you don't need to; Natsu's just the cutest. **

**Guest: Haha, Gajevy shall occur in time, I assure you. Can't live without it! Ooo, keys… more explaining later hehe. Thanks!**

**definitelynotdakota: Hey, thanks bud! I'm glad you like it!**

**Bijuewled: Thank you! Love the Nalu feels - more to come. Juvia is so BA and in love at the same time I LOVE IT. **

**The Baka: Gajeel is so screwed. Like Gajeel's a fantastic fighter and all, but he's just not on Natsu's level. You can tell in the anime/manga that Gajeel grudgingly looks up to him, even if he thinks Natsu's an idiot and younger. Hope Natsu went ape sh*t enough for ya! Thank you!**

**Fighterlover112: Aww thanks! :D Haha hope you didn't get in trouble, but yes! *hands cookie***

**ImAKawaiiPotato: THANKS MAN I WILL! GO TEAM!**

**OkatuLover43: Thank you thank you! :'D OMG thank you so much! Yeah, all FT girls are BA so I thought I'd flaunt it here haha. Hope you liked the a** kicking! THANKS!**

**SunMoonKunochi: WOW THANK YOU! I'm glad you think they're in character; I really try to make sure that happens. Haha, I love ninjas too, so I couldn't help myself. THANK YOU WOW YOU'RE SO NICE! :'D**

**Sir Guest: Haha DUDE NO PROBLEM AT ALL I LOVE YA YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**SkeletalRainbow: Whoops. Looks like Gajeel tripped into this little pit called hell.**

**GalaxyKitty: Oh yesh, ship ship ship! Oh man, I never thought of that. Laughing while blood pouring down your face… yeah, that'd be creepy. Haha, I got it, it's cool! Did you defeat the crow? Thank you for your attempted cookie! If it were anyone else who took it, I would tackle them, but Natsu… he can have it… :3 **

**maria: Thanks! Will do!**

**sassywriterchick: Thanks! Yeah, you were right. THANK YOU HAHA GLAD YOU LIKED IT. This one was pretty intense… I kinda suprised myself. O.o THANK YOU SO MUCH OMG.**

**Inferno621: THANK YOU SO MUCH WOW THANKS! NO REALLY I'M NOT A GOOD WRITER I JUST DERP AROUND ON MY LAPTOP. :D Yay! Lucy is my queen and I love her so much, so I refuse to make her that weaker person! :D THANKS HE'S JUST SO ADORABLE I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. Haha, you may be waiting for a while on the couple thing… Thank you! I can't wait to add more. Yeah, high school just needs to find a cactus and go f… never mind. eheh. Thanks! You too! FMA: BROTHERHOOD IS THE BEST. LIKE I LOVE IT AS MUCH AS FT EDWARD ELRIC IS MY HUSBAND AND OMG IT WAS MY VERY FIRST TOO! I have several of those manga and the last episode makes me cry in cuteness every time. Ugh, love FMA soooo much… Hope you liked the chapter!**

**luna22x: Thank you! I'm really glad you like it!**

**Coolanime14: Thank you! :D HERE YOU GO!**

**Phew… back to writing and reading The Blood of Olympus… O.o**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	25. Chapter 25

The only time Makarov had ever seen Natsu in this bad of a shape was when Makarov first met him.

It had been a stormy evening, ten summers ago. The incessant rain pounding with flashes of white lightning kept the children from playing outside, and so he had to deal with the rampaging little brats himself in the building, making sure he kept them busy with card games, board games, and now hide and seek. He was sure he'd hear the screaming and brawling in a few minutes, but he did get a short break, sighing and taking a long drink from his tankard.

He heard the thunder getting closer, and hoped none of his kids would be afraid of it. It came in three booming sounds consecutively, meaning the storm must be right on top of them.

At least, he thought it was thunder, until he heard the same sound again. Not scientifically possible, without the lightning first…

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Who would be outside in this?" Makarov muttered, striding quickly towards the door to offer the stranger hospitality. That, or maybe one of his dumb kids had thought it would be a good idea to hide outside, and then changed their mind. The door was too heavy for some of them to pull open, after all.

But when he swung ajar the oaken door, arm over his eyes to shield it from the rain, he saw a tall man covered in burns and blood, red hair singed and eyes wild. He was in a black trench coat, clothes torn and white, scaly scarf wrapped tightly around his neck against the cold of the rain. He had a blanket in his arms, cradling a bundle of something with pink fluff sticking out the top.

While Makarov had seen some weird things over the years, this may have been the weirdest yet.

"Come in! Come in!" the master urged him, holding the door wider to allow the man inside. The man obliged, rushing in as Makarov pushed the door back against the gale.

"We have an infirmary," Makarov told him, trying to gesture him along. "We can treat you-"

"I'll be fine," the man dismissed. His voice was deep and commanding, but still panicked. "Its my boy that needs help."

"Your…?" Makarov questioned, watching as the man laid down his blanket on the nearest table and the small boy inside was revealed. The master's eyes grew wide. The boy looked around six or seven, unconscious and indeed in need of more help than his father. His skin was red and raw in many places, little red hoodie, shorts, and sneakers practically burned off and blood staining the blanket. His hair was mussed - thick, messy, and _pink_, of all colors.

"I-I need you to take him," the man choked, clearly on the verge of tears at the mere idea. "He's not safe with me. I heard Fairy Tail was a good place to grow up - will you keep him safe for me?"

"But-but you can't just leave him! He's your boy!" Makarov said. He'd taken in several parentless children over the years, but he'd never had a parent that had come and tried to leave their child here.

"I don't want to." The man let loose a silent tear, affectionately pushing the boy's hair from his wet face. "Oh Mavis, I'd never if I didn't have to. There's something I need to do, and I don't know if I'll come back."

Makarov swallowed, eyes drifting back to the boy. He looked so innocent, and the master's heart bled for him. He was far too young for this loss.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Makarov asked, looking back to the man. "What are your names?"

"Oh, right," the man muttered. "I'm Igneel, and this is my adopted boy, Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. He's seven. H-his birthday is June fifteenth and he doesn't like milk or transportation and he may be afraid of fire now - I don't know. He has a good heart, but he has ADHD so he can be difficult and stubborn; he'll need patience. He likes dragons and red and he eats a lot so he'll need plenty of food and his bedtime is…" Igneel closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Sorry. U-um, yes, and there's nothing the police can do. I have to do this alone. Please. Master Makarov. Care for my boy."

Makarov opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked at Natsu. "He has no relatives?"

"None that will take him," Igneel said. "They gave him away."

"Yes. I will care for him. To the best of my ability."

"Thank you." After a hesitation, Igneel drew the scarf from his neck, carefully resting it on his son's chest before taking out of his shirt a small, black case, capped and wrapped tightly, about four inches long, that flashed in the lightning. It was on a cord, and before Makarov could get a good look at it, Igneel had dropped it around Natsu's neck, tucking it under his boy's shirt instead.

"Will anyone come after him?" Makarov asked. "The people giving you trouble?"

"I don't think so," Igneel said. "They don't need him for anything. Unless... Well, just keep him safe, will you? Teach him ninjitsu to protect himself."

"I will."

Igneel nodded, drawing up his collar and leaning forward to lay a last kiss on the boy's head. "Tell him I love him. And… I'm sorry." The master was silent, watching the man wince, swallowing and stepping away as if it were physically painful for him. And he turned and quickly strode to the entrance.

But just as his fingers grasped the handle, he spun to face the master one last time. "One last thing." His eyes landed on his son. "Natsu is a dragon slayer. My sources say he'll be especially powerful, and he must learn control. He hasn't gone into his first Dragon Force yet, but... He's already showing signs. Be careful."

And Igneel was gone.

Before Makarov could even process what had happened, he heard a familiar voice behind him. "What's goin' on here?"

"Oh, Gildarts," the master sighed, squeezing Natsu's hand and then looking up at the man behind him who had just entered. "I forgot you were still home today. I need your help."

After Makarov filled him in, Gildarts scooped the small boy up and started taking him to the infirmary, Makarov close behind.

"Ready or not, here I-! Wh-wha… Master, who is that?"

The master moaned, looking around and seeing little Erza on the bottom step, who was staring at the boy in Gildarts' arms in astonishment. "He looks hurt!"

"I'll tell you later, Erza. Now continue with your game and-"

"Is that the new kid, Gramps? Did his dad really just leave him here? What a jerk..."

"Why does he have pink hair? That's weird. Is he going to live?"

Now Laxus and Gray had wandered out of their hiding places under the bar.

"Yes, yes, I don't know, and he's going to be fine; he's off to the infirmary to get treatment. Now go play," the master shooed.

"We must welcome him!" declared Erza, holding up her small sword and marching off to follow Gildarts. Gray and Laxus shrugged, treading along after her, and Makarov decided it would be better not to argue.

The three kids, Gildarts, and the master sat in a circle around the boy's bed after Porlyusica had finished treating the burns and cuts, saying that with her quick work, he wouldn't have many scars after healing, though one cut on his neck was rather severe and had to be stitched up. His cheeks, neck, and head were bandaged, along with his arms and torso. He'd gotten a shot of pain medication earlier, they'd been assured that he would be in no pain when he awoke. He was sleeping soundly, at least, until he started fidgeting, flinching, twisting in his sheets.

"Daddy… No, Igneel help! Fire! Ah-!"

"Wake up, kid," Gildarts said, ruffling the boy's hair.

And he did, moaning, slowly blinking awake. "Wha…?" His eyes were shockingly large and dark, glints of gold flashing off of them in the dim light. "Wh-where am I? Who are you? Where's my dad? What's goin' on?"

"Calm down, child," the master said. "You're safe here. This is a ninjitsu guild and school called Fairy Tail, and I'm Master Makarov. You're in our infirmary. You were hurt pretty badly, but you've been taken care of. Can you tell us what happened?"

"M-my house was on fire… Igneel got me out?"

"It appears so."

"Wh-where is he?"

"Erm," the master hesitated. He really didn't want to break the little boy's heart by telling him his father had left him there. "We just found you in the woods."

But to their surprise, Natsu's eyes narrowed. "You're lying to me. Where is my dad?"

And it was Laxus that spoke up. "He left you here."

"Laxus!" Makarov scolded, but his grandson shrugged.

"The kid deserves to know. Dads leave. It happens."

Natsu, however, looked at the scarf resting on the bedside table, shakily reaching for it and pulling it to his chest. "Wh-why did he go? D-did I… What did I do wrong?"

And it was Laxus that spoke again, eyes hard. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault." Makarov noticed Laxus' fists clench, clearly thinking of his own father.

"Your father said he had somethin' he had to do and he wanted you to be safe," Gildarts said gently. "So he left you with us. You'll be safe here."

"I don't care about safe!" Natsu declared, sitting up with tears brimming. "I want Igneel!" Clutching the scarf even tighter, his lip trembled. "He-he said he might have to l-leave for a wh-while because a' somethin' bad at work, b-but I thought that just meant I would have a sleepover at Grandeeny's house... I-I didn't th-think he-he'd _leave_ me..."

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but you'll just need to respect his decision for now," Makarov tried. "He was just trying to do what was best for you."

"You guys can't stop me," Natsu muttered, wiping away his tears angrly. "I'm gonna find him and… and go with him."

"Natsu, you can't-"

"Yes, I can! I can do anything!"

"No, you can't," said Gray dully.

Natsu glared at him. "Yes, I can."

"You're only seven - a grown man can hide from you for as long as he wants," Gray sighed, confirming to Makarov that he and Laxus really had heard the entire event. "Besides - if something so bad is happening that he left, it _is _safer for you here."

"Laxus, Gray," the master said sternly as Natsu growled at Gray, "leave. We must be welcoming and understanding with our new member and you are being neither."

"New member?" Natsu echoed. "You mean… I'm staying here? I'm not… I'm not going home?"

In the process of leaving, Gray turned to the boy. "None of us are. Your dad abandoned you here to grow up with the rest of us, so suck it up."

At this, Erza stood, brandishing her sword. "Gray, that was cruel! Get out right now or I'll skewer you!"

Both standing boys shrieked, racing to the door and scrambling out.

Natsu had buried his face into the scarf, shoulders shaking with sobs. Every second of his crying struck Makarov deep, but it was only to be expected, and he'd seen it before; at this young of an age, a child's parents were their whole world. Erza crawled up next to him, pulling him to her shoulder to cry on. He didn't push her away, and continued to cry for a solid half of an hour, all of them sitting in a somber silence around him, passing him tissues and a drink of water.

When his sobs reduced to sniffles and small whimpers, Erza petted his messy hair in a sisterly way that warmed the master's heart. "You know, I think Igneel really wants to be with you too, based on what I've heard, but he just can't. And I think you can find Igneel someday and help him. But you'll need something first."

After a few deep breaths, Natsu lifted his face from the scarf, wiping his red-rimmed eyes and nose on his sleeve and saying, "Wh-what's th-that?"

"Ninjitsu," Erza told him with a smile. "Becoming a ninja. And we can teach you, if you stay here. After you get a triple black belt, you'll be able to fight off anyone that's keeping Igneel from being with you!"

_You're a miracle worker, Erza,_ the master thought wonderingly as Natsu seemed to stop crying altogether. He'd been about to say that they should all leave, give Natsu some time to fully accept what had happened, but he seemed to perk up already.

"Y-ya think so?" Natsu said. "Like, be-become a ninja and g-get Igneel back because I'm strong?"

"Exactly," Erza confirmed. "I heard Laxus whisper something… you're a dragon slayer?"

Natsu squeezed the scarf. "Igneel s-said somethin' like that, yeah. I-I dunno what it means, really. Igneel just said i-it makes me fierce and s-strong."

"It means that you'll be _extra_ strong!" Erza agreed, gripping his shoulder. "You'll be stronger than Gildarts someday because you're a dragon slayer! And when you're stronger than Gildarts, you can go look for him and beat up any bad guys keeping him away."

"Hey now," Gildarts said, but he was grinning. "I guess I haven't introduced myself. I'm Gildarts Clive, kiddo. I teach here. So you're Natsu Dragneel, huh? What's your middle name?"

Natsu nodded. "Hi. Um, I… I don't have a middle name. It's just Natsu Dragneel. So I have to beat you to find Igneel, huh?"

"I guess so," Gildarts mused, glancing at a smug, nine-year-old Erza.

His eyes scrunched up in determination. "Okay. I'll do it. I'm gonna beat you, Gildarts. You just wait."

Gildarts smiled only ever the wider. "Alright, kid, but when the day comes, I won't hold back."

"You'd better not!"

"So, Natsu, since you're joining our guild," the red-haired girl continued, folding her hands in her lap, "I'm Erza Scarlet. I like swords and I'm only a green belt right now. Tell us about yourself!"

"U-um, I like dragons," Natsu said, getting warmed up. "And I… I'm in first grade but I don't like school and I'm good at py… pyrate… oh, no, um, pyrotechnics!"

Makarov blinked in surprise. "Oh. That's… interesting."

"Why are you messing with fire when you're seven?" Gildarts said, raising his eyebrows.

"My dad makes stuff with fire at his job!" Natsu said enthusiastically. "LIke fireworks! He taught me and… and… fire…"

And that's when Natsu started to tremble, growing very pale and staring off as if in another dimension. "I… ah, Igneel… HELP! IGNEEL! FIRE!" He gripped his hair, rocking back and forth, writhing and crying, gasping as if being burned. Then he was hyperventilating.

"Natsu! Natsu, what's…" Gildarts said, leaning forward, bewildered. Erza fell backwards in surprise and Master stood, rushing to his bedside.

"Natsu! Natsu!" But the boy didn't seem to hear him, sobbing and screaming about a fire. The door slammed open and in ran Gray and Laxus, who had evidently come back to eavesdrop (he should have known).

"I know what to do, guys - give him some room and turn the lights on brighter!" Gray said, pushing them away from the bed and taking Erza's place. Laxus reached to the switches and turned on every light in the room. Gray said quickly, "He must have gotten post-traumatic stress from the fire-"

"You're eight!" Makarov said, aghast. "How do you know about-"

"Because I had it too!" Gray snapped. "Listen, Natsu. You're in the Fairy Tail infirmary. You're sitting in a bed. You feel yourself sitting? Natsu? Feel the bed?"

"A-ah…"

"Natsu! Tell me how the blanket feels. Is it soft?"

"I-I… blanket? What, I don't… what's happening?! F-fire…" sobbed Natsu, covering his face.

Gray grabbed the boy's wrist, putting his hand down on the mattress. "Feel the bed. Feel it under your hands. No fire. There's no fire here. You're safe."

"N-no f-fire..?" His fingers clenched on the bed.

"No fire," Gray assured him. "Tell me your name."

"I-I…"

"Tell me your name."

"N-Natsu…"

"Feel the blanket. How does it feel, Natsu?"

"I-it's soft…?"

"That's right," Gray encouraged. "Open your eyes. See the room? There's a bed across from you."

"I...fire?"

"It's safe here," the eight-year-old promised again. "There's a scarf in your lap. Reach down and feel it."

Natsu dropped his other hand from his face, cracking his eyes open slightly to see the scarf on his legs. He touched it, slowly brushing his fingers along the fabric. "Fairy Tail. I'm in Fairy Tail."

"Yeah." The older boy was quiet for a moment, drumming his thumbs thoughtfully on his bare stomach. They all waited a few minutes for Natsu to fully come back to himself, when Gray sighed, "I'm Gray. Sorry about earlier. I was a jerk."

"Yeah, you-you were," Natsu paused. "Th-thank you. What j-just…?"

They all watched Gray lean back on the bed, still shocked at his sudden nurturement of the other boy. "You had a flashback and a panic attack."

"Wh-why?"

"We'll tell you later; otherwise you might have another one," Gray warned.

"Th-that…" Natsu gasped, regaining his regular breathing. "That was… scary."

"Yeah. But they'll go away. Eventually." Gray picked at the blanket.

After a pause, the master suggested, "Natsu, how about, when you're healed, you take the room between Gray and Laxus? Would that be alright with you boys?"

Furiously wiping his eyes more, Natsu just nodded. He was muttering to himself, but Makarov could barely make out what he was saying: "He wouldn't want me to cry… Need to be a big boy… no sissy stuff…"

Laxus shrugged. "I don't care. It's Gray that has to share a bathroom with him."

Makarov sighed. When they were building the third floor, Laxus had been extremely stubborn about his room not being connected to anyone else's so that he didn't have to deal with sharing a bathroom with those 'kids', despite how they were barely younger than himself. It was like he was going through his teenage stage already.

Gray glared at the door, crossing his arms and muttering, "Fine."

But Natsu cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why are you in your underwear? Geez, what a pervert."

"Dammit! When did that happen? Ah…" Gray jumped off the bed and began searching under it.

"Language, Gray," Makarov warned, though looking at his new member in thought. He'd have to tell the other children that he'd found Natsu in the woods, like he'd tried to say earlier. He wouldn't want them knowing that his father had left him there; sometimes the kids fought, and though they meant well, they sometimes said things that crossed the line. He didn't want to think of how upset Natsu would be if another mentioned how his father had deliberately abandoned him.

"Um, Master… did you say, uh, Makarov?" Natsu asked hesitantly, snapping him out of his reverie.

"That's right, Natsu."

"Okay. Do you have any food?"

The master stood. "Of course - you must be hungry. Erza, Gray, Laxus - heat up one of those dinners in the kitchen freezer. What kind of food do you like, Natsu?"

"Meat," Natsu said instantly. "Except corned beef. And hot. Like, peppers."

"Alright… Children? Get him plenty of water - not milk."

"Aye, sir!" And they marched off to complete their mission.

One meal didn't end up being enough, and by the end of the hour, Natsu had eaten five.

By the end of three days, he'd demanded to start training.

By the end of four years, he'd gotten a black belt, matching the earliest black belt record reached only by Mavis Vermillion, Makarov and Laxus Dreyar, and Gildarts himself.

By the end of the fifth year, he'd put himself through so much fire exposure therapy that he became clinically addicted and set off on his mission to perfect the art of pyrotechnics like his father before him.

And by the end of the sixth year, he'd become first dragon slayer ever to master his Dragon Force by the age of thirteen.

Makarov knew some people called Natsu an anomaly, but the master personally knew that it was a miswording, or at least an understatement.

Natsu was a prodigy.

And said prodigy was now lying, motionless, in the bed beside him in the infirmary, covered in bruises, bandages that were already bleeding through and a heavy wrap around his head due to concussion. It made Makarov sick to look at, seeing his child so hurt. All of them were; Lucy lay close by, awake and reading a book, but still bruised and she had been so bloody that he'd hardly recognized her when she'd arrived. He'd only recognized Natsu because of the hair. Erza, Gray, and Elfman had needed severe treatment as well, along with Cana, Wakaba, and Mocao, who had fought to the point of blacking out, though all of them were no longer in the infirmary.

Their new member, Jellal, suffered extreme smoke inhalation and several lacerations when Erza had pulled him from the burning ship, and was currently laying across the room, breathing tubes under his nose for assistance.

The master closed his eyes, wondering what on earth his kids, with such good hearts, had possibly done to deserve this.

It was Sunday now - the day after the battle. The police had spend all of last night questioning the children that weren't unconscious, much to Makarov's rage, but had left with enough information in the morning. They had eyewitnesses of the events and Fairy Tail had avoided most charges.

The wrecked ship still remained an ugly, charred reminder of their pain, though the guild members were already attaching trailers to the vans and driving the scraps over to the nearby junkyard. They hadn't found Jose's body where Lucy had told them; they assumed it had simply been burned away.

And then the master was pulled from his thoughts by the slamming open of the door. He looked up to see Gildarts, standing wide with a pale, sickly face.

"Cana's not here, Gildarts," Makarov assured him, voice still hurting. "She's out and patched up-"

"I know; I've seen her," the man muttered distractedly. "Where's Natsu?"

Makarov raised an eyebrow, jerking his thumb to his left. "He's right…" He watched Gildarts jog over, stopping at Natsu's side and staring down at the boy. He was silent for a few moments, then, with a yell, turned and kicked a hole in the wall.

"Gildarts!" the master protested. Lucy squeaked, hiding behind her book, and Gildarts threw himself down in the chair beside the bed, dropping his head onto the mattress next to Natsu's shoulder.

"Dammit!" His voice was muffled in the sheets. "I shoulda been there. I shoulda…" Makarov and Lucy grimaced apprehensively, but Gildarts just grabbed Natsu's burned fingertips, moaning, "Ugh, stupid boy. How is he always getting himself…?" He paused, staring with a grim smile at the mattress. "You do realize… that this is the bed he was on when he first showed up here?"

The master let out a single laugh. "I was just thinking about that."

"And he ate-"

"-five meals and started arguing with-"

"-Gray their very first conversation?"

They laughed, Lucy joining them. "Seriously? They've always been like that?"

"Yeah," Gildarts agreed, not taking pained eyes off of Natsu's peaceful face. "But Gray calmed him from his first flashback, Natsu defended Gray in the first fight he got stuck in during school… don't let 'em fool ya; they've always looked out for each other. They're brothers." Gildarts then did look up to her with a smile. "I heard you carried him out. Thanks for looking out for him too."

"We're partners," Lucy said. "It goes both ways."

The man nodded, jaw clenching as he glanced to Makarov and then back to Natsu. "I know he must have had his good reasons, but… There are really some days where I've wanted to go after Igneel myself just to beat the snot outta him. Who could leave a kid like this?"

Makarov frowned. "I can't deny that I've wanted the same thing… but I know he didn't want to leave. He was crying when he did. Telling me about Natsu's favorite things and even his bedtime," he ended with a distant chuckle.

"Wait." They looked up to Lucy, who lowered her book and stammered, "I… Levy told me that you found him in the woods!"

"Em, that's what I told them," Makarov muttered. "I had my reasons for lying, but I if you want to know the story… ask Natsu, my dear. It's not my business if he'd rather keep it quiet."

"I guess so," she said quietly, eyes roaming across Natsu's face.

Gildarts leaned his elbow on the nightstand, he said, "Remember his first job? Went missing for two weeks on a two day job; scared us all to death, this little sh*t."

"What had happened?" Lucy asked curiously.

Gildarts rolled his brown eyes. "He was thirteen. He'd finished the job in a few hours after getting there and then went looking for Igneel. Had to go out and find him myself, drag him back kickin' and throwin' a little tantrum. Told 'im he needed to defeat me first to find Igneel. Little kid tried to take me on right there. I knocked him out and he wouldn't speak to me for half a month, but he did try to beat me up every day that I was home."

The master rubbed his temples. "I only let him go on another one two months later, and he did the exact same thing and missed a week of school…"

Lucy sighed. "He sure doesn't let much get him down."

"It would be more admirable if it didn't get him into so much trouble," Gildarts mumbled.

Shrugging and going back to her book, Lucy said, "He's not going to change. I guess I"ve just learned to deal with it."

Gildarts looked amused, yet wondering. "I have no idea how you have the patience for him every day. You're good for 'im, Lucy."

They barely saw her blush over her book. "I wouldn't go that far. He got hurt because of me, you know."

But Gildarts scoffed. "He got hurt because of Gajeel. No one else was at fault."

She didn't respond, and the master hoped she hadn't reduced to tears..

Makarov's came to another realization. Other than during his flashbacks, he hadn't seen Natsu cry. Not once.

* * *

Erza peered around the doorway hesitantly. All of its occupants were sleeping, and she'd seen Gildarts leave a little while ago… So she slipped inside.

Her heart clenched when she saw her guildmates: Lucy, battered and bruised, Natsu, looking like the little boy she'd first seen him as, curled up and breathing steadily. He hadn't woken up yet, apparently. And Master, the grandfather she'd never had, wrapped in bandages.

And then there was Jellal.

His face was uneasy and twitching in his sleep, like he was having a bad dream. Absently, she drifted to his bed, lowering into the chair beside it and staring blankly at his face.

She'd always liked his red mark. It was intricate and unique, and though the other kids had made fun of it, Jellal had always said that he didn't care, because Erza liked it. If only he could have stayed the same…

But then here he was back in her life, appearing as kind and brave as he had been. It was confusing. It made her heart stretch several ways of uncertainty, mistrust, and undeniable desire to be with him as she'd always wanted.

"Erza?"

Snapping out of her stupor, she finally saw his eyes locked on hers, awake and with a small smile making its way onto his face. His voice was gravely from the smoke that had been in his lungs, but Porlyusica had grumpily assured them that his body would get rid of it soon enough.

"Jellal," she responded, still a bit unsure of what to say. "Em, how… how are you feeling?"

With a wince, he pushed himself up from his sheets, blinking around at his surroundings and leaning back against the headboard. "I've been better, but I'm alive, thanks to you."

"You're my guildmate," she said crisply, looking down at her hands. "It was my duty to save you."

"All the same," he said. "Thank you."

Slowly, she shook her head. "No. I wanted… to thank _you_. You saved Lucy, my friend, and Natsu, who is like my younger brother, when I couldn't. Thank you."

"They were my guildmates," he imitated with a grin. "It was my duty to save them."

"All the same."

There was a silence, but an awkward one. Erza wasn't used to silences being awkward.

Thankfully, Jellal broke it with, "I've been thinking about what you said, Erza. About forgiveness."

Her fingers clenched. "And?"

"And I thank you for it," he said quietly, picking at his sheets. "And I think… I think it's time I work on forgiving myself." He glanced up, a pink tinge on his cheeks. "I… I want it to be like before. When I could be more light-hearted and play my fiddle. I know I'll never be the same, and I should never forget as to not make the same mistakes, but I am not of use to others if I have such hatred for myself. I feel as if I cannot make others happy if I am not."

She gazed at him, not showing her surprise. He was always so stubborn and self-critical, and now he was working past it. "Well, I'm glad you finally figured it out."

That made him hide a laugh by lowering his hair over his cheerful eyes. She hadn't seen them for a while. And she couldn't help but smile too when she did.

"I love this place," Jellal said suddenly. "I know I don't deserve it, exactly, but I just feel so loved here. And I… I'm glad you're here too."

Erza drew her legs up, arms around her knees to hide her flushed cheeks. "O-oh?"

"I missed you," he told her shamelessly. "And though it's a lot to ask, I just… I have to know."

"Yes?" Her voice was quiet.

"I-I shouldn't ask," he muttered, slowly pushing his hand through his hair. "But if I'm going to work on forgiving myself, I may as well try…" Sighing, he said finally, "Do you think… would you… can we… maybe… be friends again?"

Her throat caught thickly, a smile forming in her eyes. And she didn't hesitate. "Yes. I… I'd like that."

His smile lit up the dim room, almost making the smell of blood fade. "Well then, before I lose my streak of confidence, I may as well…"

And, visibly swallowing nervously, he shakily unclipped the clasp of the red bracelet on his wrist, reaching for her right hand. Erza let him take it, simply watching as he secured it around her wrist. But her eyes did narrow. "I do not need your protection, Jellal."

He only chuckled. "I know."

"Then why-?"

"Section two, article two, class B." He smirked slightly. "I'm not supposed to tell you.'

"Jellal…" she said dangerously, causing him to cringe, but that's when a moan was heard from the other side of the room. Both of them snapped their gazes to the area, where they saw Natsu slowly blink his eyes open, grimacing and trying to sit up while staring around in confusion.

"Wha… What?" he grumbled, wincing as he lifted his hand to rub his nose. "I...I… where…?"

Erza instantly came to his side between his and Lucy's beds, gently shaking Lucy awake. "Natsu's awake, Lucy!"

She shot upward instantly, trying to push herself closer to his bed, but Erza gave her a glare that made her crawl back to the headboard.

Pushing her scarlet hair over her shoulder, she sat on his bedside, touching his shoulder. "Natsu? How do you feel?"

"I...Natsu…" he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. "Natsu… Oh, that's me!"

Erza and Lucy exchanged looks of horror. "Does he have amnesia or something?" Lucy choked.

Natsu looked over at the sound of her voice and frowned, squinting at her. As she stared back in a weighted silence, a huge smile broke out on his face. "Lucy! You're okay!"

Erza and Lucy let out a huge breath of relief. "Oh thank Mavis," Lucy sighed. "That would have been difficult." The blonde slowly edged to the side of her bed, white, cotton gown slipping on her legs. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you. How do you feel, Natsu?"

He tried to sit up, but gasped out in the surprise of the pain and fell back down on his pillow. Lucy stumbled out of her bed, wincing, and limped to his side, despite Erza's protests.

"Stay down, Natsu!" Lucy scolded. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Why?" he muttered, gaze slowly growing dark as he looked at her. "I fought Gajeel and won and then…?"

"Lucy carried you out," Erza told him gently, absently shifting some of his hair from his face. Natsu followed her hands, mouth twitching in another smile.

"Erza," he said. "Gave their master a good beatdown?"

"Jose died in the fire," she answered shortly.

He frowned again, rubbing his head and then wincing. "Ugh, my head hurts… What fire? And Lucy, wait, Lucy carried me?! How?!"

"Well, it's not like it was easy," Lucy grumbled, sitting on his bed beside Erza. "You need to cut down on your diet, buddy."

"It's all muscle weight!" he protested, making Lucy laugh.

Erza watched, feeling her heart warm, Lucy take Natsu's bare hand, explaining patiently, "You caught the boat on fire in your fight and Jose was killed in it on accident. We got out and Jellal saved us from getting trapped in the ship. Everyone got out fine."

Natsu swallowed. "Were… were the walls on fire?"

"Well, yeah."

Lucy obviously didn't understand why he became quiet after this, but Erza did, and looked away, readjusting his blanket. Natsu eventually spoke up again, sighing and hesitantly touching his darkly bruised eyes. "Did… Did Gajeel get out?"

Pushing her golden hair behind her ear, Lucy nodded. "Yeah, but a lot of Phantom members ran off before we or the police could capture them."

"Why?" Erza asked in reply.

"Well, I might think he's a disgusting sadist," the boy mumbled, flinching at the evident pain in his stomach when he shifted, "but that doesn't mean I want him to die."

"I seem to remember you saying something about dragging him to hell," Lucy mused. "Doesn't a person need to die first?"

Natsu smirked. "I'll be the one to make the laws of hell."

"Oh yeah?" Lucy laughed. "You got your own special place in there?"

"Yeah." Natsu reached for his bedside table, where rested his possessions, and pulled his gloves on, playing with the fire around his fingers. "It's called the _throne_." Even Erza had to laugh at that.

"Well you sure woke up sassy," Lucy scoffed, gingerly slipping his gloves back off, much to his protest. "Your hands are still healing - no gloves. Just because you don't feel as much pain doesn't mean anything; you're on pain meds, so you need to be careful."

Huffing in childish frustration, he sat back, looking rather pitiful with the pink hair sticking up out of the top of his white-wrapped head, his black eyes, and bandaged cheeks. But Lucy carefully draped his scarf back around his neck, and he regained his old smile rather quickly.

It wasn't long before Porlyusica bustled over, yelling at the girls to get back so she could ask him medical questions and change his red-stained wraps. Erza knew hed been stitched in a few places, but most wounds were left to close themselves. The girls watched the woman apprehensively as she roughly scolded the boy for getting into so much trouble and wasting her time with all his blood. This is why, Erza assumed, Lucy offered to put on the bruise cream. It was an extremely effective concoction that Porlyusica had developed herself, and the miracle salve worked away deep purple and green bruises in a two days with one application.

Erza could tell that Lucy was trying to be as gentle as possible as she slathered the mixture onto his skin, but he grimaced all the same. "Ow! Geez, that's cold."

While Erza expected Lucy to snap her usual but joking 'suck it up', she instead eased up her hand. "Sorry, Natsu."

Natsu, however, also seemed surprised. "Er… it's okay."

Thankfully, the awkwardness was interrupted by the opening of the door.

* * *

"It'll be fine; I promise."

Gray tugged Juvia along down the stairs, on his mission to bring her to the infirmary. He'd 'borrowed' some new clothes for her from the girls' spare storage, at least for something that wasn't burnt or blood-stained. She'd chosen another blue outfit, though now a casual dress that matched her hair along with a pair of boots and leggings. Much to his amusement, she'd seen a blue beanie and stutteringly asked to wear it, to which he couldn't refuse.

Juvia's white hand was shaking in his as he led her, clinging to the shadows, along the hallway to their destination. But Gray knew they'd accept her. They had, to, or she'd go to jail.

So he poked just his head in when they came to a halt, seeing Lucy applying bruise cream to Natsu's face and Erza watching, and Jellal watching her.

"Is Gramps awake?" Gray whispered.

All eyes slid to him, and Erza answered, "Not at the moment. Why?"

"Can we wake him up?" Gray asked impatiently, leaning against the doorframe with Juvia still out of sight.

They seemed almost offended, Lucy saying hotly, "Master needs his sleep!"

"It's important!"

"What are you brats arguing about now?" the master said drowsily, slowly squinting open his eyes.

"We apologize, Master," Erza told him gravely. "We didn't mean to wake you."

"Yes we did," Gray contradicted. "I need to talk to you. I need you to meet someone, Gramps."

The master raised an eyebrow. "Alright…"

Standing up straight, Gray pushed the door open all the way, gently pushing Juvia forward by the small of her back towards the first bed.

Erza didn't seem too surprised, though Jellal, Natsu, and Gramps acted confused. Lucy, however, gasped, dropping the tub of ointment onto the mattress and flinching back. Gray looked between Juvia, who was staring down as if in guilt, and Lucy, curling up in surprise or fear, he didn't know. But he'd figure that out later.

"This is Juvia Loxar," Gray said firmly, putting his hands on her shoulders, and introducing her to his master. "She'd like to join Fairy Tail."

"Juvia Loxar," Master repeated, narrowing his eyes. "Weren't you a member of the Element Four?"

"Yes, Juvia was, Master Makarov," she murmured, pushing a blue curl behind her ear. "Juvia greatly regrets the conflict her old master created with Fairy Tail."

Gray jumped in, "I was fightin' her, but we made a truce and decided to join us instead. She's cool, I promise. So? Whaddya say?"

"Wait, wait," Gramps said tiredly, pinching his nose. "Where has she _been_ all this time when they were searching for members?"

They all looked to him. Gray felt heat rush up his face. "Um… I may or may not have been hiding her in my room…?"

Natsu broke into sniggers at this.

Gray growled, "Shut up, arsonist, or I'll kick off your microscopic di-"

But Lucy finally spoke up harshly, "Boys, no fighting now. You're both healing."

"A-aye, sir!" Gray agreed hastily.

Natsu, however, shot up in his bed, despite his injuries, and yelled, "Microscopic WHAT?!"

"You _know_ what." Gray flicked his eyes to Lucy, trying to indicate that it was best not to talk about it. But Natsu clearly didn't get the message.

"Microscopic?!" Natsu snarled, beginning to pull up the bottom of his hospital gown. "Oh yeah? You consider THIS to be micro-"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL DON'T YOU DARE!" Lucy screeched, face a burning red, pulling his blankets to his shoulders and averting her eyes pointedly from his pelvic area.

Master was still staring at Juvia critically, obviously weighing out the decision. Eventually, he let loose a grin. "Well, she's pretty cute! Sure, we'll take her in."

Gray grimaced. "Ugh, Gramps, you're such a perv."

The boy bristled when Natsu snorted again and said, "Says the guy who hid a girl in his room for a day."

"Says the guy was about to flash us and that climbs down to Lucy's room and sees her in her under-!"

Gray was cut off by Lucy throwing her shoe at his face to silence him, her cheeks colored in pink. "Watch it," she hissed, making Gray gulp.

But it was at that moment, that Juvia let out a whimper, seemingly unable to restrain herself and rushing over to Lucy, where she promptly fell to her knees at the blonde's lap and grabbed her hands.

"J-Juvia is sorry," Juvia said, tears already streaming down her cheeks. "So sorry… Juvia was doing what she was told and should have trusted her own judgement. Juvia is so sorry; please, please forgive her, Miss Heartfilia…"

Lucy blinked several times, waving her hands and stammering, "I-I was just surprised; that's all! Really, I already forgave you. It's okay! It's all behind us. You're in Fairy Tail now, right? You're part of the family! A-and really… call me Lucy, okay?"

The two girls were suddenly both crying and hugging each other.

Natsu rubbed his forehead and wrinkled his nose. "I think I really did get hit on the head too hard, because I'm just seeing a buncha sobbing women and situations that make no sense."

Gray figured he'd been hit pretty hard too, if that was the case.

* * *

**Goooood evening, baes,**

**Told ya there'd be feels! Insight into baby Natsu and Phantom attack aftermath for ya. Hope you like!**

**Got a few responses on whether you'd have me PM or keep writing them here. Some said keep them here, some said they didn't really care…? I'M CONFUSED.**

**So, I was thinkin' about what I'm gonna write after this is over. Don't worry - this one will end up being around… hmm… expect fifty to sixty chapters. But anyway, I'd like to do some more AUs. I already got permission from one AU fan artist to write hers, but I dunno how that's all gonna work out, so I'll just have to see. I was hoping to do a 20s New York mafia AU, or maybe a Native American/Colonists of 1700s AU?! :D I know a lot about the Native American culture from doing reenactments, so doing Fairy Tail as a tribe and Lucy coming over from England… it would be fun. Tell me what you think!**

**Earlier than I figured on posting - ya know why? IT'S FAIRYTAILFOREVERGIRL'S BIRTHDAY TODAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAE! This one's for FairytailForeverGirl! (Sorry it's late…)**

* * *

**Anywho, onto the reviewers!**

**Scarlett Warrior: :D YAY! I finished it the day after I got it and just… my soul…**

**Raelin Thaon: Welcome! :D Good - thanks! Yeah, surviving. Thanks for answering that. :3**

**FireShifter: Haha yeah, that one moved along pretty fast, I think. Thank you! Ooo, I wish I could tell you… yup, everyone's fine! THANK YOU!**

**PhantomPierce-Okamoto: Hehehe! Oh, I know, right? That series had me hooked since sixth grade, so it's really sad to see it go. Excited for the Norse one, though! I actually did see that hate - I thought it was dumb. Erza is amazing and I thought chapter 404 was fantastic. THANK YOU! Hope you liked it. :3**

**Blossom-channn: Indeed… :D thanks, and hoping you enjoyed!**

**Speedy60704: Yup, it was, but this one was longer for ya. Action stuff usually ends up being short, at least for me. :D :D :D Thanks! I'm glad it's easy to visualize. Haha yup, I have. So cute! I hope for more Nalu too… Thank you!**

**Zadel: THANKS! :D (I didn't have any sneezing fits by the way - no worries… :P) Hope you liked it!**

**SunMoonKunochi: Because Lucy is amazing! :D Thank you darling!**

**melon-slice: Yup. Otay. Hmm, well I considered your question and incorporated the answer into chapter 17, where Lucy is reading the history book. You might have missed it, I guess…**

**DeathBerryHime: Ooo thanks! Hope I didn't give you too much of an adrenaline rush haha. I got one of those while reading the Sting & Rogue vs. Natsu & Gajeel fight in the manga, and had to run up and down the road several times to get rid of it… Hehe, yeah, Natsu… ahem… overdoes, things a bit, hehe. Yeah, Lucy thinks things through a little more than Natsu, I think, haha. Oops. No keys here. He. Hehe. Why would you kill a cookie?! D: DON'T CRY! Our fandom is worse than Supernatural's; we have weirder ships. Oh man, I couldn't but BoO down… It was just soooooo good! Oh, and here… *Hands basket of cookies***

**ReadingGurl07: Alrighty! Thanks! HAVE YOU READ BoO YET ISN'T IT WONDERFUL?! RICK RIORDAN HAS DONE IT AGAIN! THANK YOU!**

**AkiliWolf: Okay! Thanks. NICE FANGIRL MODE. THANK YOU SO MUCH I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT! Interesting theory… I CAN'T TELL YOU HAHAHA. Haha, nah, Lucy up first, but he still a cutie dork! Thank you! :3**

**Coolanime14: Hehe thanks!**

**GalaxyKitty: Oh yesh! Can't live without it. The latter, I do think. :) Hehe, they both rather battered. I hope that crow stays away… *makes 'x' with fingers* Hope you enjoyed it!**

**FairytailForeverGirl: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This one's for you! Yay! I'm glad! Thank you! Hope Pantherlily and you enjoyed this one… Ooo, Wendy's coming up! But not for a few months. Okay, I think I will keep doing them in the chapters. Thanks. :) Cackling is understandable, because Natsu's a boss! Oh dear… 13? O.o Um, I suggest none of the above, because all sound rather gross, but there's always the Kool-Aid on the shower head prank…**

**sassywriterchick: ISN'T IT I LOVE PJO/HOO SO MUCH IT WAS A FANTASTIC ENDING TO A FANTASTIC SERIES *sobs* THANK YOU OMG THANKS!**

**Shugo Fairy 4eva: Oh, here dey are a comin'...**

**BookWormFT: (Ch. 2) :D Thank you cutie! (Ch. 24) THANK YOU! Haha, gonna have so much fun with Gruvia!**

**Thalmor: HEYO THAL. AINT THAT BOOK GREAT MY GODS. Aw, dat sucks. THANK YOU! I GUESS I'LL ACCEPT BEING A DIRTY STORMY MAJESTIC MICROWAVE - IT COULD BE WORSE. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! An insult? Huh. The stuff you find on Tumblr… hehe, amehanaa and I were talkin' about how awesome you were… She's jealous of my nickname. :P**

**Fighterlover112: Thanks! Your teacher… told you to go read fanfiction?**

**Inferno621: THANK YOU! Aww, I'm sure it's better than you think. Like, I look back at chapter one of this and think 'wow, this is terrible. how did anyone read this' But thank you. :3 That means a lot to me. ISN'T LUCY JUST THE QUEEN?! Natsu, oh my gosh, my life. He's my fave character EVER. Eh, high school is just so… gross. just. egh. EDWARD ELRIC IS FABULOUS OMG HE'S JUST GREAT. I have re-watched that scene approximately fifty times… LOVE IT! Hmm, okay! Thanks! Still trying to figure these responses out…**

**Dark Shining Light: THANK YOU SO MUCH OMG A FANTASTIC AUTHOR IS COMPLIMENTING ME *hides in blankets* Hehe, even though I wrote this, I admit those were my favorite parts too! I knew Lucy would be one to comfort Jose no matter what, because Lucy's just that special kind of person. Love her. :3 Thank you! Hmm, more keys later! Still need Gajeel and a random filler I'm putting in… hehe… Yes, she will. But not until chapter… I think 28. **

**Cerulean Leader: :D Wow, thank you! I'm so glad you like it! And… O.O THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT AHHH HOW DID I SPELL IT RIGHT IN SUMMARY AND WRONG HERE WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I FEEL TERRIBLE UGH I SHOULD NOT TRUST TUMBLR FOR SPELLING ANYMORE. Sorry for the freak out - thanks for telling me! I'll fix it later. :) **

**FairyTailNaLu: I hope you don't try all at once, or you might explode! :P THANK YOU BAE WOW THANKS! Haha, I don't have fans! I just got a buncha buddies that I show fanfiction to and derp around with in fandoms… Like you! *BLUSHES HARDER* Thank you. :3 REALLY OH WOW BOO SO GREAT I HOPE YOU LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I DID. OMG YES I WANNA READ 'EM WHEN CAN I READ YOUR FICS?! THEY'LL BE FANTASTIC! *crawls further into blushing hole* Thank you. :'3 Thank you. Hope this was fast enough of an update for you! **

**Padapa: WOW A;SLKJFOANXOW thanks! Hope you liked it! Oh, thanks. Eek, getting hard to decide…**

**amulet2579: THANK YOU DARLING! Hmm… you won't find out for a while, haha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Gothic Angel16: Thank yooooou! Intense enough? Yay!**

**MWEH: Haha, screw autocorrect… Hehe, thanks! I had a feeling he'd be listening to alt rock while building grenades… I love Fall Out Boy and Panic! at the Disco mostly, but I'm sure he's into it more haha. THANK YOU!**

**Czar Ryno: Yay! Wow I'm so glad you liked it yay yay - hope it's different than most high school AUs hehe. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Magical Ninja: WOW WOW THANK YOU NINJA! THANK YOU SO MUCH! GRAY SHIPS IT SO HARD HAHA YOU'LL SEE MORE OF GRAY'S SHIPPING NEXT CHAPTER. :3 Thank you! Haha, they're cute through anything. Nah, Gajeel got carried out by Juvia and Gray - it happened pretty fast so you may have missed it. I wouldn't let Gajeel bae die! I love him… Haha, I was just trying to show that he really isn't a killer, but very misguided. Lucy is my Queen. :3 OOO, READ MORE! PJO WILL CONSUME YOU BUT YOU'LL FEEL GOOD ABOUT IT. Ooo, my AU ideas are above; whaddya think? Ugh, they're so much better. Love dubbed. You're my FT buddy! :D Oh no, haha. I'm used to writing action and adventure - romance is new. I especially suck at kissing scenes. They're just so embarrassing to write… IDEAS YAY! Except they suck in the middle of class. And your question… I literally crawled under my blankets and hid in a little ball when I read this. Oh my Mavis, thank you. :'3 I don't write perfectly, ha. I just kinda splurge out emotions, I guess… I DUNNO I JUST LIKE WRITING *blushes really hard* THANK YOU! Hmm, no I haven't, but I've heard about it from Tumblr and when I looked at your profile haha. Eh, still stressed, but I'll live. :) Yeah, got a few shifts left, and I'm done! Yay! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, I don't care - whatever you wanna call me!**

**SOS: (Ch. 20) Oh, that annoyed me right from the start, so I had to include it, haha. Glad it made you happy! (Ch. 24) Thanks! Oh, yesh I am! Sting and Rogue are breifly going to be mentioned along the way and then we'll meet them later on in the story. Thank you! I was hoping I got the characterization right. Oh, I can't wait to write non-psycho Gajeel! He's such a secret cutie. Oh yes, Gajevy will surely happen and yes, I do have a different protection as a replacement. **

**Ash: Here, buddy, hehe. *Hands chapter and cookies***

**Don't die, everyone!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	26. Chapter 26

Despite many mixed reactions, Juvia's integration into their guild and school seemed to be just what their healing family needed.

Firstly, though the girls were all rather beat up and hurting, they still chittered around excitedly at the prospect of a new member, planning her party and presents in whispers and helping her set up her new room. Juvia wouldn't have a roommate, but she seemed touched all the same. She started crying again, but after the fifth time Juvia burst into tears, Lucy figured Juvia was just the crying type. Lucy didn't mind; everyone had a different coping mechanism, and if crying worked for Juvia, so be it.

The crying, however, seemed to make Gray extremely uncomfortable, which Lucy got a big laugh out of. Several laughs, actually; Gray and Juvia had become the new thing in a short time, one of them usually not seen without the other and Mira getting her shipping eyes gleaming already.

It didn't take long for everyone in the guild to see that Juvia was pretty much obsessed with Gray. Lucy noticed her at least ten times in the first three days of Juvia's arrival, gazing at his bare chest longingly and with adoration, clinging to his arm whenever possible. Juvia had even gotten into this weird habit of calling him 'Gray-sama', and when Natsu asked Lucy what it meant, she'd just shrugged.

"She probably just watches a lot of anime," she'd replied.

"What's anime?"

Lucy had stiffened. "Ask that disgusting question again and I'll kick off your microscopic di-"

"HEY!"

"EEK! No, I was joking, Natsu! Don't you dare zip down that fly, you perv!"

Not only did Juvia constantly trail Gray like a puppy dog, but she became rather… possessive. Like, rivaling Natsu possessiveness.

For example, Lucy had been sitting peacefully with Cana at the bar, chatting and trying to ignore the pain whenever she shifted her seating. It was Monday, and though they'd been let out of the infirmary, she, Natsu, and Jellal still had a lot of physical trouble getting around. Thankfully, the guild kids had all gotten a day off of school to recuperate further, including Juvia.

Cana had been telling her a story of Natsu and Gray's first fistfight, prompted by how the two of them were growling at each other again, but unable to throw any punches due to how injured they both were.

At the mention of her beloved's name, Juvia had appeared, a dark aura radiating from her skin. "Love rival."

"Um, what?" Lucy had quirked an eyebrow, leaning away from the other girl.

"We will fight for Gray-sama!" Juvia declared, and Lucy squeaked, waving her hands quickly.

"That really won't be necessary!" she assured. "He's like a brother to me, honestly-"

"She's Natsu's girl, 'via," Cana said lazily from the other stool. "You got nothin' to worry about."

Juvia's whole demeanor changed, relaxing. "Oh! I see. Juvia is very happy for Lucy-san and Natsu-san; she should have figured with how they are always together and how much he protects Lucy-san-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Lucy interrupted, slamming down her mug and glaring at the brunette, who was sniggering.

But at this, Juvia narrowed her eyes again. "So Lucy-san _is_ single? Love rival, Juvia knew it…"

"Nononono," Lucy said, beginning to feel under severe pressure. If she told Juvia she was single, she'd still have this problem… but there was no way she'd lie and say she was dating Natsu. Not a chance. "I don't have a thing for Gray. Trust me, he's all yours. Not my type."

While this made Juvia become slightly less deadly, she still got suspicious glares for the rest of the day, and had a feeling it wouldn't change. This actually made Lucy a little sad; Juvia was really so sweet at heart, and she hoped this little fantasy of hers wouldn't stop them from being friends.

When back to school came around, however, the guild faced a new problem with the new girl; the rest of the student body was especially less than happy at her arrival.

While the guild kids and students hardly ever got along and the students often made fun of the permanent members, Lucy found that the two groups of teens had a Natsu and Gray type relationship; they acted like they hated each other, but secretly cared very much.

So when the guild members walked down the hallway again on Tuesday together, the students all paused, staring at the group. And soon, they all began to clap and cheer, rushing forward to offer gentle hugs and smiles at their victory.

But when they saw Juvia and her new Fairy Tail mark on her upper leg below the small uniform skirt, the smiles stopped, turning to glares and whispers. Lucy didn't notice as much of the problem until after ceramics, when she was walking to lunch with Gray.

"-really think I'm getting my anatomy wrong on my clay figure…" Lucy was saying to him.

He shrugged his backpack higher on his right shoulder. "It can count as artistic licence, but if you really want it right, you can just think of how the body is eight heads tall-"

There was a clamor and the two of them paused, staring ahead as sniggers erupted. Someone had their foot stuck out, and Juvia was shakily gathering up the books she'd dropped.

On instinct, Lucy and Gray pushed through the people, bending down to help. But Lucy stumbled backward as Gray shoved what he'd collected into her hands and stood up straight, putting a hand on Juvia's shoulder. His head was low, but the tone in his voice sent creepy shivers down Lucy's spine.

"Is something funny?" he asked quietly, glowering up at the girls who'd just stopped laughing.

A boy to Lucy's left cleared his throat, speaking up, "Look, man, we meant no offense; we're just mad at Phantom too-"

"And?" Gray said sharply, spinning to face him. "There are no Phantom members here. Only friends. _My_ friends."

"She's Phantom!" someone shouted from the back, and yells throughout the hallway agreed.

"She's Juvia Loxar of Fairy Tail!" Gray responded. "And when we had our friendly spar, she nearly handed my _a**_ to me, so she deserves some respect!"

"She hurt our members!" one girl said.

Juvia clutched her reclaimed books from her chest, lip trembling and throat bobbing. This made Lucy feel sick, and she quickly dropped Juvia's belongings back into the girl's arms, standing on her other side and adding her hand to the other shoulder.

"If anyone has a problem with her," Lucy called out, drawing out her whip and making a few nearby boys flinch and squeak when she cracked it against the tile floor, "then they can have a nice chat with me and my whip!"

Erza appeared next to Gray, hand on her sword. "_Does _anyone have a problem?"

That's when Lucy felt a warm hand on her back, and saw fire burst out of the corner of her eye.

Natsu was there, holding out a flaming fist and raising an eyebrow with a grin. "I hope so, Erza, 'cause I'd love to help them out. A little fire works wonders."

The student body backed up fearfully, but Lucy still heard murmurs, to which Gray soon addressed. "Don't believe me yet? Then take a look at this!" And with the eyes of half a hundred students on him, he tore off his black bracelet and snapped it onto Juvia's wrist. He held her hand up high, pointing to it. "She's under my protection! Anyone who forgets that can find out why I can hold my own against a dragon slayer!"

Jaws dropped to the floor, including Lucy's. Juvia, who had been crying silently, was now gasping at the bracelet, delighted at the name on the back.

Natsu's voice was the only sound in the otherwise dead-silent hall, laughing and clutching his hurting stomach. "Ohhh, Fullbuster, you stinkin' hypocrite! You know what this means!"

Gray's eyes widened in horror. "Natsu, don't you f**kin' dare-"

"Payback time!" Natsu cackled, dodging Gray's grab and limp-running to the nearby office door. Lucy could only watch, dumbfounded as the rest, as he burst through the doorway, running and snatching the corded phone from the scandalized attendance lady's desk and pressing a button on the dialer.

"YO, NATSU HERE, BOYS!" his voice boomed from the school speakers. "SECTION TWO, ARTICLE TWO, SUBTEXT FIVE, CLASS D AT DELTA RANK! STAT, LOCATION ONE HUNDRED!"

"They wouldn't… in the middle of the school day, would they?" Lucy asked weakly to a glaring Erza.

And that's when a stampede of guild and boarding school boys thundered past with Natsu and Gray, up towards the guild hall and predictably to the boy's lounge.

The girls sighed.

"What… just happened?" Juvia asked, bewildered.

"Good question," was Lucy's only reply.

The school's problems with Juvia seemed to disappear overnight.

* * *

"Ooo, special bachelor and bachelorette edition!" Lucy gasped in excitement, staring at the cover or her Sorcerer Weekly magazine, hot off the press from this Wednesday morning.

Levy, sitting at her right, leaned over and bounced in her seat. "Oh, half pages of info on the top twenty guild males and top twenty guild females with collage centerfolds containing all of them… I bet Mira and Jenny are still fighting for first on the bachelorette list."

From across the lunch table, absently sliding his tie from around his neck, Gray snorted. "That sounds like a waste of time. Let me guess; Loke is number one?"

"It's _fun_," Lucy huffed, eyes still scanning the cover. "And no, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus always holds his first place in the bachelors with Loke in second. You're one to talk, considering how you're still in tenth place."

"Wait, what?" Gray gasped, choking on his sandwich. "I'm _on_ that crazy list?! I never agreed to that!"

"It is only right that Gray-sama is on the list," Juvia said dreamily from beside him where she was clutching his arm. "His beauty is unmatched."

This made Natsu snigger very loudly from Lucy's right, and Gray throw a fork at him.

"You've got nothin' to laugh about," Gray mumbled. "With you and Lucy goin' around acting like a married couple." He dodged the cup that Lucy had chucked at his face. "Besides - you're not on the most desired bachelor's list."

"Thought you said it was a waste of time?" Lucy said testily. "And of course he's not; he's totally nuts." Natsu shot her a glare that wrinkled up the wide bandage still wrapped around his forehead.

"Well yeah, but I still beat him another thing," Gray pointed out, making Lucy and Levy roll their eyes.

Ignoring Natsu and Gray's new hissy fits, Lucy read, "'_Rookie to the bachelor list reaching fifteenth place in his first appearance_', Ooo, interesting. He must be really gorgeous for a feat like that... Oh, and articles about the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord battle."

The bachelorette list came up first, and Lucy glanced across it quickly. Levy peered at it as well. "Are you and I still on it?"

Lucy grinned pointing at it. "Here, ooo, Levy, you moved up a spot! You're at eighteen now!"

She just laughed. "What about you?"

Frowning, she flipped a few pages forward and back, eyes growing wide. "I-I'm number eight?! What? I was eleven last time…"

"That's just what happens when you're gorgeous and sweet, Lu," Levy told her, nudging her with a shoulder and taking a bite of her pudding.

"Aww, thanks, Levy! Erza's still holding sixth, Cana's at sixteen... Alright, onto the boys…" After a few pages of turning, Lucy turned to the right page and nodded. "Yep, Hibiki still in first. Loke in second…"

Cana slid onto Gray's other side, doing her usual habit of switching from table to table to socialize. Juvia simmered at the fact that another girl was within a foot of Gray, which Cana ignored. "Ooo, man, look at eleventh place. I wanna have a drink with that hunka manmeat."

"Bacchus, from Quarto Cerberus?" Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I guess you would, with his legendary drinking habits. I wonder who would win… Those dragon slayers from Sabertooth are moving up in the ratings... Yeah Gray, here you are in tenth. That's a pretty cute picture of you!"

Turning it for him to see, Juvia squealed while Gray's eyes narrowed. "What does it say about me?"

"That you're an exobitionist that drowns kittens for kicks and giggles," Natsu mumbled grumpily.

Lucy sighed, pulling it back to read it. "It says stuff like your name, age, height, and appearance, stuff you like and dislike. Then it gives a very complimentary paragraph about you."

"Yeah, what does it say?" Gray repeated impatiently.

Rubbing her forehead, Lucy flushed. "It's a little embarrassing to read out loud, but… Okay, I'll say it… '_Gray Fullbuster. Age: eighteen'_ I thought you were seventeen! You're a junior! Oh, never mind. '_Height: five foot ten. Hair color: black. Eye color: dark gray. Physique: ten out of ten.' _Oh hey, that's a compliment; Hibiki is an eight out of ten himself. '_Likes: Sculpture, ice, cold, fighting, and his friends. Dislikes: Clothes, warm, heat, Natsu Dragneel_-"

"Hey!"

"'-_and anyone who hurts his friend_s.' That part is pretty accurate," Lucy admitted. "The description thing says, man, these are corny: '_This tall, dark, mysterious type hottie_' dear Mavis. Seriously? That's so contradictory, '_is sure to keep it cool with his easygoing personality. Though tough and rather closed off, he'll send you reeling with his commonly displayed physique, intelligence, talent, and what turns a girl on more than a loyal male ready to defend what he loves? His talents include black belt skill level in ninjitsu, especially with any kind of dagger, along with his amazing artistic flair in any form of sculpture, his specialty with ice. His beautiful pieces represent the complex and good heart he holds within him. This popular bachelor of Fairy Tail has kept his ranking at number ten for two years_.' Geez."

By this time, Gray's face was a shocking red color and he was pretty much sinking under the table. Natsu, Cana, and Levy were laughing openly, Juvia swooning, and Lucy took pity on him, clearing her throat and chittering on. "Oh look, Jellal's on here at number nine…" Erza, quietly sitting on the other side of Levy, looked up at this. "And Laxus, haha, he'd burn this if he saw it… I'm totally putting that centerfold on my wall when I find it... and the rookie at fifteen is…"

When she saw it, Lucy immediately slammed the magazine shut, staring off at the wall with her eyes bugging out. "No. Freaking. Way."

Levy cautiously poked her side. "What is it?"

"There's no way he made it on here. There's no freaking way…"

Apparently not good with suspense just like Natsu, Gray grabbed the magazine and ripped the page open. "Holy mother of- that's not possible!"

Levy stole it from him and finally voiced the issue. "NATSU'S AT FIFTEEN?!"

Natsu looked up from his food at the sound of his name. "Hmm?"

Cana, on the other hand, burst out laughing again. "He's never been on there before because he's a mannerless dork! Oh my Mavis, let me see."

Muttering a weak comeback, Natsu took it before her. "Huh. I don't remember giving them any info on me or that picture."

"Wow, I wonder who knows _everything_ about _everyone_ around here," Lucy said sarcastically, pointing at the silver-haired girl serving up at the bar.

"Read it read it read it!" Cana yelled, shoving it at Lucy.

"Yeah, you're a good reader, Lucy," Natsu said cheerfully, stabbing at his cantaloupe.

"Fine! Calm down, guys - thanks, Natsu - okay." Lucy's finger followed the first line. "'_Natsu Dragneel. Age: seventeen. Height: five foot seven.'_ Haha, I never realized how short you were..._ 'Hair color: naturally pink. Eye color: dark' _wow, how descriptive. '_Physique: ten out of ten. Likes: Fire, food, fighting, dragons, his cat, and his friends. Dislikes: transportation, milk, cold, Gray Fullbuster_-"

"Hey!"

"'-_and anyone who hurts his friends_.' Okay, a lot like Gray's in the friends department. He gets a really long paragraph here, but I guess it _is_ his first appearance… I mean, Hibiki's first was nearly a page... '_This pyrotechnic's fiery heart will surely send your own racing with his bravery and strength.'_ Oh Mavis, I can't read this with a straight face. '_A double black belt in ninjitsu and a famous dragon slayer nicknamed 'Salamander' with the most powerful Dragon Force in the world, his wild nature and fun, energetic personality has recently driven the ladies into nominating him and voting enough to boost him up to fifteenth place on our list. After this weekend's Phantom Lord attacks on Fairy Tail, word was spread of his extremely intense fight to near death against Black Steel Gajeel, who was previously undefeated, for his guild and his friends. Protective and loyal, he enjoys being a prodigy in chemistry and using it to create weapons, fireworks, going on dangerous jobs during the summer, and basically creating mass destruction.'"_

Gray snorted over his sandwich. "At least they got something right."

Lucy could only agree. But she continued, "'_Despite his troublemaker tendencies, his guildmates reveal his soft side other that just his obvious cute and literally hot appearance, telling about his adorable smile, endearing innocence, deep affection, and job at the animal shelter during the school year. But be sure to grab this catch fast if interested, because there seems to be a special relationship brewing between him and Miss L-"_

At this point, Lucy slammed the magazine shut for the second time, expression absolutely livid. "Mirajane Strauss, I will _kill you in your sleep_."

Placing out tarot cards absently on the table, Cana snickered, "I mean, I contributed info with Mira to that paragraph info and nomination, but I didn't know he'd actually get in the top twenty!"

Natsu re-opened the page was staring at it with raised eyebrows. "I am not _cute_ or _adorable_! I'm bada**! But I guess the rest of it makes me sound pretty awesome, huh? Most powerful Dragon Force in the world… Bravery and wild and fun and prodigy in chemistry… you guys should really appreciate me more, looks like."

"Don't let that get to your head," mumbled Lucy, glowering at Cana. "It wasn't you that said they should add that last sentence, was it?"

A smirk twitched at the edge of Cana's mouth. "What did it say? You didn't finish it."

That's when Levy ripped the magazine out from where Lucy had tucked it away again, holding it to where Lucy couldn't reach. "It says: '_But be sure to grab this catch fast if interested, because there seems to be a special relationship brewing between him and Miss Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, his beautiful job partner ranking number eight on the bachelorette list herself. (see page 24)'_! Oh my Mavis, I love this magazine."

"LEVY MCGARDEN, I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU!"

Dodging Lucy's grab, Levy squeaked and crawled under the table with the issue, popping up next to Cana. Gray took the volume from Levy, ignoring Lucy's rageful simmering, and frowned. "Looks like I'm gonna have to change my bet. This'll make Lucy too pissed, so it'll take longer."

"Hey, I wanna see Lucy's page!" Natsu said with a smile, apparently unaware of all the emotional chaos around him.

"What do you mean bet?! What is this bet I keep hearing about?!" Lucy pounded a fist on the table.

"Nothing-!"

"She'll find out eventually, Levy," Gray sighed, then turned his attention dully to Lucy. "It's just called the Nalu bet; we're casting bets on when you two will get together. I'm lengthening my bet, because you look pretty ticked off right now."

"It'll take even longer now that you told her, Gray!" Levy huffed. "Now I'll have to redo my calculations!"

Jet moaned from on the other side of Juvia. "Aw man; my last bet was Monday and I already lost a buncha jewel! I knew I should have changed it…"

"What's the betting pot at now?" asked Droy, yawning, while Lucy was still silent with shock.

"Around 100,000 jewel," Gray said lightly, taking a drink from his carton.

"It's kinda nice that we can talk about it in front of them now," Cana admitted nodding to the two across from her. "I just put in another 7,000 last week, and now it's more like 200,000 jewel, with Master and my dad's bets tallied up."

Looking up from where he was reading Lucy's magazine description, Natsu frowned at Lucy's white face, then at Gray and Cana. "What's wrong with Lucy?"

"We're betting on when you two are going to stop swimming in denial and start dating, arsonist," Gray told him, rolling his stormy eyes. "And she refuses to do so."

Natsu's big eyes blinked twice. "Dating? Like, going out to eat and the guy paying for everything and kissing and stuff? No thanks."

"Thank you, Natsu!" Lucy breathed out in relief. "See? He doesn't like the idea either!"

"You do realize that magazine article written about you there was basically to show that girls want to date you, right?" Gray said flatly. "And that people think you're going to date Lucy."

At this, Natsu burst out laughing, which admittedly was a small blow to Lucy's pride. "Whaaaat?! Haha, I thought it was just you guys joking about that! You're serious? Me and Lucy - Hahaha… ah… That's kinda funny." Shaking his head in amusement, he delved back into the remainder of his food.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow at them. "You were saying?"

Before any of them could respond, the bell sounded, causing a mass exodus out through the lunchroom. Natsu clearly wasn't close to recovered from his concussion, because he stumbled out of the booth, blinking and rubbing his nose. Lucy stepped up behind him, sliding her arms under his for balance and then holding from one side around his waist. "You good?"

"Uh, I think so." He squeezed his eyes shut, dark lashes veiling his irises. "We're going to world history and then… study hall."

"That's right," Lucy said gently, keeping a supportive hand on his back as they walked along. She kept it there the entire way, though Gray and Levy made no comment about it. After all, Natsu was having a bit of trouble with his motor coordination, and without her anchor on his back, he could fall off track.

Gildarts, however, took mercy on him, not talking as loudly as usual. Gray, though, apparently didn't know how to keep his mouth shut as much, continuing their lunch conversation while they worked in groups on their project as if they hadn't been silent for the last ten minutes.

"Okay, so I guess I'll just have to lengthen my bet by at least a few more weeks," Gray admitted, Levy nodding in agreement.

Scrunching his eyes up, Natsu frowned. "Wait, what bet? Aww, am I forgetting something again?"

Gray rolled his eyes and groaned, while Levy scolded him. "Gray, be patient. It's not his fault!"

"Oh, please don't explain it again," Lucy begged, hand pausing on her textbook.

"We're betting on when you and Lucy are going to start dating, remember, Natsu?" Levy prompted, completely ignoring Lucy's pleas.

Fidgeting gloved hands on the table, the boy beside Lucy stared up at the ceiling. "Hmm… yeah… wait, were we talking about that at lunch?"

"Yes," Lucy reminded through gritted teeth.

"We should seriously just start one on when they're going to get married," Levy giggled, but Gray shook his head seriously.

"Mirajane is already crazed enough. But then again…" He tilted his head. "If we put more emphasis on Natsu and Lucy, then maybe she won't turn her attention to setting me up... Hey, that could be a good idea…"

"If you ever suggest something like that again, Gray Fullbuster," Lucy hissed from across the table. "I'll give you a concussion that makes you forget your own gender."

Satisfyingly, Gray backed up with a gulp, but Natsu shrugged. "I dunno. I'd put my bet in for about a year after college for the marriage thing."

"Don't you DARE start that again! Ugh, I hate you all," Lucy ended with a mumble, bending her head low over her paper to scribble things down.

Gray's expression was a clear 'not amused'. "Forget your earlier idea, Levy; Natsu doesn't even know what marriage is, does he?"

"Why does everyone think that?" Natsu demanded, hand curling into a fist. "I'm not stupid! It's where to friends decide to live together forever!"

His three companions dropped their foreheads onto the table and grimaced. But it was Gray who spoke first. "No it's not! Mavis, your brain is so full of ash!"

"What was that, brainfreeze?" said the dragon slayer, jumping to his feet. This, however, made him instantly dizzy. Lucy tugged him down as he teetered on his feet.

"No fighting for you for three weeks, remember?" Lucy implored him.

Levy was more patient. "It's a romantic relationship, Natsu; a lifelong union and commitment to be faithful and together forever, _intimately_. You date first."

"Yeah," the slowly stripping boy snapped. "It's those people that go everywhere together and have babies together. Do you need a 'how babies are made' talk, too?!"

Both of their definitions seemed to be too much for him to handle as Natsu seemed to lose it completely. Gripping his hair, he cried out, "What?! I figured Lucy and I would get married, but I didn't know we'd have to date or make babies! Why didn't anyone tell _me_ about this?!"

After a moment where you could hear a shuriken drop, the entire class burst into laughter, Gildarts the loudest.

Unable to restrain herself, Lucy instantly swept up her textbook and whacked him with all her strength in the back (where she knew he had no serious injuries), causing him to topple forward and wheeze on the tabletop. "IN YOUR PERVERTED DREAMS, NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"Natsu!" Gildarts called over. "Keep it PG in here, would ya?"

Wishing to disintegrate from humiliation, Lucy hid in her arms, blonde hair over her face. Putting his hands on the sides of his head, Natsu frowned. "What? What did I do wrong now?!"

"We are NOT getting married and definitely NOT having babies!" Lucy shouted out from under her arms.

He tilted his head at her. "I don't know what you're so worried about. After people have babies they can just give them away anyway."

Aware that the entire class was still listening, Lucy lifted up from her arms place, stuttering, "Y-you don't just give away babies! Parents have babies and raise them!"

Laughter bubbled around the room again. Natsu, however, was staring with wide eyes at his friend, then down to his hands in utmost bafflement. "But I thought it happened a lot..."

"No!"

"But...I don't understand…"

He was truly pushing her patience to wit's end today. "What isn't there to understand?"

The class was still laughing, and then Natsu finally asked, "Well, if people keep their babies… then why didn't my parents keep me?"

And the laughing stopped.

Lucy's heart plummeted as Levy's hand shot to her mouth. Gray stared, face blank, while Gildarts looked like he was having trouble swallowing.

But Natsu was still watching her steadily and with a clenched jaw, waiting for an answer.

"U-um," Lucy stammered, hardly able to meet his eyes. "I-I wasn't completely right. sometimes… parents can't do what's best for their child, like have enough money or give them a safe home, so they have to give them to someone who does! They were probably just trying to give you the happiest future they could, even if it meant sending you away..."

"But why didn't they come and get me when they had all those things? Do you think they knew I was a dragon slayer and didn't want-"

Tentatively placing a hand between his shoulders, she whispered, "Let's talk about this later, okay?"

"I don't want them anyway," he said with a gruff, firm tone, going back to his borrowed textbook. "I want Igneel."

"Okay," she said softly. "That's okay."

"I'm gonna find him."

"I know you will," she told him. "How about you draw a picture, okay? A really nice one."

"Of what?"

Lucy desperately thought of something that would cheer him up, remind him that he had a family here. And memories of words said every day echoed in her mind:

_Heya, Pops!_

_How's it goin', kiddo?_

"Gildarts. Draw Gildarts," Lucy instructed, squeezing his wrist and then returning to her research project.

"Okay, Lucy."

From over at his desk, she saw Gildarts try to hide a smile.

* * *

Lucy wanted to get one thing straight; she was not jealous.

Just because all the girls that had begun to surround Natsu during the afternoon were making her grit her teeth and snap her pencil in half did not mean she was jealous.

But they were so annoying she wanted to offer them a training session with her and Natsu - in which they were the punching bags, of course.

In study hall, in the halls, after school when she met up at their usual corner - they were everywhere, fluttering around him with faces of concern and adoration, batting their eyelashes so much Lucy was sure she felt a draft.

It was all that stupid article he got in the magazine, both the bachelor's list and the description of how he bravely beat up Black Steel Gajeel and almost got crushed by a burning ship.

Of course, the article forgot to mention that it was he who had burned down the ship in the first place, that Natsu could barely move when he'd finished, and that Lucy had been the one to carry him out. But psh, details.

The fifteenth floozy was already talking to Natsu when Gray and Lucy converged at said corner. She was a brunette with pretty ringlets and bright green eyes, chatting with him and pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"It looks like you got hurt pretty bad," the girl was saying when Lucy took her place at her partner's side. Lucy bristled when the girl reached up and touched the side of his bandage. Didn't this girl realize that could hurt him?! What did she think the bandage was there for?!

While Natsu seemed confused at the attention, he was Natsu, and therefore oblivious as hell and remaining nonchalant through most such situations. Lucy breathed out in relief when he didn't flinch, but cocked his head at the girl. "Eh, I got a little banged up, but it wasn't a big deal. I've had worse."

"The hell you've had worse," Lucy said irritably at his dismissal of his injuries. "You looked like you'd been sent through the shredding machine and you barely remembered your own name when you first woke up!"

"Wow," the girl breathed, eyes wide. "When you were in so much pain… you must be pretty brave, huh?"

"Please don't inflate his ego like that," Lucy moaned, causing Gray to snigger and nod in agreement.

But Natsu grinned. "Well I'm a member of Fairy Tail! Of course I am."

The girl giggled, which made Lucy involuntary grimace, eye twitching. "You sure do love your friends, don't you?"

He frowned. "I kinda thought that was what friends did, so yeah."

"You just do so much for them. I hear you nearly died…"

"Nah…"

At this point, Lucy was ticked off, but not because of the girl this time. "You did, Natsu."

"I was doing fine."

Setting Lucy's nerves right on their edge, the girl took his hand. That was _so_ not her territory. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks," he said, surprised. Of course he was; this was probably the first day any girl had tried to flirt with him in his life.

"Hey!" came a voice next to them, and they all jumped. It was some blonde guy with a contorted expression, glowering at Natsu. "That's my girlfriend."

Natsu didn't seem to realize that the boy had an issue. "That's nice. Good for you."

"Let go of her!"

But the pink-haired boy just shrugged. "I'm not holding onto her. She's fine."

"Stop touching her and talking to her, punk," the guy growled, pulling the girl back.

The dragon slayer cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't touch her, and she started talking to me. She was just saying hi, geez."

And due to the fact that fights could be set off in a millisecond with the quick tempers in this school, the guy raised his fist and threw a punch…

Lucy grabbed his fist, kneed him in the groin, flipped him head over heels 360 degrees and sent him slamming to the ground, groaning several octaves higher.

People had gathered around them in a circle, murmuring to each other with wide eyes. They stared at Lucy, who was seething with anger radiating off of her in waves.

"Luce..?" Natsu said tentatively, which somehow was the last straw.

In a sudden rollout of every pissed off emotion she'd been harboring all day, she burst out in the middle of the hallway, "ANYONE STUPID ENOUGH TO TRY TO LAY A FINGER ON NATSU AGAIN, I'LL HANG LIKE A FREAKING PINATA AND WHIP RAW!"

The circle of people flinched and simultaneously stepped back. But she wasn't done. "This guy just ALMOST DIED, HELL, EVERY GUILD MEMBER DID, FOR THIS GUILD AND SCHOOL, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?! HE'S STILL RECOVERING, SO YOU'LL HAVE TO GROW SOME BALLS AND GET A GRIP, BUDDY!"

Snatching up Natsu's arm, she started to march off before remembering another thing she felt like raging about. "Oh, and any of you girls out there, who just started noticing him and flirting with him because of that STUPID MAGAZINE ARTICLE, SCREW THE HELL OFF! IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THOSE AWESOME THINGS ABOUT HIM BEFORE HE FOUGHT WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE AND GOT IN SOME SUPERFICIAL TOP TWENTY LIST, THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" Putting a hand firmly on his back she pushed him with her, she raised her middle finger high for everyone to see. "Lucy out!"

She stomped out to the hall with Natsu, followed by gaping stares from the students but cheers and whoops from her guildmates.

Soon she found herself and him in her room, where Lucy let go of Natsu's arm and slammed the door, pacing back and forth while clutching her head. "Hate them hate them hate them…"

For once, Natsu actually looked scared. "Lucy, are you… possessed?"

"Don't talk to me."

"But… then why did you bring me here?" he asked nervously, shifting his crossed legs on her bed.

"I dunno… fine - calm me down before I go into Dragon Force on your sorry a-"

"You can't go into Dragon Force, Lucy," he reminded her unnecessarily. "You're not a dragon slayer-"  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO!"

"Okay!" he said, backing himself against the wall.

After storming around her room for a few minutes, she heard Natsu finally ask quietly, like he was unsure of what he was supposed to do, "So, um, what's… what's wrong?"

"I can't believe you…" she snarled, not looking at him. "I can't even…"

"I'm… sorry?"

"Don't say sorry unless you know what you're apologizing for," she snapped.

"Then tell me what I did!" He was tapping his fingers, clearly starting to get irritated.

"Ugh!" Lucy threw up her arms, stopping in front of him and leaning over, hands on her hips. "It's what you say! You're totally blowing off everything that happened to you, the fact that you really did almost die and-"

"That's what you're mad about?" he asked bewildered. "Ninjitsu is what I do, Luce; I've gotten beat up before. It's over and I'm fine. No big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL?!" she burst, eyes blazing at him, clenching her fists so that her nails dug into her palms. "You, bastardly… always telling me 'be more careful, Lucy' or 'I gotta protect you, Lucy' and all that crap, and then you go off and risk your life stupidly, almost die, and say it's NO BIG DEAL?!" She stuck a finger at his chest, close and snarling at him. "No, Natsu Dragneel. I will not take this crap from you. I'm your partner. You honestly think I don't worry about you as much as you worry about me?! Hell, I worry more about you! You're always running around, not thinking before you act, getting into these fights without any help, almost dying right before my eyes. This is not a NO BIG DEAL issue!"

He gulped, staring at the carpet, but she grabbed his chin and forced his face up. "Don't you dare look away like that, Natsu. You'll face my freaking wrath like a mother frigging man. And don't you go thinking that I wouldn't rather have been the one being beat to pieces by Gajeel. I would have gladly taken every single hit for you, tried to protect you from everything like you do for me! But all I could do was freaking watch while your blood splattered everywhere and all I could do was run up in front of you to get Gajeel to hit me so that you'd get back into Dragon Force! It wasn't exactly a-"

But that's when he shot up, expression now matching hers. He stood a head taller than her, but she refused to back down. He was shaking. "You got hurt _on purpose_?! To get me into Dragon Force?!"

"Oh, don't you pull that with me," she hissed. "You're gonna go on about how I 'used' you by how you care for me and how that sets off your Dragon Force or how I got hurt, but DON'T YOU DARE TRY THAT!" He blinked, tripping back onto the bed again. "Do you not realize how I feel like I'm dying every time I see you hurt?! Every bruise or drop of blood - I can't stand it! Then you go saying it's NO BIG DEAL?! It's a BIG DEAL to me! Get over yourself and realize that you getting hurt doesn't only affect you!"

"I-I…"

"You don't realize," Lucy said, barely able to speak through her constricting throat, "h-how I wake up sobbing in the middle of the night with d-dreams of seeing you get h-hit over and over and _over_ w-when I… I can't do anything to help? When it's _all my fault_? Mavis, N-Natsu, do you realize what would h-happen if you died? I would _never_ be happy again. I could n-never even… accept sunlight through my window, because the sun shouldn't freaking shine if you're not alive!"

Tears flowing, Lucy hiccuped and turned away from him, making her way to the door. "I'd wish every d-day that I'd died at least one minute before you so that I wouldn't have to see a world without you in it, stupid! I-If you're not even going to value your own life enough, would be less than a _quarter_ as much as _I_ do-"

In a second, he had run over and grabbed her, squeezing her tightly from behind and muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… You're right; I'll be more careful. It's not your fault. I'm sorry…"

But considering her rage levels at the moment, she grumbled tearfully into his chest when he turned her around, "Shut up an' lemme go…"

"You told me not to let you go."

"Oh," she remembered, swallowing thickly. "Right."

So she let him.

For a few minutes, they stood there and he rocked her from side to side, rubbing circles into her back and holding her head to his shoulder. Eventually, Lucy got a grip on herself and muttered, "Y-you're good at this."

He just smiled, holding her arms out and bending his head down to look her in the eye. "Better?"

"Sorta," she mumbled, stepping forward to hug him again.

At that he laughed, but her face was dead serious when Lucy backed slightly to look at him. "Natsu, I want you to train me."

He cocked his head. "In hugging?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "Ninjitsu!"

"I _am_," he reminded her, bewildered, but she shook her head.

"Harder," she said. "I want to be able to help you fight well enough next time. How long did it take you to get your black belt?"

Natsu frowned in thought. "Well, since I was pretty young, it took four years for my ninjitsu one and four more before I got my double, but that was because of all the other belts I got from other martial arts…"

"Four years?"

"Yeah."

"I'll do it in one."

For a moment, he stared at her, but then he broke into a grin. "Lucy, I already knew that."

"You've… been training me to get my black belt in a year?" she asked.

"That's how fast you've learned, yes."

"Then I want to do it faster!" Lucy demanded.

Realizing that her hands were still on his shoulders and his on her waist, Lucy backed up further, crossing her arms over her chest. He stood back, still frowning and putting a hand behind his neck. "Why?"

"Whaddya mean 'why'?! I want to be able to fight when you can't!" Lucy told him. "I want to be strong enough!" But she bristled when he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?! You don't think I can?!"

"Of course you could." he waved her off, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "It's just… Lucy, you are _so_ much stronger than me."

At this, Lucy had no response but her mouth dropping open. Who was this and what had he done with Natsu? Though it wasn't necessarily in a narcissistic way, Natsu _always_ thought he was the strongest. No one could get him down, ever beat him. And he was saying, out loud, that _his student was stronger than him_?

Natsu shrugged and continued, "We've all got our own mental and feelings issues here, Luce, including you. But even though you've been through so much crap… You still take time to help everyone else. I mean, your heart is probably as broken as the rest of us, but you still smile and fix everyone else's, ya know? Who cares if you're belts lower than the rest of us? You're tough, Luce, and it's like you make everyone around you stronger. Why do ya think we're such a great team?" He slid his fingers in his belt loops casually, like everything he was saying was complete common sense. "Even if you need my help sometimes, it's you that makes me strong. I dunno how you do it, but there's not a thing about ya that needs to change."

When he met her eyes again, he stumbled back. "Wh-why're ya cryin' now?! What did I do?"

And Lucy hugged him tightly again, pretty much sobbing again and muttering, "Oh Mavis, Natsu, y-you're s-so sweet…"

She saw his blush through her tears and laughed.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were in their usual spot; Lucy's bed. Natsu laying down, feet up above her pillow and crossed on her desk. Lucy was opposite him, her own feet up on the end of her bed. Their faces were side by side, her cheek against his, as they listened to some Billy Joel from his earbuds. A book was resting on her chest, and after a while of just listening together, she turned more towards him, looking upwards and seeing Happy in the crook of his arm, hand on his chest limply and occasionally spurting fire. Other than that, he seemed abnormally peaceful, only movements being the bobbing of his bare toes to the beat.

Lucy sighed, absently reaching with her left hand on the other side of his face and playing with his hair. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think… do you think I'm selfish?"

She could feel his eyebrow raise. "I thought I just gave a really feelsy speech on how you weren't."

"I guess I just mean…" Lucy searched for the right words. "I've just been thinking. About my dad and stuff." When he said nothing, she went on, "I mean, I lived a really high life. I was in this mansion, had servants, all the food or clothes or toys or books I could want… was I selfish, for leaving all that when people would kill for a life like mine?"

"Last time I checked," Natsu snorted, "Your name was Lucy of Fairy Tail, not 'people'."

She smiled, but persisted, "I just feel a little guilty. I mean, I should've been thankful for everything I had…"

"There's nothing wrong with wantin' the most outta life, the way I see it." Lucy felt Natsu's shrug against the top of her head. "It doesn't matter what anyone else would want; you wanted a better home so you went lookin' for it. Like they say, 'sail your vessel 'till the river runs dry', right?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said firmly. "You'd be wastin' yourself away if you'd stayed there. Here, you make people happy and beat up bad guys! Who wants a stuffy mansion and weird clothes when ya got this?"

"You're right." Lucy shook her head. "You're right."

"I know, weirdo."

After another peaceful pause and a shared piano solo in their ears, it was Natsu who asked the next thing, a question that made her freeze up. "Did he really hurt you?"

"Who?" she avoided.

"Your dad. I'm sorry; I have good ears."

He was watching her this time, and she couldn't lie to him again. But after only telling one person all her life, she knew it would be easier to bear the weight of her past with her best friend. Lucy couldn't even find the heart to be mad that he'd heard her talking to Master on the first day. "...yeah. But I think he just thought it was normal to discipline with his hand."

And it was exactly that. Normal, he thought. So she'd thought too. Lucy thought, in her own isolation, that every girl had to hide the bruises on their face. But then her father's kind adviser suggested that Lucy go to a private school rather than be tutored so that she could learn to better communicate with others, which would help with business affairs. Lucy then saw just how _not_ normal the abuse was. Combined with the looming arranged marriage, it had been the last straw in her decision to run for it. She had far too much self respect to stay with her father.

Now, Natsu turned his face back to the ceiling. "Would you be mad at me if I said… that I'd like to rip out his spine and beat him with it?"

"I guess I just wouldn't expect anything different from you," Lucy admitted with a small smile twitching on the end of her lips.

"And don't you go forgettin' it."

* * *

Due to the fact that she knew Natsu and Lucy were up here, but she heard no sound, Levy quietly pushed the door open, peeking inside and expecting them to have fallen asleep again.

And she found herself to be right, but it was more adorable than she'd guessed. Lucy's legs were pointing towards the wall, and Natsu's at the window. Her face was turned against his, breathing out shallowly in steady pace with his own exhale.

Practically squealing when she saw Lucy's hand resting against his hair, Levy tiptoed over and took out her phone, tapping the camera app. "This is _so_ going on Facebook…"

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke to her phone's alarm, in her pajamas and happy that she'd finished her homework after her unintentional nap with Natsu.

When she reached over, blinking through her sleep swollen eyes, she saw her lock screen filled with notifications.

"Wha…?" she murmured, glancing down at her messages and tags from Facebook. Yawning, she typed in her password and was led by the tags to a very successful post on Levy's profile.

Lucy nearly shrieked when she saw it: a photo of her and Natsu asleep yesterday. And the caption, most of all.

_An example of what I find whenever I get back to my room_, Levy had written. _If you say this is not adorable, you need to reevaluate your life choices. _

_P.S. Lucy, I regret nothing._

Ready to type a very heated comment below, she had quite a lot of others to scroll through. Nearly a hundred people had liked the post… dear Mavis.

_Bisca Mulan: hella adorable_

_Juvia Loxar: Juvia wishes her and Gray-sama would nap together! Juvia is adding to the Nalu bet in hopes that her love rival will be out of the way soon._

_Gray Fullbuster: dear Mavis does that pink haired idiot LIVE in her room?!_

_Levy McGarden: pretty much_

_Erza Scarlet: I hope he's not breaking curfew…_

_Levy McGarden: HE'S NOT!_

_Gray Fullbuster: *cough* LIES *cough*_

_Elfman Strauss: napping with girls is MANLY!_

_Natsu Dragneel: everything i do is manly_

_Levy McGarden: Oh, heheh, um, hey, Natsu. You're not… mad that I posted this?_

_Natsu Dragneel: y would i b? its just a pic of Lucy and i sleeping. no biggie_

_Mirajane Strauss: THIS. IS. THE. CUTEST. THING. I. HAVE. EVER. SEEN. EVER. I'LL HAVE YOU ALL KNOW THAT I JUST PRINTED THIS IN THE LIBRARY AND FRAMED IT AND HUNG IT BEHIND THE BAR._

_Laki Olietta: SO CUTE OMG_

_Laxus Dreyar: I hope you all know that blonde beast is going to kill you all. _

_Gray Fullbuster: even Laxus is commenting?! i thought u were in Japan!_

_Laxus Dreyar: If you think I'm losing this bet, you've got another thing coming, kid. I'm keeping track of the progress._

_Cana Alberona: You guys all know I'm winning the bet. I always win the bets. Freakishly cute, Lev._

_Gildarts Clive: Sorry, Cannie sweetie. I'll get that prize money like taking candy from a white belt. I've known him longest._

_Gray Fullbuster: um excuse u, old man, but DO YOU LIVE NEXT TO HIM?!_

_Levy McGarden: EXCUSE YOU BOTH BUT DO YOU LIVE WITH BOTH OF THEM IN YOUR ROOM 24/7?! I'M WINNING THIS HANDS DOWN._

_Lucy of Fairy Tail: I WILL LYNCH YOU ALL BY YOUR INTESTINES FROM THE ROOF. STARTING WITH YOU, LEVY MCGARDEN._

Lucy saw only Laxus comment a few minutes later: _Called it b*tches._

* * *

**Hey heyyyy,**

**Man, that was the longest chapter yet. 16.25 pages. *yawn* Just a little Fairy Tail madness fun for y'all. I've got some more next chapter, and back to a little more serious in 28/29. Don't worry; Gajeel will come back! I'll explain more about Jude and why I've changed his and Lucy's relationship in chapter 28. Man, I have sooo much writing to do… I'm so excited for some parts and I have, like, twenty chapters to write before I get to them haha.**

**Thanks for your responses on other AU ideas! It seems like most are interested in the Native American/colonist one most, which I love, because I have more of it planned out. **

**I mean, picture Natsu as an Indian brave and Gray as the French boy that always fights with him… (French and Natives generally had a good relationship and often the French married into or encouraged their sons to join tribes for trade and translation.) And Lucy and Levy as those girls escaping England's arranged marriages and dressing as men to be free and single in the New World… SO FUN! Especially since I'd get to make up my own language for the Natives.**

**I just gave you a bunch of spoilers. Oh well. **

**DO ANY OF YOU HAVE TUMBLRS?! I WANNA FOLLOW YOU! (I think I already follow some of you.) My url is on my profile page, so be sure to send me an ask if you read this story and I'll totally follow you.**

**Oh, and another thing I feel I need to clarify. (Especially considering the Nalu lovefest going on.) While I make the occasional perverted joke because I believe that's what the characters would do, I am a total proud prude, so baes, no lemons! I don't believe in premarital sex either, so not happening here. This is an innocent story yo.**

**MANGA SPOILER!**

**Natsu. Sting. Rouge. Three dragon slayers. Fighting together. Is it getting hot in here or is it just them?**

* * *

**Heya reviewers! Based on your comments, I guess the majority want me to keep writing the responses down here, so here ya go!**

**Cerulean Leader: :D Yeah, still need to fix that… Thanks for your understanding, though. Pretty big Fanfiction nono I made. Haha, no, Jose is dead, sorry. OH MY GOSH THANK YOU! Wow, that means so much to me that I almost freaking cried - yes, actually. I've started writing a few books but got distracted by fanfiction. It's good practice, though; fanfiction has helped me improve in basically my style and pushing myself. I want to be an author so bad… I just hope I can write stories that are original enough. Hope you liked it!**

**FireShifter: Thank you! Glad you liked him. I love how Gray, Erza, and Natsu are like their own little family, so I wanted to show how it all began. :3 Haha, yeah, I couldn't stand Jellal's moping any more; he's gotta man up! Oh, Fairy Tail boys… they'll never grow up. Thank you and hope this managed to make you smile!**

**Raelin Thaon: Thank you, Rae! Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Sky of Stars: Good luck! Oh no, Sky, don't worry about it! I'm so sorry you're having a hard time. I hope it all gets resolved with your aunt and she gets healthy soon. I really wish for this to make you feel at least a little better! Alrighty! I'll continue the reviews here and write the Native AU next. Don't rush yourself with your art! Whenever it's ready I'd love to see it! Thank yoooouu! Baby Natsu is life. Haha, he's a walking contradiction. Hey, I have a place I need to incorporate a video game, but I haven't chosen one yet! Could you tell me about this game? Never heard of it, but I'll use it… THANKS HAHA SHIP SHIP SHIP I WENT SHIP CRAZY. Ooo, I wanna read it! It will probably make me cry, but I still wanna read it! OMG YOU'RE A TID FAN YUP GOT IT FROM JEM!**

**Bijuewled: Thankee buddy! Hehe, she such a cutie.**

**AnonymousStalkerFriend: Interesting. I'm trying to think of how that would sound. Hehe, hope this one makes you happy too! See ya later brah.**

**Disney lovers 101: Baby Natsu needs another hug. Gotta love 'em!**

**Czar Ryno: Choo chooo! Ooops, all dragon slayers please exit the train, first. Thank you!**

**00halfblood: Haha, Jellal just left all those boys in the dust! Oh, Natsu… but we love him. Thanks! Can't wait to add more dragon slayer stuff relating to her and Metalicana. Bye!**

**Yuki Loxar: HANG IN THERE BAE.**

**Speedy60704: :D Thank you! Just like you! THAAAANKS! Oh man, I just finished it. *sob* It was an amazing book. Yeah, it was sad that the last ever Percy Jackson related book didn't have Percy's POV, but I liked to see Nico and Leo's. Thank you Speedy! :D**

**BookWormFT: Hope you didn't die too hard! Thank you! Haha, yup, Jellal is just on another level hehe! Me neither!**

**Reallyfanofstories: YAY THANKS! Oh my gosh… :'D Yes, being an author is my ultimate dream. Thank you so much! Hope you liked this one!**

**Hazaelxo: Haha, maybe after the other one! It would… of course, Fairy Tail would be that mafia that everyone thinks is evil like the rest but they actually just fight off all the other mafias to keep people safe haha. Thanks!**

**DeathBerryHime: Glad they were compensation! Hehe, well, I didn't cry during this, but I did during a part I was writing for later… will happen many chapters after this, but beware… Haha, yeah, you just can't hate Igneel. I promise, Natsu will not give birth to his father. O.o (Mashima what is wrong with you) Huh. Yes. All weird. :P Ugh, it was SUCH a great book. I held onto the hope that Leo was alive, so I didn't really get affected as much as I thought I would, especially since Leo is my bae. Juvia is just the cutest! Haha, yeah, I'll have more of a friendly relationship here after Juvia discovers the Nalu bet. JERZA YAY! But of course! I dunno when, but Jerza kiss is necessary… I can't wait 'till I get to reveal just how ingenious the boys really can be, ehehe…**

**Zadel: Hope you liked it! Ooo, yay! Isn't it great?! :D**

**ScarletOblivion: I loooove to incorporate feels! Thank you so much! Hmm, I'm not very good at writing Erza…**

**FairytailForeverGirl: Haha I figured, but I've always wanted to try the Kool-Aid one. Glad you liked your present! Wish I could give you more than just a fanfiction chapter haha. THANK YOU!**

**MagicalNinja: OH GEEZ WOW. THANKS! HAHA HERE'S MORE OF GRAY'S SHIPPING! (But probably just for the money hehe) They'd be the cutest old couple, yes. Oh yes, I could never not add my Gajeel! He's fab. Lucy could like, step on me, and I would be honored. IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES EVER! AND PERCABETH IS THE SHIP OF ALL PJatO SHIPS! Yeah, I'll probably start with the Native American one after this. Thank you! Hmm. I guess I have nothing to compare her voice to, but I don't really have a problem with it. I WANT A T-SHIRT! Oh gosh, writing romance just makes me blush and curl up in a little ball - I'm sooo bad at it. Like, I was practicing writing a kiss scene for this (not for maaaany chapters) and I could barely make my fingers move because I was so embarrassed… O.O THANK YOU SO MUCH! I honestly don't even know how to respond to the rest… You're just so nice… :') Hehe, I was stressed earlier so I started drawing a picture of Natsu in footie pajamas… Your method is working. Oh, haha, nah, definitely asking out Lucy; I couldn't break up my OTP! But if I did have a day with Natsu, I'd probably just spend it all hugging him. You? :D YAY YOU LIKED IT! It just made me want to hug him more… I need to find a good Natsu cosplayer and hug them. I live for Gray and Natsu's bromance. YAY NICKNAMES! Mizpah Ninja!**

**Gothic Angel16: Thanks! Thought it might be a good place to put it. Hehe, I really wanna tell you guys! But I have to wait… sigh. Gajeel will have plenty of trouble… and I'll have plenty of fun writing it haha. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!**

**IndieScent: Sorry! Didn't want to make you sad! But I think I did too… Ooo, psychic! Hope you like!**

**PhantomPierce-Okamoto: Erza is a queen and should be treated with respect! She's Erza; of course she can do the impossible and it's amazing every time, so agree with ya 100% brah! THANK YOU! **

**Thalmor: Thanks! Alrighty! Oh yes, she wished she had a nickname and so I figured I should let ya know, hehe. THAT WOULD BE SO COOL BUT HAHA amehanna is out of my league, like, she's such a good writer. I dunno if I could be good enough to write with her; she's like, famous, haha. I love **_**Love at First Site**_ **with a passion! THANK YOU I'LL TRY! ISN'T IT THOUGH?!**

**FairyTailNalu: :D IF YOU HAPPY I HAPPY! Thank you! I love derping with my internet buddies. I have more virtual friends than friends in the flesh anyway haha. BoO will not disappoint! I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT! (haha it's cool - as long as I get to read it!) Aww haha, nah, I know a lot who do! But thanks, hehe. :D I can't wait to show all of you the chapters! Alrighty! Native American/Colonists it is! Haha, glad I made you laugh! Oh my gosh, you are the cutest thing. THANK YOU! **

**AkiliWolf: Oh Natsu, you don't need to prove your manliness… :P**

**EgyptianSoul.88: I wanted to hug him so bad too. Like, hugging Natsu would by my anime dream. Thank you! Hope I didn't overdo the cuteness haha. Thanks, and soul mates they are! They're just slow… Natsu, you dummy…**

**Fighterlover112: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**BeastlyTick59: Thank you! Ooo, thanks! I'd love to get some more. I do have several events where I teach about the culture and I'm taking AP US history, but I'd love and need to hear more. I could use any sort of info possible. WW2 OOO YES I'D LOVE TO HEAR THAT TOO! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! Haha, Jellal is faithful to the ways of his guild! Thank you and hope you liked!**

**Dark Shining Light: *bows before you* psh, nah… You're amazing and deserve any praise possible! Hehe, I don't know why I do that, because I made MYSELF sad… I love the favorite scenes you pick out. Yeah, I guess I showed more of that here when she's yelling at him. Lucy's just so precious and must be protected at all costs. Yup, two chapters and then Jude confrontation! Oh, can't wait to add Gajeel! He's a bae. Thank you!**

**Maria: Thanks! I will endeavor to do so.**

**SOS: Thank you! Haha, I'm kinda prolonging that… a lot, hehe. Hmm, interesting assumption…**

**amulet2579: You shall… eventually! Thanks, and hope you liked it!**

** .92: Haha, nah, they still have a ton of development to go through, and this fanfic will be around 60 chapters, so. Haha, no lemons! I answered that in the AN - nope, none of that haha. But thanks for your suggestions. What's a judge fan, if I might ask?**

**GalaxyKitty: I'll take that. Natsu is a pink fluff. He's just pink fluff! HEHE. Okay, I'm really tired. hehe… Haha, that basically decribes their relationship. He is a creep, isn't he? Oh Gray… Haha, I gave a lame answer, so no worries!**

**CR0N0S: :D Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Love your creative name, by the way.**

**Guaraha: Oh dear. I hope it's healthier than crack! :P Thank you! Oh yeah, slowly but surely, haha. He's probably gonna be very into kissing and cuddling, yeah, haha. And… um… O.O **

**Guest (Lover of Fairy Tail): Oh wow. :'D THANK YOU WOW YOU'RE SWEET! I'm glad it's accurate enough! Ohmygosh thank you! I look forward to writing that too haha. Thank you so much oh man you're so nice I don't know what to say anymore… Hope you liked this one!**

**Nyx MG: Oh no you're not! Review whenever you feel like it, it's totally cool! I totally get it. Oh my gosh thank you so much. :D Thank you and I'll try!**

**Tw1n Rabb1t: Hehe, well, you know boys… But there will be no example of said rite happening in this, nope nope. Thanks! I admit, Jude is going to be out of character, but I'm glad you think everyone else is. Due to situations, I had to switch a few things around, but I'm also glad you think they're okay! I really like your insights; it's like you're reading my mind, haha. Thank you so much, I really loved to read all of your thoughts on this! Thank you and hope you continue to enjoy! **

**Saoluan: That's an interesting theory. :)**

**Boop! Goobyyyye!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	27. Chapter 27

_From Natsu: im bored_

Lucy sighed down at her phone screen in functions class, wondering why she even kept it on. Probably to make sure there were no more comments on that stupid Facebook post that she'd seen this morning. Glancing up to make sure Levy and the teacher didn't see, she hit 'Reply' and typed out: _What do you honestly expect me to do about that?_

She shoved the phone back between her legs and continued to study.

About thirty seconds later, however, the screen lit up again, the new text reading: _come play with me Lucy_

Raising an eyebrow, she tapped out: _What do you mean? The alphabet game or something?_

Lucy gave up on studying, considering his very fast texting speed of his nimble fingers. _From Natsu: no - get out of class and come hang out with me_

Her thumbs typed faster than ever: _Hell no, Natsu! I'm in the middle of math! I want to do well in school and I'm not skipping with you._

His next was: _o yea? what r u doing thats so important?_

Lucy rolled her eyes, answering: _I'm studying for the test tomorrow._

Natsu's message blinked on several seconds later: _u just finished that review packet last night. live a little! cmon - just this once. just for today. plz_

She only typed: _NO_. With that, she put her phone face down and continued reading her functions textbook.

"Is Natsu texting you?" Levy whispered from the corner of her mouth.

Lucy groaned. "Yes. Just ignore it." She'd been mad at Levy this morning, but when she'd been about to confront her about her social networking posting choice, Lucy instantly lost her resolve when she saw her roommate's cute little smile. Evil, she was.

Three minutes later, Lucy's phone began to ring. "_The Rock City Boy..._."

Mortified at the class' chuckles, Lucy snatched it up and turned down the volume, getting a glare from the teacher.

"Ms. Heartfelia," she said dangerously. "Phones off in class."

"I-I'm sorry," Lucy said, staring , scandalized, at her screen. "I turned it all the way down, but I don't know… sorry."

When the teacher nodded and looked back down, Lucy huffed out, checking the texts Natsu had sent her:

_cmon dont b like that_

_run away with me_

_pleeeeease?_

_i will buy u a donut_

_or a book_

_coffee?_

_LUCY PLEASE IM DYING HERE SO BORED IM LIKE HAVING A SEIZURE OF BOREDNESS_

_i won't ever light ur bed on fire again_

_u can snuggle w/ Happy 2nite_

_i'll read YOU a bedtime story_

_cmon i promise it will b fun :D_

_is math more important than ur best frieeeend? :(_

"Dear Mavis," Lucy muttered, typing back furiously: _DID YOU HACK MY PHONE?!_

His answer was: _...maybe_

_To Natsu: Where did you learn to do that?! You suck._

_confidential_, he replied. _run away w/ me Lucy. i cant stay in this stupid place 1 more min. lets blow this joint. just u & me_

Lucy covered her smile with her hand, texting back: _Focus on chemistry_.

"What does he want?" Levy asked quietly, eyes gleaming.

Bending over her book, Lucy muttered back, "He wants me to skip with him."

Levy tried to hide her giggle. "Oh my Mavis. Do it."

"No way!" Lucy hissed, but then snatched up her phone as she saw it light up.

What it said filled her with horror: _u leave me no choice. im coming 2 get u_

"Nonononono!" Lucy muttered, typing back quickly: _NO WAY. DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE NATSU DRAGNEEL._

"What's the matter?" her friend said anxiously.

Lucy blanched. "He said he was coming here get me."

"He'll do it," Levy warned. "Best ask to go to the bathroom and ditch."

"I won't," Lucy said firmly.

Her phone received his next message: _just blew up chemistry door. im on my way - b redy 2 run bc ppl chasing me_

"OH HELL NO!" she shouted out in the middle of the class, making everyone jump. Ignoring the teacher's scolding and Levy's snickering, Lucy tapped out: _DON'T YOU DARE BLOW UP MY MATH CLASS DOOR - I'M GONNA SHANK YOU NATSU. I WON'T COME!_

_From Natsu: fine, ur no fun. i wont blow up the door but im carrying u out if u don't come with me_

Before she could type back, desperately hoping that he was joking, the class began muttering. Lucy heard why. Down the hallway, a succession of pounding of footsteps were drawing nearer down the hall, followed by a familiar laugh and several shouts of, "_Natsu, get back here!"_

"Oh no," Lucy whispered, but Levy just smirked, holding out her own phone and apparently recording the entire scene.

Through the window of the door, Lucy made out a blob of pink approaching at inhuman speeds.

And before Lucy could do anything, Natsu kicked her class' door down with a massive, manic grin, putting his hands on his hips. "Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Natsu, what the hell!" she yelled, jumping to her feet and slamming her palms on the table. "You are in _so_ much trouble-EEK!"

He'd run forward and grabbed her hand, throwing Happy into Levy's lap for safekeeping. Natsu then dragged Lucy to the back window and threw it open. He turned back to the class, spreading his arms at the dumbstruck students and teacher. "Have fun with your equations, suckers! Meanwhile, Lucy and I are going on an adventure and having an actual life! Hasta la pasta!"

And with that, literally grabbing about the waist and tossing Lucy out before him, he jumped out the window.

It was then that the chemistry teacher and the enforcers caught up, panting, at the destroyed math door, shouting, "Natsu Dragneel, don't you go-!"

"Excuse _you_, Mr. Bates!" Natsu called out over his shoulder, taking Lucy's hand and beginning to run down the hill. "The sun is shining, I love life, places to blow up, people to beat up - I've got better things to do today! See ya, losers!"

* * *

They didn't stop running until they got a quarter of the way through Magnolia, pushing through astonished crowds with many shouted apologies before Natsu veered right, dragging her into an alleyway. Finally releasing her hand, he set his back against the wall, leaning his head on the brick and grinning.

Lucy panted, copying his position and then sliding down the wall to sit. He did the same. For a minute, they caught their breath, Lucy still fully trying to comprehend what had just happened.

And for one moment, they turned their heads and looked at each other.

Then they burst out laughing.

That kind of laughing where you could barely breathe and yet you didn't want to stop.

"Ahaha, did you see the looks on their faces?" Natsu choked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Your chemistry teacher looked like he was gonna poop a brick," Lucy agreed, gasping.

"Aw, man," Natsu said, shaking his head. "Why haven't I done that before?!"

"That," Lucy panted, hand on her forehead, "was the _stupidest_ thing I have ever done."

Leaning his head back again and facing her with a smile, he told her, "Then you clearly need to do more stupid things."

Letting out another trickle of giggles, she admitted, "I think you're right. Do you know how much trouble we're going to be in when we get back?"

Natsu snorted, standing and offering his hand. "We just got here! Don't start thinkin' about when we get back already!"

Pulling herself up with the help of his hand, she shook her head, bemused. "The things you get me into, Natsu Dragneel…"

"All your rules," Natsu scoffed. "Your life would be so boring without me!"

"Yeah, but don't get a big head about it," she laughed. "So… what now?"

"Now," he answered, shrugging and slinging an arm around her shoulder, "we run around where the wind takes us. You hungry?"

"Yeah," she admitted, looking down to match his stride and slide an arm around his waist. They were now wandering down the cobblestone street, taking in the early morning of Magnolia, decorated with booths and art and laughing people . They did get a few weird looks, considering how they were the only teenagers present.

"Where you wanna go, partner?"

She looked up at him hesitantly, biting her lip and wondering if being out here and active was a good idea for him, considering the bandage still wrapped around his head and the patch on his torso. While the cream had taken care of his bruises, he still had stitches in his side and thigh. Lucy decided to just watch him closely and make sure he didn't move in a way that would damage him too much.

Squinting through the sunlight, Lucy spotted a cute, little, brown cafe down the street with signs for bakery and breakfast sandwiches. And _caffeine_.

"How about there?" She pointed to it with her left hand. "But I'm NOT paying for your food - you'll eat away a month of my salary."

"Yeah, yeah, cool your jets, Luce." Natsu waved a gloved hand at her dismissively. "I'll buy for both of us. I did kidnap you, after all."

"Not gonna argue with that. C'mon!" It was Lucy dragging him along this time, eager to get to where she'd definitely get some kind of cinnamon roll with her tea.

And for hours, that's how it went. They ate a proper breakfast, getting a table outside to enjoy the autumn air and goofing off. They ran around to different stores, trying on the weirdest outfits they could find (Lucy made sure to get pictures of them all, but Natsu, frustratingly, looked good in everything). They chatted together about silly stories while skipping stones on the pond, ignored the strange glances they were receiving as they climbed like iguanas, upside down on the bridge railing over the canal, climbed some trees along the streets and dropped pennies on the ground to see how many people would pick them up.

Before they knew it, it was 1:30, and they heartily agreed to go get lunch, consisting of huge cheeseburgers and pickle eating contests. It was after that when Natsu pulled along a food-comatose Lucy to a carmel apple stand, asking for two.

They were huge and freshly, warmly dipped. Lucy took hers on a stick eagerly, while the cheery, older man behind the cart asked them, "I've seen you two running around. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yes," Lucy said.

"No." Natsu beamed.

The man raised his eyebrows, and Lucy compromised with a sigh, "I guess it depends on your definition of 'should'."

But the cashier just laughed. "Just make sure no one catches you skipping. Ah, reminds me of the days…"

"I doubt anyone in the school _doesn't_ know that we skipped today," Lucy told him, shooting Natsu a glare. "He blew up the chemistry classroom's door and ran to grab me, announcing that we were leaving and running down here, after dissing the teacher and throwing me out the window."

The man roared with laughter, clutching his apron. "Aha, that's the way to do it, I suppose. What's the special occasion?"

Lucy looked to Natsu for this answer, to which Natsu smirked smugly and held up a peace sign with is fingers. "Yolo."

"For that," the seller chuckled, "it's on the house. Have fun, you two."

"Thank you!" they chorused, laughing as Natsu tugged her somewhere else.

As the pair ate happily, sitting on the edge of a decorative fountain and swinging their feet, Lucy couldn't help but think of how fun this was. Just the two of them, being spontaneous and living for the now - was this how Natsu got by every day? Lucy liked it. She'd been on a few dates before, but hanging out with Natsu all day like this was a million times better than any of them.

After they'd finished, they stood, brushing their hands off on their pants and Natsu beginning to say, "So, you wanna…" But then he paused, turning his head to the side alertly.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, almost exasperated. If someone came out and attacked them as usual when she was having this good of a day, she would really not hold back from strangling them.

Natsu, however, just tilted his head like a confused puppy. "They're… talking about me."

"The voices in your head?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Nah, those kids over there." He gestured to a small group of what looked to be about six kindergarteners, whispering to each other and peeking at Natsu from the corner of an alley.

"Oh yeah?" she giggled, remembering his magnificent hearing.. "What are they saying?"

"They're… arguing about which one should come over and talk to me," he answered, bewildered.

_So cute! _Lucy squealed internally, starting to say, "Maybe you should-"

But he was already jogging over there. Lucy ran to catch up, apprehensive. She'd never seen Natsu speak to anyone younger than Macao's son; Romeo sometimes liked to come train with Natsu and Lucy in the dojo, and practically worshipped Natsu. Lucy had no idea how he'd be with kids.

To her surprise, Natsu strode right up and squatted to their eye level in front of them, smiling as they gasped and chittered to each other in awe. "Heya, guys!"

"H-hi!" they said at different intervals, giggling and hiding in their shirts.

"I'm Natsu," he introduced, sticking out a hand. "What're your names?"

Each of them took a turn even just barely touching his hand, murmuring out their names. Natsu's eyes were bright as he told them, "Nice ta meet ya!"

"Are you the Salamander? From Fairy Tail?" one of the girls named Melody squeaked.

"Yup, that's me," Natsu confirmed.

One brave boy blundered forward, shyly holding out a small piece of paper and a pen. Natsu blinked at it in confusion, until the boy murmured, "Sign it, please?"

"H-huh?"

"Natsu," Lucy encouraged, hiding a smile with her hand. "They want your autograph."

"Whaaat?" Natsu said with a little laugh, but humored them, taking it and using his knee for a hard surface. When he was done, there was a little doodle of a dragon on the paper, along with _Natsu Dragneel - Salamander_. The kids practically passed out when they got it back, Natsu watching them with a bemused expression.

The little group danced around cheerfully, one of them calling out, "Let's play ninja! I call being Salamander!"

"Ooo, can we play?" Natsu asked excitedly.

The kids gasped, but then all gave out little screams of 'Yes!' and grabbing his and Lucy's hands, pulling him along to the town center, by the fountain they'd just left.

"Put the safety lock on your gloves, Natsu," Lucy murmured worriedly out of the corner of her mouth when they were let go.

"Oh! Good idea." He messed with his wrists, clicking the safety into position so that the kids wouldn't accidentally trigger his flames.

'Ninja' turned out to be a game where you stood in a circle, and the goal was to hit someone's hand. The turns went from person to person around said circle, and the person could only make one fluid movement to hit anyone's hand with their own. The other person could only make one move in defense to get their hand away. The game kept up until everyone's hands were hit except one person's, who would be the winner.

While Natsu was very gentle, he also showed off a little to entertain them, doing flips and somersaults that caused the kids to cheer. He went easy on them, only ever hitting about two hands and letting them hit one of his own. (the flips making Lucy freak out and hope he hadn't broken his stitches) Lucy laughed along with the kids, finding that she was actually having a lot of fun with all of them.

The game went on for about twenty minutes until the kid who'd asked for the autograph won, and they all bid Natsu and Lucy a cheerful goodbye as they ran off to find their parents, talking avidly about the two Fairy Tail ninjas all the way.

With a big grin, Natsu put his hands on his hips. "Weirdos."

Lucy sighed, sliding an arm through his and dropping her head on his shoulder. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"You're really cute with kids."

There was a pink tinge on his cheeks when he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ya think so, huh?"

"Yeah."

He only smiled, and after leaning back on the fountain's edge with a few moments' pause, he blurted out, "Ya know what would make today even better?"

"What's that?"

He, for some reason, quickly stepped close to her, reached down to her skirt, and undid her belt, sliding it off with her phone, whip, and hidden keys. Lucy squeaked, scrambling for it. "What the hell, Natsu?!"

That's when he snatched her up by the waist, making her shriek in surprise, and tossed her in the deep fountain, yelling out, "Swimming!"

When she broke the surface, coughing, he was leaned over, hands on his knees in laughter, pointing at her.

"You pink-haired bastard!" Lucy shouted at him, pushing her soaking blonde hair from her eyes as he leaned his elbows on the fountain's edge. "I'll freaking drag you in!"

"You won't need to!" he told her, shrugging off his backpack, shedding his gloves, boots, socks, and belt, and cannonballing in beside her.

Bursting out of the water and swinging his head back, he grinned, putting his hands behind his head and floating along. Natsu spurted water from his mouth.

If he hadn't been still recovering from the weekend's battle, she would've kicked him. "This isn't exactly a s-swimsuit, Natsu! And this w-water is f-freaking c-cold…" Lucy shivered, clutching her arms.

"Nah, it's not," he dismissed, in the process of taking off his shirt.

"P-put your shirt back on!" Lucy scolded, averting her eyes. "Y-you turning into G-Gray or someth-thing? Your bandages will get soaked! We're in p-public! And why are you s-still wearing your scarf? You'll g-get it all dirty!"

"No one is telling me not to," he sighed, tossing his dripping shirt over the edge of the fountain, "other than you, and you don't count, because you're always bossing me around. I AM NOT GRAY and screw the bandages. My scarf has been through a lot - it's fine."

"You w-wouldn't stop even if someone else _d-did_ tell you to," Lucy muttered grumpily, taking off her own shirt revealing her camisole underneath and using the bandana that had been on her neck for a hair tie. She then slipped off her boots and socks to better maneuver in the water. "I d-don't think I've ever seen you w-without that thing. I'd k-kinda like to."

Through the wet hair over his eyes, she saw his brows raise. "Really? I-I guess I could for a sec…"

It was already weird seeing him without his gloves, but it was nothing compared to seeing him without his scarf. He gently folded it on the edge, spreading out his arms for her. "See?"

She gulped, trying not to look too long at the muscle from his neck to his shoulder, or his defined... she looked away. "Y-yes. Good."

He shot her an amused look, kicking gently through the water towards her. "'Good'? You're such a weirdo."

She sent a splash at his face, diving under the water to the other side of the spewing fountain. Lucy knew she probably shouldn't do that; knowing Natsu, he'd take it as a challenge and totally overdo his revenge.

While they had gotten stares all day, they never got so many as when people watched them, scandalized, as they had a splash fight, Natsu dunking her several times as they swam circles around the fountain center. Lucy was freezing, but she found she didn't mind as much as she laughed and messed around with her best friend.

It took about twenty five minutes of jumping, splashing, and swimming before the police came around, about to yell at them before noticing their guild marks and rolling their eyes, murmuring, "Fairy Tail."

Lucy and Natsu agreed to get out quite cheerfully, having already had their fun and ready to warm up.

Shivering, Lucy slid the rest of her clothes back on, accepting Natsu's warm arm around her shoulder, which took away some of the chills. She would normally feel very uncomfortable in a white shirt that stuck to her skin, but this was Natsu. It's not like he'd be ogling her; he'd seen her in her underwear anyway. "I know a good way to dry off," Natsu offered, leading her to the right.

After a five minute walk, they were in South Gate Park, over by the playground where he instructed her to sit on the swing. She obliged, again taking off her button down so that she'd dry her camisole first.

So he pushed her back and forth, Lucy taking the time to enjoy the wind drying her hair and the smell of the cherry blossoms. As Natsu's hands gently pushed on her back, sending her higher and higher, she saw over the trees to Fairy Tail, the guild hall lit up now that the sun was setting into colors of crimson and soft pink over the forest by the shores. From here, the bustle of the town was out out of earshot, replaced by the early chirps of crickets and the creak of the swing's chains

"When do we have to go back?" Lucy said finally, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Whenever we want, I guess," she heard Natsu say.

She moved her hands further up the chain as he pushed her upward. "We really are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"C'mon, Luce," he laughed from behind her. "It's not like this is anywhere close to the craziest thing done in Fairy Tail. Gramps will have a lecture, but then it'll be over and no big deal."

"I guess you're right," she admitted, breathing in deeply and closing her eyes.

_No big deal…_ Those words reminded her of yesterday when she yelled at him. And today-

"Why did you want to skip today, Natsu?" Lucy asked tentatively.

She looked over her shoulder to see his bright smile. "Why not?"

Laughing, she pressed, "No, really."

"I already said, weirdo." His hands were warm on her waist as he swung her back to the sky. "The sun is shining, I love life, places to blow up, people to see, and I've got better things to do."

Lucy nodded at the acceptable answer, insides warming at knowing the true reason why. _I love life…_ He was trying to make it up to her.

"How's your head? Can't believe I forgot to ask. You seemed pretty _spry_ today," Lucy told him, pumping her legs.

"I feel fine," he told her. "No headaches or confusion. Old grouchy doc lady said I heal faster than normal people."

"I see that. You looked like a mess, you know."

"So I heard." He pushed her again. There was another serene quiet that lasted a few minutes, before he said, "I'm hungry."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "When _aren't_ you?"

They picked a deep dish pizza place, because they could. And they had leftovers from their two meat-lover pizzas, because Natsu ate a whole three-inch-deep pizza _by himself_, protesting, "I have a fast burning metabolism! And I need to grow a few more inches to beat Gray."

When they'd finished, they were leaning over the table in how much food they'd eaten, Natsu playing with the flame on the little scented candle that the waitress had set on the table earlier with a wink.

"So pretty," he murmured, eyes locked on the flame, and Lucy giggled.

"Let's go, pyromaniac," Lucy said warily, tugging him up, leaving a tip on the table and heading off to pay the bill.

He ruffled her hair as they walked along, half asleep from the food and probably looking like they were intoxicated from most outside views, especially when Natsu slurred with a grin, "You're fuuuun, Lucyyy… Let's do this next week."

"No," she laughed. "You know they'll make you pay for the chemistry door."

The torches were being lit again along the pathway, restaurants lighting up, small businesses closing down. At the end of the street bathed by firelight stood Fairy Tail, stark and bright against the dark sky.

"Yeah, yeah, whatevs," Natsu muttered, waving a hand. It seemed that his concussion symptoms were kicking in again, because he was leaning on her a lot. "Worth it a thousand times over for a day with my partner."

Lucy felt her face warm. "What was in that drink of yours?"

"Coke, ya weirdo," he said, eyes drooping. "Why?"

"You sound drunk."

"I," he said, standing up straight with a stumble, "have never consumed alcohol in my life! Except for last Friday… But I can say nice things without being drunk."

Lucy stared at him. "What do you mean you consumed alcohol last Friday?! I was with you that whole day!"

He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even half a shot of whiskey. I was just pissed that you were ditching movie night, and Cana gave me some. And it was gross."

Shaking her head, she sighed out, gripping his back more tightly. "You're such a dork. C'mon, we should probably head back."

"Noooooooooo," he whined, trying to wiggle from her hold, to no avail.

"You're in food-coma and can barely walk," Lucy pointed out. "You are supposed to be taking it easy and we've been running around all day. We need to get you to your bed."

"No," he grumped, pouting. "Need a bedtime story."

"I'll read you a bedtime story," she promised.

"Don't wanna go back to my room," he huffed. "Wanna sleep in yours. Your bed is better."

"You can't sleep in my bed," Lucy growled, pulling him towards the guild hall.

"Why not?" he sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Because you can't. It's _my_ bed."

"Looks big enough for both of us," he murmured sleepily.

"NO!" Lucy shivered at the thought of Levy, Cana, and Mirajane's teasing if they found that Natsu had at any point, even by himself, slept in her bed. "You can have the bean bags."

"But Lusheeee," he complained dramatically. "I'm _injured_. I'm _wounded_ from _battle_."

"Fine," she muttered, wanting him to shut up. "You take my bed, and I'll take the bean bags."

"If you insist." He grinned, causing her to scowl and huff out in the other direction.

Not wanting to risk him falling off the wall in his state, they slid silently into the guild hall, keeping to the shadows along the wall-

"Hey, the delinquents are back!" came Cana's call from the bar. Lucy winced. "Get over here, lovebirds!"

"I refuse to respond to that," Lucy muttered, continuing on.

But she could no longer ignore it when Levy appeared to be ther with Jet and Droy, shouting over, "Natsu, Lucy! Get over here - I have Happy!"

Knowing she couldn't keep Natsu from his dear cat, she gave up and let go of his arm, sighing and accepting her fate,

Natsu bounded over to collect Happy, Lucy grudgingly dragging her feet behind him. While taking a wary sip from her mug, Cana looked them both up and down once they'd reached the bar, raising her eyebrows with a hidden smirk. "What have you two been up to?"

Lucy looked down at herself in realization. She'd abandoned her button down, bandana, socks, and boots along the way and stuffed it in Natsu's backpack. Her hair was probably a mess. Natsu's shirt was still open to dry, scarf hung lazily about his shoulders and hair even more awry than usual.

Gray was there too, choking on his drink as soon as he saw them. Lucy flushed in mortification, "This is really _not_ what it looks like."

"Oh yeah?" Cana began to grin. "And what are you implying it looks like?"

"Where have you been all day?" Gray demanded.

Natsu pushed Gray's face away with his hand. "None of your business, stripper."

"Just around town," Lucy assured him quickly. "Hanging out. You know."

"Mmhmmmm," Cana answered tauntingly before asking Mira for another round.

"Your little escape has over 30,000 views on YouTube, by the way," Levy piped up, holding out her phone for Lucy to see.

Sure enough, the little screen showed her and Natsu running down the hill, getting tons of views and comments. Lucy groaned. "When are you going to stop posting my life for the entire internet to see?"

"Just be prepared," the brunette sighed, leaning on her hand. "You know all the rumors that'll be going around tomorrow."

Pulling herself up onto a stool, Lucy grumbled, "I'm done with caring, especially when he won't. I'll just punch anyone that suggests anything going on between him and I in the face."

"Whatever cracks your whip, sweetie." Cana shrugged.

Suddenly remembering, her gaze scanned the wall behind the bar… and sure enough, Mira had put up the framed photo of her and Natsu. Before Lucy could even growl, they heard a voice behind them. "NATSU AND LUCY - GET TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!"

Despite how Natsu had assured her that it would be a lecture and over quick, they still both froze and exchanged looks of horror.

* * *

"Ughhh…" Natsu moaned, practically falling into Lucy and Levy's room with his partner a half an hour later. "I think Gramps gave me mental bruises…"

"I think my ears are permanently damaged," Lucy agreed, stumbling to her dresser and pulling out her pajamas and then opened her designated Natsu drawer, considering how he left so much stuff down by her. After passing him some of his pajamas, she rubbed her eyes and headed to the bathroom to change.

When she came out from getting her pajamas on, washing her face, and brushing her teeth, she giggled as she found him only having pulled on his sweatpants before passing out on her bed. He was already snoring, collapsed on his stomach. Covering him with her blanket, she took another for herself, curling up on the beanbags and snuggling in. "Goodnight, Natsu…"

* * *

**Hullo!**

**Just some pure Nalu filler for ya there. Yup. Just Nalu. That is all that is needed.**

**Next chapter: More Nalu and FT funzies along with JUDE. Dun dun DUUUN! Chapter after that… hehehe. Let's just say chapter 30 is in a POV I haven't tried before and it's actually really fun to write.**

**WARNING: I will be posting very sparsely IF AT ALL within the next three weeks! Sorry guys, but I'm stage crewing as assistant stage manager in the school musical (AKA, being one of those kids in the black in the back that directs other kids in black on where to go to change scenes within 30 seconds and making sure actors have their sh*t together.) They're keeping me after school 'till 8:30 every night, so any extra time I have I'll be doing homework. December, however, will be freedom and updates and updates! (Can't update this weekend because I'm on church retreat with no electronics allowed. O.o AHHHHH!)**

**To anyone reading this that has given me those sweet messages about this story on tumblr: THANK YOU OMG I CRIED AND BLUSHED AND BURROWED INTO A LITTLE HOLE OF CUTENESS THANK YOU!**

***Manga Spoiler* **

**Mashima is really pulling out all the stops for this arc! First Acnologia, then Igneel, now BABOOM MAVIS COMIN' TO JOIN THE PARTAY. I don't think anyone in the planet saw that coming. Still freakin' out.**

* * *

**Reviewer darlings!**

**Yuki Loxar: HERE YA GO! HOPE THIS WAS SOON ENOUGH! THANK YOU DEAR SNOW!**

**BeastlyTick59: Sure thing! YAY I MADE SOMEONE LAUGH I AM COMPLETE! :D Haha, don't hurt yourself, there! Thank you!**

**Czar Ryno: Thanks! Woah, thanks man! No way - everyone has their own different style that's beautiful in its own form. Ohmygosh thank you; I just love Lucy so much and I'm so glad I got it right. You are so sweet and thank you!**

**AkiliWolf: HAHA THANKS BRAH HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED READING YOUR REVIEW! (a LOT) Haha thanks! Lucy just had to lose it at some point. Hehe, well, she was actually flipping them off, but either way it works haha. Next chapter she'll confront her father, don't worry! I feel bad for writing the sad 'why didn't they keep me' part because it almost made me cry too… I'm mean to myself. Sooo glad you liked it and THANK YOU!**

**whitebunny789: Thanks love! Wasn't that new chapter great? Hope this one was okay too!**

**AMMiss: Thanks bae! I'm so happy it made you laugh! :D But I hope you put your butt back on! Hope this one can make you smile, at least!**

**PhantomPierce-Okamoto: Thank you! EEEK you laughed! My goal of the week was complete! THEM THREE DRAGON SLAYERS DOU *sizzle***

**Speedy60704: HERE'S SOME MOOOORE HEHEHE! Thank you sooo much bae! Oh good, haha, I was hoping this wasn't too slow. Thank you SO FREAKING MUCH! What a coincidence, 'cause he's also my spirit animal! (I LOVE LEO VALDEZ SO MUCH PJO HUSBANDO) PJatO was my childhood, and my love for it and that AMAZING LAST BOOK is endless! Haha, my personality quiz actually said I'm mostly like Percy. *shrug* LOVE YOU!**

**AnonymousStalkerFriend: Dude/Dudette, I think it's gotten to the point in my FMA obsession that I incorporate its quotes without even knowing… I LOVE FMA:B SO MUCH! I was laughing so hard when I got this review because I had just finished the scene in chapter 28 where *spoiler* they watch Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. **

**Thalmor: I not! I just don't think I could really hold a candle to soggy toaster! She's really sweet, too. :D THANK YOU THAL DARLING. Haha, still gotta respond to you on Tumblr… why you still on anon, bae? Haha, Levy did what I would've done. CUTENESS. Thank you sooo much Thally, and I hope you like this chapter! (Who's pregnant oven? Dark Shining Light?) I sure did finish that book! FANTABULOUS!**

**BookWormFT: MUCH FEELS. Thank you! Gruvia goin' on! Can't help myself. Hehe, glad I made you laugh!**

**Sky of Stars: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH THANKS SO MUCH SKY! ISN'T LUCY JUST THE QUEEN OF QUEENS?! Whoa, that's freaky weird! You must've passed me, like, telepathic waves or somethin', because that last part I added in at the last minute haha. Sweetie, spill ANYTIME YOU WANT! Dunno who to talk to when you're feelin' like crap? PM or review LoneStorm, that's the way to do it. I'd love to provide any sort of venting relief possible. Seriously, brah, anytime I'm here for ya. Can't wait to write that one! But I have like thirty or so more chapters to write of this haha. No problem Sky-chan - Gruvia is essential. Ooo, it won't be used for many chapters, but I shall use it! Sounds great, thanks! CASSANDRA CLARE FAN OMG YES I READ IT EEEEEK! Never stop fangirling. **

**platinum-breaker: HIIII NEW BEST FRIEND hehe. Soooo glad I met you on tumblr! Just the fact that you're reading this story… :'D Thanks! (Haha I don't care if you do it wrong.) Hehe, Gruvia makes me giggles. Lucy is just the most fantabulous - where would Natsu be without her? (possibly dead *sob*) THANK YOU SO MUCH EEK YOU'RE GREAT SO EXCITED!**

**Alya Starbright: HOPE THEY GOOD FEELS! And also hope you liked this one! Thank you!**

**Bijuewled: Ehehe yay! Thank you so much!**

**EgyptianSoul.88: Thankyouthankyou! So glad I can write something that makes you smile. :) I kinda hated myself for writing that - re read it and almost started crying. WHY WOULD I DO THAT TO MY BABY?! I blame Mashima. (You'll find out) Ugh, right? They drag on and ON WAKE UP AND MAKE OUT. Thank you!**

** .3: Hehe, thanks! :D EEEK GLAD YOU LIKE IT LOVELY!**

**Disney lovers 101: Poor bae… why did I do that to him? Dammit… Hehe, thanks!**

**SunMoonKunochi: Haha thanks, Sunny! (Sorry I just like your name) Oh man thanks haha, most people get annoyed at my sass, so I'm glad it makes someone laugh haha. Thankyouthankyou!**

**SOS: Thanks! Yup, coming up after the Phantom arc is officially over (still need "My Resolve" and Gajeel) and this little filler for fun, keys will be coming back. Thank you! Haha yeah, that was truly out of protectiveness, because Gray takes a while to admit feelings for anything in general other than irritation. Haha, I actually am planning the girls' system… (PIG TAIL NATSU WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE) Well, I'd think so too, but she can't really beat anyone up, because they're all injured, and this is the internet, so threats is pretty much the best she can do. Ooo, me too! Think chapter 29! Thank you!**

**Hazaelxo: Wow, thanks! So glad it made you happy. :) Here ya go!**

**Raelin Thaon: Thank you! Hehe, I'll try to add in more hilariousness later. Um, Lisanna… will be mentioned in chapter 29. But as far as alive, no. Sorry, I really love her character to pieces, but she's dead in this story. I just made myself sad… Oh well! No time to be sad - gotta finish writing chapter 30! Thanks!**

**Dark Shining Light: Nah, no such thing as being too nice. :P Thanks! He's just protective. Haha, I have a theory that Natsu and Gray don't get along mostly because deep down, they have a lot in common. Natsu is just… ughhhh Natsu, wake up and smell the fire… Haha, nah, no boy here is dumb enough to ask out Natsu's girl. Hehe, Lucy's always cute! Love her. EEEk I want to hug them all! Thank you! I liked writing that. (I am gonna have SO much fun writing Gajevy I don't think it's comprehensible. Everyone ships Gajevy because it's ADORABLE and Lucy's gonna milk it for all it's worth...) Next chapter is confrontation! It was hard to write… O.o I'm not good with family drama, probably because I love my family so much haha. THANK YOU SO MUCH SENPAI!**

**Gothic Angel16: Thanks so much! Awwwmygosh thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Coolanime14: Thanks! Well, after Phantom arc and little one to two chapter filler, keys come back. Maybe around chapter… 33/34ish?**

**Fighterlover112: Thanks! Nah, I did mean narcissistically. :) **

**SkeletalRainbow: Gihi thanks! You are a sweet cherry blossom - thank you!**

**I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo: *swoons from heat stroke***

**IV: :DDDDD Thank you! SO ARE YOU!**

**Guest 1: Right about… now! (hehe)**

**Naeda Beasly: Thankyouthankyou! Glad you think so! Hope this was soon enough! I did indeed! I can't believe this many people like it… :')**

**Guest 2: THANK YOU LOVE!**

**Saphyra-8: Oh wow… *SUPER HARD BLUSHING* Hehe, I'm so happy it made you laugh! Thanks! I don't wanna make wussy little chapters haha. Thank you!**

**Maria: :'D You said something else this time! YAY! OMG here you go! Thank you!**

**shelby15: Haha oh no, I hope you're not too tired! THANK YOU THOUGH VERY FLATTERED! **

**FairytailForeverGirl: Thanks bae! Hehe, anything to make your cat laugh. (Can't wait to add Pantherlily here.) THANK YOU AND I'LL TRY!**

**Hijynxx: Thanks so much darling! :D I'll endeavor to do so… :)**

**Guest 3: Addin' more chapters, and some may be more PG13 haha, but just for violence… O.o**

**Zadel: Oh no, sweetie, it's totally cool! (People are stealing mine this weekend. Those bastards indeed) Hope you're feeling better with your throat! HEHE YAY! I'm so glad it made you happy! **

**CassieRiordan101: HEHE I ADMIT THIS REVIEW SORTA WAS THE REASON I MADE SURE I COULD POST TODAY BECAUSE I BELIEVE YOU AND DRAGON FORCE IS SCARY (except I have three katanas by my bed, so I actually don't know what I'm worried about…) Yeah, I may be on a two or three week hiatus, but here's one today! So glad you like it! Nope, don't have instagram - only tumblr. :D **

**MagicalNinja: GRAY DID SAY NATSU WAS WHIPPED FIRST SO HAHA YESH ORIGINAL SHIPPER! Old Gray s-stripping… *burns eyes out* Gajeel is sooo amazing - I love writing his POV (spoiler shhhh) which is what I'm doing right now in chapter 30. I totally get what you mean. I will crown her with flowers. PERCABETH SHIPPER YAAAAY! I HATE THE MOVIES BUT THE BOOKS ARE MY FAVE! I was about to say that I'd lend my books to you but remembered… that I don't know you outside of the internet… *sob* I have a little Percabeth in my PJatO fanfic haha. Couldn't resist. Oh man, describing Natsu with his war paint and feathers and beads in his hair… *deep daydream sigh* Eh, who can blame me - I'm strangely super attracted to Native boys. Haha, well, English dudes wore the wigs, but Gray would be a French fur trade boy, so he'll be wearing a bandana on his head. Definitely a Nalu fic! Basically like this one - Mainly Nalu but with several significant other pairings. Haha, yeah, voice works either way. *TAKES T-SHIRT* YAY! Haha, sometimes I get embarrassed even reading it. I'm not a very romantic person. I've never done anything remotely romantic in my life haha. :D Glad you think they're good though! HEHE YES THERE SHALL BE A, OR SHALL I SAY, SEVERAL KISSING SCENES. Not tellin' you anything about them HAHA. *Blusheeeess* I-I dunno. I just like write… :D It SO DOES. Seriously, I've used your Natsu in footie pajamas thing so often. Hehe, I have just one idea in mind. But you'll see that later. I don't get other ships at all either… just don't make any sense. Yup. Pretty much just hug. Hugs all around. Or to anyone that cosplayed him. Ah, Natsu and Gray… they get closer later and I just… bromance… :'D Haha nah, not brothers. But Gajeel and Natsu on the other hand… THANKS NINJA-CHAN! SO GLAD IT MADE YOU HAPPY HEHEHE CAUSE YOU MAKE ME HAPPY. Hope you enjoyed this one! **

**FireShifter: No prob Fire! Ugh, right? It's just so busy this time of year. EEK I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HAPPY! Like I'm really tired right now but happy. :) I try to make as cute as possible, so glad it worked! Thanks! I'll try to make it awesome haha.**

**Guest :0): EEK YAY! Thank you!**

**amulet2579: Thank you thank you! Sure thing!**

**nkauj ntxoo xyooj: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you gave it a chance - seeing all these reviews from a new reader that was happy with my story was just so wonderful! Glad the cuteness makes you smile! Oh yeah, bro code hinted at constantly and explained later. I wanna Natsu to brush my hair too… Natsu's my fave too! He's my bae. Haha, 'Natsu's girl' I will use as much as possible. EEk, they all so cute and I'm glad I could capture it at least a little! Haha, yeah, my gym teacher kept saying 'run softly' and it always pissed me off hehe. HAVE FUN SHIPPING! :D :D Poor Natsu… school a little hard for him. :( THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SWEET NOTES!**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins: (Love your username so much) Aww sweetie don't get heartbroken or nothin'! Here ya go! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I love talking to you guys so much… this may or may not have taken an hour to write back to just because I reread everything you write and you all just make me so happy. **

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


End file.
